Maestro
by EnvyJealous
Summary: Antonio Salieri, compositeur officiel de la Cour de Vienne, a des journées bien mornes et chargées. Tentant de s'éloigner de cet énergumène, il finit néanmoins par s'en rapprocher. Malheureusement, l'époque de cette histoire ne leur permettait pas cette proximité malgré la protection de leur souverain. (/!\Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)
1. Chapitre I

Un air de fête régnait sur Vienne et son palais. Le Maître de Chapelle allait enfin donner une nouvelle représentation. Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi était-il resté dans l'ombre si longtemps avant de revenir composer. Son retour faisait le plus grand bien aux aristocrates et courtisans à qui l'Italien avait énormément manqué. Pendant deux longs mois, Antonio avait quitté la capitale de la musique pour retourner en Italie et se ressourcer un peu. C'était assez difficile à croire à la vue de sa pâleur cadavérique et des cernes creux sous ses yeux sombres mais le compositeur allait bien mieux qu'avant son départ. Cependant, il espérait que durant ces deux mois d'absence, son rival aurait quitté la ville pour les villes voisines ou capitales étrangères mais rien du tout. Mozart était toujours là à écrire ses opéras outrageant la noblesse et ses partitions compliquées.

Antonio s'était éloigné pour oublier le jeune homme mais cela s'était avéré parfaitement inutile. Les Noces de Figaro restaient gravées dans sa mémoire et refusaient de laisser son esprit en paix. Tout empira lorsque Wolfgang vint saluer son comparse d'une courbette extravagante. Le plus âgé laissa s'échapper un soupir exaspéré, croisant les bras face au blondinet.

«Que me vaut-ce salut exagéré, Mozart ?

-Salieri, mon ami, vous m'avez énormément manqué, vous savez. Répliqua l'indécent adolescent avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres

-Dommage que votre gloire cesse dès le moment où je pose le pied dans le palais. Rétorqua l'Italien d'un air mauvais

-Oh je vous en prie, Salieri ! Ne soyez pas aussi méchant ! Je sais très bien que ma musique vous plait.

-Vous osez qualifier cela de musique ? À votre place, j'aurai plutôt honte de ces horreurs. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

-Mais bien sûr. À plus tard ! »

Mozart lui offrit une autre révérence moqueuse et Antonio lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'en aller en direction de son bureau où il s'installa pour parfaire le morceau qu'il allait présenter. Il trouva plusieurs notes à changer pour plus d'harmonie mais se surprit à siffloter Les Noces de Figaro. Secouant la tête, le brun souffla bruyamment.

 _Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de chanter cela ? Même s'il compose bien, il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville!_

Il arrêta la plume sur un morceau de papier, perdu dans ses pensées orgueilleuses et prétentieuses. Rosenberg vint frapper à sa porte, le tirant de sa rêverie. Le compositeur leva les yeux au ciel et lui demanda d'entrer, se tournant vers lui.

« Salieri, pourquoi vous chantiez cette ignominie ?

-Je ne chantais pas. Pourquoi gâcherai-je ma voix pour cela ? Demanda Antonio hautainement

-J'ai dû rêver alors. Avez-vous fini votre nouvel opéra ?

-Bien évidemment. Vous m'avez pris pour Mozart qui met des jours et des jours pour composer ? Allons, vous savez que je vaux mieux que cela.

-Je n'en doutais pas du tout. L'Empereur attend énormément de vous, vous savez.

-Je sais, je sais et je ne le décevrai pas. Douteriez-vous de mon talent ?

-Non, nullement ! Vous êtes bien meilleur que cet écervelé !

-Cela, je me le demande...Soupira le compositeur à lui-même

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

-Non. Maintenant, sortez. J'ai besoin de repos.

-Assurément ! »

Rosenberg le laissa alors tranquille, permettant au brun d'avoir un peu de calme alors qu'il croulait sous les partitions. L'Italien les rassembla toutes, les remit en ordre avant de prendre un livre de sa petite bibliothèque et de s'allonger sur le canapé qu'il y avait à sa disposition. Il croisa les jambes et ouvrit le livre, se mettant à lire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ce livre, il le connaissait par cœur mais ne se lassait pas de le parcourir.

Au bout de quelques heures, Antonio posa le livre à côté de lui et sortit de son bureau pour s'aérer un peu. En prenant la direction des jardins, il croisa Da Ponte et Mozart qui discutaient d'un nouvel opéra. Il ne put s'empêcher de les écouter, caché derrière un mur.

« Mozart, enfin ! C'est l'occasion rêvé de vous réconcilier avec le public Viennois ! Don Juan ravira les aristocrates après le fiasco de Figaro ! S'il vous plait, réfléchissez-y !

-Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne changerai pas la fin pour plaire à ces hypocrites qui vous trahissent dans le dos dès qu'ils se sentent quelque peu offensés !

-Mais... !

-Si je puis me permettre, commença Salieri en s'avançant vers eux, Da Ponte a raison. La noblesse n'a que faire de ce que vous pensez tant que vous lui offrez un bon opéra.

-Vous qui êtes si proche des courtisans, dites-leur qu'il n'est pas question que je me plie en quatre pour eux. Répliqua le jeune compositeur

-Ne vous offusquez donc pas. Je ne cherche qu'à vous sortir de ce pétrin malheureux dans lequel vous vous êtes embarqué. Il n'est pas question que vous soyez évincé de ce palais à cause de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ne causez pas vous-même votre perte, ce serait fâcheux.

-Vous êtes méprisable !

-Je sais, on ne me le dit que trop souvent.

-Et orgueilleux par-dessus le marché !

-Vous n'avez aucune leçon à me donner sur ce terrain-là. Vous êtes d'une ambition prétentieuse. Cependant, je dois bien admettre une chose. Vous êtes doué pour la musique.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait mon ta..

-Mais vous êtes surtout dépourvu de toute raison. Au plaisir. »

Sur ces paroles, Salieri poursuivit son chemin vers les jardins. Il s'installa à l'ombre d'un chêne, s'adossant à son tronc, assis sur l'herbe tendre. Le brun préférait économiser ses forces pour la soirée. L'Empereur donnait un bal en l'honneur du retour de son Maître de Chapelle, Antonio se devait d'être en forme et de se ménager. Ensuite, il retournerait à son train de vie habituel et épuisant. L'Italien resta longtemps assis contre l'arbre avant de se lever en époussetant son costume, retournant chez lui pour se changer. Ses domestiques le débarrassèrent de sa lourde veste en velours noir et le laissèrent aller dans sa chambre en toute intimité. L'homme soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit qui lui avait tant manqué lors de son voyage en Italie. Il finit par se lever après plusieurs minutes et se dirigea vers sa grande armoire qu'il ouvrit d'un geste aussi puissant que magistral. Il se mit torse nu, cherchant une chemise simple qu'il pouvait fermer jusqu'au col sans avoir l'air d'un curé. Il opta finalement pour une blanche aux manches évasées, accompagnée d'un veston léopard sombre et d'une veste longue, toujours en velours. Pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, il sélectionna un pantalon de jais s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux, des collants noirs et des talonnettes tout aussi sombres. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la grande pendule de sa chambre, 18h. Au moins, il serait en avance. Antonio s'habilla rapidement, rouspétant cependant en mettant en place son foulard blanc habituel dont il ne savait toujours pas faire le nœud au premier essai. Après plusieurs éprouvantes minutes, il parvint à nouer l'étoffe blanche et y ajouta sa broche de fleur noire par-dessus en soupirant longuement. Suite à cela, le compositeur put enfin quitter sa chambre et sa demeure, prenant la direction du palais impérial. Plusieurs personnes se retournaient sur son passage, murmurant discrètement pour ne pas se faire entendre et recevoir son courroux.

Salieri arriva dans la salle de réception déjà pleine à craquer. À sa plus grande joie, il n'aperçut pas la crinière blonde désorganisée de cet écervelé de Mozart. L'Empereur en personne vint l'accueillir avec un grand sourire, le brun s'inclinant respectueusement devant le souverain. Il lui offrit un bref sourire avant d'aller s'installer au piano pour échauffer un peu ses doigts. A peine les premières notes retentirent qu'un silence religieux vint étreindre la salle. Antonio continua de jouer avec calme et précaution, sans se laisser emporter par la musique. Il n'allait pas montrer l'étendue de son génie dès le début, certainement pas en l'absence de son rival qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'écraser en temps voulu et devant toute la Cour. Après plusieurs minutes et une fois ses doigts bien échauffés, il s'arrêta et laissa sa place à un simple musicien, s'en allant prendre un verre à un des serveurs qui tournait dans la salle. Presque immédiatement, une demi-douzaine de courtisans vint le voir pour le féliciter et le brosser dans le sens du poil comme il le fallait. L'homme, acculé, se retrouva bien vite bloqué contre un mur, obligé de répondre à chaque question que les hommes de la Cour lui posait. Une voix juvénile et moqueuse retentit alors, faisant se retourner la plupart des prétendants.

« Eh bien, Salieri. Vous voilà victime de votre succès !

-Tiens donc, Mozart, je vous attendais ! »

Sans laisser le temps à son comparse de répliquer, il se fraya un chemin à travers les hypocrites et le saisit par le poignet avant de filer vers ce qui ressemblait à des coulisses.

« Hé ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?! S'exclama Mozart

-Vous me tirez d'un mauvais pas, je vous dois une fière chandelle.

-Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Oh mais attendez ! Vous m'êtes redevable maintenant !

-Vous m'avez permis de m'échapper de cette bande de courtisans qui ne sait rien de la musique. Et en effet, je vous suis redevable. Cependant, ne vous attendez à rien d'extraordinaire venant de ma part.

-Je ne comptais pas vous demander l'impossible enfin ! Néanmoins, j'aimerai que vous me rendiez un service. Aidez-moi.

-Vous aider ? Mais à quoi ? À composer ? »

Un rire moqueur échappa à Antonio alors qu'il fixait Mozart en secouant la tête. Il reprit cependant bien vite son calme et son sérieux.

« Êtes-vous donc si mauvais qu'il vous faille mon aide pour écrire quelque chose de décent ?

-Mais pas du tout ! Da Ponte, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour lui, est incapable de me donner de bons conseils ! J'ai besoin d'un...expert en la matière.

-Vous êtes capable de faire preuve de respect ? Voilà qui m'étonne. Pour ce qui est de Da Ponte, je ne peux rien vous dire. Il allait toujours dans mon sens, du temps où il me proposait des livrets d'opéra avant de vous rejoindre. En soi, tout le monde va toujours dans mon sens. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

-Il parait qu'il ne faut jamais vous contrarier. Vous m'avez l'air d'être exécrable. Je me demande ce que les courtisans vous trouvent.. Et les femmes, n'en parlons pas !

-Les femmes ne m'approchent pas, enfin tant qu'elles sont sobres. Pour ce qui est des courtisans, ils n'ont d'autres choix que de me supporter, voyez-vous. Et je vous conseille d'en faire de même.

-Pourquoi le ferai-je, hm ? Vous êtes une plaie ! Et vous me rabaissez ! Se plaignit le jeune compositeur

-Et vous alors ? Vous m'insultez sans me connaître.

-Et je n'ai aucune envie de vous connaître !

-Si vous voulez que je vous aide et avoir mon avis, vous feriez mieux de vous calmer.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon vous pouvez toujours rêver pour vous améliorer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour cela !

-En êtes-vous réellement sûr ?

-Parfaitement !

-C'est ce que nous verrons ce soir. »

Antonio retourna dans ce monde si familier qu'était la Cour de l'Empereur. Des petits amuse-bouche tournaient dans la salle sur les plateaux des serveurs. Le compositeur se servit rapidement mais n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup manger. Le souverain vint le voir et lui demanda de leur jouer un morceau. L'homme accepta et partit se placer au piano. De nouveau, le silence s'empara de la salle, comme si toutes et tous étaient devenus muets. Le brun se racla discrètement la gorge et commença à jouer avec beaucoup de calme, refusant de se laisser aller pour garder un minimum de contenance. Bientôt sa voix se joignit au piano, montrant à tout le monde à quel point il était complet dans ce qu'il faisait. Ses envolées dans les aiguës impressionnèrent la foule et son rival resta littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, Antonio vit le jeune homme bouche bée devant la puissance de sa voix, continuant de chanter et de jouer. Il évita de trop pousser, chantant vraiment rarement. Mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il savait être convainquant et étonnait tout le monde. Il dut prendre une pause dans son chant, poursuivant néanmoins la mélodie avec ses doigts. Un mal de gorge commençait à se faire sentir. Parler avec Mozart ne l'avait pas vraiment échauffé et il avait directement forcé sur sa voix en poussant les aiguës comme il venait de le faire. Il voulut tenter de chanter à nouveau mais ses cordes vocales refusèrent de lui obéir. Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il essayait de garder son calme en évitant de frapper les pauvres touches blanches. Il dut écourter sa prestation, la pièce n'ayant plus aucun intérêt s'il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir le moindre son de sa gorge. Il s'inclina pour s'excuser puis s'en alla, regagnant son bureau où il s'enferma rapidement. Salieri ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs et trouva sa plume avec son encrier et des feuilles vierges. S'il n'arrivait à parler, il pouvait toujours penser et écrire, au moins. Il traça plusieurs notes, laissant son esprit dériver sur sa minable prestation. Inconsciemment, il porta sa main libre à sa gorge qu'il massa pour faire passer sa douleur, sans succès. Antonio ne voyait pas quoi faire de plus, s'il avait de la chance, il recouvrirait sa voix dans quelques heures. Si le destin s'acharnait sur lui, il en aurait pour plusieurs jours au moins.

L'homme composa pendant une bonne demi-heure, froissant des feuilles, en déchiquetant d'autres pour parvenir à quelques notes à peu près convenables. Quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte mais lui se contenta d'ignorer cette personne, peu importait qui fut-elle, il ne désirait voir personne. Pourtant, les coups se répétèrent et le brun céda, allant ouvrir à l'intrus. Il découvrit sur le seuil de sa porte Mozart qui semblait plus rayonnant que jamais. Cette joie lui fit émettre un grognement étouffé, lui claquant la porte au nez. Wolfgang ne voulait pas en rester là, décidant d'entrer sans y être invité, se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Vous savez, votre prestation vocale était impressionnante ! Je ne savais pas que vous possédiez un tel talent, je dois bien le reconnaître. Pourquoi êtes-vous parti avant que quiconque n'ait pu vous féliciter ? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment réputé pour être humble et refuser des compliments.

-...

-En tout cas, l'Empereur réclame votre présence. Et le banquet est servi ! Je serai vous, je ne raterai pas cela !

-...

-Pourquoi restez-vous silencieux ? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très bavard mais tout de même, le minimum serait de me répondre. »

Salieri roula des yeux et écrivit sur un morceau de feuille froissé qu'il n'avait plus de voix, lançant ensuite le papier à Wolfgang qui le lu avant d'hocher la tête.

« Au moins, cette extinction de voix vous évitera de me cracher votre venin. Prenez cela pour une punition divine ! »

Le compositeur souffla bruyamment et emmena le blondin hors de son espace privé, peu ravi des moqueries de l'Autrichien. Une fois son rival à la porte, il ferma celle-ci à clé, s'y adossant en croisant les bras. Décidemment, le jeune virtuose avait le don de l'agacer et de le faire se sentir davantage seul, bien plus qu'il ne l'était réellement. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'entendre les pas de Mozart s'éloigner, il s'autorisa à souffler un peu, se décollant de la porte toujours verrouillée. Il glissa la clé sans la poche de sa veste et retourna composer. Enfin, plus ou moins.

 _Cet imbécile ne paie rien pour attendre. Se moquer de moi ainsi, il faut le faire tout de même ! Au moins, si une extinction de voix pouvait l'atteindre, je n'aurai plus à entendre sa voix insupportable qui ne cherche qu'à m'énerver. Mozart mériterait que je l'écrase et que je le fasse souffrir de la manière la plus terrible que soit. Oh non, ses moqueries de ce soir ne resteront pas impunies. Pourvu qu'un malheur lui arrive._

Antonio n'était pas de ceux qui respectaient à la lettre le commandement « Aime ton prochain » de La Bible, ni même de ceux qui ne souhaitaient le malheur à personne. Lui ne pensait qu'à sa propre personne, si quelqu'un le blessait dans son orgueil, il le lui ferait payer. L'homme avait beau être croyant, il pratiquait le péché originel : L'orgueil. Mais Mozart n'était pas tout blanc non plus, fervent adepte de la luxure qu'il était. La religion avait une place relativement minime dans la vie de Salieri depuis qu'il était à Vienne mais son séjour dans sa province natale lui avait rappelé ses origines. Il était Italien et cela lui rappelait qu'il se devait d'être catholique, ne désirant pas spécialement être renié de sa famille. Antonio tenait, malgré tout, à ses racines même si l'idée de ne pouvoir être lui-même le dégoutait profondément. Oui, il était égoïste, arrogant parfois, orgueilleux, égocentrique, sadique à ses heures perdues, volontairement méchant et blessant, ce qui se trouvait être totalement l'opposé d'un « bon chrétien ». Tant que personne de sa famille ne le savait, il pouvait se comporter comme bon lui semblait. Se dévergonder, boire, être paresseux, orgueilleux, gourmand, avide, colérique de temps à autres et terriblement jaloux. Il avait le droit à tout cela, tant qu'aucun parent n'était au courant...

Perdu dans ses pensées concernant la religion, il n'entendit pas l'agitation dans le couloir et avait fini par s'affaler sur son bureau, la tête contre les feuilles, les cheveux devant les yeux. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il avait un peu d'encre sur les joues et la chevelure totalement désorganisée, en plus de ses cernes creux habituels. Il se leva, s'étira et bailla un bon coup avant de sortir de son bureau, essuyant au passage l'encre d'un revers de main. Il retourna voir l'Empereur, s'inclinant à nouveau en guise d'excuse. Mozart arriva en titubant légèrement, ayant visiblement forcé sur l'alcool.

« Votre Majesté ! Ne vous ai-je pas dit ? Ce pauvre Salieri est victime d'une extinction de voix, excusez le de ne pas pouvoir parler ce soir ! Ricana le blondinet

-Oh... Allez vous reposer, Salieri ! Revenez en forme demain. Vous nous présenterez ce nouvel opéra plus tard ! Mozart, animez donc cette soirée. Si Salieri ne puit assurer sa représentation, ce sera à vous de diriger l'orchestre.

-Mais avec plaisir, Votre Majesté ! »

Sans même dire au revoir à Salieri, le jeune compositeur courut jusqu'à l'orchestre. Le brun soupira légèrement devant son comportement déplacé puis s'en alla en essayant de bredouiller une brève excuse. Sortant du palais, l'homme s'emmitoufla davantage dans sa lourde veste, un vent glacial et violent balayant les rues de Vienne. Il n'y avait personne ce soir et le ciel de jais se couvrait de nuages qui vinrent cacher la Lune. Antonio se dépêcha de trouver le chemin de sa demeure, y parvenant le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, peu importait à quel point il courait vite, la pluie se mit à tomber abondamment, trempant le musicien qui n'avait même pas fait la moitié du trajet. Les pavés devenaient glissants et il manqua plusieurs fois de déraper et tomber. Il tremblait de froid, ses dents claquaient alors que sa course s'accélérait. Le Maître de Chapelle haletait et sa gorge le brûlait à cause de l'air glacé. Il passa par plusieurs raccourcis et soupira de soulagement en apercevant son foyer, se ruant sur la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Ses domestiques se ruèrent vers lui. L'un l'aida à retirer sa veste, un autre alla lui chercher des vêtements secs et un dernier partit lui faire une boisson chaude. Antonio s'installa au coin de la cheminée allumée, regardant les buches se consumer sous les flammes, produisant un crépitement agréable. Un jeune homme châtain lui amena ses vêtements ainsi qu'une couverture. Le maître de maison le remercia d'un hochement de tête et partit se changer dans sa chambre avant de redescendre. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil dans le salon, s'enroulant dans la couverture, au coin du feu, fixant les colonnes de flammes se reflétant dans son regard voilé de honte. Un domestique lui apporta un chocolat chaud dans une tasse fumante. L'homme la prit et souffla doucement sur le liquide pour le refroidir. Il offrit un demi-sourire fatigué à son serviteur avant de soupirer doucement.

 _J'ai envie...de dormir.. de disparaitre...d'être seul...J'ai été pathétique ce soir.. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas échauffé.. ? Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si je m'étais échauffé avec quelques vocalises... Imbécile...idiot que je suis..._

Le domestique, Dante, regarda le maître des lieux avec tristesse avant de s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, passant doucement un bras autour des hanches d'Antonio. Le brun sursauta légèrement mais le laissa faire, posant sa tête sur son épaule. D'ordinaire, personne ne pouvait le toucher de cette façon, pas même son personnel mais ce soir, exceptionnellement, le compositeur se laissa faire. Dante ne bougea pas, attendant un signe de la part de Salieri mais rien ne vint. Celui-ci avait fini par s'endormir contre son serviteur qui partit après s'être assuré du profond sommeil de son maître.


	2. Chapitre II

Le lendemain, Antonio ouvrit péniblement les yeux, agressé par le froid mordant de la demeure, le feu s'étant éteint durant la nuit. Il se leva en soupirant longuement. Il se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau et parut surpris de constater que ses domestiques commençaient déjà à travailler. En effet, deux d'entre eux préparaient la bassine d'eau chaude du maître de maison pendant qu'un autre s'occupait du petit déjeuner, au rez de chaussée. Le compositeur les fit sortir de sa salle de bain. Une fois seul, il osa tourner la tête vers le miroir et y vit un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, emmêlés, dont le maquillage noir assombrissait le visage, la pâleur de ce dernier devenait inquiétante. Salieri n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très joyeux mais là, il se reconnaissait à peine dans cette tristesse et cette négligence. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller, après quoi il se glissa dans la bassine de bois. Antonio saisit le savon et commença à se laver, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il resta dans l'eau chaude un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Dante frappe à la porte et lui apporte ses vêtements.

« Monsieur ? Votre ami, Monsieur Alarich, est arrivé. Il vous attend dans le salon. »

Pour toute réponse, le brun hocha doucement la tête et attrapa sa serviette pendue non loin de lui avant de se sécher en sortant après que son serviteur soit parti. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec le tissu puis remit correctement sa mèche en place, démêlant ses fins cheveux bruns. Il s'habilla, laissant une partie de sa chemise ouverte, enfila son veston et descendit rejoindre son ami. Le compositeur fit signe à ses domestiques de leur amener de quoi grignoter un peu pendant que le plus vieux s'installait au piano, suivi d'Alarich. C'était un beau jeune homme, un petit blond aux yeux verts, âgé de tout juste seize ans, un virtuose du violon. Antonio, étant un peu touche à tout, s'était proposé d'être son professeur. Habituellement, la communication était plutôt simple, malgré le mutisme du garçon mais cette fois, ils étaient deux à ne pouvoir parler. Surpris de ne pas entendre son ami, le cadet lui tapota doucement l'épaule, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Salieri lui montra sa gorge et le blond hocha doucement la tête avant de prendre le violon posé à côté du piano, commençant à jouer. Son professeur l'écouta avec attention, souriant très légèrement en constatant les rapides progrès de l'élève, se joignant à lui avec son clavier. Il releva quelques fautes et fausses notes du cadet pour les lui indiquer après, le surveillant tout de même du coin de l'œil. Le duo continua un long moment et fut interrompu par un domestique qui posa un plateau sur la table basse. Sentant une bonne odeur de thé, Alarich ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et reposa le violon pour boire et manger un peu. Son mentor ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, riant intérieurement de la bouille enfantine du violoniste. Salieri saisit deux tasses de porcelaine qu'il remplit avant d'en tendre une à son cadet qui avait la bouche pleine de petits gâteaux. Il termina de manger ce qu'il avait et prit la tasse avant de souffler dessus. Antonio en fit de même et donna un sucre à son ami. Il fixa le vide, ses pensées se tournant de nouveau vers le fiasco de la veille. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse alors qu'il serrait le récipient dans sa main. Celle-ci exerça une pression si forte que la porcelaine se brisa, blessant le compositeur. Le liquide lui brûla la main, le faisant sursauter. Alarich écarquilla les yeux devant ce spectacle et courut chercher Dante qui changeait les draps de la chambre du maître des lieux. Il s'agita devant le domestique et le tira jusqu'au salon où Antonio fixait sa main et la plaie d'où le sang s'échappait. Cette vision ne le gêna pas, au contraire il semblait fasciné par le liquide rouge qui coulait de sa paume écarlate. Dante poussa un cri de surprise en voyant le brun dans un tel état et courut chercher de quoi le soigner, demandant à deux autres hommes de nettoyer ce carnage. Il apporta de l'eau froide et des bandages, nettoyant d'abord la plaie avant de la bander. Sachant très bien que le brun ne le prendrait pas mal, il lui donna une claque derrière le crâne.

« Monsieur, c'est stupide de votre part d'avoir fait cela ! Éclater votre tasse ne vous fera pas recouvrer votre voix alors par pitié, ne refaites plus jamais cela ! »

Antonio leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les jambes sans regarder son plus fidèle serviteur, soufflant comme un enfant. Alarich s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement le dos pour le rassurer. Dante et le blondinet étaient bien les deux seuls personnes à pouvoir le toucher de cette manière-là, le brun haïssant plus que tout au monde les contacts physiques. Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce mais personne ne pouvait le dissiper. Le compositeur ne parvenait pas à jouer du piano mais montra tant bien que mal à son élève où il faisait le plus d'erreurs avec son violon. La fin de la leçon arriva bientôt et le virtuose se leva pour partir. Salieri l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte où il lui donna l'instrument. Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux et le lui rendit, mort de gêne. Le regard de l'Italien se fit bien plus dur alors qu'il refusait de reprendre le violon. Alarich se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de finalement accepter le présent, non sans serrer son mentor contre lui. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte puis le laissa partir. Antonio boutonna sa chemise correctement, enfila sa veste et quitta sa demeure peu après son ami, se dirigeant vers le palais pour y travailler en paix. Il voulut prendre la direction de son bureau mais croisa Rosenberg qui lui tint la jambe pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Mozart, qui passait dans le coin, se greffa à la discussion.

« Mais enfin, Salieri, pourquoi êtes-vous parti hier soir ?! Cet excité a mené l'orchestre et nous a fait saigner les oreilles !

-Que je sache, vous sembliez bien aimer ma musique hier ! Le contredit le jeune homme

-C'est faux ! Salieri, dites quelque chose ! Défendez au moins la décence au sein de ce palais !

-Dites aux bienséants que je me fiche de leur décence !

-Vous devriez avoir honte ! Salieri, s'il vous plait !

-Salieri a une extinction de voix, débrouillez-vous sans lui pour une fois. Nous verrons ce que vous valez sans lui pour vous défendre. Le piqua Mozart

-Quoi ?! C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il à l'intéressé qui hocha la tête. Ne vous en faites pas, ça arrive aux meilleurs.

-Et blessé par-dessus le marché. Remarqua Wolfgang en regardant la main bandée de Salieri

-Bon sang, Salieri ! Vous allez nous mener à notre perte avec vos bêtises ! »

Agacé que Rosenberg ne cesse de jacasser, Antonio lui adressa le plus noir de ses regards, se retenant de l'étrangler sur place. Même Wolfgang prit peur devant les éclairs que jetaient les yeux sombres de son ainé. Sa prestation de la veille lui revint en tête et une hâte sans nom le prit. Oui, l'Autrichien avait hâte de réentendre le compositeur chanter mais il se gardait bien de le dire.

L'Italien lâcha un long soupir et parvint à son bureau où il s'installa, ressortant les feuilles de la veille ainsi que la plume et l'encrier. Ne pouvant écrire de la main droite, ce fut la gauche qui prit le relais. Un peu tremblant au début, il parvint néanmoins à s'affirmer et à tracer des notes sans trop de soucis. Wolfgang pénétra dans la pièce en souriant légèrement avant de loucher sur le compositeur, cillant.

« Vous êtes ambidextre ? »

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Antonio ne pouvait rien faire pour le congédier, aussi décida-t-il de le supporter un peu. De toute façon, cette journée ne pouvait être pire.

« Pourquoi ne me mettez-vous pas à la porte ? Je ne vous gêne pas pour une fois ? »

Cette fois, le compositeur releva légèrement la tête, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux d'une belle manière, le rendant encore plus attrayant. Il soupira et écrivit sur un morceau de feuille.

« _Disons que je ne peux pas m'énerver donc je vous laisse ici._ »

Puis il l'envoya à l'Autrichien. Ils commencèrent donc à communiquer ainsi.

« Oui je vois. Je ne suis pas si dérangeant que cela, avouez le.

- _Je n'ai rien du tout à avouer, Mozart._

-Pourquoi vous êtes si méchant avec moi ? Y a-t-il au moins une personne sur Terre pour qui vous éprouvez de la sympathie ?

- _Trois personnes._

-Votre famille ?

- _Certainement pas._

-Alors qui ?

- _Ça vous_ _regarde ?_

-Non. Mais je veux savoir qui peut bien mériter votre intérêt.

- _Mon élève, mon mentor et un proche._

-Vous avez un élève ?!

- _En quoi cela vous étonne ? C'est un virtuose du violon, sa musique est d'une douceur inégalable. Même moi, je suis incapable d'en faire de même avec un piano._

-Quel âge a-t-il ?

- _Seize ans. Cela fait bientôt huit ans que je suis son professeur mais je crains de n'avoir plus rien à lui apporter._

-Pourrai-je le rencontrer ?

- _Mauvaise idée. Il n'est pas très social et il est muet._

-Je me demande de qui il tient ça, étrangement.

- _Seriez vous en train d'insinuer que c'est ma faute s'il ne voit presque personne ?_

-Oh nullement ! Enfin, peut-être un peu. Pensez-vous qu'il fera carrière dans la musique ?

- _Bien évidemment. C'est mon élève après tout._

-J'avais oublié que vous étiez prétentieux.

- _Ne nous sous estimez pas, vous y laisserez des plumes, Wolfgang._

-C'est la première fois que vous utilisez mon prénom.

- _C'est juste une mise en garde, ne vous emballez pas. N'imaginez pas un seul instant qu'on puisse devenir...amis._

-Vous et moi ? Amis ? Jamais. Je ne tiens pas à mourir, honnêtement.

- _Dante est un très bon ami et je ne l'ai pas égorgé pour autant._

-C'est donc le nom de votre élève ?

- _Non, Dante est un de mes domestiques. Il a quitté l'Italie avec mon mentor et moi. D'ailleurs, il fait mal lorsqu'il frappe cet idiot..._

-Il vous a frappé ?

- _Oui, tout à l'heure. Lorsque je me suis blessé en éclatant une tasse dans ma main. Il m'a soigné et m'a frappé l'arrière du crâne._

-Où exactement ? »

Antonio lâcha sa plume et lui montra là où Dante l'avait frappé. Wolfgang s'approcha et regarda le cuir chevelu du compositeur avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, le faisant se raidir.

« Vous êtes tout tendu... » Constata tristement Mozart

L'Italien poussa un grognement et lui fit enlever ses mains lorsqu'il tenta un massage pour dénouer ses muscles. Le plus jeune lâcha un soupir, retournant sur le canapé pendant que son comparse continuait ses compositions.

« Pourquoi vous avez refusé mon massage ?

- _Je n'aime pas les contacts. Cela a tendance à m'insupporter._

-Pourquoi ?

- _Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Et cela ne vous concerne pas._

-Comme vous voudrez. »

Après cela, ils n'échangèrent plus et le blondinet finit par s'endormir sur le canapé. Salieri put pleinement se concentrer sur son œuvre, attaquant le dernier acte de sa pièce qu'il trainait depuis plus de six ans. Lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuner, il réveilla le jeune homme en le secouant sans réellement se montrer doux. L'Autrichien râla et lui tourna le dos, continuant de ronfler un peu. Le brun perdit rapidement patience et le secoua plus fort. Cette fois, le cadet ouvrit les yeux et fixa son aîné. Celui-ci lui indiqua la pendule et sortit du bureau, l'attendant à la sortie de ce dernier. Wolfgang mit du temps avant de le rejoindre, lui permettant de sceller son espace privé, enfouissant la clé dans une poche de sa veste. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la grande salle où mangeaient courtisans et compositeurs, bien que l'Italien soit le favori du souverain autrichien. Les deux musiciens s'installèrent en silence, le plus âgé se mettant bien loin de ces personnes si familières et pourtant étrangères à son entourage réel. Ils commencèrent leur repas qui se termina bien assez tôt, permettant au Maître de Chapelle de quitter l'endroit pour retourner au calme serein de son bureau. Antonio se remit au travail, se creusant les méninges pour pouvoir terminer cet ouvrage au plus vite. A mesure que le temps passait, son mal de gorge diminuait et il sentait qu'il serait capable de parler de nouveau sous peu.

Vers dix neuf heures, l'homme quitta le palais et retourna chez lui. Dante s'approcha de lui avec crainte, s'inclinant légèrement.

« Monsieur.. Je suis désolé pour le coup que je vous ai donné, je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'était déplacé.

-Ce.. n'est rien... Le rassura Antonio d'une voix éraillée, preuve qu'il n'avait pas totalement récupéré.

-Suis-je pardonné ? »

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Son serviteur le suivit et s'assit à ses côtés, laissant tout de même une distance raisonnable entre eux. Le brun s'allongea, serrant son oreiller contre lui, la tête tournée vers son ami qui vint embrasser légèrement sa tempe.

« Vous m'avez l'air exsangue...

-Je le suis...

-Reposez vous, je vais vous apporter le dîner.

-Non..reste..demande aux autres..de le faire...

-Comme vous voudrez. »

Dante se leva et partit demander à un autre domestique d'apporter le dîner à Salieri auprès duquel il retourna bientôt. L'homme à la chevelure sombre avait les yeux clos, essayant certainement de trouver le sommeil. Le serviteur se posa près de lui, passant discrètement une main dans les cheveux doux de son maître, les réorganisant un peu. Il porta son regard sur le bandage du compositeur dont il prit la main pour enlever le pansement, examinant la plaie. Elle n'était certainement pas guérie et la peau resterait encore un long moment brûlée. Il soupira et alla chercher de nouveau bandage ainsi qu'un peu d'eau, nettoyant de nouveau la plaie avant de la panser. Antonio ouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant toutes ces attentions, baillant en se redressant un peu. Dante lui sourit doucement.

« Désolé si cela vous a réveillé, il fallait que je change vos bandages et nettoie votre blessure.

-Ce n'est pas grave..Merci de prendre soin de moi..

-C'est normal voyons ! Vous m'offrez un toit, un salaire décent et de quoi me nourrir. Sans compter que, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, vous n'êtes pas si horrible à vivre que cela !

-Vraiment ? Au palais, on ne cesse de me dire..que je suis odieux. Enfin.. Une personne n'a pas arrêté de me le dire.

-Ne l'écoutez pas, il doit être jaloux.

-Dans le mile.»

Le compositeur se rallongea, fixant le plafond cette fois-ci. Son domestique se pencha au dessus de lui, lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait pas mis de maquillage aujourd'hui. Salieri arqua un sourcil avant de soupirer légèrement, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps.

« Vous semblez moins sombre sans votre maquillage. Et moins...effrayant.

-Tu trouves vraiment... que je fais peur ?

-Eh bien.. Tout dépend de vos humeurs je suppose ? Mais étant donné que vous avez tout le temps l'air énervé, triste, frustré ou contrarié, le maquillage sur vos yeux vous donne un air plus sombre et effrayant.

-Je vois.. Mais c'est devenu une habitude pour moi, aujourd'hui, j'ai été un peu pris de court.

-Je comprends... »

Un domestique frappa à la porte, apportant le dîner sur un plateau d'argent qu'il posa sur les genoux du maître des lieux. Dante resta près de son ami qui mangeait calmement, finissant la moitié de son assiette.

« Vous n'avez plus faim ?

-Je te laisse le reste...

-Merci.. »

Le châtain n'avait pas le cœur de refuser le repas qu'il dévora pendant que son maître se reposait. Le jeune homme ramena le plateau en cuisine, laissant l'Italien tranquille. Antonio avait fini par s'endormir, une main sur le ventre, l'autre derrière la tête.

L'homme eut un réveil un peu brutal, ouvrant d'un coup les yeux, le souffle court, la gorge nouée, le front et la nuque en sueur. Il porta une main tremblante à son cou, se le massant doucement. La lumière lunaire parvenait à filtrer à travers les rideaux, permettant à la vue de Salieri de s'habituer à la semi-pénombre de la chambre. Le brun se leva et s'approcha de sa fenêtre, l'ouvrant avant de s'assoir sur le rebord en soupirant longuement. Il souleva sa manche droite, se massant le poignet avec douceur, une lueur de regrets et de tristesse dans le regard. Une brise plus douce que les rafales de la veille vint lui caresser le visage, faisant se soulever quelques mèches. Le compositeur cessa bien vite ses massages, reportant ses yeux sur l'astre lui faisant face. Le ciel était dégagé, rien ne venait troubler cette nuit calme hormis son terrifiant souvenir. Il passa un long moment sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, contemplant les étoiles avant de retourner dans son lit, fermant la fenêtre et tirant les rideaux. Malgré sa crainte de revivre cet évènement, l'Italien parvint à se rendormir.


	3. Chapitre III

Ce fut vers dix heures qu'Antonio rouvrit les yeux. Il partit se laver dans la bassine, maintenant froide, que lui avait préparé ses domestiques un peu trop tôt. N'ayant aucune obligation ce jour-ci, il décida de rendre visite à son mentor qui vivait non loin d'ici. Il fit donc sa toilette avec rapidité, s'habillant sans oublier de se maquiller cette fois-ci. Il prévint ses domestiques de son départ et prit la direction de la demeure de son maître. Les rues lui paraissaient bien animées ou peut-être était-ce son quotidien qui semblait bien monotone. Le compositeur marchait avec calme mais parvint à sa destination en quinze minutes. Frappant à la porte, un domestique vint lui ouvrir et lui dit que Gassmann se trouvait dans sa chambre. Hochant la tête, Salieri entra et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il eut une hésitation face à la porte, entendant la voix de son mentor qui paraissait en compagnie de quelqu'un.

« Vous savez, Antonio est un amour. Il n'est pas très accessible au début mais une fois que vous le connaissez, c'est un vrai ange. Il reste très sobre, autant dans sa façon d'être que dans ses compositions. Et sa voix ! Vous l'avez déjà entendu chanter ?

-Oui ! Avant-hier, au palais de l'Empereur qui donnait un bal en l'honneur de son retour. Je dois bien admettre que sa voix est sublime et ses envolées dans les aiguës m'ont donné des frissons.

-Fut un temps où il pouvait aller une octave plus haut que sa voix de tête actuelle.

-C'est vrai ? J'aurai tout donné pour entendre cela ! »

Cette voix.. Antonio ne la connaissait que trop bien. Que faisait donc cet imbécile de Wolfgang dans la chambre de son maître ? Bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, le brun entra en toussotant légèrement.

« Excusez-moi, maître. Je suis venu vous voir mais il semblerait que vous ayez déjà un visiteur.

-Tu peux rester, Antonio. Tu ne nous déranges pas, installe toi, fais comme chez toi. »

L'Italien soupira légèrement et tira une autre chaise, l'approchant du lit en restant suffisamment loin de Mozart qui lui offrit un sourire aimable. Les deux Autrichiens échangèrent un regard triste devant l'attitude réservé du brun. Celui-ci croisa une jambe par-dessus l'autre pendant que les deux hommes recommençaient à parler.

« Cela fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ? Demanda le mentor d'Antonio

-Quelques mois tout au plus. Grommela Salieri

-Vous rigolez ?! Cela fait presque huit mois que je suis ici !

-Je suis parti pendant deux mois, excusez-moi de vous avoir quelque peu oublié !

-Vous mentez aussi mal que vous êtes objectif sur ma personne, Salieri.

-Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à vous menacer, pas ici.

-Est-ce donc la présence de Monsieur Gassmann qui vous rend si doux ? Monsieur, vous devriez passer au palais plus souvent..

-Vous ne devriez même pas être ici. Comment avez-vous trouvé l'adresse et le nom de mon maître ?

-Je me suis renseigné au palais. Pourquoi cela vous énerve-t-il tant ? Tous les compositeurs et musiciens sont mes amis ! Il est bien dommage que vous soyez si agressif et renfermé.

-Pour le coup, je suis assez d'accord avec Mozart.

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi tout de même ?! S'exclama l'Italien, plus déçu qu'outré

-Cependant, je ne peux pas lui donner totalement raison. Je connais la raison de ton comportement. Mais c'est à toi de te détacher de ton passé pour aller de l'avant.

-Cette bêtise, je la garderai toute ma vie.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ?

-Tout dépend de quelle bêtise nous parlons.

-Vous étiez un enfant turbulent ? Demanda Wolfgang, ignorant totalement de quoi parlaient les deux amis

-Disons plutôt que je ne suivais pas les valeurs de la religion concernant les péchés capitaux. Je ne les suis toujours pas.

-Eh bien, cela nous fait un point commun ! Regardez-moi, ai-je vraiment l'air de me soucier de la religion ou du regard des autres ?

-Vous n'êtes pas né en Italie, Mozart. Vos parents ne vous ont pas chassé pour certains de vos péchés, moi si. Ils ont l'air de plutôt bien vivre vos écarts dans la luxure.

-Il ne me reste que mon père et il n'apprécie pas vraiment mes actes, vous savez.

-J'aimerais que mes parents soient morts tout deux. Grogna-t-il

-Antonio ! Ne dis pas cela, je sais que tu ne le penses pas.

-Oh croyez-moi, maître, lors de mon séjour en Italie, lorsque je les ai revus, j'ai ressenti de violentes envies de meurtre. Heureusement que je n'avais pas de quoi faire sinon j'aurai du sang sur les mains à l'heure qu'il est.

-Arrête, je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Ou si tu les avais tués, tu ne le vivrais pas aussi bien que tu le prétends. Le meurtre est un acte qui s'assume et qui se réfléchit. Tu en as fait l'expérience il me semble. Et tu ne l'assume toujours pas, tu n'as pas non plus réfléchi lorsque tu l'as fait.

-Vous...avez tué quelqu'un, Salieri.. ? Demanda Wolfgang, soudainement effrayé par son aîné

-Non. J'ai failli, mais j'ai été arrêté à temps. Parfois, je regrette qu'il n'en ait pas été autrement.

-S'il en avait été autrement, tu ne serais certainement pas ici.

-Et je vous remercie encore de m'avoir aidé ce jour-ci. Pourrions-nous en rediscuter une autre fois ?

-Bien sûr. Ces souvenirs te reviennent, je suppose ?

-Cela fera bientôt dix ans...

-Je comprends...Voudrais-tu bien aller nous faire du thé, s'il-te-plait, Antonio ?

-J'y vais. »

Le brun s'en alla, laissant Gassmann et Wolfgang seuls. Celui-ci n'était pas le moins du monde rassuré par la discussion que venaient d'avoir les deux plus vieux. Aucun des deux n'osa parler avant que le jeune compositeur décide de briser le silence.

« Que...Que s'est-il passé ? Le questionna-t-il fébrilement

-Ce sera à Antonio de vous en parler, je n'ai pas le droit de le faire pour lui. Ce serait une trahison. Il jugera si vous êtes assez digne de confiance pour qu'il vous confie cela. Je connais bien des secrets à son sujet mais pour rien au monde je n'en parlerai sans son accord.

-Je comprends mais j'aimerai tant qu'il s'ouvre plus à moi. Voyez vous-même comment il me traite. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un étranger à ses yeux, un moins que rien.

-Si c'était vraiment le cas, il vous aurait déjà mis à la porte de cette maison. Faites-moi confiance, il saura se montrer plus ouvert lorsque le moment viendra. Montrez-vous patient avec lui. Sachez juste qu'il a eu le malheur de devoir grandir trop vite, le destin a choisi de lui arracher innocence et insouciance bien trop tôt. Sa maturité de l'époque n'allait pas avec son âge, lorsque je l'ai trouvé, il était déjà un homme mentalement mais un garçon si frêle et si fragile d'apparence. Il ne parlait presque pas, ne voulait pas sortir de chez moi et même mes domestiques ne pouvaient l'approcher, hormis un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui, le fils d'une de mes femmes de ménage. Maintenant, il reste très introverti même s'il faut dire qu'il sait se montrer direct. Peut-être trop.

-Ses commentaires frôlent la méchanceté trop souvent à mon goût.

-C'est une façon comme une autre de défendre le territoire qui lui appartient. La musique est la seule chose qui lui reste. Il ne supporte pas les rivaux et fera tout pour les évincer, je le connais.

-Mais tout de même ! La dernière fois qu'il s'est montré gentil avec moi c'était lorsqu'il était muet !

-Comment ça ?

-Lors du bal en son honneur, je vous ai dit qu'il avait chanté en s'accompagnant au piano, n'est-ce pas ? Il a forcé sur sa voix..et avait oublié de s'échauffer.

-Mais quel idiot... Soupira le vieil homme, mi-désespéré mi-amusé

-Cependant, sa prestation, bien que courte, fut sublime.

-Je m'en doute bien.. Qu'a-t-il joué ?

-Je l'ignore, il n'y avait pas de partitions sur le piano, je suppose qu'il a tout fait de mémoire.

-Comme d'habitude... Sa mémoire le tuera un jour... »

Gassmann secoua la tête en soupirant, se redressant dans son lit alors qu'Antonio ouvrait la porte d'un coup de hanche, un plateau avec trois tasses vides ainsi qu'une théière dans les mains. Il s'assit et servit le liquide brûlant dans les récipients avec calme. A la demande de celui-ci, il mit du sucre dans le thé de Wolfgang, jurant intérieurement. Ce thé-ci n'était certainement pas mariable avec du sucre. Pour sa tasse et celle de son maître, il ajouta simplement un peu de miel de Provence, produit assez coûteux que seuls nobles et hauts bourgeois pouvaient s'offrir. Les trois hommes burent en silence et Salieri s'installa au piano de la chambre, jouant calmement les partitions posées sur l'instrument. Wolfgang l'écouta avec attention, fixant les doigts fins du compositeur, remarquant que seule une main portait du verni noir, la même qui était abimée par la brûlure et la plaie que l'Italien s'efforçait de cacher. Gassmann sourit doucement devant la fascination du jeune blond pour son seul élève. Encore trop jeune et ne connaissant pas le brun, l'Autrichien ne parvenait à voir les nombreux défauts du pianiste, se laissant donc impressionner par sa dextérité et la fièvre qui s'emparait peu à peu du Maître de Chapelle. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus de partitions à se mettre sous la dent, il fit une petite moue face au piano puis reprit son masque d'impassibilité pour se tourner vers ses comparses.

« Tu es toujours aussi mauvais mon pauvre ! Le taquina Gassmann

-Vous plaisantez ! C'était sublime ! S'exclama Wolfgang

-Sa main gauche est toujours aussi faible et il a même fait quelques fausses notes.

-Sa...main gauche ? Mais c'est normal, Salieri est droitier !

-Non. Je suis gaucher. Enfin, d'origine.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, mais cela fait bien vingt ans que je n'écris plus avec. Mes...parents m'ont forcé à écrire de la main droite. Histoire de catholique.

-Vingt-ans ? Mais vous avez quel âge ?

-Vingt-quatre. Je vais sur mes vingt-cinq.

-Je vous en donnais plus...

-C'est la barbe qui lui fait cet effet !

-Continuez de vous moquer, allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas... Grogna le brun

-Vous le prenez si mal que cela ? N'avez donc vous aucun humour ?

-Juste un sarcasme débordant.

-J'ai bien cru remarquer en effet... Bien, il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Monsieur Gassmann, ce fut un plaisir. A plus tard, Salieri ! »

Wolfgang s'en alla en leur offrant une révérence des plus simples. Antonio soupira longuement et vint s'installer près de son mentor qui arborait un sourire léger dont le plus jeune parvenait à deviner la signification sans aucun souci. Son regard se fit dur.

« N'y pensez même pas ! Cela ne mènera à rien !

-Ne mens pas, s'il n'était pas ton rival, tu lui aurais sauté dessus. Il est ton style, je le sais.

-C'est faux. Et vous le savez.

-Tu n'aimes pas vraiment être seul, un ami, voire plus, te ferait du bien. Réfléchis-y, je t'en prie.

-D'accord, d'accord ! J'y penserai. Mais pas avec lui. Voulez-vous me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Hmhm.. J'aimerai que tu...finisses ta symphonie avant que je ne meurs... Je t'en prie, Antonio. Cette œuvre, tu travailles dessus depuis tant d'années, je veux l'entendre au moins une fois de mon vivant. »

Antonio fut abasourdi par cette demande inattendue. Il déglutit péniblement, fuyant le regard suppliant de son mentor. Il ne savait que répondre, ayant peur de ne pas achever son travail à temps, de ne pas pouvoir s'y consacrer pleinement à cause de son emploi du temps très chargé, de crouler sous les commandes, de ne pas respecter ses multiples engagements. Il ne voyait qu'une alternative à ce problème mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« _Lo farò. (_ Je le ferai _)_ Répondit-il en Italien

-Me voilà rassuré.. Merci Antonio, j'espère que tu y arriveras.

-Je réussis toujours ce que j'entreprends. Je..Je sais déjà ce que je veux faire pour le final et ce sera même joué par mon élève, vous le rencontrerez, vous verrez, c'est un garçon merveilleux, un virtuose du violon ! Il assurera notre relève, ne vous en faites pas. »

En réalité, le compositeur essayait de se donner du courage, de se rassurer mais intérieurement, la peur l'avait saisi. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait plus senti cette émotion lui tordre les tripes. L'Italien ne sut pourquoi, mais une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue, suivie par ses consœurs. Son maquillage coula avec, traçant des sillons noirs. Il fit l'erreur de se frotter les yeux avec ses manches, étalant les artifices sombres autour de ses yeux et sur son visage. Inquiet, Gassmann regarda son élève avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

« Antonio, calme toi... Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Cela fait bien des années que je ne t'avais vu pleurer..

-Je..Désolé... »

Antonio se leva et partit se laver le visage dans la salle d'eau juste à côté. Il osa à peine se regarder dans le miroir, ne voulant voir son état pitoyable. Il mit cinq bonnes minutes avant de faire disparaitre son maquillage, retournant près de son mentor en tentant de rester parfaitement impassible. L'Autrichien le regarda, l'air peu convaincu par le masque de son élève.

« Si tu veux te détendre, utilise le piano.

-Non je...je vais y aller..

-Dans les sous-sols ? Pitié, Antonio, ne te ruine pas la vie avec ça. Et puis, je doute que ce soit ouvert aussi tôt. Détends toi avec la musique et la composition, pas avec l'alcool et l'opium.

-Je n'ai aucune obligation au palais aujourd'hui...

-Alors reste ici... Et joue un peu pour moi..

-Je dois retourner composer et continuer ma symphonie.

-Ce n'est qu'une excuse, amène tes partitions ici. Je ne suis pas rassuré de te laisser seul dans un si faible état. Antonio, tu es comme un fils pour moi, l'idée de te savoir malheureux au point d'aller te mettre minable me rend fou. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Déclara-t-il d'une voix autoritaire

-Mais je ! ...Très bien. Laissez moi juste aller chercher mes partitions au palais...

-D'accord. Demande à mon majordome de t'accompagner.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je ne serai pas long.

-Très bien, ne trahis pas ma confiance et reviens vite. »

L'Italien hocha la tête et s'en alla, sortant de la demeure. Il vit une calèche à l'arrêt et demanda à ce que l'on l'amène au palais. Le cocher lui ouvrit la portière, le laissant monter avant de prendre les rênes, faisant avancer le cheval en direction du palais. Le compositeur manqua de s'endormir durant le trajet, bercé par le rythme régulier du transport. Une vingtaine de minutes passa avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur destination. Salieri demanda à ce qu'il l'attende ici, courant chercher ses partitions et sa plume avant de revenir, lui demandant de le ramener à leur point de départ.

« Cela vous coûtera cher, j'espère que vous avez de quoi payer.

-Le compositeur attitré de la Cour et Maître de Chapelle a de quoi vous payer quinze fois ce trajet, ne vous inquiétez donc pas de votre argent. Répondit froidement le concerné

-V..Vous êtes Antonio Salieri ?! Désolé, je ne désirais point vous vexer. »

Un soupir échappa au brun qui se contenta de s'assoir dans le véhicule, profitant de l'interminable trajet pour mettre toutes ses partitions dans une pochette, il fallait dire que la si longue symphonie lui prenait déjà une bonne cinquantaine de pages. Le retour fut plus court que l'aller. Ayant pensé à prendre son portefeuille au palais, Antonio paya le cocher avant de retourner voir son maître.

« Je suis là.

-Tu m'as paru bien long.

-Désolé, il semblerait que les calèches soient plus lentes que je ne l'imaginais. Puis-je m'installer à votre bureau ?

-Fais donc. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le brun se mit à composer, écrivant les notes avec fluidité, sans réfléchir ni se poser de questions. Bien sûr, son dernier acte n'allait pas se faire en un jour, il devait encore composer les quatre mouvements. Étonnamment, il préféra commencer par le final, toutes ses idées se focalisant sur la dernière impression qu'il donnerait aux spectateurs et surtout à son Maître. La tonalité en Do majeur jouée par son piano et le violon d'Alarich sublimerait l'instant. Si Rosenberg voyait sa composition, il s'étoufferait devant l'encre qui remplissait presque la totalité de la feuille. Mozart était doué pour composer des pièces compliquées mais Antonio faisait pire. Il savait que lui-même aurait du mal à jouer mais se faisait confiance et croyait en son élève. Tremblant, il parvint à achever son dernier mouvement, traçant la dernière note. Il regarda sa main gauche, crispée sous l'effort, s'essuyant péniblement le front, décollant quelques mèches collées par la sueur de sa peau. Il se tourna vers son maître, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« J'aimerai tant jouer cette partie...

-Tu ne joueras rien devant moi tant que la symphonie ne sera pas complète.

-Tant pis, je la jouerai chez moi. Vous allez devoir attendre longtemps pour l'avoir complète.

-Je suis prêt à me montrer patient. As-tu des commandes en ce moment ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Mozart a plus de succès ? Le taquina-t-il

-Pas du tout ! Je suis rentré i peine trois jours, tout le monde ne va pas se ruer vers moi immédiatement.

-L'année dernière, tout le monde te tournait autour mais depuis que ce jeune homme est arrivé à Vienne, tu me sembles perdre en popularité.

-Il est surtout connu pour son indécence et le scandale qu'ont provoqué Les Noces de Figaro !

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi jaloux ? Tu n'as jamais prêté attention au monde qui t'entoure, tu composes pour toi-même, tu te fiches de ce que font les autres, pourquoi Mozart t'agace-t-il autant ? Et ne me réponds pas que cela vient seulement de son caractère.

-Je suis jaloux parce que je sais pertinemment qu'il est...meilleur que moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Que tu sois jaloux est une chose, que tu avoues qu'il ait un niveau supérieur au tien en est une autre.

-J'ai dû beaucoup travailler sur mon premier opéra pour me faire accepter et aimer du public viennois. Lui...J'ai l'impression que tout lui est servi sur un plateau d'argent !

-Antonio, ne confonds pas vos deux situations. Il passe par là où tu es passé. Actuellement, tu as toujours tout ce que tu veux, c'est lui qui travaille d'arrache-pied pour que les courtisans apprécient sa musique.

-Tout le monde parle de lui comme d'un petit génie. Ai-je eu le droit à ce traitement ? Pas que je sache.

-Parce que là est la grande différence entre vous deux : Ton talent est acquis, le sien est inné. »

Antonio écarquilla les yeux à cette remarque. Il serra tant les poings que ses phalanges blanchirent. Il pinça les lèvres pour ravaler une remarque cinglante, prit ses affaires et s'en alla sans un mot, blessé dans son orgueil, comme si Gassmann lui avait planté un poignard dans le dos. Le compositeur rentra rapidement chez lui, montant à son petit bureau personnel avant d'y étaler chaque partition, les analysant.

 _Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de l'acquis. J'écris avec tant d'aisance, c'est forcément inné, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?!_

Il se mordit nerveusement le pouce, sur le point d'aller tout brûler mais savait qu'il devait se calmer. Et sur le champ s'il ne voulait pas risquer de paraître totalement fou. Le brun se dirigea vers sa cuisine, prit une bouteille de vin ainsi qu'un verre avant de se servir, sur les nerfs.

 _Ne broie pas le verre, Antonio, ne broie pas le verre, tu vas encore te couper, ne le serre pas trop, n'imagine pas la gorge de Mozart à la place, n'imagine pas..._

L'Italien but son verre d'une traite, ne prenant pas le temps de savourer le liquide qui lui brûla la gorge et l'estomac. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, verre et bouteille en main, buvant plus qu'il ne le devrait. Un domestique vint le voir et lui demanda s'il désirait quelque chose.

« De l'opium...je veux de l'opium... » Souffla Salieri

Le servant secoua doucement la tête, refusant de lui apporter ce produit dévastateur venu de Chine. Le brun soupira longuement et vida la bouteille avant de la poser sur la table devant lui, l'air mécontent. Il remonta à sachambre, se laissant pitoyablement tomber sur son lit, la tête sur l'oreiller.


	4. Chapitre IV

Une demi-heure passa et quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, les domestiques s'empressant d'accueillir leur visiteur qui vint directement voir le compositeur.

« Salieri ! La première représentation du nouvel opéra de Mozart est dans deux semaines et demi, nous devons impérativement trouver un moyen de faire de cette horreur un nouveau Figaro ! S'égosilla Rosenberg

-...Débrouillez-vous sans moi si vous voulez le faire tomber...

-Que vous arrive-t-il enfin ? Êtes-vous tombé sur la tête ?!

-Non.. J'ai juste réalisé..qu'il était une vraie perte de temps... Laissons le triompher et laissez-moi sombrer dans l'oubli...

-Vous avez perdu la raison ?!

-Savez vous au moins..ce que l'on dit de moi et de Mozart ? On dit...que son talent est supérieur au mien car..c'est un génie et que tout est inné ! S'énerva Antonio en se redressant, une lueur de jalousie profonde dans le regard

-Ne les écoutez pas enfin ! Tout le monde sait que ses partitions sont impossibles à jouer et qu'il se fera bientôt renvoyer du palais !

-Lui.. ? Des partitions impossibles.. ? »

Un rire moqueur échappa à Salieri qui se leva en titubant pour aller chercher les partitions de son final. Il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber, s'appuyant contre les murs pour parvenir à son bureau. Il prit les feuilles qu'il montra à Rosenberg.

« Si vous me dites que ce sera simple à jouer, alors..vous êtes un hypocrite..

-..Qui jouera cela.. ? Demanda l'intendant, effrayé devant ces notes

-Mon élève sera au violon..moi au piano..

-Trop de notes ! Il y a trop de notes ! Personne n'appréciera cela ! Salieri, est-ce Mozart qui vous donne envie de composer des pièces aussi compliquées ?!

-Je n'aime pas la facilité...j'aime la sobriété mais surtout la complexité...

-Est-ce l'alcool qui vous fait dire de pareilles idioties ?! Vous empestez le vin.

-...C'est bien ce que je pensais..vous êtes comme les courtisans.. Vous ne savez rien de la musique.. Je pourrais bien jouer un Si avec un Ré que vous trouveriez ça mélodieux... Grogna Antonio en rangeant ses partitions, retournant à son lit

-Ne vous énervez pas ainsi, je pense seulement à votre carrière !

-A la vôtre, non à la mienne.. Déguerpissez, je ne veux plus vous voir. »

Rosenberg plissa les yeux en croisant les bras d'un air méprisant et mauvais. Jamais il n'avait osé se montrer aussi forte tête devant Salieri ce qui n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

« Dans ce cas, vous tomberez avec cet excité de Mozart. Chacun pour soi. »

Sur ce, il laissa l'Italien se reposer et décuver un peu. Celui-ci ne prêta pas attention au comportement inattendu de l'intendant, se contentant de se reposer un peu, sans pour autant parvenir à s'endormir. Un calme apaisant régnait dans la maison, permettant au compositeur de souffler un peu et de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

Des heures et des heures passèrent sans que le brun ne bouge mais il dût tout de même se lever lorsque son ventre se mit à crier famine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa pendule qui marquait dix neuf heures. Ce soir, il avait envie d'aller au restaurant mais s'y rendre seul n'avait pas plus d'intérêt que de manger chez soi. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Après tout, si ce blondin désirait tant que cela le connaître, un repas serait une bonne occasion de faire connaissance. Antonio se remit en état, mettant de l'ordre dans sa chevelure, partant se remaquiller avant de sortir de chez lui. Il fit le trajet en direction du palais avec hâte, ayant vraiment faim. Une fois à destination, il s'engouffra dans les couloirs et frappa à la porte du bureau de Wolfgang qui s'éclairait de deux bougies pour composer. L'Autrichien releva la tête et une expression de surprise franche éclaira son visage assombri par la faible luminosité de la pièce.

« Salieri ?! Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir ?

-Je désirais vous proposer de venir manger avec moi, histoire de ne pas être seul.

-Vous...m'invitez à manger ? En quel honneur ?

-Disons que ce sera en l'honneur de la lente chute de Rosenberg ? Proposa le latin sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion

-Comment ça ?

-Je vous expliquerai si vous acceptez de me suivre. Dépêchez vous, je meurs de faim. »

Wolfgang se leva, souffla les bougies et mit sa veste avant de sortir du bureau, le fermant à clé. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville sans échanger un mot. Le blond regardait tout autour d'eux comme un enfant curieux. Cela faisait certes huit mois qu'il était ici mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps de visiter la capitale. Habitant le cœur de l'Empire Autrichien depuis bien trop longtemps, le plus vieux connaissait les moindres coins et recoins de la ville, du meilleur couturier aux meilleures fumeries d'opium en passant par la bibliothèque et les librairies populaires. Tournant brusquement sur la gauche, Antonio s'engouffra dans une ruelle avant d'ouvrir une porte dissimulée par la pénombre. Wolfgang le suivit, assez peu confiant. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le cadet découvrit un restaurant simple mais convivial et chaleureux. Un homme de taille moyenne avec une bonne corpulence accueillit Antonio avec un grand sourire, s'inclinant légèrement devant lui.

« Monsieur Salieri, cela faisait un moment que vous n'étiez pas venu ! Mon fils m'a montré que vous lui aviez donné votre violon, combien vous doit-on ?

-Rien du tout, c'est un cadeau en attendant qu'il puisse s'acheter le sien. Alarich a fait beaucoup de progrès en peu de temps, je suis fier d'être son enseignant. Est-il là ce soir ?

-Tout de même ! Vu la qualité de l'instrument, il doit valoir une bonne somme ! Alarich n'est pas là, il se repose après une escarmouche avec quelques garçons du quartier.

-J'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine, gardez le. »

Antonio fronça les sourcils. Avec qui Alarich avait-il eut des problèmes ? Et surtout, pourquoi quelqu'un s'en prendrait-il à un jeune homme aussi talentueux et aussi gentil ?

« Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?

-Quelques bleus et coupures superficielles, rien de grave, ne vous en faites pas !

-Je passerai le voir dès que j'en aurais le temps.

-D'accord.. Venez, je vais vous installer. Vous désirez une table pour deux ?

-Ce serait préférable, merci. »

L'homme hocha la tête et installa les deux comparses à une table un peu à l'écart pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. Un serveur leur apporta les cartes ainsi que des couverts, des verres et des serviettes. Antonio soupira longuement, ses pensées tournées vers son jeune prodige. Mozart n'osa pas le déranger, prenant une carte avant d'en parcourir les lignes. Devant la tonne de choix qui s'offraient à lui, le jeune homme ne sut que choisir.

« Salieri ? Que me conseillez-vous ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, le Maître de Chapelle ne l'ayant pas entendu. Il claqua des doigts devant l'Italien qui sursauta avant de le dévisager.

« Que me voulez-vous ?

-Je voulais vous demander un conseil pour savoir quel plat choisir mais vous me semblez préoccupé.

-Je suis inquiet pour Alarich, c'est tout.

-C'est lui votre fameux élève ?

-L'un des deux élèves que j'ai, oui. Il est le fils de ceux qui gèrent ce restaurant.

-Vous en avez un autre ?

-J'en ai eu un autre oui, il y a quatre ans je crois.. Il n'a pas apprécié d'être mis en confrontation avec Alarich que j'ai eu beaucoup plus tôt alors il est parti. Depuis, je n'ai plus de nouvelles.

-Cela fait parti des choses que je ne comprends pas chez beaucoup d'entre nous. La jalousie, la haine, la méchanceté sont des choses qui ne sont pas dans ma nature mais beaucoup ressentent ces émotions là.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous lancer dans un discours philosophique ?

-Non, nullement ! C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut être jaloux de quelqu'un au point d'en haïr un ami, un mentor...

-L'homme est ainsi, vous l'apprendrez à vos dépends. Et un jour ou l'autre, vous en viendrez sûrement à détester quelqu'un.

-Cela me parait impossible, je suis incapable d'haïr Rosenberg malgré tous les coups bas qu'il m'a faits.

-Vraiment ? Vous êtes bien trop bon, cela vous perdra.

-En parlant de Rosenberg, pourquoi devrions-nous fêter sa chute ?

-Il s'engage dans une voie bien sombre où je ne serai pas là pour le guider. C'est comme si vous partiez explorer une grotte et à mi-chemin, vous vous embrouillez avec votre guide qui décide de vous lâcher car vous ne voulez pas l'écouter. C'est exactement ce qu'a fait Rosenberg, je lui ai donc dit de se débrouiller sans moi à présent. Nous verrons bien s'il parviendra à vous faire tomber et moi avec.

-Vous collaboriez avec lui pour me détruire ?

-Cela vous étonne-t-il tant ? Vous êtes mon rival et je suis volontairement odieux avec vous pour vous évincer. Mais à présent, votre présence au palais n'a plus vraiment d'importance pour moi...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment changé d'avis. Disons que mon égo en a pris un coup et que je vis mal ce que mon maître m'a dit à votre sujet.

-Comment cela ?

-Mon maître m'a dit que la grande différence entre vous et moi était la source de nos talents respectifs. Le mien est acquis, le vôtre est inné. Moi qui me croyais naturellement doué pour la musique, je tombe de haut.

-Ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'ai eu en vous entendant jouer et chanter la dernière fois. Vous n'aviez aucune partition sous les yeux, vous y êtes allé à la mémoire ou avez improvisé. Ça, c'est de l'inné.

-Mais pour une prestation improvisée, combien en ai-je travaillé ? Bien trop pour considérer que mon talent est inné.

-Alors quoi ? Vous vous découragez ? Vous voulez abandonner la musique ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je dis juste que je suis extrêmement déçu et blessé dans mon orgueil.

-Vous, vous acceptez mal la critique !

-Je n'en ai jamais reçu en même temps...

-Pardon, j'avais oublié que les courtisans allaient tous dans votre sens. Railla Wolfgang avec un sourire malicieux

-Pas la peine de vous moquer.

-Plus sérieusement, désirez-vous que je vous donne un avis sur vos futures compositions ? Nous pourrions même collaborer ! Imaginez que nos deux musiques se rencontrent et se mélangent, imaginez la réaction du public ! Ça ne pourrait nous être que bénéfique !

-Ne vous emballez pas, je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord pour vous montrer mon travail s'il n'est pas abouti.

-Êtes-vous vraiment toujours aussi froid et rustre ? C'est désagréable...

-C'est l'habitude.

-Perdez-la alors ?

-Et pourquoi le devrai-je ? Je suis bien comme je suis.

-Vous aimez vraiment être seul ? Moi, je ne supporte pas la solitude, j'ai besoin d'être entouré.

-Je n'aime pas les gens. J'ai appris à mes dépends à me méfier de tous ceux qui m'entourent. On m'a déjà trahi trop de fois pour que je puisse le supporter à nouveau. Si Dante, Alarich ou même Gassmann venaient à me trahir, je saurais que je ne peux définitivement compter que sur moi-même.

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret..Qui sont ceux qui vous ont trahit ?

-Mes parents, lorsqu'ils m'ont rejeté et abandonné. Mon ancien élève lorsqu'il m'a demandé de choisir entre lui et Alarich. Et enfin, Rosenberg aujourd'hui. Mais lui, ce n'est pas trop grave. Pour les deux premières, je dois avouer que je n'y étais pas du tout préparé et chaque trahison m'a brisé plus que je ne l'aurai cru. »

Antonio détourna le regard, posant une main sur son poignet droit qu'il massa nerveusement. Les yeux bleus du compositeur germanique dérivèrent vers la main de son comparse sans comprendre avant de doucement effleurer sa manche de ses doigts fins. Salieri eut un sursaut léger mais le laissa faire, fronçant les sourcils. Les doigts du petit génie autrichien remontèrent doucement, s'arrêtant là où l'aîné se massait. Il sentit une irrégularité sur sa peau blafarde, fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est.. ? Demanda-t-il doucement

-Une cicatrice...

-Comment vous l'avez eu.. ?

-... »

L'Italien hésita à lui dire, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'en parler à un presque inconnu qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement jusqu'à ce soir. Parce que oui, il était bien obligé d'admettre que la présence de Mozart lui faisait du bien et était bien plus agréable que toutes les compagnies qu'il avait pu avoir auparavant. L'homme inspira longuement et porta son regard noisette voilé de tristesse sur son interlocuteur.

« Je l'ai eu en m'ouvrant les veines...

-Mais pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela.. ?

-J'imagine que sur le moment, ça m'a apporté du réconfort... Répondit-il évasivement

-Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt à m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour savoir. Enfin, si j'arrive à m'attirer votre sympathie après cette soirée.

-Je dois bien avouer que vous n'êtes pas si insupportable que je le croyais.

-Est-ce un compliment ?

-Prenez-le comme vous voulez.

-Dites, vous ne voulez pas qu'on arrête de se vouvoyer ?

-Pardon ?

-Se vouvoyer, ça me met mal à l'aise... Je veux dire, vous venez de m'avouer quelque chose de très personnel comme si j'étais un ami de longue date mais on se vouvoie comme des inconnus. C'est assez paradoxal, avouez-le.

-Vous..Enfin tu veux que je te tutoie.. ? Demanda-t-il de manière très maladroite.

-Eh bien, oui.. ? Et je peux te tutoyer aussi.. ?

-Au point où on en est...Soupira Antonio en faisant en sorte que Wolfgang retire sa main de sa cicatrice

-Il n'empêche que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question initiale ! Rit Wolfgang

-Laquelle ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de prendre ? Il y a trop de choix pour que je me décide.

-Je vais prendre du Wiener Schnitzel*. Mais je te conseille leur Schinkenfleckerln**, il est exquis.

-Du Schinkenfleckerln ? D'accord ! Ma mère en faisait quand j'étais plus jeune mais cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé. »

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux et Antonio passa commande, demandant également un pichet de vin. L'employé hocha la tête, nota les commandes à la plume et partit la rapporter en cuisine. Les deux compositeurs commencèrent à discuter de manière plus légère, détendant l'ambiance de tristesse qui s'était installée quelques minutes auparavant. L'Italien resta malgré tout peu chaleureux mais bien moins tendu qu'avant. Il esquissa même parfois un bref sourire. Un autre serveur leur apporta bientôt leurs plats, permettant aux deux hommes de moins parler et de se remplir l'estomac, raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus à l'origine. Wolfgang se régalait, la nourriture étant réellement délicieuse. Dire qu'il s'empiffrait serait un euphémisme. Le compositeur Italien se montrait quelque peu plus lent et raffiné, se délectant cependant du repas. Ce dernier arriva bientôt à son terme et un serveur débarrassa leur table, leur demandant s'ils désiraient des desserts. Avant même que l'Autrichien ne réponde, Salieri demanda deux chocolats viennois légers. Wolfgang sourit doucement, n'ayant jamais goûté ce dessert emblématique de la ville. Son regard se dirigea vers le verre de vin encore plein de son comparse.

« Tu ne bois pas ?

-J'ai vidé ma dernière bouteille de vin cet après-midi, pour dissimuler la plaie béante de mon égo.

-Oh je vois... Je peux dans ce cas ?

-Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, je trouve que tu en as déjà trop bu. Ce serait dommage que tu te retrouves dans le même état que lors du bal en mon honneur.

-Hm.. D'ailleurs, ce bal a montré à quel point tu es important pour l'Empereur, n'importe qui n'a pas le droit à une soirée en son honneur.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'ai mérité ma place, je me suis battu pour l'avoir. Je suis ici depuis dix ans après tout.

-Tu as quitté l'Italie à quatorze ans ?! C'est si jeune...

-Disons que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais..Et toi ? On raconte que tu es parti en quête de reconnaissance dans le domaine musical à l'âge de dix-sept ans.

-C'est vrai.. J'ai parcouru plusieurs villes mais mon père m'a obligé à aller à Paris...Ce fut la pire expérience de ma vie, j'y ai perdu ma mère...

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien... Mais dis moi, ce matin, tu as dit que tu aimerais que tes parents soient morts, est-ce à cause de leur trahison ?

-Bien sûr. Pour quelle autre raison, si ce n'est leur maudite intolérance, désirerai-je les voir souffrir et mourir ? »

Wolfgang prit peur devant le rictus dérangeant de son comparse. Apparemment, le sadisme était une discipline dans laquelle Salieri excellait, autant que dans la musique. Ce sourire exposait plutôt bien la totalité des pensées qui traversaient son esprit. Des pensées malsaines, sanglantes et morbides. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent bientôt leur position naturelle alors qu'un soupir s'échappait d'entre celles-ci.

« Désolé, je peux parfois me montrer tordu.

-Ce n'est rien. Au fait ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais nous sommes invités à la Cour du Roi de Prusse dans onze jours !

-Il nous faudra partir dans deux jours alors, il y a environ neuf jours de trajet en calèche. Qui d'autres est invité ?

-Il y aura Rosenberg, notre Empereur Joseph II, la tzarine de Russie Catherine II et quelques suivants.

-Nous sommes les seuls musiciens ?

-J'espère que non. Je n'ai pas envie d'être humilié par cet imbécile de Rosenberg devant tous ces souverains.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il sera trop occupé à tenter de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour se soucier de toi. Tu seras tranquille.

-Vous vous êtes vraiment quittés en de mauvais termes...

-Il est stupide et ne sait pas se taire. En revanche, je crains ne pas en avoir fini avec lui, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Les chocolats arrivèrent finalement et mirent un terme à la discussion des deux hommes. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce que Salieri parte payer. Lorsqu'ils partirent, une tornade blonde sauta sur le plus vieux, manquant de l'étouffer. Wolfgang poussa un cri de surprise alors que son aîné réceptionnait le jeune homme qui venait de dévaler les escaliers du restaurant pour lui sauter dessus. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune musicien, assurant à Alarich qu'ils se verraient avant son départ, donc demain. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, le muet le questionna du regard. Le brun expliqua alors à son élève qu'il partait pour la Prusse dans deux jours. Devant la tristesse du Viennois, il ne put s'empêcher une brève étreinte avant de le quitter, retournant dans le centre avec son comparse qui était choqué de l'affection qu'avait témoigné Antonio au musicien. Il comprit alors que pour gagner l'amitié et l'affection du plus âgé, il ne devait pas lui forcer la main mais laisser les choses se faire, rester patient et ne pas le coller.

L'Italien leva la tête vers la lune en soupirant longuement, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il était fatigué mais ne désirait nullement dormir, juste composer un peu en espérant avancer. Sachant pertinemment que Mozart serait incapable de retrouver son chemin, il décida de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa demeure. Plutôt surpris de l'initiative, le compositeur germanique ne dit pourtant rien, se contentant de le laisser le guider. Une fois devant la porte, il se tourna vers Salieri avec un sourire.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Demain, c'est mon jour de repos mais je passerai sûrement au palais. Tu viendras ?

-Normalement, j'y serai mais je pense que je travaillerai avec Alarich dans mon bureau, durant la matinée, passe si tu en as envie.

-D'accord. A demain alors !

-A demain. »

Le brun le salua et tourna les talons, prenant la direction de sa maison dans laquelle il entra rapidement. L'homme s'installa à son bureau et commença à calmement composer, travaillant le premier mouvement du dernier acte. Cela l'occupa pendant deux bonnes heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur sa table, soupirant longuement.

*Le Wiener Schnitzel est un plat autrichien comportant une escalope de veau pannée généralement accompagné de pommes de terre persillées

**Le Schinkenfleckerln est un gratin de pâtes autrichien avec du jambon, des oeufs et du fromage rapé.


	5. Chapitre V

Le lendemain, il eut à peine le courage de se réveiller et de se traîner jusqu'à la bassine d'eau chaude qui l'attendait. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la soirée qu'il avait passé avec le petit génie, se disant que sa compagnie lui avait été finalement agréable. Il avait l'impression d'apprécier un peu plus son rival et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. L'homme à la sombre chevelure se glissa dans l'eau fumante, soupirant de bien être en balançant la tête en arrière.

 _Cette soirée n'était pas le moins du monde désagréable... Peut-être que Gassmann avait raison, que la compagnie de Wolfgang me sera bénéfique. Mais cela n'ira jamais aussi loin que je le désirerai si par malheur je venais à l'aimer de manière déraisonnable et indécente..._

Secouant doucement la tête, Antonio retira bien vite ces pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec sa toilette, il s'habilla rapidement avant de prendre sa pochette et ses partitions, filant chercher Alarich qu'il emmena ensuite au palais.

Une fois à son bureau, il montra son final au jeune homme et lui demanda de jouer ces partitions. Devant la difficulté du morceau, le garçon écarquilla les yeux mais accepta de tenter de la jouer, sous le regard attentif de son mentor.

Vers la moitié de la pièce, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans en avoir eu l'autorisation. Antonio s'apprêta à pester avant de voir Wolfgang et son sourire rayonnant collé au visage.

« Bonjour ! Tu m'as dit que je pouvais passer, alors me voilà ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement

-Tu pourrais au moins te montrer plus discret, Alarich travaille.

-Désolé ! C'est quel morceau ?

-Un morceau que j'ai écrit hier pour ma symphonie. Je la travaille depuis six ans. C'est le final.

-Oh..Je peux voir les partitions ?

-Tu vas prendre peur. »

Il prit les partitions, faisant signe à son élève de s'arrêter pour le moment, puis les tendit à son comparse qui les lut avec attention, écarquillant les yeux devant la difficulté énorme que représentait ce final.

« C'est..Il faut être un véritable génie pour pouvoir jouer ça ! Où vas-tu trouver les musiciens pour jouer un morceau aussi complexe ?!

-Tu les as devant toi les musiciens, Wolfgang...

-Vous n'y arriverez jamais ! Pardon Alarich mais ce n'est pas de ton niveau, tu n'es qu'un apprenti et...

-Fais attention à tes paroles. J'ai été relativement gentil avec toi hier mais je peux rapidement devenir la pire personne que tu aies rencontrée si jamais tu oses insulter Alarich. C'est clair ?

-Je suis juste réaliste. Même toi, peu importe combien tu es doué, tu ne pourras pas jouer ce morceau.

-Je m'y entrainerai. Gassmann m'a demandé de boucler cette symphonie rapidement. En plus de l'achever, je la jouerai lors de la première. Peu importe si je ne dois ni manger, ni boire ni dormir, je m'entrainerai et je jouerai ce morceau.

-Tu es fou... Pourquoi tant de sacrifices ? Tu peux simplement réarranger le morceau et le rendre plus simple au lieu de vouloir te ruiner la santé.

-Il en est hors de question. »

Wolfgang soupira longuement et lui rendit ses partitions, lui adressant un regard triste. L'aîné demanda à Alarich de reprendre, lui remettant les feuilles sous les yeux. Le violoniste commença alors à jouer les premières lignes, tentant de ne pas se tromper, persévérant malgré les quelques erreurs. Salieri et Mozart l'observèrent avec attention, aussi captivé l'un que l'autre par la musique. Arrivé à la moitié de la première page, le blond s'arrêta, conscient du nombre fautes qu'il avait faites. Il reprit alors du début, travaillant ligne par ligne, succession de notes par succession de notes. Fier de lui, Antonio se pencha vers le compositeur germanique avec un sourire dans la voix :

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si dur que cela.

-Ce n'est pas si facile que tu te prêtes à le croire, Alarich est en difficulté, ça crève les yeux...

-Lui et moi travaillerons pour pouvoir jouer ce morceau, j'ai confiance en notre duo.

-Très bien.. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

-Merci. »

L'Italien lui offrit une esquisse de sourire alors que Wolfgang osa timidement poser ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Son comparse écarquilla les yeux sous le contact, se décalant légèrement, mal à l'aise. Il se massa la base de la nuque, fuyant le moindre contact visuel. Il se racla la gorge et s'approcha d'Alarich, corrigeant sa position et quelques autres bagatelles. Tout n'était que prétexte pour s'éloigner du jeune Autrichien. Ce baiser sur la tempe l'avait clairement gêné mais l'auteur ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Salieri soupira légèrement et s'installa correctement à son bureau pour écrire ses notes, écoutant avec intérêt son élève progresser dans ce morceau si compliqué. Mozart s'éclipsa brièvement avant de revenir, les bras chargés de partitions en vrac. Il s'installa en quinconce au bureau de son aîné, écrivant une simple musique de chambre pour s'occuper. Le germanique bougeait nerveusement ses jambes et son pied glissa malencontreusement contre le mollet du latin qui se raidit fortement, redressant d'un coup la tête.

« Arrête. Tout de suite.

-Hm.. ?

-Ton pied, il est pas au bon endroit. Grogna le brun

-Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Ne crois pas que je te ferais volontairement du pied ! S'exclama Wolfgang avec un rire nerveux

-Hmph... »

Antonio roula des yeux, se reconcentrant sur ses feuilles. Il achevait son premier mouvement, passant au deuxième avec calme, sans se presser. Les deux compositeurs travaillaient pendant que l'élève de l'aîné jouait, parvenant sans faute à la moitié du morceau, attaquant la deuxième partie avec calme et détermination. Ce moment simple où la musique régnait en maître dura bien longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'Alarich jette un œil à la pendule. Il sourit à son maître, lui fit un signe de main avant de s'en aller, le laissant seul avec son rival. L'Italien se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se remettre à travailler. Malheureusement, l'élève étant parti, Wolfgang put enfin l'ouvrir et embêter ce pauvre Antonio.

« Tu as fait tes valises ?

-Non, pas encore. Et toi ?

-Non plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

-Oh vraiment ? Notre courte soirée t'a-t-elle tant fatigué ?

-Pas du tout !

-Tu n'es qu'un enfant, ne viens jamais dans des fumeries d'opium avec moi, nous y resterions jusqu'à trois ou quatre heures du matin.

-Tu fumes ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je peux faire ce que je veux tout de même !

-O-Oui, bien sûr mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? L'alcool ne te suffit pas ? Et puis, si tu as besoin d'un défouloir, d'un exutoire, tu as toujours la musique.

-Ce n'est pas une question de se défouler, c'est plutôt une question de détente. Jouer ne me détend pas, pas plus que composer. Je cherche toujours le Beau avec un grand « b », je cherche les accords parfaits, les plus harmonieux, donc forcément, je travaille. Alors que lorsque je fume, je ne réfléchis plus. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça fait du bien.

-Je préfère ne pas essayer. J'ai du mal à me tirer de mes addictions.

-Comme tu voudras.»

Étrangement, Wolfgang se tut pendant assez longtemps pour que son vis-à-vis puisse finir son deuxième mouvement. La journée passa à une vitesse folle, les deux compositeurs durent se séparer bien vite, chacun retournant chez soi pour préparer ses affaires. Antonio sélectionna ses plus sobres et plus beaux vêtements tandis que l'Autrichien prenait plusieurs vestes et chemises extravagantes, les mettant en vrac dans une valise aussi grande que lourde. En parallèle, son ami pliait calmement ses vêtements, ajoutant aussi un foulard et une paire de chaussures. Une fois ses affaires prêtes, il mangea rapidement et partit dormir.

Ce fut son comparse Autrichien qui vint le réveiller, lui hurlant dans les oreilles que la calèche allait partir sans eux. Dante arriva en courant derrière le blondin, essayant de le retenir de brusquer l'Italien au réveil. Ce dernier grogna et s'enfouit sous la couette, ne voulant pas sortir de son lit confortable. Mozart leva les yeux au ciel, tira les rideaux et Antonio du lit. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de souffler bruyamment. Un certain temps s'écoula avant que le brun ne réalise ce qu'il se passait réellement. Ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur la silhouette élancée du compositeur avant de péniblement remonter sur son visage.

« Antonio, dépêche-toi ! Nous partons pour le royaume de Prusse, Rosenberg et l'Empereur nous attendent !

-Hmph...Très bien, très bien, j'arrive... »

Le latin se leva, partant très rapidement se laver, s'habiller, se coiffer et prit son maquillage avec un miroir portatif ainsi que sa valise. Il arriva devant la calèche avec Wolfgang, le cocher installa leurs valises à l'arrière. Rosenberg arriva peu après, leur adressant un regard hautain.

« Vous êtes en retard, Salieri. Je vous ai connu plus ponctuel.

-Je vous ai connu moins bavard, taisez vous, cela nous fera du bien. »

Vexé, l'intendant grogna puis regarda le transport de l'Empereur qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Le souverain sortit de la calèche, fixant ses deux maestros et le Comte.

« Messieurs, êtes-vous prêts à partir ? La souveraine de Russie est déjà partie, cela fait neuf jours qu'elle voyage. Hâtons-nous.

-Attendez, Votre Majesté ! Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour rallier Postdam ? Demanda Rosenberg

-Neuf jours. Le trajet entre Vienne et Postdam dure neuf jours.

-Neuf jours ?! Je refuse de partager une calèche pendant neuf jours avec eux ! S'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt les deux musiciens

-Alors faîtes venir votre propre transport. Mais dépêchez-vous, nous ne vous attendrons pas.

-Oui Votre Majesté ! »

Rosenberg courut vers chez lui et revint peu après dans une calèche personnelle. Les maestros roulèrent des yeux avant de monter dans la leur. Le convoi quitta alors la ville dans une allure soutenue, le véhicule des compositeurs fermant la marche. Antonio soupira longuement et tourna la tête vers Wolfgang qui s'était assis à ses côtés.

« C'est parti pour neuf jours de trajet.

-Neuf jours enfermé avec toi dans une calèche ? Eh bien, ça promet !

-Qu'insinues-tu par cela ?

-Oh mais rien du tout ! »

Sceptique, le brun se pencha vers son comparse, arquant un sourcil, curieux.

«Arrête, tu sous-entendais quelque chose.

-Tu vas mal le prendre.

-Dis toujours.

-Je me disais juste que ce voyage n'allait pas forcément être une partie de plaisir.

-Ce n'est que ton avis mais je pensais que tu me trouvais moins horrible qu'avant.

-Et c'est le cas ! Mais nous ne sommes pas si proches que cela.

-Nous ne le serons certainement pas.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu ne veux pas me connaître, crois-moi.

-Hm... »

L'Autrichien soupira longuement, découragé. Le brun ouvrit le clapet de son miroir avant de commencer à se maquiller les yeux, le noir faisant ressortir sa peau de porcelaine. Mozart tourna la tête vers lui, cillant devant la facilité avec laquelle l'homme appliquait le fard sur ses paupières.

« Tu es habitué à te mettre du fard ? »

Antonio releva à peine le regard, se reconcentrant sur ce qu'il faisait tout en lui répondant positivement. Une fois le premier œil achevé, il passa au second sans trop de difficulté. Une mèche lui tomba devant les yeux. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure brune pour tout remettre en ordre avant de ranger son miroir et le fard dans sa poche. L'homme sentait le regard de son comparse le fixer intensément, se tournant donc vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi ?

-Désolé c'est juste que c'est...comment dire.. Assez perturbant de voir avec quelle facilité tu appliques le fard. J'avais plus l'habitude de voir ma sœur et ma mère le faire qu'un homme.

-Alors parce que je suis un homme je ne peux me maquiller.. ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! En plus, ça te va bien mais te voir faire est déroutant...

-Si tu le dis...

-Attends, tu peux me laisser faire quelque chose ?

-Si tu veux.. ? »

Le blond sourit doucement et se pencha vers le brun, passant doucement son pouce sur le bord de sa paupière gauche, essuyant le surplus de fard.

Ses yeux bleutés dérivèrent vers le nœud et la broche du compositeur qu'il défit doucement.

« Que fais-tu ?

-Je te remets ça correctement, c'est de travers. »

Il posa la rose noire sur ses genoux, s'occupant d'abord du nœud blanc qu'il fit en un rien de temps. Salieri arqua un sourcil, plutôt surpris de la dextérité de son vis-à-vis. Lui mettait toujours beaucoup trop de temps pour nouer le ruban alors qu'il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à l'Autrichien pour le faire. Ce dernier accrocha doucement la broche au centre du nœud avant de sourire, l'air satisfait. Il se recula légèrement, laissant le latin tranquille.

« Merci. Souffla-t-il en se massant la nuque

-De rien ! C'est normal. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter pendant des heures et des heures. La nuit tombait sur le paysage alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans une ville, se dirigeant vers un hôtel. Salieri partit demander des chambres mais l'hôte ne lui donna que deux clés, indiquant qu'il ne restait que deux chambres. Soupirant, le compositeur retourna voir Rosenberg, Joseph II et Wolfgang.

« Votre Majesté, il ne reste que deux chambres, comment faisons-nous.. ?

-Rosenberg ?

-Oui ?

-Vous dormirez dans votre calèche. Quant à vous, Salieri, dormez avec Mozart.

-Bien.

-Dormir dans ma calèche ?!

-Parfaitement. »

Fulminant, l'intendant grogna et retourna dans son véhicule pendant que le blondinet se moquait de lui, pouffant. Les trois hommes retournèrent donc à l'hôtel, deux employés s'occupant de leurs valises qu'ils montèrent jusqu'aux chambres. Au détour d'un couloir, les maestros laissèrent leur souverain. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à leur chambre où il n'y avait qu'une table et un seul lit deux places.

« On va vraiment dormir ensemble ? Demanda le germanique

-Désolé mais nous n'avons guère le choix. Cela te dérange-t-il ?

-Non, nullement ! C'est juste que je n'ai jamais dormi avec un homme.

-C'est la même chose que de dormir avec une femme. Je crois.

-Tu n'as jamais dormi avec une femme ?

-Rectification : Je n'ai jamais dormi avec qui que ce soit, hormis Dante lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

-Quoi ?! Pas une fois une femme n'a partagé ton lit ?!

-Jamais. Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas les contacts physiques. Alors hors de question que je dorme avec une femme.

-Étrangement, cela n'a pas l'air de te gêner lorsque _je_ te touche.

-Si tu fais référence à ce matin, le contact était court. Mais tout ce qui est caresses, baisers, câlins et autres, c'est sans moi.

-Encore un autre contraste entre nous. Je suis très tactile, moi !

-J'ai cru remarquer en effet. Mais cela frôle parfois l'indécence.

-N'as-tu toujours pas compris que je me fichais bien des principes de bienséance ?

-Bien sûr que je l'ai compris mais tâche de te tenir à carreaux face aux autres monarques, afin de ne pas ridiculiser le nôtre.

-Je trouve cela assez drôle que tu considères l'Empereur comme ton monarque alors qu'en Autriche tu es un étranger.

-Je n'ai jamais considéré l'Italie comme ma patrie, je me fiche bien de son sort. Les royaumes italiens peuvent bien crouler sous la famine, la pauvreté, je n'en aurais que faire. On m'a rejeté, l'Église serait capable de me traquer pour me tuer si elle savait pourquoi mes parents m'ont mis à la porte. Ici, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non.. ?

-Parce que c'est l'Empereur qui tient l'Église sous sa coupe, et que peu importe quel péché je pratique, il me couvrira et me pardonnera. Je suis un de ses compositeurs préférés avec toi, il est mon protecteur. »

Wolfgang posa sa valise au sol, s'asseyant sur le lit en fixant son comparse qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent, mettant un peu de distance pour que chacun ait sa part du lit.

« Antonio... Tu ne parles que de ta haine envers la religion mais qu'as-tu fait de si grave pour que tu penses que l'Église pourrait te tuer ?

-J'imagine que mon existence même est un fléau pour les fervents catholiques intolérants.

-Mais pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Tu es doué dans la musique, ton talent est connu et reconnu. Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu t'efforces de le montrer.

-Il y a une facette de moi que tu ne connais pas. Et si je venais à te la révéler, tu me fuirais, c'est certain.

-Je suis certain que non !

-Je ne veux pas risquer que tu me fuies... » Avoua l'homme en détournant le regard

Clignant des yeux, l'Autrichien empiéta sur la part du lit de son ami, venant poser sa tête sur son torse, levant les yeux vers lui. Hélas, Antonio fuyait toujours le moindre contact visuel avec son cadet. Le blond se redressa légèrement et prit le visage du plus vieux entre ses mains.

« Antonio, regarde moi. »

Celui-ci se dégagea de son emprise et le repoussa à l'autre bout du lit.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres et ne me touche pas. »

Le compositeur germanique fit volte-face, le fixant sans hausser le ton.

« J'essaye juste d'apprendre à te connaître, j'essaye de te comprendre.

-Et moi je n'ai pas envie que tu me connaisses. Je veux que tu gardes en tête l'image d'un homme introverti qui préfère esquiver au plus possible les contacts et dont la seule amie est la musique !

-Je ne veux pas avoir cette image de toi parce que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien plus complexe que cela et surtout de très intéressant. Tu caches des choses, ça te rend fascinant. »

Antonio allait sortir de ses gonds. Il inspira pour se calmer, serrant les poings, lui tournant le dos. Wolfgang s'approcha doucement et posa délicatement sa main sur le poignet de son aîné, désirant l'apaiser.

« Désolé si je t'ai énervé, ce n'était pas mon but. Mais parle moi, s'il te plait... Ouvre-toi...

-Pourquoi je m'ouvrirai à toi ? On ne se parle réellement que depuis une poignée de jours et tu veux que je te confie le pire de mes secrets, le plus honteux, celui que je cherche à dissimuler ? J'espère que c'est une vaste plaisanterie.

-C'est vrai mais...Tu m'as déjà raconté combien tu haïssais tes parents et que tu t'étais ouvert les veines.. Je pensais que j'en apprendrai plus sur toi..

-Je t'en ai déjà trop dit, trop montré. Ne compte pas sur moi pour occuper nos journées de trajet.

-Antonio... »

Le cadet retira sa main et partit se changer. Durant ce laps de temps, le plus âgé en profita pour échanger ses vêtements de jour contre ceux de nuit avant de se glisser sous les draps. Mozart revint peu après et s'installa lui aussi sous la couverture, fermant les yeux. Morphée vint les enlacer peu de temps après mais aucun rêve ni cauchemar ne vint troubler leur sommeil.


	6. Chapitre VI

Ce fut à l'aube que les maestros ouvrirent les yeux et l'horreur s'empara de Salieri lorsqu'il constata qu'ils avaient tous les deux bougé durant leur sommeil, se retrouvant donc collés l'un à l'autre. Le brun se dépêcha de se décaler avant d'aller se laver et se changer. Wolfgang prit ensuite sa place. Une fois cela achevé, ils retournèrent aux calèches et le trajet se poursuivit.

Ce cycle se répéta pendant encore huit jours. Ils permirent notamment aux deux hommes de se rapprocher un peu plus mais l'aîné ne s'était pas davantage ouvert, il avait néanmoins appris beaucoup de choses sur le passé du jeune génie à ses côtés.

Ils arrivèrent à Postdam, capitale du Royaume de Prusse, et y retrouvèrent Catherine de Russie ainsi que Frédéric-Guillaume II. Rosenberg et les deux musiciens s'inclinèrent par respect alors que leur souverain saluait ses égaux. Ils pénétrèrent dans le palais du monarque prussien et furent directement invités à se diriger vers le salon. Une discussion s'engagea entre la tsarine, l'Empereur et le Roi pendant que les maestros les écoutaient. Aucun des deux ne prêtait vraiment attention à l'échange des dirigeants ni même à l'absence de Rosenberg. Ils commencèrent même à discuter de bagatelles, histoire de passer le temps jusqu'à ce que l'on les congédie.

« Nous devons absolument empêcher les idées révolutionnaires d'arriver jusqu'à nos pays. Regardez ce qui est arrivé à la France ! Des massacres dans la capitale, le peuple qui se révolte. Cela ne doit pas nous arriver. Commença Frédéric-Guillaume II

-Excusez-moi.. ? Vous parlez de Paris ? Demanda Wolfgang, subitement intéressé.

-Pourquoi cette question, Monsieur...

-Mozart. Je suis le compositeur Wolfgang Mozart. J'ai été à Paris mais je n'ai rien vu de ce que vous décrivez. Ne seraient-ce pas là que des rumeurs ?

-Wolfgang, tu y es allé il y a trois ans. Beaucoup de choses changent en trois ans. La France est un pays aussi horrible que l'Italie, cela ne m'étonne guère qu'il y ait eu des révoltes. Et puis.. Cette discussion ne nous regarde pas vraiment. Lui fit remarquer Antonio, lui intimant de se taire.

-C'est vrai... Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir interrompu...

-Ce n'est rien, mon garçon. Le rassura la tsarine. Reprenez. »

Et le débat reprit entre les monarques éclairés et le conservatiste. S'ennuyant profondément, les deux compositeurs disposèrent et partirent explorer la ville, découvrant tout d'abord la Cour avant de fuir ces courtisans moqueurs et méprisants. Ils visitèrent plusieurs places et quelques monuments. Wolfgang marchait avec plus d'entrain que son comparse qui semblait plus le superviser qu'autre chose. Les passants auraient presque pu y voir un acte paternel ou fraternel si Salieri se montrait moins froid. Dès que le cadet commençait à faire du lèche-vitrine, le plus âgé le tirait par le bras, l'entraînant le plus loin possible des boutiques, faisant geindre le blond. Ils restèrent en ville un long moment avant de s'assoir dans un parc, contre un gros chêne. Mozart posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'aîné qui n'eut pas le cœur de le repousser. Une brise fraiche caressa leurs visages, les faisant frissonner. L'Autrichien se blottit un peu plus contre lui, comme pour se protéger du vent. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent et un frémissement traversa le compositeur germanique.

« Ta peau est gelée...

-Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire, c'est agaçant. » Répondit-il sèchement

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la fermer, profitant simplement du maigre contact que Salieri lui accordait. Il n'osa pas caresser sa main, de peur de l'énerver et qu'il le rejette. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Antonio leva les yeux vers le ciel, remarquant que le bleu azur avait laissé place à la nuit sombre et agréable du printemps de Postdam. Le plus âgé se leva et tira Wolfgang, le faisant se mettre sur ses pieds. Ils retournèrent tranquillement au palais, arrivant pile à l'heure pour le diner. S'installant avec les monarques, les maestros mirent néanmoins de l'écart entre eux et la royauté, quelque peu mal à l'aise de partager un repas avec des personnes de si haut rang. Après tout, ils n'avaient que faire des courtisans, c'était une routine d'être à leur table mais siéger aux côtés de l'Empereur d'Autriche, du Roi de Prusse et de la tsarine était loin de faire partie de leur quotidien. L'entrée arriva bientôt et le dîner se déroula dans un silence religieux, jusqu'à ce que Frédéric-Guillaume II se remette à parler avec ses deux comparses. Antonio les écoutait à peine, quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à propos de sa nouvelle et fragile proximité avec son cadet, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de couper les faibles liens qui les unissaient avant que tout ne dégénère de son côté. Le compositeur connaissait les dangers qu'engendrait la plupart de ses sentiments et s'il ne voulait pas retomber dans le même piège que dix ans auparavant, il se devait de se séparer de Wolfgang. Son regard s'assombrit en resongeant à ce moment si joyeux qui avait viré à la catastrophe. Un frisson le parcourut, lui faisant serrer ses couverts. Le blond à côté de lui posa une main sur la sienne, l'incitant à se calmer. L'Italien l'ignora plus ou moins volontairement, lui faisant retirer ses doigts d'un geste simple bien qu'un peu sec. Soupirant, l'Autrichien se reconcentra sur son entrée, mangeant tranquillement bien que refroidi par l'attitude toujours aussi rustre de Salieri.

Deux serviteurs vinrent rapidement débarrasser les assiettes vides, l'un remplissant au passage chaque verre sur la table. Lassé de ce silence, Mozart tenta de faire parler son aîné.

« Antonio, combien de temps penses-tu que nous resterons ici.. ? Je n'ai même pas pris mes partitions pour m'occuper..

-Nous devrions rester trois jours... Débrouille-toi pour tes partitions, je ne vais certainement pas te prêter mes feuilles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis une semaine ? On dirait que tu veux mettre de la distance entre nous alors qu'on était bien partis pour être un peu plus que des connaissances...

-Je fais ce que je veux, si je veux m'éloigner de toi, je le fais.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Tu ne mérites même pas que je te donne une justification.

-Tu recommences à être méprisant, c'est désagréable...

-Je n'ai jamais arrêté de l'être.

-Arrête de te comporter ainsi, ça ne nous mène à rien. Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal pour que tu puisses ne plus m'apprécier ?

-Tu es trop tactile, voilà ce que tu as fait.

-Tu ne me rejettes même pas quand je te touche...

-C'est bien ça le problème. C'est que je n'arrive pas à te rejeter. Parce que je sais que si je me montre vraiment odieux avec toi, que je te traite comme je n'ai jamais traité quelqu'un, ça va te détruire. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne veux pas briser les personnes autour de moi. Soit je les tue, soit je les laisse tranquille. Il ne peut y avoir d'entre deux, souffrir est la pire chose qui soit, on ne peut souhaiter aux autres d'être brisé lorsqu'on l'a vécu. »

Wolfgang ne sut quoi répondre à sa tirade à la réflexion quelque peu tordue. Le brun sembla assez heureux qu'il se taise et le laisse tranquille, attaquant le plat principal lorsque d'autres serviteurs l'apportèrent. De son côté, le prodige de Salzbourg réfléchissait aux paroles de son comparse, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu vivre le plus âgé pour en venir à penser cela.

 _Il parle tout de même de tuer quelqu'un..._

Le jeune homme eut soudainement une illumination, relevant rapidement la tête. Ce geste brusque lui donna un violent vertige, lui faisant poser une main sur son front et fermer les yeux pour le faire passer.

 _Avec Gassmann, il parlait d'un meurtre mais Salieri s'est ouvert les veines.. Est-ce pour cela que Gassmann lui a dit que, si son meurtre avait abouti, il ne serait plus ici.. ? Je vois mal Antonio tuer quelqu'un. Il est bon au fond, ce n'est pas un homme méchant, il n'a juste pas eu de chance..._

Pendant que le jeune homme réfléchissait, son comparse avait déjà fini son plat et sirotait tranquillement son verre de vin qui se trouvait être excellent. Constatant qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir touché à son assiette, Wolfgang se hâta de tout manger avant que les serviteurs ne la lui retirent. Ainsi vint donc le dessert. C'était un gâteau assez épais, avec beaucoup de crème et de la myrtille. Chaque invité fut servi et aucune discussion ne vint troubler la fin du repas. Salieri ne s'empressa de manger le dessert, essayant de le déguster malgré le peu de place qu'il restait dans son estomac. Il parvint à peine à la moitié lorsqu'il fut brusquement pris de violentes envies de vomir. L'homme à la chevelure sombre se dépêcha de quitter la table pour aller aux toilettes rejeter ses tripes, se tenant le ventre, crispant sa main sur son veston. Antonio entendit des pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrit sur Wolfgang, inquiet.

« Antonio, ça ne va pas.. ? »

Le concerné secoua la tête, toussant un peu avant de se redresser en chancelant. Des nausées lui faisaient tourner la tête et il devait se tenir à Wolfgang pour ne pas s'écrouler. L'inquiétude monta en crescendo lorsque le plus jeune entendit le cœur de son aîné battre à tout rompre, de manière complètement anarchique et anormale. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au salon du palais, l'allongeant sur un canapé. De la sueur roulait le long de son front, de ses tempes et dans son cou alors que le brun avait l'impression de se trouver en plein désert.

« Tu..pourrais...ouvrir les..fenêtres.. ? Demanda-t-il faiblement en regardant son comparse

-O...Oui bien sûr ! »

Le cadet se rua vers les vitres qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir en espérant que cela ferait du bien à Salieri. Celui-ci était devenu écarlate alors que les battements de son cœur ne cessaient de s'accélérer. Ne sachant que faire, le blond partit prévenir son souverain que le compositeur ne se sentait pas bien.

« Votre Majesté ! Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais.. Salieri ne se sent pas bien ! Dois-je aller chercher un médecin ?

-Les médecins dorment à cette heure-ci. Fit remarquer le Roi de Prusse avec un air de mépris. Cela pourra attendre !

-Non ! Peut-être qu'il fait une indigestion ou que sais-je ! Ça pourrait être grave !

-Comment pouvez-vous autoriser de tels irrespectueux au sein de votre Cour ?! Allons, Joseph, vous devriez le mettre à votre porte !

-Mozart, si l'état de Salieri est réellement inquiétant, allez chercher un médecin. Prévenez-moi si cela s'aggrave.

-Bien Votre Majesté. »

Le compositeur germanique s'inclina et retourna rapidement au salon, s'asseyant auprès de son égal.

« Je vais aller chercher un médecin, d'accord.. ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

-J'ai tellement...chaud... Est-ce que tu...pourrais m'aider à enlever ma veste...et ma chemise...s'il-te-plait.. ?

-Je...d'accord. »

Il aida l'Italien à se déshabiller sans tarder. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le torse musclé du plus âgé mais l'Autrichien se reconcentra sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il caressa du bout des doigts ses cheveux avant de courir chercher un médecin. Il arpenta Postdam de long en large avant de trouver quelqu'un pour le renseigner. Hochant la tête, le blond se dépêcha de trouver la demeure de l'homme qui pourrait potentiellement sauver Salieri avant de frapper à sa porte. Un homme à la chevelure en bataille et à la frêle carrure lui ouvrit.

« Que me voulez-vous ?

-J'ai besoin d'un médecin ! Mon ami est peut-être malade, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie ! »

Dans sa hâte et sa confusion, le jeune homme n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il venait de qualifier Antonio comme un ami. Le médecin hocha la tête et courut s'habiller à peu près convenablement, prenant sa malle et de quoi ausculter le patient. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers le palais avant d'entrer dans le salon où le latin semblait agoniser. Wolfgang se précipita et prit son pouls, s'inquiétant de sentir le sang battre aussi rapidement dans ses veines. La respiration du compositeur était bruyante et hachée alors qu'il semblait souffrir de l'intérieur. L'Autrichien leva un regard inquiet vers le médecin, le suppliant de faire vite. Celui-ci hocha la tête et demanda une brève description des symptômes précédents. Il se frotta le menton avant de regarder plus attentivement Salieri.

« Avant toute chose, il faut lui faire rejeter tout ce qu'il a mangé, au cas où cela viendrait de la nourriture ou de ce qu'il a bu. Ensuite, nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire.

-Mais s'il n'a plus rien dans le ventre, il en sera d'autant plus affaibli !

-Peut-être pas. Il nous faut du sirop d'ipéca, c'est un très bon vomitif.

-Où est-ce que nous pouvons en trouver rapidement ?

-Je ne sais pas, il y en a peut-être au palais mais j'en ai chez moi.

-Alors allez en chercher ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Pris au dépourvu, le médecin ne put qu'obéir au jeune homme qui mourait d'inquiétude. Celui-ci se tourna vers Salieri, prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

« Personne n'a pu sauver ma mère... J'espère qu'il pourra faire quelque chose pour toi... Soupira-t-il

-...Si mon heure est venue..à quoi bon retarder l'échéance.. ?

-Imbécile, tu ne vas certainement pas mourir maintenant ! Et puis, je suis certain que ce n'est pas grave ! Sur le moment, tu ne te sens pas bien mais je suis sûr que dès demain, ça ira mieux ! Soyons juste patients... »

Son autre main vint doucement caresser la joue du latin, cherchant en quelque sorte à l'apaiser. Il entendit son aîné déglutir péniblement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, dévoilant des pupilles anormalement dilatées. Le blond lui offrit un sourire rassurant, continuant ses caresses. Inconsciemment, il profitait de la faiblesse de l'Italien pour se rapprocher de lui, échanger quelques contacts. Antonio toussa légèrement, déplaçant une main à ses lèvres, refermant les yeux. Fronçant tristement les sourcils, Wolfgang soupira légèrement et attendit le retour de leur sauveur avec impatience. Le médecin ne tarda pas, un flacon de sirop d'ipéca en main.

« Désolé pour l'attente, je ne le retrouvais pas. Il va mieux ?

-Non, pas vraiment... Ses pupilles sont très dilatées en revanche..

-Hm...Hyperthermie, vomissements, pouls anarchique, pupilles dilatées, rougeurs... Aucune maladie connue ne déclenche de tels symptômes...

-Vous allez pourvoir faire quelque chose malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je verrai mais je ferai mon possible pour votre ami. Tenez, faites-lui boire ça. Ne lui donnez pas tout d'un coup, allez-y par petites doses.

-Nous devrions l'amener aux toilettes s'il doit vomir, non.. ?

-Hm. »

Mozart secoua doucement Salieri qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux, l'air de demander ce qu'il lui voulait. Le cadet soupira longuement et lui demanda de se lever, ce que le brun eut beaucoup de mal à faire sans aide. Le blond le soutint jusqu'aux toilettes. Il lui fit ensuite boire un peu de sirop d'ipéca, l'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Les deux hommes répétèrent ce cycle un bon nombre de fois avant qu'Antonio s'écroule sur l'Autrichien.

« Je t'assure...que j'ai plus rien...à rendre...

-Antonio, prends une dernière gorgée, je veux être sûr. S'il-te-plait.

-Non...ça ne sert à rien.. !

-Je t'en supplie ! Juste une dernière.. !

-Arrête...c'est presque..de la torture... »

L'Italien ferma doucement les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Paniquant, son comparse le secoua pour qu'il reste éveillé, ayant peur qu'il ne revienne pas s'il s'endormait. Le plus âgé grogna alors que Wolfgang le soulevait pour le ramener sur le canapé. Le médecin était toujours là, attendant les résultats.

« Alors ? Est-ce qu'il va mieux ?

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression.. Il est un peu moins rouge, mais c'est tout...

-Qu'a-t-il recraché ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas fait attention.

-Hm... J'ai peut-être une idée de ce qui a pu causer tout ceci mais...c'est assez improbable, surtout ici. Les repas sont très encadrés, on ne peut pas avoir glissé ceci sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

-A quoi pensez-vous ?

-Je pense à un empoisonnement au bouton noir.

-Au..bouton noir.. ? Qu'est-ce que c'est.. ?

-C'est un des surnoms que l'on donne à la belladone. La belladone provoque de l'hyperthermie, une tachycardie, des vomissements et surtout une forte dilatation des pupilles. Les femmes l'utilisent à faible dose pour cet effet-ci.

-Mais qui ? Qui pourrait vouloir l'empoisonner ?

-Je l'ignore. En tout cas, si c'est bel et bien un empoisonnement, nous aurons besoin de charbon végétal pour le soigner. C'est à diluer dans de l'eau. Le charbon végétal ralentira la pénétration du poison dans le sang. Même si les baies de la belladone ont été rejetées, le poison est certainement encore en train d'agir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?

-Hélas, la seule pharmacie qui en vend est fermée à cette heure-ci. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, navré.

-Que se passera-t-il... si le poison...fait encore effet ? Est-ce que... Salieri mourra.. ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout dépend combien il en a mangé.

-D..D'accord... A la première heure, j'irai acheter du charbon actif... Merci encore pour votre aide.. Combien vous dois-je.. ?

-Vingt-cinq florins. »

Wolfgang hocha la tête et prit la petite bourse accrochée à son bas, sortant vingt-cinq florins avant de les donner au médecin qui, après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance, quitta les lieux. Son regard d'azur se porta sur Salieri qui avait fini par réellement s'endormir. Il le veilla un long moment, gardant un œil sur le ciel, attendant l'aurore avec impatience. Les rougeurs semblaient s'être un peu calmées mais son rythme cardiaque n'avait pas ralenti. Le jeune homme se leva et partit chercher un chiffon humide qu'il vint poser sur le front de son aîné pour espérer le rafraichir. Un maigre soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres de l'endormi alors qu'il remuait légèrement. Un sourire léger éclaira le visage de l'Autrichien, rassuré de le voir réagir positivement à ses attentions. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à la fenêtre pour s'assurer de l'heure. Lorsque le soleil décida enfin de pointer le bout de ses rayons, le compositeur soupira longuement, se disant qu'il n'aurait plus à attendre très longtemps avant d'obtenir le charbon végétal. Il continua d'éponger le front de son comparse qui finit par ouvrir les yeux, dévoilant des pupilles encore dilatées ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le cadet.

« Est-ce que ça va.. ?

-Hm...J'ai connu mieux...

-Je m'en doute.. Je vais aller chercher le charbon végétal, ne t'en fais pas. Tu pourras bientôt retourner composer !

-D'accord...Et..merci de m'avoir veillé.

-De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir ! »

Le virtuose laissa sa main trainer doucement sur la joue de Salieri, un sourire aux lèvres. Antonio n'avait toujours pas la force de le repousser mais un soupir d'aise vint trahir toutes ses pensées. Il appréciait ce contact, lui qui avait pourtant horreur qu'on touche la moindre petite partie de son corps. Mozart ne cessait de faire tomber les barrières mentales qu'il avait érigées et repoussait les limites physiques qu'il avait imposées. Si jamais par malheur l'Autrichien venait à trop lui empiéter dessus, le Maître de Chapelle savait parfaitement comment il allait réagir et n'avait aucune envie de dévoiler cette facette de lui. La caresse dura bien trop longtemps pour que le plus âgé reste de marbre, lui faisant donc enlever doucement sa main.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse faire ? Il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de me toucher. Surtout pas de cette façon, ça devrait être interdit... Bon sang..._

Wolfgang finit par se lever, souriant à Salieri.

« J'y vais, je pense que les boutiques sont ouvertes maintenant...

-Reviens vite... »

Sa bêtise lui avait échappé et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge, lui faisant détourner le regard.

« Je veux dire...reviens vite, que j'évite de mourir aussi bêtement...

-J'avais compris. » Répliqua le plus jeune en riant


	7. Chapitre VII

Le blond s'en alla, laissant Salieri réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue, là où le cadet l'avait touché. Le maestro soupira longuement, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur dont la rapidité n'était plus due à la belladone. L'homme se redressa difficilement, regardant le canapé sur lequel il était allongé, se perdant dans ses pensées, la main sur le cœur.

 _Il faut que cela cesse... Mais je ne pourrai le repousser indéfiniment sans lui expliquer pourquoi.. J'ai beau tenter d'être horrible avec lui, de me montrer sec, froid, distant, il revient tout le temps à la charge et j'ai de plus en plus de difficultés à le rejeter.. Va-t'en, Wolfgang, avant que ce ne soit moi qui parte..._

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête alors qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer de manière effroyable. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le chasse de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde comme une abomination. Mais si Wolfgang savait, s'il était mis au courant, plus jamais il ne l'approcherait.

 _C'est peut-être le seul moyen de l'éloigner en fin de compte... Mais pourquoi lui dirai-je ? Je n'ai aucune maudite raison de le faire ! Il n'a pas à savoir quelque chose d'aussi dérangeant. Mais si c'est ainsi que je l'éloignerai, je n'aurais peut-être pas le choix._

Perdu dans ses pensées tiraillées, il n'entendit pas le blond revenir vers lui en courant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il cria son nom qu'Antonio sursauta et releva un regard attristé vers lui.

« Hm ?

-J'ai le charbon ! Tu te sens mieux ? Tu as...non en fait, tu n'as pas meilleur mine.

-Donne, qu'on en finisse. Plus vite je serai en état, plus vite je pourrai retourner travailler.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Tu étais plus gentil lorsque tu étais sur le point de mourir. Le charia-t-il

-... »

Le compositeur italien resta silencieux, plutôt mécontent de la remarque. Wolfgang partit chercher un verre d'eau dans lequel il mit une cuillère de charbon, attendant qu'il se dilue. Une fois la substance mélangée à l'eau, il revint voir son comparse qui semblait toujours lui en vouloir pour la pique. Il lui tendit le verre d'eau et rit devant son air sceptique.

« Allez bois, ce n'est pas moi qui vais tenter de t'empoisonner !

-J'ai des doutes.

-Ce serait plutôt ton style de tuer ainsi tes rivaux.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. L'empoisonnement est lâche. Si l'on veut tuer quelqu'un, on le fait en face de cette personne.

-En parlant de ça, j'aimerai bien savoir qui a voulu t'empoisonner. C'est impossible que ce soit un accident.

-Je l'ignore. Et j'ai envie de te dire que je ne veux pas savoir.

-Si tu ne sais pas qui a voulu te tuer, cette personne pourra très bien recommencer et peut-être réussir !

-Dis-moi, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu tant pour moi ? Je n'en ferai jamais de même, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

-Je...Je t'apprécie, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour ceux que l'on aime bien et qui font en sorte que notre vie ne soit pas trop un calvaire. »

Antonio inclina la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas la façon de penser du blond. Soupirant légèrement, il but le mélange charbon-eau sans enthousiasme, se disant que cela allait certainement l'aider. L'Italien cala ensuite sa tête contre l'accoudoir, fermant les yeux. Wolfgang lui fit plier ses jambes pour s'assoir à ses côtés, croisant les siennes. Le brun rouvrit un œil en arquant un sourcil avant de secouer la tête, se redressant. Ce garçon savait définitivement quoi faire pour s'attirer ses faveurs et tenter de se rapprocher de lui. Un grognement échappa au Maître de Chapelle qui croisa les bras sur son torse en fixant l'intrus.

« Quand vas-tu arrêter de me coller ainsi ?

-Tu as dit hier que tu n'arrivais pas à me rejeter de peur de me faire du mal, il serait peut-être temps que j'en profite, non ?

-Tu ne retiens que ce qui t'arrange.

-Je sais !

-Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

-Oui ?!

-Je te hais. Si tu savais à quel point je te hais, tu prendrais peur.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Parce que je déteste ce que tu es en train de me faire, je déteste la proximité que tu es en train d'installer. Je hais quand tout va à l'encontre de ce que je prévois, ça a tendance à m'énerver. Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Je me demande comment tu es quand tu t'énerves.. Ça doit être terrifiant !

-Arrête de me provoquer...

-J'aime bien t'embêter un peu, c'est distrayant.

-Ne me fais pas sortir de mes gonds, Wolfgang.

-Oh ? Et pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ?

-Arrête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Arrête. Maintenant. Je ne le dirai pas une quatrième fois.

-Tu sais, Antonio, peu importe tes menaces, c'est déjà trop tard pour m'éloigner de toi. Je te trouve intéressant, fascinant, je veux en apprendre plus sur toi. Je veux être proche de toi, que tu te confies à moi.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

-Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. Tu es seul, tu as besoin d'évacuer certaines choses, tu as besoin de parler de ce qui te pèse. Et je sais que tu portes certains fardeaux. Ça se voit.

-Je ne te dirai rien. Tu...Tu es agaçant à toujours quémander alors que je t'ai dit maintes fois non, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant capricieux en face de moi ! »

Wolfgang roula des yeux et étendit les jambes d'Antonio avant de se pencher sur lui, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, son corps fin et élancé surplombant le sien, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Peut-être parce que je suis encore un enfant capricieux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment grandi, je pense que tu as fini par le remarquer. Certes, je suis peut-être un peu naïf mais je ne suis pas stupide. Ce que tu fais, cette distance que tu tentes de mettre entre nous, c'est simplement pour ne pas avoir l'air faible, pour essayer de rester froid parce que tu as une réputation à tenir. Mais tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ? Avoir des émotions est quelque chose de normal. Ce n'est pas parce que tu apprécies quelqu'un ou que tu te mets en colère que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais. Alors arrête de vouloir tout contrôler, arrête de vouloir me repousser, ça ne servira à rien, tu t'épuiseras inutilement et je ne veux pas te voir plus fatigué que tu ne l'es déjà. Et sache qu'il est bien plus dangereux mentalement de se retenir d'apprécier quelqu'un que de s'avouer qu'on aime cette personne. »

L'Italien détourna le regard lors de la tirade du plus jeune, secouant doucement la tête. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il se redressait, collant son front à celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends rien. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de faiblesse, c'est une question de décence et de respect. J'ai du respect pour toi, Wolfgang, et je n'ai pas envie que tu subisses ce que je peux ressentir, autant le négatif que le positif. Si j'avais le droit, crois-moi que je ne m'efforcerais pas à arborer un masque d'indifférence or je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être traqué comme une bête sauvage. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dise encore une fois que je suis habité par le Diable. Alors je me cache et j'essaye de n'avoir que le strict minimum dans mon entourage. Et tu ne fais pas partie de cet entourage. Du moins, tu ne dois pas en faire partie.

-Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'être proche de toi alors que Dante, Alarich et Gassmann le peuvent ?

-Parce qu'avec eux, je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, je sais que rien ne me tentera. Avec toi, je sais que je n'aurais jamais le même contrôle.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi ce serait différent ?

-Pour beaucoup de raisons.

-Explique-moi.

-Je ne peux pas. Ce sont des choses qui ne se disent pas. Pas en public, pas dans un royaume qui n'est pas le nôtre où l'on peut nous entendre, pas dans un endroit que je ne connais pas et où je ne me sens pas en sécurité.

-Est-ce que tu voudras m'en parler lorsque nous rentrerons à Vienne.. ? Ce que tu dis commence à m'inquiéter, j'ai peur que ce ne soit grave...

-Nous verrons bien si je peux te confier une telle chose. En attendant montre-toi patient. »

Antonio se rallongea correctement alors que Wolfgang s'asseyait sur son torse, lui faisant hausser un sourcil. Le latin ne pouvait rien faire, c'était son comparse qui avait le dessus sur la situation. Un sourire en coin au visage, le blond semblait heureux de la surprise provoquée, laissant danser ses doigts sur le haut du torse du brun. Celui-ci sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors qu'il saisissait le poignet de son cadet pour qu'il arrête ce qu'il faisait. Il attrapa sa veste qui avait chu au sol, la mettant pour se couvrir maintenant qu'il ne souffrait plus d'hyperthermie. L'Autrichien fit la moue en le voyant se rhabiller. La vue lui plaisait pourtant... Il secoua doucement et le laissa tranquille, se rasseyant à ses côtés. Alors qu'il voulut de nouveau engager une conversation, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Catherine II et Joseph II qui s'assirent en face d'eux. L'Empereur d'Autriche regarda ses deux maestros avant de se tourner vers l'Italien.

« Vous semblez aller un peu mieux qu'hier soir, Salieri.

-J'ai été empoisonné, Votre Majesté. Par qui, je l'ignore mais j'étais clairement la seule personne visée.

-Mais enfin, qui voudrait vous tuer ? Vous êtes un homme de talent, toute la Cour viennoise vous respecte.

-Je sais, je sais mais les faits sont là. La belladone s'est parfaitement bien glissée entre les myrtilles et celui qui désirait ma mort a bien failli l'avoir.

-C'est un miracle que vous soyez en vie !

-Loin de là. Je peux remercier Wolfgang d'être allé chercher un médecin. Sans ça, je serai mort.

-Je n'allais certainement pas te laisser mourir ! Je sais à quel point tu es important pour la Cour. Et vu qu'ils ne m'ont pas totalement accepté, ta mort aurait signé la fin de la musique qu'ils aiment.

-Hm... Votre Majesté ?

-Oui ?

-Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions enquêter sur le traitre qui aurait pu faire cela ?

-C'était peut-être un accident !

-Les cuisiniers ne sont pas censés avoir de belladone, c'est forcément quelqu'un qui leur en a apporté. Quelqu'un qui savait que je viendrai à Postdam.

-C'est-à-dire que... Toute la Cour de Postdam est au courant des visiteurs mais je doute que certains désirent vous tuer, Salieri.

-Alors c'est forcément l'un d'entre nous.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, laissez donc cette affaire de côté, cela n'a aucune importance à l'heure qu'il est.

-Bien, Votre Majesté... »

Antonio serra légèrement les poings, fou de rage que l'Empereur se soucie aussi peu de qui avait bien voulu le tuer. Il soupira longuement et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de demander où se trouver leurs quartiers, à lui et Wolfgang. Catherine de Russie leur indiqua le chemin et les deux maestros quittèrent la pièce après l'avoir remerciée. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, l'Autrichien demanda à son comparse s'ils pouvaient partager la même chambre, prétextant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de dormir seul dans ce palais inconnu. Roulant des yeux, l'Italien finit par accepter après une longue hésitation. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre où des serviteurs avaient déjà déposé leurs valises et rangé leurs vêtements. Dans la pièce adjacente se trouvait une grande salle d'eau avec une immense bassine de bois pleine d'eau fumante. Le brun se tourna vers le cadet.

« Toi ou moi en premier ?

-A deux ?

-On a déjà dormi ensemble, ça ne te suffit pas ?

-Non ! Plus on est proche, plus je pourrai apprendre rapidement à te connaître !

-Tu es vraiment lourd, Wolfgang...

-Je sais ! »

Le latin roula des yeux et commença à se déshabiller, vérifiant que le regard brûlant du blond ne glissait pas sur son corps. Il pénétra ensuite dans l'eau chaude, soupirant de bien-être. Le jeune prodige ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il voulut se coller à Salieri mais ce dernier se décala à l'autre bout de la bassine en grognant.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'on prenne un bain ensemble ? C'est terriblement gênant comme situation...

-Pour le plaisir des yeux ! Gloussa le cadet avec un sourire malicieux

-Mais bien sûr...

-Je plaisante, détends toi ! Et puis, on sait tout deux que c'est bien plus plaisant de regarder une femme, non ?

-Si tu le dis.

-Elles ne t'attirent pas ?

-Elles m'agacent, j'ai envie de toutes les étriper. Les femmes de la noblesse sont d'une hypocrisie à toute épreuve. Même Rosenberg ne peut les surpasser.

-Tu es tombé sur les mauvaises femmes alors. Je te présenterai ma sœur un jour, c'est un vrai petit ange !

-Si elle est comme toi, non merci.

-Plus sérieusement, aucune femme ne t'a jamais attiré.. ?

-Jamais.

-Donc...tu n'as jamais eu de plaisirs charnels.. ?

-Non. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de la luxure pour vivre.

-Tu veux mourir seul sans enfant ? Mon pauvre...

-Je veux mourir seul, le plus tard possible et sur mon piano.

-Voilà des paroles dignes de l'artiste que tu es. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras celle qui te faudra le moment venu !

-Il serait peut-être temps que je te le dise, en fin de comptes. Sinon, tu ne me lâcheras jamais avec cette affaire de femme...

-De quoi tu parles.. ?

-Tu sais, je t'ai dit que mes parents m'avaient trahi et mis à la porte ?

-Je...oui, je m'en souviens.

-Je t'ai aussi dit que je m'étais ouvert les veines, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils t'ont trahi.. ?

-Certes, mais tu ignores la raison de leur trahison, je suppose.

-O..Oui... Antonio, écoute, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne veux pas que tu te forces !

-C'est toi qui as insisté pour savoir, maintenant assume.

-Je vois bien que ça t'évoque de mauvais souvenirs...

-Bien sûr que ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, j'ai vécu plus joyeux comme moments mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'ai besoin d'évacuer certaines choses et je ne veux pas que tu me prennes la tête plus longtemps.

-Si tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé, est-ce que c'est pour te débarrasser de moi.. ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais...j'estime que je peux te faire assez confiance pour que tu ne le répètes pas.

-Je...D'accord...

-Donc, si mes parents m'ont rejeté, c'est pour une seule et unique raison. J'avais à peu près quatorze ans quand ça s'est produit. J'avais un professeur de piano d'une vingtaine d'années, un peu plus je crois. On était très proches, tous les deux, on passait des heures à jouer ensemble, il m'a appris les bases de la composition que j'ai plus tard perfectionné avec Gassmann. Enfin, peu importe. Ce jour-là, la leçon qu'il devait me donner était finie mais il nous restait du temps avant qu'il ne parte. Alors, je suppose que ce fût dans un élan d'envie et de stupidité de ma part, j'ai décidé de lui avouer ce que je ressentais depuis plusieurs mois. Wolfgang, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui, plus que n'importe quoi et de la même manière que tu aimes une femme. Je dois avouer avoir été très surpris par la réciprocité de ses sentiments et on...on s'est embrassé. Malheureusement, mes parents sont rentrés à ce moment-là et tu n'es pas sans savoir que le catholicisme interdit les relations entre hommes. Ils ont viré mon professeur, non sans l'avoir insulté de tous les noms, puis ils ont tenté de me faire dire qu'il avait abusé de moi. J'étais tellement naïf, tellement ignorant que j'ai préféré dire la vérité. Ma mère a fondu en larmes et mon père n'a cessé de me dire que je n'étais pas son fils, que j'étais un démon, une progéniture de Satan. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal, j'essayais de me justifier mais j'ai pris peur lorsque mon père a sorti son fusil de chasse et en a pointé le canon vers moi pour m'abattre. Il m'a posé un ultimatum, soit j'étais renié, soit il me tuait. Je n'ai même pas choisi, ma mère a pris mon père à part. Ils ont discuté un trop long moment pour que je puisse te donner la durée exacte. Mon père a rangé son arme et m'a ouvertement dit que je ne faisais plus parti de la famille. Après cela, il a brûlé toutes mes partitions sous mes yeux avant de me mettre à la porte. Je ne comprenais toujours pas, j'ai maintes et maintes fois frappé à la porte pour rentrer, pensant que c'était sur un coup de tête qu'il avait fait cela mais personne ne m'ouvrit. Alors, j'ai éclaté en sanglots contre la porte, me demandant de nombreuses fois pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'avait chassé. Et j'ai fini par comprendre. Ce qui les dérangeait, c'était le fait que j'avais embrassé un homme, que j'avais aimé un homme. La colère et la tristesse se sont emparées de moi, je les ai insultés sur leur palier puis je suis parti me perdre dans les rues de Legnago. À cause de mes larmes, j'ai dû m'arrêter et je me suis assis contre un mur. Si je n'avais plus de foyer, plus de famille, avais-je encore une raison de vivre.. ? Je pensais que non. Par tous les moyens, il fallait que je meure car, donnant raison à mes parents, j'avais fini par me dire que j'étais un monstre, un démon. Dans les rues, on trouvait toujours des morceaux de verre cassé, des bouteilles vides, des ordures. J'ai pris un morceau de verre qui trainait et je me suis taillé le poignet avec. Le sang coulait à flot et j'ai bien cru mourir mais Gassmann m'a trouvé. Il m'a soigné et m'a accueilli chez lui. Je lui ai tout raconté, une fois que j'étais en état de parler. Puis je me suis fermé, j'ai refusé de parler à qui que ce soit, personne à part Gassmann n'a pu m'approcher. Lui et Dante, qui est le fils d'une de ses femmes de ménage. J'ai commencé à jouer du piano chez lui et, constatant que j'avais encore besoin d'être formé, il a décidé de me prendre sous son aile. Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir... »

Wolfgang sentit sa gorge se nouer au récit du compositeur. Alors c'était cela qu'Antonio tentait de cacher. Il désirait cacher aux yeux de tous son homosexualité pour ne pas être considéré comme un monstre, une anomalie. Le brun soupira de soulagement, comme si tout dire à voix haute lui avait retiré un poids qui était là depuis bien trop longtemps. L'Autrichien se rapprocha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne. L'aîné avait fini par baisser la tête, se sentant quelque peu gêné.

« Antonio... Je ne pensais pas que...que tu cachais quelque chose d'aussi grave... Excuse-moi de t'avoir forcé la main pour savoir...

-Promets-moi, jure-moi sur ta vie que tu n'en parleras...à personne. J'ai besoin de cette garantie... S'il-te-plait... »

Sa voix était douce mais terriblement faible et peu confiante. Le compositeur avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toutes ses protections maintenant qu'il s'était livré à Mozart. Celui-ci ne l'avait jamais vu dans un pareil état de faiblesse. Si le blond avait été un homme vicieux et malsain, il aurait profité de cette fragilité pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait de la part de son comparse mais aucune pensée fourbe ne pouvait traverser l'esprit angélique du jeune homme. Un sourire très léger étira ses lèvres qui vinrent déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Salieri.

« Jamais. Je ne trahirai pas ta confiance, je te le jure sur mon honneur, sur ma vie.

-Merci... »

Comme épuisé, le latin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet, fermant les yeux. Ce dernier, d'abord timidement, commença à lui caresser les cheveux. D'ordinaire, Antonio se serait immédiatement décalé et lui aurait crié dessus mais cette fois il le laissa faire. Cela ne servait plus à rien de mettre de la distance entre eux maintenant qu'il s'était ouvert à lui alors autant le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait tant que cela ne frôlait pas l'indécence. Sans savoir pourquoi, le plus vieux frotta légèrement sa tête contre la main du prodige de Salzbourg, les caresses lui faisant du bien. Surpris, Wolfgang ne s'arrêta pourtant pas, les poursuivant doucement. Il mouilla ensuite les cheveux du brun avant de les laver avec une extrême douceur.

« Où as-tu appris à être aussi doux, Wolfgang.. ?

-Je ne sais pas... ça te fait du bien ?

-Oui...

-Alors tant mieux. »

Le plus jeune lui massa doucement le crâne, appliquant le savon pour qu'ils soient propres. Il les rinça ensuite avec l'eau de la bassine avant de les remettre en ordre. Le latin rouvrit les yeux avant de lui offrir un très léger sourire reconnaissant. Mozart ne sut pourquoi mais il rougit légèrement et se massa légèrement la nuque avant de se laver, dos à son comparse. Le Maître de Chapelle en profita pour en faire rapidement de même avant de sortir de la bassine, se séchant puis partit s'habiller. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit moelleux, soupirant d'aise. Le blond ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se glissant à ses côtés une fois vêtu d'une chemise ample et de ses bas. Pas un mot ne franchit leurs lèvres mais leur silence en disait long. Antonio avait une main sur le ventre, les yeux rivés au plafond, les jambes légèrement pliées. Wolfgang avait posé sa tête sur le torse d'Antonio, allongé en travers du lit, les yeux clos, une main sur la cuisse de son aîné. Aucun des deux ne daigna bouger durant un long moment, conservant cet instant de simplicité. Presque avec tendresse, le brun monta une main à la crinière rebelle du plus jeune, la caressant doucement. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa des lèvres de l'Autrichien qui semblait apprécier les attentions du plus âgé. Celui-ci sourit légèrement et poursuivit doucement mais machinalement ce geste jusqu'à ce qu'une idée traverse son esprit.

« Wolfgang.

-Oui ?

-Tu parlais de me donner un avis sur ma musique ou même de collaborer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! Tu es d'accord ?

-Juste pour la collaboration. C'est le moment où jamais. Tu n'as pas de feuilles mais j'ai les miennes et il doit m'en rester une dizaine qui sont vierges.

-Tu aimerais composer quoi ?

-Un simple duo pour piano et voix. Enfin simple.. Tout est relatif. »

Salieri offrit un sourire franc à celui qu'il pouvait à présent considérer comme un ami. Il se leva et prit le porte document resté dans sa valise. Il en sortit deux feuilles vierges ainsi que sa plume. Il s'installa à la table de la chambre, faisant signe à Wolfgang de venir.

« Je n'ai pas pris mon encrier, tu en as un ?

-Non, je n'ai même pas ma plume, tout est resté à Vienne.

-Comment peux-tu voyager sans ton matériel de compositeur ? Moi, j'en suis incapable...

-Je n'y ai simplement pas pensé et j'ai fait mes valises en une nuit, tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas pensé à tout...

-J'ai cru remarquer en effet. En revanche, n'avoir qu'une nuit pour tout préparer ne t'a pas empêcher de prendre des vêtements...comment dire... Extravagants ?

-J'ai de la diversité dans mes vêtements, au moins. Seuls tes vestons sont un peu différents mais avec la même dominante : Le noir. Pourquoi être aussi sombre ?

-Parlons vêtements une autre fois, veux-tu ? Nous devons trouver de l'encre.

-Allons en chercher dans le palais. »

Wolfgang sortit de la chambre, bientôt suivi par son ami. Les deux maestros arpentèrent les couloirs et tombèrent bientôt sur Rosenberg qui discutait avec un cuisinier. Fronçant les sourcils, Antonio se cacha derrière un mur avec son comparse, tentant d'écouter leur discussion.

« Mettez la dose la prochaine fois ! Je vous ai payé une fortune pour ce simple travail et vous n'êtes même pas fichu de réussir !

-Mais c'est que nous pensions que...

-Ah vous pensez, vous pensez ! Vous pensez mais vous n'agissez pas ! Imbécile !

-Monsieur, calmez-vous...

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je le ferai moi-même ! On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Mais cette fois, je change de cible. En espérant que si cet imbécile y passe, l'autre abrutit comprenne qu'il ne faut jamais me trahir ! »

Rosenberg s'en alla ensuite. Salieri plissa les yeux, analysant les paroles de l'intendant avec un rictus crispé. Il serra les dents, se retenant d'égorger le Comte sur place. Il se tourna vers son ami en tentant de se détendre.

« Ce soir, nous ne mangerons pas au palais. Ni toi, ni moi. Je t'invite au restaurant.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ?!

-Je n'ai pas écouté surtout.

-...Rosenberg parlait de trahison et de tuer quelqu'un. Il veut changer de cible. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Non.. ?

-Tu es cette cible. Il n'est pas si stupide que ça et il a bien remarqué à quel point on était devenu, à mon grand dam, proches. Il sait qu'on ne touche pas à ce qui m'est cher. Il a déjà pris un gros risque en tentant de me tuer mais ce sont des envies de meurtre qui me parcourront s'il tente de s'en prendre à toi. Déjà que je me retiens de le prendre par la gorge...

-Reste calme, la violence ne mènera à rien ! Viens, on va trouver cette encre.

-Hmph.. »

Les deux compositeurs partirent donc à la recherche d'encre, tombant à maintes et maintes reprises sur le Roi de Prusse qui leur accorda un regard méprisant. Ils parvinrent à trouver un domestique qui partit immédiatement leur chercher un encrier avec lequel ils repartirent peu après. Pouvant enfin composer avec l'aide de Wolfgang, l'Italien se hâta de retourner à leur chambre, reprenant sa place. Il regarda les feuilles vierges avant de tracer plusieurs notes assez hautes. Mozart se pencha par-dessus son épaule, arquant un sourcil.

« Tu penses pouvoir chanter aussi haut.. ?

-Bien sûr.

-Sans te briser la voix ?

-Gassmann te l'a dit, avant je pouvais monter une octave plus haut que ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois. Ça, c'est une octave plus bas que ce que j'ai joué lors du bal. Je te le fais sans aucun problème.

-Je peux avoir une démonstration ?

-Si tu veux. »

Antonio jeta un œil aux notes avant de les chanter une par une sur le tempo souhaité et à la bonne hauteur. C'était juste, beau, simple. Son comparse sourit doucement et hocha la tête, regardant la feuille que l'encre commençait à habiller.

« Ça a l'air si simple quand tu le fais.

-Ce n'est pas bien compliqué en même temps.. Mais cette hauteur-là est basique pour moi. Si tu examines la hauteur de ma voix quand je parle, c'est à peine une octave plus grave que ce que je viens de faire. Je ne forcerai pas en chantant cela, crois-moi.

-Et tu peux descendre ?

-J'ai bien plus de mal à descendre qu'à monter, ce n'est pas naturel.

-Je m'en doute. »

L'Autrichien prit la plume avant d'ajouter à son tour quelques accords avec des croches et des doubles croches. Il fit en sorte de jouer avec les trois octaves que Salieri pouvait faire, lui laissant parfois la plume pour alterner leurs deux styles de musique. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, ils avaient déjà écrit trois pages. Le petit génie regarda son aîné avant de croiser les bras.

« C'est bien gentil d'écrire les notes mais quand est-ce que tu écris les paroles que tu chanteras ?

-C'est une excellente question, je comptais te déléguer cette besogne là.

-Quoi ?! Mais non, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas à moi d'écrire les paroles ! Le chanteur, c'est toi. Le pianiste, c'est moi.

-Et alors ? J'ai composé la majeure partie de la mélodie. Mets-y du tiens pour les paroles. Et fais attention parce que si tu écris en Italien, je comprendrai tout.

-Je...je n'ai jamais écrit en Italien. On ne m'a jamais appris cette langue, c'est notamment pour cela que je ne compose qu'en Allemand. Avoua le virtuose

-Vraiment ? Tu aurais pu le dire avant... Dans ce cas, je me chargerai des paroles.

-Tu m'apprendras l'Italien ?

-Je suis musicien, compositeur, professeur de musique, Maître de la Chapelle Impériale de Vienne mais certainement pas enseignant de langue.

-Je t'en supplie ! Je veux comprendre ce que tu vas chanter !

-Je ne sais même pas encore ce que je vais chanter ! Mais comme certaines œuvres qui me tiennent à cœur, je suppose que ce sera personnel. Donc non, pas question que tu comprennes ce que j'écrirai.

-Oh allez ! Tu ne parleras certainement pas d'amour, je ne risque rien.

-Cela, tu n'en sais rien. Répliqua l'Italien avec un air mystérieux

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Bien sûr que si. Je ne compte pas jouer ce duo devant un public. Ce sera...notre secret. Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on sache que nous avons collaboré.

-Pourquoi ? Et si c'est pour un opéra, tu voudras bien le publier ? Da Ponte m'a apporté un livret intéressant, je suis sûr que ça te parlera !

-Ne précipite pas tout, concentre toi sur ce duo avant de nous projeter tous les deux sur la scène du théâtre impérial pour un opéra.

-D'accord, d'accord... »

Unbâillement échappa au plus jeune qui s'étira et se frotta les yeux pour resteréveillé. Le brun prit une autre feuille, commençant à écrire les paroles sansvraiment réfléchir. Il demanda au blond d'aller se coucher s'il était fatigué.Un très court débat eut lieu mais le plus âgé eut raison du léger entêtement deson ami. Il tira les rideaux et alluma une bougie pour s'éclairer alors queWolfgang se couchait, face à son comparse. Antonio était courbé, travaillantsur les feuilles. Sans vraiment le remarquer, il délaissait de plus en plus samain d'écriture pour sa main naturelle, retrouvant peu à peu l'aisance qu'ilavait à quatre ans. Bientôt, plus aucun bruit ne vint troubler la quiétude dela chambre hormis les légers ronflements de Mozart ainsi que le doux son de laplume qui glissait sur le papier.

Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir où m'arrêter, désolée .

Je tiens à corriger ici une petite incohérence : Lors du premier chapitre, Antonio "dit" qu'il ne veut pas être renié par sa famille mais c'est simplement une erreur de ma part. L'histoire qu'il raconte à Wolfgang dans ce chapitre est son histoire comme elle restera tout au long des chapitres qui suivront. Seul ce qui est dit dans le premier chapitre concernant sa famille est erroné.


	8. Chapitre VIII

Le Maître de Chapelle travailla des heures et des heures sur le duo, réarrangeant parfois la hauteur de certaines notes pour plus de facilité. Vers treize heures, un homme frappa à la porte pour annoncer le déjeuner mais le musicien le congédia, lui disant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de manger. Le serviteur s'en alla donc, laissant le maestro et l'endormi tranquille. Soupirant, Salieri se reconcentra sur ce qu'il faisait, corrigeant quelques fautes dans les paroles, ajustant de nouveau les notes pour amener le tout à un semblant de perfection. Grognant devant un accord particulièrement disharmonique qu'il avait écrit, le brun lâcha sa plume avant de s'étirer. Il devait absolument tester cet accord avec un instrument, peu importe lequel pour savoir comment le rendre plus audible. Un Ré, un Si et un Fa... Mais il n'avait ni violon ni piano à sa portée et devait changer de pièce s'il voulait le jouer. L'Italien se leva avec sa partition et se dirigea vers le salon où il avait vu un piano auquel il ne tarda pas à s'installer. Il commença à jouer cet accord parfaitement ignoble, cherchant à changer le Fa en quelque chose d'un peu mieux. Il tenta d'abord le Do, puis le Mi avant de s'orienter sur un Sol bémol. Arquant un sourcil, il rejoua plusieurs fois l'accord avant de sourire très légèrement. Il l'avait enfin, son accord mélodieux. Antonio laissa l'instrument en paix pour retourner à la chambre et corrigea sa partition. Vérifiant chaque note et chaque accord, le maestro passa encore du temps à corriger quelques détails, harmonisant le tout. Lorsqu'il tira les rideaux pour réveiller Wolfgang, il constata que la nuit commençait à s'installer sur Postdam, l'horizon se teintant de pourpre et de bleu nuit. Le compositeur réveilla doucement son comparse, le secouant légèrement. Un grognement lui répondit puis l'Autrichien se décida à ouvrir les yeux, ayant pour sublime image au réveil le visage de son ami souriant doucement. Un sourire empreint de fierté. Le plus jeune se redressa et s'étira longuement, baillant. Il avait apparemment bien dormi.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire autant, que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai fini le duo. Tu peux regarder les partitions, j'ai modifié plusieurs accords et des lignes entières mais pas ce que tu as écrit si cela te rassure.

-Tu as...tout fini ?! Déjà ?! Mais il est quelle heure ?

-Le soleil vient tout juste de se coucher, il doit être environ vingt heures.

-Et nous avons commencé à.. ?

-Presque dix heures, je pense.

-Tu as planché pendant dix heures et tu as fini ?! Mais comment fais-tu ?

-Eh, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas un opéra, ni une symphonie. C'est un simple duo, ce n'est pas très long. Et puis, je ne suis pas si doué que cela pour composer rapidement. Regarde, ma symphonie, je la travaille depuis six ans et elle n'est toujours pas achevée.

-Tu es bien trop modeste ! Allons fêter notre première collaboration !

-Collaboration ou non, nous devions déjà manger dehors de toute façon. Sors du lit maintenant. »

Mozart fit la moue et sortit du lit, se dirigeant vers l'armoire qu'ils allaient partager durant encore deux jours. Il fouilla dans les vestes et en sortit une appartenant à son comparse. C'était une lourde et épaisse veste en velours noir mais pailletée. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire du vêtement avec un grand sourire. Comprenant la tacite question, Antonio roula des yeux et lui fit un signe de main signifiant qu'il pouvait la prendre. Lui se saisit d'une autre longue veste, en coton cette fois mais de la même couleur. L'Autrichien voulut sortir mais fut arrêté par son ami qui l'attrapa par le poignet en secouant la tête.

« Je veux bien te prêter ma veste mais change de veston.

-Pourquoi ?

-Du violet pastel avec ma veste noire ? Hors de question.

-Je peux bien porter des couleurs, non ?

-Bien sûr mais pas du violet ! Pas un violet aussi clair du moins. »

L'Italien regarda les vestons que le cadet avait apportés avant d'en sortir un argenté. Il lui fit retirer la veste et le veston avant de lui mettre le nouvel apparat avec calme, le boutonnant doucement. Le brun lui remit ensuite le vêtement en velours, réajustant le col, lissant avec sa main de nombreux plis sur les hanches et dans le dos. Il le traina ensuite devant un miroir où il réarrangea la crinière blonde du compositeur, sans pour autant la dénaturer, lui laissant son côté rebelle. L'homme posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant légèrement.

« C'est mieux, non ?

-Oui...Attends. »

Le plus jeune passa une main dans les cheveux de son aîné, plaquant quelques mèches qui formaient un terrible épi. Un gloussement lui échappa alors qu'il finit par laisser la chevelure fine de son ami tranquille. Ce dernier se redressa et sortit de la chambre avec l'Autrichien, prenant au passage son pot de charbon actif. Ils partirent prévenir leur souverain qu'ils ne partageraient pas sa table ce soir puis quittèrent le palais pour s'aventurer dans les rues de Postdam. Ils marchèrent un long moment avant de trouver un restaurant paraissant assez correct. Ils y entrèrent donc et un serveur les plaça directement. Certainement à cause de l'heure, le restaurant était bondé et les tables manquaient de se chevaucher. Les deux maestros commençaient à mourir de chaud avec leurs vestes qu'ils enlevèrent rapidement. Ils s'installèrent en priant pour que les personnes autour disparaissent rapidement. Salieri avait horreur du surplus de population amassée au même endroit, ça avait tendance à l'oppresser. Un autre employé leur apporta les cartes et leur proposa du vin que les compositeurs acceptèrent volontiers. Antonio ouvrit la carte et ses yeux parcoururent les lignes noires. Wolfgang regarda autour d'eux ce que les clients mangeaient pour pouvoir se décider rapidement, la carte ne lui parlant que très peu. L'Italien ferma le petit livret avant de croiser les jambes, soupirant légèrement. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il trouvait l'ambiance terriblement pesante. Ignorant cependant quoi faire, l'homme resta silencieux, fixant le verre face à lui. Trinquer à leur collaboration, certes, mais que faire avant et après ? Ils n'avaient aucun sujet de conversation à aborder. Le brun avait l'impression d'avoir fait le tour des discussions qu'il pouvait avoir avec le jeune Autrichien. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il se massait doucement les tempes, se creusant la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il finit par abandonner l'idée de lancer une conversation. Un serveur leur apporta peu après du vin ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau. Il leur demanda leurs plats et chacun le donna, sans grand enthousiasme. Une fois l'employé parti, le blond prit la parole.

« J'imaginais cette soirée un peu plus...amusante.

-Désolé mais je n'ai rien à dire.

-Il y a tant de sujets à aborder pourtant ! On pourrait parler peinture, mode, littérature, chant...

-Mode ? Tu veux sérieusement parler mode avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? J'essaye juste de rendre l'ambiance moins lourde et plus amusante ! Le sujet m'importe peu tant qu'on s'occupe !

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. On ne peut pas juste profiter du calme de cet endroit ? Tenta le plus vieux avec maladresse

-Où l'as-tu entendu ton calme ? Cet endroit grouille de monde et de gens qui ne cessent de parler. Chercherais-tu une excuse pour ne pas me parler ?

-Je ne sais juste pas de quoi parler, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel très bavard.

-J'ai cru remarquer, en effet. Bon, levons nos verres à notre duo ! »

Wolfgang les servit un peu trop et leva son verre. Sans enthousiasme apparent, Salieri le rejoignit dans son geste avant de vider son verre d'une traite. Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'alcool, il se montrerait moins laconique. Il versa ensuite de l'eau dans un autre verre à sa disposition, diluant du charbon dedans. Son traitement, il devait le prendre deux fois par jour, pendant quatre jours afin d'être sûr que le poison ne coule plus en lui. Le maestro remua légèrement le récipient puis, une fois le minerai dilué, en but le contenu. Un soupir échappa au latin alors qu'il s'essuyait les lèvres avec la serviette à sa disposition. Les plats ne tardèrent pas et les deux hommes commencèrent à manger sans s'adresser la parole. Antonio siffla la bouteille de vin sans soucis, en recommandant une autre. Mozart écarquilla les yeux en constatant que son ami commençait à se soûler. Lorsque le serveur vint leur apporter la deuxième bouteille, le plus jeune le supplia de la ramener en cuisine. Le brun protesta et quémanda l'alcool. L'employé ne savait quoi faire, qui écouter mais posa finalement le vin sur la table, prit les assiettes vides et partit. Satisfait, l'Italien voulut attraper la bouteille mais l'Autrichien fut plus rapide, offrant l'alcool à une autre table à côté d'eux.

« Eh ! Mon vin...

-Vu ton état, je préfère attendre avant que tu ne te décides à boire encore. Tu as vu à quelle vitesse tu as vidé la première bouteille ?! Bois de l'eau, ça te fera du bien. Pour quelle raison bois-tu en plus ? Ma compagnie ne te détend pas ?

-Ce n'est pas cela, c'est juste que...je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je tue mon ennuie dans l'alcool...

-Oh, tu t'ennuies ? Désolé alors ! S'offusqua le cadet en croisant les bras

-Ne fais pas l'enfant à te braquer ainsi...c'est agaçant.

-Si je me tais, tu t'ennuies et si je te parle, je t'agace, il faut savoir ce que tu veux !

-Arrête, ce n'est pas le moment de me crier dessus, je n'ai pas envie de me brouiller avec toi. Rentrons.

-Pourquoi ? Je sais comment ça va se passer : On va aller se coucher et c'est tout. Or, je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Eh bien moi oui, j'ai besoin de sommeil, j'ai travaillé toute la journée pendant que tu dormais.

-Je t'ai veillé toute la nuit alors que tu agonisais et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?! J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser mourir tiens ! »

Antonio fronça les sourcils, blessé. Lui avait l'excuse de l'alcool mais Wolfgang était totalement maître de ses pensées. Et imaginer que son cadet aurait préféré le voir mourir lui faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne pouvait l'avouer. Serrant les dents, l'Italien se leva et partit payer avant de s'en aller sans demander son reste, laissant le blond en plan. Il se hâta vers le palais dans lequel il entra, prenant la direction de sa chambre. Le brun se déchaussa une fois dans la pièce, enleva veste et veston qu'il jeta négligemment au sol avant d'ouvrir sa chemise et de se glisser sous les draps, mort de rage. Il se mordit le pouce en grognant.

 _*Alors comme ça, il aurait préféré me voir mourir, hein. Je le retiens, je le retiens. Il me le paiera, peu importe de quelle façon, il me le paiera.*_

L'homme tentait de se détendre, de passer outre mais n'y parvint pas. L'idée que Wolfgang finisse par le trahir à son tour le mettait dans une colère noire, une rage dévastatrice, autant pour lui que pour ce qui l'entourait. Le compositeur se leva du lit, commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

 _Planter un couteau dans sa jugulaire n'est pas assez douloureux, il mourra sur le coup. À contrario, le mutiler ne m'apportera pas plus de satisfaction... Qu'est-ce que je vais lui faire pour le faire payer.. ?_

Une idée lui vint en tête. Cela ne le tuerait pas mais c'était assez pour le faire souffrir moralement et le dégouter. Salieri ne pensait pas aux conséquences de son acte, seule sa vengeance lui importait. Mais lui aussi souffrirait, et certainement plus que sa cible. Un léger sourire se posa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il attendait que la porte s'ouvre sur Mozart. Son attente dura au moins dix bonnes minutes avant que la poignée ne s'abaisse et que la plaque de chêne ne soit tirée. Le blond apparut sur le seuil de la porte avant d'enlever ses chaussures, la veste du plus vieux ainsi que son propre veston sans accorder un seul regard à son comparse qui se retenait pour le moment de se jeter sur lui. Le Maître de Chapelle attendit que son « ami » passe à côté de lui avant de l'attraper par le bras et de le faire tomber sur le lit. Un cri de surprise échappa au jeune compositeur alors que l'Italien se plaçait au-dessus de lui. Il lui attrapa les poignets d'une seule main, les plaçant derrière la tête de Wolfgang avant de venir poser ses lèvres dans son cou, bécotant la peau pâle du jeune homme. Celui-ci sentit plusieurs frissons le traverser, fermant les yeux. Il voulut se laisser aller à ce plaisir délicieux mais se rappela de sa discorde avec le brun face à lui.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, fixant son comparse sans comprendre.

« Antonio...A...Arrête.. !

-Non, pas avant que tu ne paies tes paroles..

-Q...Quoi ? »

Un rictus prit place sur le visage du latin alors que ses baisers se déplaçaient sur la totalité du cou du petit génie Salzbourgeois. Son genou vint lentement se placer entre les jambes de Mozart, commençant d'abord avec quelques légères frictions contre l'entrejambe du cadet, quelques caresses volatiles et pourtant divinement bien placées, au point qu'une bosse vint déformer le bas du compositeur germanique. Antonio poursuivit ses caresses avec son genou, frottant de plus en plus intensément pour éveiller les pulsions de son ami pendant que ses baisers dérivaient vers sa mâchoire et ses lèvres avant de venir se lier à elles. Wolfgang écarquilla les yeux en sentant la bouche de son aîné se coller contre la sienne alors que son genou exerçait des cercles contre son excitation prisonnière. L'Autrichien finit par accepter ce baiser où il ne sentait aucune passion, aucune tendresse, juste un désir vengeur. En soi, l'Italien était passionné, oui mais alimenté par sa seule envie de lui faire mal moralement, de l'écœurer puis de le frustrer. Son autre main se glissa dans les bas du compositeur germanique, venant frivolement, doucement caresser son intimité. Lorsqu'il fut certain de l'excitation du blond, Salieri sourit contre ses lèvres, faisant mourir leur baiser. Le dominé de position fixa le brun avec de grands yeux, déglutissant péniblement alors que les doigts de celui-ci ne cessaient de le rendre fou.

« Je t'en conjure...a...arrête...arrête cette..torture... C'est horrible... Je t'en prie... !

-Ne t'en fais pas, Wolfgang...je comptais le faire... Attends juste..quelques secondes, et je te laisserai tranquille.. »

La voix d'Antonio était étonnement douce mais surtout empreinte d'un délicat sadisme. Il lui offrit un dernier baiser langoureux avant de retirer sa main, relâchant le jeune homme. Il laissa ensuite le jeune compositeur et ses désirs tranquille, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Wolfgang se redressa sans comprendre, regardant l'aîné avec un air outré.

«Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?!

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais continuer ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix suggestive mais moqueuse

-B...Bien sûr que si ! J'espérais que tu...qu'après avoir fait cela...tu...

-Tu espérais que nous nous abandonnerions à la luxure ? Mon pauvre ami, je n'ai fait cela que pour te faire payer la blessure que tu m'as infligé tout à l'heure. Je ne te tuerai jamais, sois en certain. Je désirais juste te faire un peu mal, te frustrer, te dégouter si possible. Maintenant, débrouille-toi.

-Antonio.. ! Aide moi, s'il-te-plait.. ! Maintenant que tu as commencé, ne..ne t'arrête pas !

-C'est toi qui m'as demandé de m'arrêter. Je n'ai fait que respecter ta volonté, et ma chasteté.

-Chasteté, mais quelle chasteté ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu es totalement pur, regarde ce que tu viens de me faire !

-Tu t'es emballé tout seul, je n'ai fait que laisser traîner mes mains..

-Tu...Hmph.. »

Wolfgang, vexé, gonfla les joues avant de partir à la salle d'eau pour régler à son petit problème. Un rire échappa à l'Italien qui le regarda partir, apparemment fier de ce qu'il avait fait. L'homme entendit quelques gémissements qui échappèrent à sa précédente victime et fut extrêmement surpris d'entendre son propre nom gémit de façon complètement indécente et pourtant si attirante. Le brun se fit violence pour ne pas entrer dans la salle de bain et le regarder faire, son imagination seule suffisait. Il commençait à sérieusement regretter ce qu'il venait de faire subir à Mozart, en subissant le retour de flammes. Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, il tenta de trouver le sommeil mais avec le compositeur germanique qui se faisait plaisir à côté, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Salieri soupira longuement et hésita encore un long moment avant de se lever et d'ouvrir à la volée la porte de la salle d'eau. L'Autrichien tourna brusquement la tête vers l'intrus, serrant d'un coup les cuisses, visiblement gêné.

« H..He ! Sors de là !

-Alors cesse de couiner mon nom quand tu te soulages. Répliqua le musicien en tentant de garder son calme

-Tu...m'as entendu.. ? Oh bon sang...

-Je vais finir par croire que je t'intéresse, Wolfgang. Les hommes commenceraient-ils à l'attirer ?

-C'est toi qui m'as chauffé, idiot !

-Et ça a porté ses fruits apparemment.

-Si tu es là pour te moquer, va-t'en !

-Moi qui comptais te proposer mes services, me voilà mis à la porte. Dans ce cas...

-Ne me fais pas espérer pour rien, c'est cruel...

-Qu'espères-tu, au juste ?

-Que tu viennes m'aider !

-Si tu insistes... »

Enfin. Le piège du brun s'était enfin retourné contre lui. Qu'il en subisse les conséquences. L'Italien s'avança d'une démarche souple et élégante, presque prédatrice, vers sa proie qui gardait les cuisses collées l'une à l'autre. Assis sur un tabouret, Wolfgang attendait nerveusement, se tortillant légèrement sous le malaise. Son comparse vint s'agenouiller face à lui, posa ses mains sur ses jambes avant de les ouvrir. Avec une tendresse folle, Antonio le prit doucement en bouche, commençant de doux et légers vas-et-viens tout en caressant ses cuisses avec douceur. Le plus jeune passa une main dans les cheveux du latin, gémissant légèrement sous le plaisir ressenti. Balançant la tête en arrière, l'Autrichien lâcha plusieurs soupirs de désir, fermant les yeux. Son partenaire s'appliquait à la tâche avec beaucoup de douceur, offrant un pur instant de plaisir au cadet. Ses mains glissaient sur ses cuisses, ses hanches, la base de son intimité alors que celles du compositeur germanique se perdaient dans les mèches fines et plaquées du brun, la deuxième serrant son épaule pour lui annoncer sa venue. Le Maître de Chapelle se retira puis recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, avant de se retourner vers le blond, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as eu ta dose, c'est bon ?

-Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu le fais, je ne te croirais pas.

-Crois-le ou pas, je n'ai jamais touché un homme avant toi.

-Sérieusement ?

-Les hommes qui en aiment d'autres, ça ne court pas les rues !

-Homme ou femme, pour moi, il n'y a pas de différences. On aime une personne, une âme, un esprit, un corps, un caractère mais certainement pas un sexe.

-Hélas, beaucoup pensent que l'on ne peut aimer qu'une personne de sexe opposée. Et personne n'ose contredire la majorité.

-Sont-ils tous des imbéciles ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Mozart se rhabilla et tira le brun à lui pour qu'il se lève. Les deux compositeurs se couchèrent ensuite, sans mettre de distance cette fois-ci. Pas même Dante ne pouvait se vanter d'une telle proximité avec Antonio. Wolfgang avait brisé toutes les barrières que le brun avait dressé pour se protéger, il était le seul à pouvoir le toucher, lui parler aussi familièrement, l'enlacer, s'opposer à lui. Pourtant, aux yeux des autres, leur relation était une rivalité où se mêlaient respect et haine mais il n'en était rien. Les deux maestros s'appréciaient, se découvraient, se livraient l'un à l'autre, s'aidaient, se comprenaient.

Morphée accueillit Wolfgang avec plaisir mais rejeta Antonio, le laissant seul et sans sommeil. Pourtant, le pauvre homme avait bien besoin de repos, cette journée avait été longue et éprouvante, bien que très mouvementée sur la fin. Il soupira longuement et quitta le lit, ouvrant doucement les grandes fenêtres avant de s'assoir sur le rebord comme il le faisait chez lui. Son regard se porta sur la lune en croissant qui ne projetait qu'une faible et pâle lueur. Le brun sentit une brise fraiche caresser son visage et son cou, lui procurant d'agréables frissons. L'homme resta un long moment, trop long moment, sur le rebord de la fenêtre pendant que son cadet dormait paisiblement. Le compositeur retourna dans l'enceinte de la chambre, fermant les fenêtres, tirant les rideaux avant de s'installer au bureau. Il saisit le chandelier qu'il alluma avec la seule allumette qu'il restait. Le Maître de Chapelle regarda les partitions qu'il avait rédigé avec Wolfgang puis en prit les paroles qu'il chanta à voix basse tout en montant dans les aiguës. Il chanta jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne l'étreindre, le faisant s'endormir sur la chaise dans une position bien inconfortable.


	9. Chapitre IX

Ce fut le jeune Autrichien qui se réveilla en premier, ouvrant un œil avant d'entrapercevoir la silhouette de son ami sur la chaise. Haussant un sourcil, il décida néanmoins de rester un petit moment au lit, le temps de bien émerger. Le prodige de Salzbourg finit par se lever et secoua son comparse pour qu'il se réveille. Après tout, ils retournaient à Vienne. Antonio eut du mal à revenir du pays des songes, ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, semblant d'abord chercher ses repères avant de croiser le regard de Wolfgang. Ce dernier lui accorda un sourire à tomber.

« Eh bien, maestro, tu n'apprécies pas être tiré ainsi de ton sommeil ?

-Ne te moque pas, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil...

-Tu le rattraperas lors du trajet, nous rentrons à Vienne.

-Vienne.. ? Les courtisans.. Rosenberg ! »

En se levant aussi brusquement, Salieri eut l'air d'un pauvre hystérique mais sa haine se lisait dans ses yeux au point que son comparse prit peur. Le blond posa une main sur la sienne pour qu'il reste calme mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Le plus âgé voulut se laver mais constata avec tristesse que la bassine d'eau était froide. Grognant, il se déshabilla et y pénétra en jurant intérieurement. C'est qu'il était de mauvais poil de bon matin, le musicien. Levant les yeux au ciel, Mozart rassembla les partitions avant de les ranger dans le porte-document en cuir de son aîné. Ce dernier mit deux petites minutes à se laver avant de réclamer à son ami des vêtements. Le plus jeune rangeait leurs affaires et lui lança en vrac des bas, une chemise et un veston avant de lui dire de se débrouiller et accessoirement de se calmer. Antonio ne tarda pas à se vêtir avant d'aider son ami à rassembler leurs affaires. Sans s'en apercevoir, il laissa sa veste en velours pailleté à Wolfgang, prenant celle en coton qu'il avait porté la veille pour sortir et retrouver cet imbécile de Rosenberg. Il n'avait certainement pas oublié le coup de l'empoisonnement et saurait le lui faire payer. Bien sûr, la douceur et la tendresse du châtiment du blond la veille ne se retrouveraient certainement pas dans la longue et terrible douleur qu'allait subir le Comte. Celui-ci se trouva bientôt dans le champ de vision de l'Italien qui s'approcha de lui à grands pas avant de le saisir par le poignet, le tirant dans un couloir pour le plaquer violemment contre un mur.

« Salieri, c'est vous ?!

-Surpris de me voir en vie ? Cracha le concerné avec un regard sombre

-De quoi parlez-vous enfin ?

-Et la belladone, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Mais quelle belladone ? Je n'ai jamais eu de belladone, enfin !

-Ne jouez pas les innocents. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez demandé à ce que l'on m'empoisonne. Et je vous ai entendu discuter avec un cuisiner à propos d'un empoisonnement pour Mozart. Je vous préviens, si vous un seul de ses cheveux, vous le regretterez amèrement.

-Vous seriez-vous pris d'affection pour ce..cet écervelé ?!

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. En attendant, laissez-moi vous faire payer ce que vous m'avez fait et que vous refusez d'avouer. »

Le brun saisit l'intendant par la gorge, la serrant sans vraiment forcer. Un couinement échappa à la voix nasillarde de Rosenberg alors qu'il tentait de se débattre pour échapper à la forte poigne du maestro. À ce moment-là, alors que le noble semblait suffoquer, quelqu'un attrapa Salieri par le bras et le tira vers l'arrière pour qu'il lâche ce traitre. Wolfgang venait de sauver la peau de son pire ennemi, juste pour éviter que son ami ne commette un meurtre. Celui-ci lança un regard meurtrier au Comte avant de s'en aller avec son comparse, fulminant. Le blond lâcha un soupir avant de se tourner vers son aîné, l'air à la fois triste et compatissant.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir immédiatement retourner à Vienne...

-Bien sûr que si, je dois continuer d'assurer la formation d'Alarich et il me reste des choses à faire chez moi.

-Mais ?

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de recroiser ces lèche-bottes de courtisans, eux qui sont si hypocrites et qui, contrairement à leur souverain, ne connaissent rien à la musique.

-Nous ne rentrerons pas à Vienne dans ce cas.

-Où veux-tu que l'on aille ?

-Partons à Salzbourg ! Il y a six jours de trajet et je dois rendre visite à ma famille. Ce sera l'occasion de te présenter mon père et ma sœur !

-Wolfgang, j'ai du travail, je n'ai pas à perdre du temps là-bas.

-S'il te plait, Antonio ! L'air de la campagne nous fera du bien. Et puis...Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider..à me réconcilier avec mon père... Nous nous sommes quitté en de très mauvais termes et je regrette profondément...

-Je suis la pire personne qui puisse t'aider sur ce terrain-là.. Je t'ai dit que je haïssais la mienne, comment veux-tu que je t'aide avec ta famille ?

-Je ne sais pas mais nous trouverons bien un moyen ! Accepte, s'il te plait, accepte ! Je...Je ne veux pas y aller seul... »

L'Autrichien lui fit des yeux de chien battu, lui serrant doucement la main, le suppliant de venir. Le brun soupira et finit par accepter sa proposition, sans enthousiasme. Le jeune homme, ravi, lui offrit un sourire adorable et partit en direction de leur calèche, portant les valises. Le plus vieux prit la sienne, afin de soulager le cadet d'un poids. Ils arrivèrent devant le véhicule à l'arrière duquel ils posèrent leurs bagages avant de retrouver leur souverain. Les deux maestros s'inclinèrent face à Joseph II.

« Votre Majesté, je viens vous annoncer que le Maestro Salieri et moi-même partons pour Salzbourg. J'ignore dans combien de temps reviendrons nous.

-Vous allez à Salzbourg ? Moi qui espérais que vous seriez là pour accueillir deux nouveaux compositeurs à la Cour. Mais allez-y, je sens que vous avez tout deux besoin de repos, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir.

-Merci, Votre Majesté. »

Ils s'en allèrent alors, montant dans la calèche qui fila en direction de Salzbourg. Antonio enleva veste et veston, entrouvrit sa chemise en défaisant les trois premiers boutons avant de soupirer longuement, un peu plus à l'aise. Pendant ce temps, Wolfgang restait emmitouflé dans la veste en velours de son comparse, le nez dans le col et les yeux clos. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, l'Italien le regarda faire, curieux. A vrai dire, il ignorait pourquoi l'homme à la crinière blonde paraissait si concentré sur le col de sa veste qui, pourtant, n'avait aucun défaut. Finalement, après de longues minutes, le petit génie de Salzbourg rouvrit les yeux en soupirant doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Cillant, le brun haussa un sourcil, n'y comprenant toujours rien.

« Y a-t-il un problème avec ma veste ? Demanda-t-il, quelque peu curieux

-Hm ? Non non, pas du tout ! Je me disais juste qu'elle sentait bon... »

Papillonnant des cils à nouveau, le Maître de Chapelle secoua légèrement la tête, le trouvant à la fois enfantin et quelque peu désespérant. Le blond finit par se débarrasser de ce qui l'encombrait le plus, se retrouvant dans le même état vestimentaire que son comparse. Encore une fois, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot et restèrent ainsi, l'un à côté de l'autre sans pour autant essayer de se rapprocher ni même de se toucher. Wolfgang l'avait bien compris. Il fallait qu'il choisisse ses moments pour toucher Antonio, ne pas le coller à longueur de journée, il devait apprendre à le laisser tranquille. L'Italien ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée qui lui avaient tant manqué la nuit passée. L'homme avait la tête inclinée sur le côté, une main sur les cuisses alors que son torse se soulevait régulièrement sous sa respiration lente et profonde. Le musicien aux cheveux d'or le regarda dormir avec un léger sourire, constatant avec joie que son aîné paraissait beaucoup plus paisible lorsqu'il dormait, lui qui arborait toujours un air triste ou plus tourmenté lorsqu'il laissait tomber son masque d'impassibilité habituelle. Rares étaient les fois où certaines personnes l'avaient vu avec un sourire franc et heureux. Ses parents avant qu'ils ne le rejettent, Gassmann lorsque le brun avait composé son premier concerto et enfin bien plus récemment l'Autrichien lorsque son ami avait achevé leur duo piano-voix. Généralement, tout ce qui touchait à la musique rendait Salieri heureux mais il en fallait énormément pour le voir sourire. D'ordinaire, il se contentait d'un visage calme ou quelques fois d'un rictus moqueur ou sadique.

Wolfgang se rapprocha un peu de son comparse, passant lentement un bras autour de sa taille pour le coller contre lui avant de lui faire poser sa tête sur ses cuisses, allongeant son buste. Doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux, entortillant quelques mèches autour de ses doigts fins avant de les lâcher puis de les reprendre, s'amusant pendant plusieurs minutes avec. Il finit néanmoins par laisser sa chevelure en paix, ne désirant nullement le déranger pendant son sommeil.

A la nuit tombée, la calèche s'arrêta devant une auberge pour le cocher, les deux hommes décidant de dormir dans le transport. Enfin, le cadet avait choisi pour eux, l'Italien sortant à peine de son sommeil réparateur. Il se redressa légèrement pour faire face au blond qui lui sourit avant de se décaler pour le laisser respirer.

« Je...t'ai dormi dessus.. ?

-C'est moi qui t'ai fait t'allonger sur mes cuisses, je me suis dit que ce serait plus confortable que de dormir assis, comme tu l'as fait sur la chaise. »

Le brun hocha simplement la tête, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre à peu près en ordre, plusieurs petites mèches tombant devant ses yeux. Le compositeur germanique ne sut quoi faire de plus pour lui et finit par s'endormir dans son coin. Antonio resta éveillé une partie de la nuit, ayant trop dormi pour pouvoir à nouveau rejoindre le pays des songes.

Le trajet dura encore cinq jours avant que les deux maestros n'arrivent à Salzbourg. Ils prirent leurs bagages et laissèrent la calèche ainsi que le cocher avant de se diriger vers la maison des Mozart. Wolfgang marchait avec hâte malgré son évidente appréhension. Antonio ne faisait rien pour le rassurer, ne sachant que dire dans ce genre de situation. Bien trop tôt ils aperçurent la demeure où le cadet avait passé enfance et adolescence. Le brun ne connaissait pas Salzbourg. En réalité, il ne connaissait pas l'Autriche, il n'avait visité que Vienne et ses alentours. N'étant pas un grand adepte des voyages, l'Italien ne se déplaçait que très peu et son emploi du temps chargé ne lui permettait pas non plus des écarts. C'était un miracle de pouvoir accompagner son ami ici.

Arrivé devant le palier, le blond hésita longuement, comme s'il ne se sentait plus le bienvenu. Il se tourna vers son comparse, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas si...si je peux entrer...

-Tu nous as trainés ici, à toi d'avoir le courage de te mesurer à ta famille. Répliqua l'aîné d'un ton détaché

-Frappe à ma place, s'il-te-plait !

-C'est ta famille, pas la mienne. C'est à toi de régler cela, si tu as des choses à te reprocher, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Maintenant frappe à cette porte avant que l'on rebrousse chemin.

-Antonio !

-C'est non. Dépêche-toi. »

Dépité du manque de soutien du latin, un soupir échappa à Mozart qui, timidement, presque craintivement, frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes interminables s'écoulèrent avant que la lourde plaque de chêne ne fusse tirée. Nannerl apparut sur le palier avant de sourire en voyant son frère. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, le faisant tanguer. Antonio le rattrapa afin qu'il ne tombe pas, le faisant se remettre sur ses pieds. La jeune femme finit par se détacher de son cadet, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

« Cela me fait si plaisir de te voir, Wolfgang !

-Moi aussi, Nannerl. Papa est là.. ?

-Oui, il se repose dans le salon. Mais tu..as un invité ?

-Oh, oui ! Nannerl, je te présente Antonio Salieri, il est compositeur à la Cour de Vienne, c'est un musicien et un chanteur hors pair ! Antonio, voici ma sœur aînée, Nannerl.

-Enchantée, Monsieur Salieri !

-De même. »

La musicienne fit entrer les deux hommes qui déposèrent leurs bagages à l'entrée. Elle les guida jusqu'au salon où un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années lisait un livre. Entendant des pas, le patriarche des Mozart tourna la tête sans un sourire pour son enfant prodige. Ce dernier détourna le regard, déglutissant péniblement. Lassé du comportement de légume de son ami, le compositeur de la Cour le poussa légèrement en avant comme pour l'encourager à prendre la parole. Le plus jeune couina légèrement avant d'enfin oser poser les yeux sur son paternel.

« Bonjour, Papa.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Me semblait-il que Vienne t'intéressait plus que Salzbourg, que tu y gagnerais gloire et reconnaissance, aurais-tu lamentablement échoué, comme à chaque fois ?

-Nullement, je... Je suis venu réparer mes erreurs ! Je voulais renouer avec toi, tu...tu es mon père, après tout ! Je..Je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit, ce que j'ai fait ! Je n'ai jamais voulu briser nos relations, jamais !

-Ce ne sont pas tes vaines excuses qui ramèneront ta mère.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai rien pu faire !

-C'est bien cela que je te reproche ! Tu n'as rien fait pour la sauver, elle qui t'a tout donné, qui t'a porté, qui t'a aimé ! Que lui as-tu offert en retour ? La mort !

-Mais Papa ! Il était trop tard pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas médecin... Et c'est toi qui m'as envoyé à Paris, si nous étions restés à Mannheim, jamais Maman ne serait pas morte ! Et même si elle était tombée malade, j'aurais travaillé avec Aloysia et j'aurais eu l'argent pour payer les soins. Tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité, je ne suis pas le seul fautif ! Ne me blâme pas pour tes erreurs...

-Ma plus grande erreur a été d'avoir un fils. Ta sœur au moins sait se tenir à carreaux. »

Le cœur du jeune Autrichien rata un battement alors que des larmes commençaient à naître dans ses yeux. N'appréciant pas la pique lancée au prodige de la ville, Antonio plissa les yeux vers le père du blond.

« C'est à cause de ce genre de comportements absurdes que certaines familles se brisent. Je doute que vous imaginiez à quel point vous venez de blesser votre fils. Comment dans un pays aussi civilisé peut-on encore faire autant de mal à son enfant ? Je ne comprends pas, que cherchez-vous à faire en le blessant ainsi ? Le faire culpabiliser ? Très bien. Et ensuite ? À quoi cela vous avance-t-il ? À vous défouler ? Sachez qu'un enfant n'est pas un défouloir.

-Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ?! Et qui êtes-vous pour critiquer ce que je fais à mon fils ?!

-Je suis Antonio Salieri, je travaille à la Cour de Vienne. Wolfgang est un ami, je ne tolèrerai pas que vous le blessiez alors qu'il fait des efforts pour venir vous voir et tenter de se réconcilier avec vous. Wolfgang tient à vous mais vu votre comportement, vous ne méritez pas certainement pas qu'il fasse tant d'efforts. »

Voyant rouge, Léopold se leva et décolla une gifle au compositeur Italien. Sous la puissance du coup, l'homme tourna la tête en fermant les yeux, serrant les dents. Le blond regarda son père avec de grands yeux puis se tourna vers son ami.

« Antonio ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Hm. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai subi pire douleur. »

L'Autrichien fit un quart de tour pour porter un regard triste et lourd de jugement sur son paternel. Secouant doucement la tête, il recula avec crainte en emportant son aîné avec lui.

« Tu n'es plus le père que j'ai connu. Jamais tu n'aurais frappé quelqu'un, même si tu ne connais pas cette personne... La perte de Maman t'a changé en monstre ! Si c'est ainsi que tu comptes rester, alors je ne veux pas être ton fils plus longtemps ! »

Antonio écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant avant de prendre le visage du petit génie d'une main, ancrant son regard noisette attristé dans le sien.

« Non, Wolfgang, ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Tu ne le penses pas, tu le dis sous le coup de la colère. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas ne plus avoir de famille.

-Tu n'en as plus, tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner !

-C'est justement pour ça que je te dis de revenir sur tes paroles. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça fait d'être seul, de ne plus avoir de famille sur qui compter. Je t'en prie, Wolfgang, réfléchis. »

Ils parlaient à voix basse, pour le plus âgé du moins afin que Léopold n'entende pas les conseils de l'Italien. Le virtuose osait à peine affronter le regard expressif du brun, un regard à la fois compatissant, triste et douloureux. Mozart voyait de la douleur dans les yeux de son ami, chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention. Il se rendit alors compte que malgré sa haine, le Maître de Chapelle souffrait encore de ce que ses parents lui avaient fait et le suppliait tacitement de ne pas faire la même erreur. Baissant les yeux, le prodige Salzbourgeois se défit en douceur de la légère emprise de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier recula légèrement, estimant qu'il en avait fait assez pour la famille de musiciens, les laissant s'expliquer. Il s'éclipsa pour prendre les valises et demanda à Nannerl où dormait Wolfgang lorsqu'il vivait encore ici. La jeune femme guida le compositeur jusqu'à la chambre d'enfance de l'homme à la crinière dorée. Antonio fut extrêmement tenté en voyant le lit deux places mais préféra laisser la chambre à son ami, déposant la valise de ce dernier. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, l'aînée de la famille s'avança vers le musicien.

« Vous ne restez pas ? Nous n'avons que trois chambres, vous dormiriez avec Wolfgang ?

-Je préfère qu'il soit seul ici, j'irai dormir à l'auberge.

-Vous avez l'air proches pourtant, tous les deux. Wolfy ne supporte pas la solitude, ne le laissez pas. Vous venez de l'aider après tout !

-Écoutez, c'est juste parce que je ne veux pas qu'il soit totalement perdu dans ce monde que je l'ai aidé. Les courtisans le détestent, il n'a presque pas d'amis à Vienne, sa famille est son seul point d'ancrage, son seul refuge en cas de problème majeur.

-Mais... Et vous ? Qu'êtes-vous pour lui ?

-Je ne suis que de passage, nos routes se sépareront sans doute dans peu de temps.

-J'en doute. Il vous a présenté comme un ami, il ne voudra pas se séparer de vous de sitôt ! Vous avez vous-même dit qu'il n'avait que peu d'amis à Vienne, si vous êtes l'un des rares à supporter ses extravagances et qu'il vous apprécie, ne le laissez pas seul. »

Ils entendirent tout à coup des cris en bas, les deux hommes de la famille Mozart semblaient se disputer et le bruit d'un verre cassé ne tarda pas à les inquiéter. L'Italien descendit les escaliers et fut soulagé de voir qu'aucun des deux n'était blessé. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Wolfgang passa derrière lui, apparemment apeuré. Visiblement, son père avait tenté de lui lancer un verre dessus pour une raison inconnue du brun. Il resta derrière Antonio qui avait la carrure nécessaire pour le protéger mais celui-ci n'avait nullement envie de se faire charcuter.

«Wolfgang, cesse de faire l'enfant et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Rentrons à Vienne, s'il te plait... Je ne veux pas rester ici, j'en ai marre, il ne veut rien entendre !

-Reste calme, d'accord ? Je...On va trouver une solution.

-Tu n'étais pas resté calme, toi ! Répliqua le blondinet

-Les circonstances étaient différentes et je n'avais pas vingt ans, j'avais tout juste quatorze ans. Alors par pitié, ne fais pas de bêtises. Tu le regretterais.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse de toute façon ? Mon père est sourd comme un pot, il refuse de me laisser lui expliquer.

-Je vais t'aider, puisqu'il semblerait que sans moi nous resterions une décennie ici avant de pouvoir retourner à Vienne. »

Le Maître de Chapelle se tourna vers Léopold avec calme et détermination.

« Monsieur, j'aimerais que nous discutions avec calme pour résoudre votre différent. Est-ce que ce serait possible ?

-Pourquoi désirez-vous nous aider ? Cela nous vous concerne en rien.

-En effet, mais je n'apprécierai guère de voir le meilleur compositeur de la Cour brisé à jamais par son propre sang. Alors, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous aider. »

Le patriarche grogna et se rassit sur le canapé, laissant son fils et son ami prendre place en face de lui. Son enfant semblait rester craintif, demeurant le plus proche possible de l'Italien. Ce dernier s'installa sur un fauteuil à place unique, laissant son égal s'assoir sur l'accoudoir. Se passant une main dans les cheveux pour calmer sa gêne et sa nervosité, le brun demanda à ce que les deux Mozart lui expliquent le problème.

« C'est pourtant simple : Je ne veux pas d'un assassin sous mon toit. Un meurtrier doublé d'un fils indigne et désobéissant.

-C'est la meilleure ! Je ne suis pas un assassin !

-Si c'était le cas, croyez moi que Wolfgang ne resterait pas aussi calme, aussi serein et aussi joyeux qu'à présent. Je doute qu'il ait réellement voulu la mort de votre femme. Bien évidemment, je comprends votre douleur mais si je ne m'abuse, cela fait trois ans. Il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose, vous ne pensez pas ? Wolfgang n'y est pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai autant souffert que Papa ! J'aimais Maman, c'était une femme bien, attentionnée qui a tout fait pour m'aider à réaliser mes rêves ! J'ai longtemps été endeuillé et seule mon arrivée à Vienne a réussi à me remettre plus ou moins d'aplomb. Papa, je t'en prie, crois-moi !

-Alors il t'a suffi de visiter une nouvelle ville pour ne plus penser au décès de ta mère ?! Tu devrais avoir honte !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Changer d'air et rencontrer du monde m'a fait du bien, composer m'aide à régler mes problèmes, à évacuer ce que je ressens. Je..J'ai même composé une sonate pour piano pour Maman... »

La musique. Voilà bien un point qui reliait toute la famille Mozart, qui les touchait infiniment. Wolfgang adressa un regard suppliant à son père, lui transmettant toute sa sincérité. Le visage de Léopold s'était légèrement débridé bien qu'il se montre toujours peu confiant.

« Joue moi cette pièce, ainsi je verrai si tu es sincère dans tes propos. »


	10. Chapitre X

L'enfant ne put qu'accepter et s'approcha du piano avant de s'y installer. Les partitions en tête, le blond commença à jouer le morceau qui laissait transparaitre toutes sortes d'émotions : Tristesse, mélancolie, une once de colère envers les médecins incapables et beaucoup d'amour. Un amour perdu, l'amour d'un fils pour sa mère. Léopold fut profondément touché par l'œuvre de son fils et comprit alors que tous ses jugements étaient faux. Jamais son enfant, la chair de sa chair, n'avait pensé un seul instant à le rendre malheureux, lui qui avait d'abord tenté de l'empêcher de voyager, l'avait privé de l'amour d'Aloysia pour l'envoyer à Paris. Jamais Wolfgang n'avait eu de telles pensées et ce fut en écoutant ce morceau pour piano qu'il put enfin le comprendre et reconnaitre ses erreurs. Il s'en voulait. Le patriarche de la famille Mozart ne pouvait que s'en vouloir du mauvais jugement qu'il avait porté sur son fils, son enfant prodige, celui qui apporterait gloire et reconnaissance sur leur nom. De son côté, le petit génie de la famille jouait avec fièvre, se laissant emporter par la musique. Sans s'en rendre compte, la pièce lui fit couler plusieurs larmes alors qu'il continuait inlassablement de laisser courir ses doigts fins sur les touches blanches. Remarquant le mal qu'il se faisait, le Maître de Chapelle s'approcha du jeune homme, posant une main sur son épaule pour le stopper. Le blond eut du mal à s'arrêter mais enleva finalement ses mains de l'instrument, se tournant vers Salieri sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté.. ?

-Je vois bien que ça te fait mal de jouer cette pièce, qu'elle t'évoque de mauvais souvenirs.

-Antonio... »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Mozart malgré ses larmes et il remercia, la gorge nouée, son ami de prendre soin de lui. Peu à l'aise, le concerné se massa la nuque en fixant le sol avant de lui dire que ce n'était rien. Riant de la modestie et de la gêne de l'aîné, l'Autrichien vint le serrer contre lui avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux ce qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout, secouant la tête avant de plaquer les mèches avec ses mains comme il le pouvait. Attendris par la scène, Léopold et Nannerl se sourirent avant que cette dernière ne parte leur faire du thé. Wolfgang se décida enfin à lâcher le brun qui commençait à suffoquer sous son étreinte et les deux maestros purent retourner s'assoir. L'ambiance était clairement plus détendue que lorsque la conversation s'était engagée entre les deux hommes de la famille. Pourtant, pour une raison totalement inconnue, Antonio ne se sentait pas à sa place, comme s'il était de trop. Il ne cessait de regarder le sol ou les murs, de se masser nerveusement la nuque ou de s'attraper le bras pour se le masser et se détendre. Remarquant son malaise, le blond lui prit la main avant de le tirer dans un des couloirs adjacents, espérant connaître la cause de cette gêne et comment y remédier.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire ici, de ne pas être à ma place. Je suis un étranger après tout.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es le bienvenu ici ! Je pense que mon père et ma sœur te voient d'un très bon œil, tu as fait bonne impression, tu sais.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, Wolfgang. Je n'ai plus rien, plus de famille. Je n'ai pas envie de troubler la tienne, maintenant que vous vous êtes réconciliés, je dois partir et retourner à Vienne.

-Antonio... Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, personne ne te jugera, nous ne sommes pas en Italie et ma famille est différente de la tienne. Je te l'ai dit, mon père n'est pas très ravi de me voir m'abandonner aux jupons des femmes mais il le tolère. Et puis, personne n'est obligé d'être au courant pour ce que tu ressens.

-Ils auront peur, peur que je te saute dessus. Et à nouveau, je serai considéré comme un monstre. Je ne veux pas cela, je préfère partir.

-Regarde-moi. »

Antonio gardait son regard fixé sur le sol, comme s'il n'y avait pas plus intéressante chose que le parquet de la maison. Son ami croisa les bras sur son torse et réitéra sa demande d'une voix plus autoritaire ce qui n'eut aucun effet. Soupirant longuement, le cadet finit par prendre le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses mains, le forçant cette fois-ci à garder ses yeux dans l'océan bleuté qui s'offrait à lui.

« Antonio, écoute-moi. Personne ne sera au courant, je saurais tenir ma langue. Et si par malheur ils venaient à savoir, ce n'est pas bien grave parce que la sexualité n'est pas importante pour nous. Tant que tu es heureux et amoureux, qu'ont-ils à dire ? Tu ne fais de mal à personne en aimant un autre. Tu es ici chez toi, Antonio. Fais-moi confiance.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis aussi calmement, aussi positivement ? Pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas ?

-Parce que tu es le seul à m'avoir accepté tel que je suis, à ne pas me demander de changer. Alors à moi de te rendre la pareille. Je n'ai aucune raison de te repousser, tu es très bien comme tu es. Et puis... J'aime bien quand tu as ce genre de moments de...je ne sais pas comment dire.. Des moments de fragilité, sans vouloir t'offenser ! Je veux dire, j'aime bien te voir plus fragile que ce que tu laisses voir, ça te rend plus accessible et... Bon désolé, mais ça te rend extrêmement attachant ! » Avoua le compositeur Autrichien avec un petit sourire

Le plus âgé le dévisagea sans comprendre, se défaisant de son emprise sans brusquerie. Lui qui semblait pour totalement renfermé, impossible à approcher, Wolfgang lui disait qu'il était attachant. Cela n'avait aucun sens. L'homme à la sombre chevelure secoua doucement la tête en soupirant.

« Je ne suis ni faible, ni attachant. Je peux avoir des doutes, comme tout le monde.

-C'est ce que je m'efforce à te faire comprendre ! Tu peux être comme tout le monde, avoir des émotions et des sentiments. Avoir l'air toujours froid et impassible te rend plutôt désagréable et...parfois, on a l'impression que tu es inhumain, incapable d'éprouver de l'empathie, que tu ne ressens que de la haine pour tes rivaux. Mais je sais que c'est totalement faux. Je sais qu'au fond tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui soit là pour toi, pour t'écouter, t'épauler en cas de coup dur. J'ai vu de la douleur dans tes yeux tout à l'heure, j'ai vu que tu souffrais encore de ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes parents. Je veux t'aider à guérir cette plaie encore béante, malgré les pansements vains que tu y appliques, pansements de haine et de rancœur. Antonio, je t'en conjure, laisse-moi t'aider. Si je constate que tu ne souffres plus, alors je te laisserai tranquille. Mais je veux te faire la promesse de te rendre heureux, de t'aider à aller mieux. Cette souffrance que j'ai vue, tu ne la subis que depuis trop longtemps. À long terme, ça te tuera.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire de te fatiguer pour moi. Je vais bien, inutile de t'en faire.

-Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Ne fais le paon, cela ne nous mènera à rien. N'aies pas peur de moi, de t'ouvrir encore plus à moi, je peux être là pour ça. Je n'ai pas vécu ta souffrance, je ne peux pas la partager, mais je peux t'aider à l'évacuer. Ne sois pas têtu.

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter encore plus. Et puis, tu n'as pas à te soucier autant de moi.

-Tu viens de m'aider à me réconcilier avec mon père et tu veux que je ne te sois pas redevable ? Antonio, ne sois pas stupide. Non seulement j'ai à présent une dette envers toi mais j'ai _envie_ de t'aider ! Je le désire, je le veux ! Quand bien même tu ne sois pas d'accord, je te harcèlerai jusqu'à ce que tu décides de m'en parler !

-Tu es terrible...

-Mais tu m'apprécies quand même, pas vrai ?

-Hm. »

Un rire cristallin échappa au plus jeune des deux maestros qui se recula doucement pour lui laisser de l'espace. L'Italien soupira doucement avant de retourner au salon, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil. L'Autrichien ne tarda pas à pas à le rejoindre, retrouvant sa place sur l'accoudoir, visiblement peu enclin à laisser son pauvre ami tranquille. Nannerl leur servit un thé légèrement épicé, un sourire aux lèvres à l'attention de sa petite famille et de leur invité. Les quatre musiciens discutèrent calmement, Wolfgang leur racontant ce qu'ils avaient vécu en Prusse, omettant bien évidemment le détail du bain qu'ils avaient partagé ainsi que le plaisir que lui avait offert Salieri. Lorsqu'il commençait à parler, il était tout bonnement impossible à arrêter. Pendant des heures et des heures, même lors du repas, le prodige ne cessa de parler jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la fatigue le gagner. Il s'excusa brièvement et partit se reposer dans sa chambre. De son côté, Antonio réfléchissait aux propositions de Wolfgang, se demandant si, dans le fond, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Après tout, dévoiler son histoire au jeune homme lui avait ôté un poids des épaules alors pourquoi ne pas lui confier toutes ses angoisses, toutes ses peurs, toutes ses craintes concernant son avenir proche ou plus lointain ? Mais le brun n'était pas très doué avec les mots, il se montrait toujours laconique en général et n'aimait pas se livrer. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement impudique s'il parlait de lui aux autres, en plus de paraitre narcissique et dépourvu d'humilité.

Se poser tant de questions finit par le fatiguer et il fit la même chose que son comparse, allant se coucher aux côtés de ce dernier. Le plus jeune dormait déjà paisiblement et le Maître de Chapelle ôta en douceur sa chemise avant de se glisser également sous les draps. Cette fois, ce ne fut la visite agréable et tendre de Morphée qu'il reçut mais bien celle d'Epialès, l'étreignant de son souffle froid, faisant ressortir ses pires souvenirs sous forme de cauchemars monstrueux. À peine endormi, l'homme commençait déjà à s'agiter, de la sueur glissant sur son dos, son torse et dans sa nuque. Il tremblait de peur, gémissait faiblement dans son sommeil, remuant dans le lit. Il revoyait ce rouge carmin si attirant s'écouler de son poignet mais il ne le regardait plus avec ses yeux d'adolescent apeuré mais bien avec son recul d'adulte. Cette vision était aussi dérangeante que délicieuse pour lui, il ne se lassait pas de voir son si précieux liquide écarlate s'échapper de ses vaisseaux pour tâcher ses vêtements et le sol froid de la ruelle dans laquelle il s'était installé pour mettre fin à ses jours. Le cauchemar se transforma en violent vertige alors qu'un voile noir s'installait sur ses yeux, la Mort menaçant de l'enlacer à son tour.

Antonio se réveilla en sursaut, posant une main sur sa gorge. Il voyait flou à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il entendait une voix, celle de son père, juste à côté de lui. La fatigue surement lui montra la silhouette de son père juste en face de lui, le faisant se tendre alors qu'il reculait jusqu'à la tête de lit. Son bras droit, sa cicatrice le démangeait et, nerveusement, sa main gauche gratta frénétiquement sa peau pâle.

« Mon fils, je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'il a abusé de toi, de ta confiance. Tu n'es pas comme ça, je le sais ! Antonio, dis-moi la vérité, il t'a contraint à faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le compositeur, clairement effrayé, tomba du lit en continuant de reculer, assis sur le sol, pour fuir cette vision dévastatrice. L'image de son père le suivait néanmoins alors que le brun continuait de se gratter le bras, finissant par laisser sa peau à vif, du sang commençant à couler de son poignet. Il se heurta brusquement à une porte dans le couloir et ne put l'ouvrir, tremblant de peur. L'hallucination du musicien dégaina un fusil vers lui alors que l'homme traumatisé ne cessait de se gratter mais pas seulement le bras. Il mit à nu une partie de son torse, de son avant-bras gauche, son cou souffrit également. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et l'arme imaginaire pointée contre son front.

« Antonio, avoue-moi que ce n'était pas volontaire, allez, ce n'est pas si difficile. Cet homme est un monstre, un prédateur, il n'a fait que profiter de toi. Mais cela ne t'arrivera plus, n'est-ce pas ? Promets-moi de ne plus jamais te laisser avoir par un homme, mon fils. »

Ses mains migrèrent vers ses mollets dont l'état devint semblable à celui de ses bras, le liquide rouge s'échappant lentement, doucement des plaies fraiches. Ses collants étaient filés, en lambeaux, se tâchant eux aussi de pourpre. L'Italien ne réagissant toujours pas aux paroles de son paternel, ce dernier pressa la gâchette de son fusil. Antonio entendit le coup de feu et poussa un cri de terreur et de douleur, comme si la balle l'avait réellement transpercé. Ce hurlement déchirant ne manqua pas de réveiller toute personne dormant dans la maison et le premier qui vint voir le musicien fut Wolfgang, totalement paniqué. Il s'affola davantage en voyant l'état dans lequel s'était mise la victime de cette crise d'angoisse particulièrement violente. Le blond s'approcha doucement de Salieri qui tremblait comme une feuille, ne reconnaissant pas son comparse, encore à moitié dans son hallucination. Il se déplaça lentement sur le côté pour lui échapper, les yeux écarquillés, le front en sueur.

« Antonio..C'est moi, Wolfgang. Calme toi, je..je suis là...je ne vais pas...te faire de mal.

-Je...ne vous...connais pas...l..laissez moi...p..partez ! Cria le traumatisé en continuant de reculer vers les escaliers qu'il ne pouvait voir

-P..Pas par là ! Tu vas tomber ! Antonio, reste calme.. ! Tu es couvert de sang, ne bouge pas !

-Allez-vous-en ! Je...je suis un monstre...partez..vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! R..Rentrez chez vous.. ! »

Nannerl ne tarda pas à rejoindre son frère qui désespérait de ne pouvoir trouver une solution. Il n'aimait pas voir Antonio dans un tel état, surtout qu'il n'en comprenait pas la raison ni pourquoi avait-il la peau arrachée, griffée à certains endroits. L'homme continuait de reculer mais s'arrêta en sentant que sa main allait dans le vide, juste au pied des escaliers. Soupirant de soulagement, l'Autrichien put se permettre d'avancer encore un peu vers son ami. Celui-ci, comme pour se protéger d'un coup, croisa les bras devant son visage, ramenant ses jambes à son torse. Peiné, le cadet poursuivit néanmoins son chemin jusqu'à être à portée de main. Il s'accroupit au sol, face au brun qui n'avait pas cessé de trembler.

« Antonio. Arrête de trembler..Tout va bien... Tu es en sécurité ici.. Personne ne te voudra du mal...Viens...

-Laissez...m...moi tran...tranquille.. ! Je...je s...suis..déjà...mort..de toutes..façons...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises...Tout va bien, allez viens... Je t'en supplie, laisse moi au moins t'approcher...Je ne lèverai jamais la main sur toi, je..je ne veux que ton bien...Antonio... »

Même avec sa voix la plus douce, la plus tendre, Wolfgang n'arrivait pas à le rassurer. Une porte s'ouvrit, les faisant tout deux sursauter. C'était Léopold, un chandelier à la main pour éclairer la pièce. Les sourcils froncés, le père des Mozart s'approcha de son fils ainsi que de son invité qui tremblait encore. Les fébriles flammes donnaient un aperçu encore plus précis des blessures du brun, les Autrichiens pouvaient à présent voir avec discernement ses multiples plaies et profondes griffures, la peau paraissait raclée à certains endroits où elle était particulièrement à vif. Salieri fixait le maître des lieux comme s'il avait vu un monstre.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? Quel est tout ce vacarme, Wolfgang ? Demanda l'homme avec fermeté et autorité

-Je ne sais pas, j'essaye de comprendre ! »

Cette voix si autoritaire, si froide et pleine de reproches effraya davantage le blessé qui recula, chutant dans les escaliers. Le blond tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami et courut vers lui, espérant qu'il ne se soit pas fait davantage mal. Antonio avait dévalé toutes les marches et était étendu sur le flan, au pied des escaliers. Le jeune prodige ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures que celles déjà présentes avant que son père n'arrive. L'homme était inconscient, sûrement à cause de la chute et de sa tête qui avait tapé contre l'une des marches. Heureusement, il ne semblait n'avoir aucune plaie sur le crâne, soulageant déjà la conscience du jeune homme. Il le porta difficilement avant de l'allonger sur le canapé en douceur. Son regard dériva ensuite vers son paternel et sa sœur ainée avec un sourire forcé.

«Retournez vous coucher, je m'occupe de lui.

-Tu es sûr ? Et s'il se débat à son réveil ? Je ne veux pas que ce fou te blesse ! Répliqua Léopold

-Il n'est pas fou, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il a dû faire un cauchemar qui l'a terrifié. Crois-moi, Père, sa vie n'a rien d'un conte de fée, il a connu beaucoup de problèmes et de difficultés mais c'est un homme bon. Il ne me blessera jamais, il en est incapable. Et puis... C'est un ami très cher à mes yeux, nous collaborons ensemble, pour rien au monde je ne veux qu'il aille mal.

-Bien. »

Les deux plus vieux remontèrent à leur chambre et un calme apaisant étreignit la demeure. Le blond se leva, partant chercher des bandages et de l'alcool pour désinfecter et panser les plaies. Une fois le matériel acquis, il s'occupa calmement du blessé, attristé de le voir dans un état aussi lamentable. Les bandages recouvraient la totalité de ses bras, ses flancs ainsi que le haut de son torse, l'emplacement de son cœur également couvert, à l'instar de ses mollets dont il avait enlevé les lambeaux de collants. Il veilla Antonio un long moment, craignant malgré tout le réveil de ce dernier. Le compositeur germanique avait peur qu'il le repousse, le prenne pour un inconnu à nouveau. Il revit le visage terrifié de son ami lorsqu'il s'était approché. L'Italien n'aimait pas les contacts, certes mais pas au point de les fuir ainsi. Il n'y comprenait rien mais espérait pouvoir compter sur le concerné pour lui expliquer.


	11. Chapitre XI

Le Maître de Chapelle ouvrit lentement les yeux un peu avant l'aube, désorienté. Il se redressa avec difficulté, regardant tout autour de lui pour essayer de trouver des repères. Wolfgang se pencha vers lui, inquiet.

« Antonio.. ? C'est moi, Wolfgang, tu...tu me reconnais.. ?

-Hm, pourquoi est-ce que je ne te reconnaitrai pas ?

-Eh bien... Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

-Cette nuit ? »

Il suivit le regard de son ami qui restait fixé sur ses bandages. Le brun n'en défit qu'un, celui ornant son poignet droit afin de voir sa cicatrice. Mais ce qu'il découvrit n'était pas cette chère marque mais plusieurs griffures et davantage d'irrégularités sur sa peau pâle. Fronçant les sourcils, il caressa son épiderme à vif tandis que les souvenirs de la veille refaisaient lentement surface. Déglutissant péniblement, Antonio reporta son regard sur Wolfgang, visiblement dégoûté.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ?_

Lentement, il retira chaque bandage. Voyant son propre corps totalement mutilé, il en eut des nausées, plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Il se leva et courut vers le fond du jardin où il rejeta ses tripes, écœuré de ce qu'il s'était infligé sans le désirer. Le blond ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et frotta doucement son dos, peiné de le voir aussi mal. Une fois assuré qu'il n'avait plus rien à rendre, il enlaça avec précaution son ami par derrière, ses mains sur le ventre abîmé du compositeur, sa tête posée sur son épaule, les yeux clos.

« Je ne veux pas que ça recommence... Murmura l'Italien en baissant les yeux

-Je comprends... Que s'est-il passé.. ? J'ai bien vu que tu étais totalement perdu hier...Tu ne me reconnaissais même pas..

-Je..J'ai fait un cauchemar.. Dans lequel je me revoyais me tailler les veines, mais adulte cette fois... Lorsque je me suis réveillé, mon...mon père était à côté de moi et tentait de me faire avouer que mon professeur de piano avait abusé de moi, exactement comme...comme lorsqu'il nous avait surpris. J'ai pris peur et dans un accès de peur, de crainte, je pense, je...j'ai dû commencer à me gratter de partout... Wolfgang, je t'assure que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Je n'ai jamais eu de crise comme ça...Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de paniquer !

-Calme toi.. Chut... Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ton genre d'avoir peur ainsi, de perdre facilement tes repères. Qu'as-tu vu après ? Je t'ai entendu crier, c'est cela qui m'a réveillé...

-Mon père...m'a tiré une balle...dans le front... J'ai eu de plus en plus peur et je...je n'ai pas vu que c'était toi qui approchais.. Je ne comprenais rien.. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais !

-C'est pour ça alors. C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que tu étais mort... Je comprends mieux.. Rassure-toi, Antonio, il n'y avait personne à part ma famille et nous dans ma maison. Rien de tout cela n'arrivera, c'est promis.

-J'ai peur, Wolfgang... Lui confia-t-il honteusement

-Je suis là, Antonio. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai là pour t'aider. Je comprends parfaitement que tu gardes des séquelles de cette nuit mais lorsque tu fais un cauchemar qui t'effraie réellement, que tu sens que ça réveillera tes démons, réveille moi. Je ne veux pas repasser une nuit aussi stressante, te voir dans un tel état m'a fait bien plus de mal que je le voudrais. »

Le brun se retourna pour que l'étreinte ne soit plus à sens unique, serrant doucement l'Autrichien contre lui. Celui-ci embrassa son ami sur la tempe avant de se détacher de lui pour retourner à l'intérieur. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, l'aîné venant se coller au blond comme pour chercher un peu de soutient, de protection. Il n'osait fermer les yeux, de peur de sombrer dans un cauchemar et de revivre la même chose que précédemment. Ses angoisses étaient palpables et le petit génie de Salzbourg faisait de son mieux pour le calmer, le rassurer. Il lui caressait le dos, les cheveux, le serrait dans ses bras pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux. Les deux autres Mozart descendirent les escaliers, trouvant les deux hommes sur le canapé. Nannerl les regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de leur demander s'ils désiraient quelque chose.

« Tu peux nous apporter un remontant ? Du lait chaud ou un thé doux ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Père ?

-Un thé pour moi s'il-te-plait.

-D'accord.

-Merci, Nannerl ! T'es vraiment la meilleure des sœurs ! » Lui lança Wolfgang avec un sourire angélique

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de son cadet, se penchant vers lui, manquant de mettre la tête d'Antonio entre ses seins. La main de l'Autrichien se posa sur les yeux de son comparse, lui évitant cette vision. Elle avait un air espiègle et suspicieux dans le regard, sondant son frère et sa bouille bien trop angélique.

« Que veux-tu me demander, Wolfy ?

-Mais rien du tout !

-Quand tu me fais ce sourire-là, c'est que tu veux quelque chose.

-On peut avoir du chocolat aussi.. ? S'il te plait, promis je n'en abuserai pas ! C'est pour Antonio, pour lui remonter le moral !

-Mais bien sûr. Et pourquoi lui caches-tu les yeux ?

-Je protège sa pureté et sa chasteté ! Et j'ai pas envie que mon ami voit la poitrine de ma sœur, aussi jolie soit elle ! »

Un maigre rire échappa à Antonio à l'évocation de sa « pureté » complètement inexistante depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain. Lorsque l'aînée s'en alla, il récupéra sa vue et calla correctement sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. La sœur de Mozart s'en alla vers la cuisine tandis que son père s'asseyait sur le fauteuil en face du canapé. Il souriait de la proximité des deux hommes, ne se rappelant pas une seule fois avoir vu son enfant aussi heureux qu'à présent, malgré ses troubles de la nuit passée. Le plus jeune poursuivait ses caresses avec douceur, massant quelque fois le crâne du latin. Ils finirent par se redresser, gardant cependant cette proximité intime. Sur l'instant, l'Italien se fichait bien des contacts qu'il avait avec le cadet. Cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui, plus aucune. Il avait cédé, avait accordé sa confiance au compositeur germanique, lui permettant des folies que beaucoup de femmes envieraient au jeune prodige une fois de retour à Vienne. Personne n'avait partagé la couche du plus âgé auparavant, personne ne l'avait vu composer, personne n'avait été aussi proche de lui à part Mozart. Il était la seule exception que Salieri se permettait parce qu'il avait à présent besoin de cette exception pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le blond le réconfortait, le comprenait, savait se montrer têtu et le contredisait lorsqu'il le fallait, nul doute que cet être si particulier était devenu indispensable au Maître de Chapelle.

Nannerl revint dans le salon avec un plateau dans les mains, deux tasses de lait et deux de thé posés dessus ainsi qu'une boite de chocolat. Posant le tout sur la table basse, elle lança les sucreries à son frère qui ouvrit immédiatement la boite, souriant en voyant qu'il ne restait que ses préférés. Il commença à s'empiffrer pendant que son comparse buvait tranquillement sa tasse de lait, souriant intérieurement de le voir aussi joyeux. Son aînée lui rappela qu'il devait partager mais Salieri refusa les chocolats, permettant à son ami de vider la totalité de la boite.

« Je vais rouler après... Gloussa Wolfgang en essuyant le chocolat qu'il avait autour des lèvres

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas manger tant de chocolat ! » Lui lança sa sœur

Antonio observait l'échange avec amusement et une amertume cachée. Wolfgang avait tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais : Du talent, une insouciance enfantine, une famille aimante, une joie de vivre à toute épreuve et un sourire permanent. Son regard s'assombrit à cette pensée alors qu'il serrait doucement la tasse, évitant de la casser cette fois-ci.

 _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit à cela, moi ? Pourquoi sommes-nous si différents et pourtant si...complémentaires ?_

Reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet, l'Italien lâcha un soupir. Il enroula ses mains autour de la tasse alors que le bras de son cadet passait autour de sa taille, le collant contre lui encore plus, si bien que le Maître de Chapelle se retrouva pratiquement assis sur son comparse. Clignant des yeux, il se tourna vers ce dernier, sans comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Un air énigmatique sur le visage, le blond lui adressa un sourire à tomber dont seul ce dernier avait le secret. Les mains de Mozart vinrent étirer les joues du brun qui couina et le fixa en cillant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Souris ! S'il te plait !

-Mais...

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si tu ne t'aères pas la tête ! »

Le latin roula des yeux et lui sourit brièvement avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur lui. Si Wolfgang désirait faire l'enfant, il pouvait en faire tout autant et l'embêter un peu, cela lui changerait en effet les idées. Il était installé dos à son ami, assis entre ses jambes, le bas de son dos contre l'intimité du plus jeune. Cependant, ce n'était pas volontaire cette fois-ci. Grognant légèrement en le sentant appuyer de temps en temps sur ses parties, le petit génie se contrôlait tant bien que mal avant de se rendre compte de deux détails.

« Antonio... Tu ne voudrais pas que je remette tes bandages et enfiler une chemise ?

-Hm ? Si tu veux. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent pour que l'Autrichien puisse aller chercher le matériel de soin. Le suivant du regard, les trois personnes présentes constatèrent que leur cadet semblait quelque peu à l'étroit dans ses bas. Un gloussement légèrement indiscret échappa à l'Italien qui se rassit en soufflant doucement sur son lait. L'Autrichien mit plus de temps que prévu à revenir, sûrement parti se soulager. Il refit avec calme les bandages de son ami, s'attristant de nouveau devant cette peau si fine meurtrie par les griffures que s'était infligé le musicien. Une fois les blessures du haut de son corps pansées, il put enfiler la chemise que le blond lui avait amenée. Pendant que Mozart finissait de bander ses mollets, Antonio regardait ses ongles et constata tristement que son vernis commençait à s'écailler. Wolfgang se redressa et s'installa à son tour sur son aîné, un sourire aux lèvres. Comprenant sans mal ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, le brun vint susurrer à son oreille d'une voix dangereusement attirante :

« Si tu comptes me faire subir la même chose que ce que je t'ai fait en Prusse, tu le regretteras.»

D'un air désinvolte, le plus jeune se tourna vers le blessé, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Vraiment ? Tu es terrible, Antonio.. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que m'interdire quelque chose ou me menacer ne faisait...qu'accroitre mon désir de faire cette chose... Répliqua-t-il à voix basse, afin que personne d'autre que le concerné ne puisse l'entendre

-Je me ferai un plaisir de calmer tes ardeurs. Et pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit.

-Il me tarde de te provoquer dans ce cas.. »

La voix suggestive du prodige donnait des envies folles à son vis-à-vis. S'ils avaient été seuls, nul doute qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus pour lui faire subir toutes sortes de tortures jusqu'à ce que le cadet le supplie d'arrêter mais rien que l'effleurer un peu trop bas pouvait être considéré comme indécent de sa part. Alors il laissait ses bras autour de la taille de son ami, qui buvait tranquillement son lait. Wolfgang finit par faire savoir qu'il était fatigué, aussi remonta-t-il à sa chambre, son égal sur ses talons. Le blond s'installa confortablement sur son lit, en étoile. Antonio fouilla dans sa valise et trouva avec un sourire triomphant son vernis noir. S'asseyant aux côtés de son ami, il commença à se faire tranquillement les ongles, ses pensées se focalisant sur son travail pour oublier ses plaies. Il entendit l'Autrichien se redresser brusquement à côté de lui, venant se planter devant lui.

« Antonio !

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on joue le duo piano-voix devant mon père et ma sœur ?

-Ils parlent Italien ?

-Ma sœur non mais je pense que mon père le comprend.

-Alors c'est non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que les paroles sont personnelles ! Je n'ai pas envie que n'importe qui les comprenne.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est mon père. Et puis, il ne te jugera pas, ce n'est pas son genre.

-Oh non, pas du tout. Ironisa-t-il

-Tu le connais à peine, je suis certain que peu importe le sujet, il jugera seulement la beauté du morceau. Allez, Antonio, accepte !

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Et si je n'ai pas envie de chanter ?

-Tu as tout le temps envie de chanter, je suis certain que ta gorge te démange !

-Elle pourrait me démanger pour autre chose. Suggéra l'homme avec un sourire en coin

-Mais quelle concupiscence ! Je ne te savais pas capable de telles pensées.

-Je te retourne le compliment, je pensais simplement à l'irritation que procure un manque d'hydratation.

-Évidemment, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ? Railla-t-il en roulant des yeux

-Parce que ton esprit est bien trop mal tourné.

-Eh ! C'est pas très gentil ça !

-Le suis-je ?

-Oui... Enfin, ça dépend avec qui. J'ai vraiment pris peur quand je t'ai vu étrangler Rosenberg.

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. C'est lui qui l'a cherché.

-Et si je cherche pour autre chose, tu me rendras la pareille ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un ton taquin

-Tu as bien compris que j'étais capable de tout, non ?

-Hmhm, et tu fais des merveilles !

-Je m'en doute bien. »

Une fois ses ongles droits entièrement vernis, il rangea le cosmétique dans sa valise après l'avoir fermé. Il agita sa main droite pour ventiler le liquide et espérer qu'il sèche rapidement. De son côté, Wolfgang cherchait le porte-document en cuir avant d'en sortir les partitions de leur duo. Il prit le chant, tentant d'en comprendre le sens. L'écriture soignée de son ami était du bonbon pour les yeux mais il ne comprenait strictement rien au sens des paroles. Il se rappelait vaguement de quelques mots entendus dans des opéras, des mots courants comme « amore », « morte » ou encore « dolore » mais presque rien qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce que son comparse avait écrit. Le blond s'assit sur son ami avec une mine boudeuse, les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air mécontent.

« Si tu ne veux pas le chanter devant un public, alors chante-le juste pour moi ! Même si je ne comprends rien, j'ai l'impression que tu y as mis toute ton âme et je veux t'entendre chanter ça !

-Eh, calme-toi. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas le chanter devant un public. J'ai dit que c'était impensable de le chanter devant un public qui comprenait l'Italien, nuance.

-Devant un public d'imbéciles en somme.

-Tu n'es pas un idiot et puis ne pas parler plusieurs langues ne signifie pas être stupide. J'ai appris l'Allemand avec Gassmann, avant je ne parlais qu'en Italien. Quand bien même cela fasse dix ans que je parle Allemand, mon accent Italien reste prononcé sur beaucoup de mots.

-Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler en Italien...

-Je jure souvent en Italien. Et certains courtisans viennent d'Italie, il n'est pas rare que je parle les deux langues à Vienne. Mais rassure-toi, ce sont les deux seules langues que je maîtrise. Je ne connais ni le Français, ni le Russe, ni l'Anglais et encore moins l'Espagnol.

-J'aimerai tant voyager à travers le monde et parler plein de langues, faire connaître ma musique au monde entier !

-Tu ne trouveras pas meilleur public qu'à Vienne, crois en mon expérience.

-Mais le public Viennois me rejette...

-Je ferai en sorte qu'il t'accepte de nouveau. Les Noces de Figaro étaient un affront à la noblesse mais c'est un pur chef d'œuvre. Ne te décourage pas, Wolfgang. Tu y parviendras, j'en suis certain.

-Merci pour ton soutient, ça fait plaisir. »

Le cadet s'étala de tout son long sur son comparse, un sourire aux lèvres. Antonio avait du mal à ne pas céder. Évidemment qu'il avait envie de chanter, mais la peur que quelqu'un comprenne le sens des paroles l'en empêchait. En soi, si le jeune homme était le seul à assister à sa prestation, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Soupirant, le brun se redressa en prenant les feuilles, adressant un regard qui en disant long sur ses intentions au plus jeune. Un sourire encore plus grand éclaira son visage alors qu'il sautait au cou de l'Italien, l'embrassant sur la joue pour le remercier. Levant les yeux au ciel, le Maître de Chapelle lui rendit son baiser, posant ses lèvres sur son front avant de se détacher de lui, descendant au piano avec toutes leurs feuilles. Le blond prit place à l'instrument, son ami adossé sur le côté du piano, les yeux clos. Le père de l'Autrichien étant absent, l'homme pouvait chanter sans crainte. Wolfgang commença alors à jouer, donnant le départ à son ami peu après. Sa voix était claire, parfaitement accordée à la mélodie alors qu'il montait peu à peu dans les aiguës. Nannerl arriva dans le salon et les écouta avec un sourire, sans un bruit. Nul doute que les deux musiciens s'étaient bien trouvés. Leur duo était certainement le plus beau qui lui avait donné d'entendre. Le morceau s'acheva bien trop rapidement au gout du pianiste qui grogna légèrement avant de se tourner vers son ami. L'expression détendue et heureuse de Salieri lui redonna le sourire et il l'enlaça par derrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu chantes toujours aussi bien.

-Merci.. Et tu joues du piano à merveille.

-Oh..Merci beaucoup ! »

Encore un autre baiser sur la joue. Antonio se mit à doucement rougir, se massant la nuque en détournant le regard. Leur proximité croissait de jour en jour à une vitesse folle, l'Italien se laissait de plus en plus aller et ignorait jusqu'où il pourrait entretenir cette relation sans qu'elle ne devienne malsaine. L'idée de devoir couper les ponts un jour ou l'autre lui faisait mal mais il était effrayé à l'idée d'aimer à nouveau. Wolfgang l'attirait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer mais il n'était pas du tout certain de la réciprocité de cette attirance. Le brun secoua la tête, ne désirant pas y penser pour le moment, profitant de l'instant présent. Un long moment passa sans qu'aucun ne parle ni ne brise leur étreinte, jusqu'à ce que Léopold arrive dans le salon. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant son fils dans les bras d'un autre homme, ayant bien plus l'habitude de le voir courir après les femmes pour les étreindre de force. En tenant à peine rigueur, il s'installa sur un siège sans rien dire, fixant son enfant qui ne cessait de sourire à cet homme qui arrivait à peine à étirer ses lèvres en un rictus fin. Les deux maestros finirent par se détacher et le plus âgé rassembla leurs partitions pour les ranger après dans son porte-document. Lorsque le brun disparut à l'étage, l'Autrichien fut appelé par son père vers lequel il se tourna.

« Que se passe-t-il, Père ?

-Qu'êtes-vous, au juste ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu enlacer un homme auparavant.

-Nous sommes juste amis, c'est tout. J'ai bien le droit de lui faire un câlin, non ? Et puis, avant lui, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis, tu le sais.

-C'est justement cela qui m'intrigue. Qu'a-t-il de si spécial pour retenir ton attention aussi longtemps ?

-Je me sens bien à ses côtés, il est le seul à reconnaître ma musique et je suis le seul à qui il a pu s'ouvrir. J'ai même réussi à le faire sourire plusieurs fois ! Il a encore besoin de moi, j'attends juste qu'il trouve le bonheur pour le laisser tranquille.

-Mais pourquoi tant d'attention ? Je suis allé me renseigner auprès de certains amis qui ont passé du temps à la Cour ces dernières années et l'image qu'ils m'ont donnée de Salieri n'est pas celle que tu me donnes.

-Parce qu'il est différent de ce qu'il montre. Je le connais mieux que bien des courtisans, il est fragile mentalement et je sais pourquoi. Je veux l'aider à aller mieux, il mérite d'être heureux autant que n'importe qui.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il était capable des pires bassesses pour évincer ses ennemis. Fais attention, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Pas avec moi.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Tu ne sais rien de lui, tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que je le connais ! C'est un homme talentueux mais sa vie est un vrai cauchemar ! Il est bon dans tout ce qu'il fait mais rien ne l'épargne et rien ne lui est accordé à par de viles intentions de la part de courtisans hypocrites ! Je veux lui montrer qu'il peut avoir confiance en quelqu'un sans être blessé. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a subi, de son passé alors ne le juge pas sans le connaître.

-Qu'il ne tente pas de te blesser.

-Il ne me fera rien, bon sang ! Moi qui lui ai dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre ici, que personne ne le jugerait, il semblerait que je découvre une facette de mon propre père. Celle d'un homme qui juge sans connaître, sans savoir de qui il parle. Je ne te savais pas ainsi.

-Je me préoccupe de toi, de ton bien-être. Je t'ai un peu trop délaissé par le passé et tu as fini par te tourner très tôt vers les péchés, je voudrais réparer ces erreurs. Ne me blâme pas de vouloir ton bien.

-Je préfère mourir que de t'entendre déblatérer de telles bêtises ! Je sors ! »

Le blond sortit de la maison en grognant, enfilant la veste de son amie restée pendue dans l'entrée. Il arpenta les rues de Salzbourg, tournant à plusieurs carrefours avant d'arriver devant une maison close. Il soupira.

 _Après tout, ça me calmera. Peut-être ?_

Le jeune homme entra dans le bordel, sans gêne, prêt à s'abandonner à son péché favori.


	12. Chapitre XII

Antonio avait presque tout entendu de la discussion des Mozart et préféra ne plus sortir de la chambre. Il resta un long moment dans la pièce, avachi sur le lit, la main sur le ventre, les yeux levés au plafond. Il n'était nullement rassuré de rester seul, ayant peur que ses hallucinations se manifestent à nouveau. Le brun restait allongé là où Wolfgang avait dormi la veille, s'imprégnant du reste de ses effluves alors que ses pensées se dirigeaient automatiquement vers le virtuose. Apparemment, leur proximité dérangeait le père alors qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des amis. Finalement, s'était-il peut-être trompé ? Que ce soit en Autriche ou en Italie, l'idée qu'un homme puisse être proche d'un autre en dérangeait plus d'un.

 _Je vais finir par croire que c'est moi le problème dans toute cette histoire..._

Lâchant un soupir, il se débarrassa des bandages de son poignet droit, contemplant avec une fascination morbide ce qu'il s'était infligé la veille. Peut-être que dans sa folie et dans sa détresse, cela lui avait apporté du réconfort, exactement comme lorsqu'il avait ouvert ses veines. Une larme coula et il posa son bras abîmé sur ses yeux pour cacher sa honte et sa tristesse. Mozart avait raison, il devait s'aérer la tête mais comment ? Se mutiler n'était pas la solution et il n'avait aucune inspiration pour composer. L'alcool ? Pas devant la famille de son ami. Il n'avait définitivement rien pour oublier les évènements de la veille. Pour ne rien arranger, il n'avait aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer, se contentant donc de vider l'eau de son corps sur son bras, de très légers sanglots secouant son torse.

Lorsque ses yeux furent secs, il daigna se redresser et sécher ses joues en soupirant longuement. Il voulut se lever pour ouvrir la porte mais Nannerl entra dans la chambre, s'installant aux côtés de l'Italien.

« Je suis désolée si vous avez entendu la discussion entre Wolfy et notre Père, il n'avait pas à porter ainsi de jugement.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude... Où est Wolfgang ?

-Je crains qu'il ne soit partit voir des filles de joie pour se débarrasser de sa colère. Pourquoi ? »

Cillant, le Maître de Chapelle serra légèrement les draps, restant calme. Il n'allait certainement pas montrer sa jalousie, surtout qu'il n'allait pas empêcher son ami de faire ce qu'il désirait. Gardant la tête haute et un regard impassible, il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Je me demandais juste où il était passé mais cela ne m'étonne pas.

-Parfois, j'aimerai réellement qu'il se pose avec quelqu'un pour éviter qu'il ne dépense tant d'argent dans quelque chose d'aussi futile.

-Wolfgang parlait d'une certaine Aloysia, hier. Qui est-ce ?

-C'est une femme dont il s'est épris il y a trois ans. À dix-sept ans, il a quitté Salzbourg pour voyager et est arrivé à Mannheim où il a rencontré Aloysia. Il est tombé sous son charme mais Père l'a envoyé à Paris, les séparant avant qu'une véritable relation ne puisse se créer entre eux. Lorsque Wolfy est revenu, Aloysia était devenue célèbre, embauchée à l'opéra, et surtout mariée. Depuis, il ne se lance que dans des coups d'un soir. Personne ne l'intéresse à Vienne ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. Mais nous nous fréquentons seulement depuis quelques semaines dont deux et demie de voyage.

-Pour deux personnes qui ne se fréquentent que depuis peu, vous semblez bien complices, tous les deux.

-Il sait se faire apprécier, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer Wolfy, que ce soit positivement ou négativement. Son caractère ne vous épuise pas ?

-Je m'y suis fait. Et puis, il apporte un peu de vie et de fraicheur à mon quotidien, c'est plaisant.

-Je comprends. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. A plus tard !

-Hm, à plus tard. »

La jeune femme lui sourit et partit en fermant la porte. Lâchant un léger soupir, le latin serra contre lui l'oreiller de son comparse, mort de jalousie.

 _S'il voulait des gâteries, il pouvait demander ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire que ce soit indécent de faire cela entre amis. On l'a fait une fois, on peut bien recommencer mille fois ! Mais il préfère les lèvres d'une femme, évidemment. Il fallait s'en douter. Tss..._

Comme un adolescent jaloux que l'élue de son cœur ait jeté son dévolu sur un autre, Antonio se mit à faire la tête, refusant de sortir de la chambre même lorsque Wolfgang rentra de son escapade chez les prostituées. Apparemment lessivé, le blond se coucha, plutôt surpris de voir son ami couché dans ses draps, un oreiller dans les bras. Il s'assit à ses côtés, tentant de passer une main dans ses cheveux mais le plus vieux se décala, de mauvais poil.

« Eh... ça ne va pas ?

-Et toi ? Tes parties de jambes en l'air étaient amusantes ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que ça te dégoute que je n'ai pas le droit d'aller m'amuser avec des femmes ! S'offusqua le cadet

-Pour sûr que ça m'écœure. Et va cacher tes suçons.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon je me ferai un vrai plaisir de les remplacer par les miens.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Tu paries ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de tester.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir t'a dégoûté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'on est amis, et entre amis..on ne fait pas ce genre de choses.

-Évidemment.

-Tu es vexé.. ?

-Non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer encore ?

-Mon imagination me joue des tours alors. Allez, viens là. »

Wolfgang ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir dans un câlin mais le plus vieux lui tourna le dos, emportant le coussin avec lui. Faisant la moue, il tenta de le renverser sur le dos pour lui parler sans qu'il ne fuie, sans succès. Un soupir lui échappa alors que le blond posait doucement sa tête dans le cou de son ami qui ne tarda pas à le rejeter. L'Autrichien fronça tristement les sourcils et s'assit en tailleurs, le fixant sans comprendre ce qui le gênait. De son côté, Antonio se mordait nerveusement la tête pour ne pas lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur : Ses doutes concernant la nature de ses sentiments, ses craintes d'être rejeté même amicalement, son envie d'être contre lui, à ses côtés. Mais il savait que rien de tout cela n'était partagé par le jeune homme alors il se taisait, ne voulant gâcher leur amitié fragile.

Le prodige de Salzbourg lâcha un soupir, agacé de ce silence pesant et agrippa son ami par l'épaule, forçant pour qu'il se retourne. Le plus âgé céda et se mit sur le dos, le regardant d'un air détaché et indifférent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu me dises sérieusement ce que tu as. Je vois bien que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

-...Que se serait-il passé si j'avais fait une crise d'angoisse une nouvelle fois ? Qui aurait été là pour m'arrêter et me rassurer ? Tu m'as laissé seul dans un moment où j'avais besoin de toi. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai songé à faire pour noyer mon désarroi. Me griffer m'a certainement apporté du réconfort, j'aurais pu recommencer. Et tu n'étais pas là.

-Antonio... Je suis désolé, je n'y avais pas pensé... C'est juste que le jugement que mon père a porté sur toi m'a tellement mis en colère que je ne songeais qu'à évacuer cette colère... Je ne pouvais pas rester calme après ce qu'il a dit. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi..Je suis tellement désolé... Je ne te lâche plus jamais, désormais ! C'est promis !

-Hm... »

Wolfgang lui fit un câlin forcé, lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour le détendre et se faire pardonner. L'aîné se contenta de poser sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant légèrement, fermant à moitié les yeux. Sa vue rencontra plusieurs suçons violacés, lui faisant émettre un grognement.

« Je te jure que je vais les remplacer par les miens... Souffla-t-il

-Fais pas ça...

-C'est tentant pourtant...

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable...

-Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi... J'ai déjà perdu la raison...

-Antonio... »

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, le brun posa ses lèvres sur sa peau marquée qu'il suça doucement, fermant les yeux alors qu'une des mains du virtuose venait se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il poursuivit son activité avec calme, ne désirant pas s'emballer, ne couvrant de ses lèvres que les suçons laissées par les compagnes de son ami. Personne d'autre que lui ne devrait avoir le droit de faire ça, personne. Il entendit quelques soupirs d'aise de la part de son ami pendant qu'il bécotait son cou, laissant ses propres marques sur sa peau laiteuse. L'Italien sentait la main de son cadet se crisper légèrement sur ses mèches, visiblement cela lui plaisait.

« Antonio...Arrête..s'il-te-plait.. Je veux pas..qu'on réitère ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois...

-Wolfgang...

-S'il-te-plait... Je ne veux pas...qu'on s'embarque dans quelque chose d'aussi compliqué...

-Il n'y a rien de compliqué, ce n'est pas plus complexe qu'avec les femmes...

-Je ne suis pas prêt à cela, Antonio... Laisse-moi du temps...

-Bien... »

Le brun se contenta d'un baiser sur la joue, se levant en réajustant sa chemise. Il adressa un regard triste à son ami avant de quitter la chambre sans un mot de plus. Wolfgang se redressa pour le regarder partir, baissant les yeux. Il posa une main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre alors que l'autre osait à peine effleurer les suçons que l'Italien lui avait laissé.

 _Que sommes-nous au juste ? Ce n'est pas plus dur qu'avec une femme, il a raison mais ça me freine... Et en même temps, il a été tellement doux, pas comme cette prostituée... Il est comme de la soie, comme un tissu précieux dont il faut se saisir avant que d'autres ne se servent... Elle était comme une pierre que l'on trouve à tous les coins de rue, dans laquelle on frappe lorsqu'elle croise notre chemin... Il n'est pas anodin mais il partira si je mets trop de temps à l'accepter... Antonio, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_

Le jeune homme daigna enfin sortir de son lit puis de sa chambre, cherchant son ami partout dans la maison, sans le trouver. Il s'affola, ne sachant où le trouver. Constatant que la calèche était toujours là, il se dit alors que son comparse s'était aventuré dans la ville. Paniquant davantage, il courut à travers les rues, demandant aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas vu un grand homme habillé en noir avec des bandages et de courts cheveux bruns. Une seule personne put lui donner une indication, pointant la même ruelle que là où se trouvait Mozart quelques heures avant.

 _Antonio, non...Idiot..c'est pas ce que je voulais te faire faire... Antonio..._

Il secoua la tête et attendit que l'aîné sorte de la maison close, faisant les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles. Une éternité passa avant qu'Antonio ne sorte du bordel. Sa chemise était encore défaite, son cou et le haut de son torse possédaient énormément de marques et de morsures. Son regard trahissait son dégoût pendant qu'il reboutonnait sa chemise. Wolfgang s'approcha doucement de lui, attrapant son poignet.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?

-Je me disais que si ça a pu te détendre...Cela fonctionnerait aussi pour moi...

-Idiot... Tu ne les aimes pas, évidemment que ça ne te détendra pas...

-Et si je me forçais, hm ? Peut-être qu'en me forçant, j'oublierai mon attirance pour les hommes ? »

Plissant les yeux, l'Autrichien plaqua le brun contre un mur, son regard en disait long sur ses pensées. Il secoua la tête avant d'ancrer ses yeux d'azur dans les prunelles noisettes perdues de son ami.

« Antonio. Pour rien au monde je ne veux que tu changes. C'est naturel chez toi, pourquoi vouloir te débarrasser de cela ?

-Parce que c'est anormal. Comment peut-on ne pas aimer une femme ? Elles qui sont si belles, si raffinées, douées dans beaucoup de domaines ! Comment peut-on ne pas aimer des créatures aussi « parfaites » ? Moi, je ne les aime pas, elles ne m'intéressent pas.

-Et alors ? Soit, tu ne les aimes pas. En quoi c'est grave ? Et pourquoi diable voudrais-tu changer ? Pour rentrer dans la norme ? Je n'aime pas la normalité, Antonio. Les gens normaux sont d'un ennui profond ! Mais pas toi ! Malgré tout, tu sais occuper mes journées, tu me fais découvrir des choses dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence et j'apprends chaque jour de nouvelles choses sur toi ! J'ai découvert ta facette un peu plus faible mais terriblement attachante. J'ai vu l'homme meurtri par son passé, j'ai entendu l'artiste passionné et je découvre un ami jaloux et possessif. Et je suis certain que tu me réserves encore pas mal de surprise ! Alors ne change jamais, jamais. Je veux que tu restes tel que tu es parce que c'est ainsi que je me suis attaché à toi. »

Antonio écarquilla les yeux pendant que ses joues se teintaient lentement de rouge. Il attrapa fébrilement le poignet de son ami, le collant contre lui pour l'enlacer doucement, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il s'agrippait désespérément au blond, ses mains serrant sa chemise dans son dos pour ne plus le lâcher.

« Plus jamais... Ne me laisse plus jamais seul...Je t'en conjure...

-Promis... »

L'Autrichien sourit doucement et lui releva le visage avant de lui caresser la joue, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. Il adorait voir l'Italien dans cet état, cet état de faiblesse adorable, un affolement attachant, un air de chiot totalement perdu. Il posa son front contre le sien, le gardant collé au mur, son sourire s'élargissant.

« J'adore te voir comme ça... » Souffla-t-il en le gardant contre lui

Le brun sentit ses joues s'empourprer davantage alors qu'il se blottissait un peu plus contre lui, fermant les yeux. Il sentit son cadet lui masser le crâne pour le détendre pendant qu'il enfouissait de nouveau son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi avant que Wolfgang ne se détache, prenant la main de son aîné. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux avant de les poser sur les doigts entrelacés. Il préféra rompre ce contact, n'ayant pas envie que les passants les regardent de travers. Les deux compositeurs retournèrent à la maison des Mozart, arrivant pile à l'heure du dîner. Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant alors que les maestros ne cessaient de se jeter des coups d'œil, vérifiant l'un et l'autre que tout allait bien. Ils montèrent ensuite se coucher après avoir débarrassé la table. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt en sous-vêtements, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le Maître de Chapelle était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête contre le torse du cadet qui l'enlaçait par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui, faisant attention à ses bandages. Son regard se posa sur le cou sali de son ami, se retenant de lui faire subir la même chose que ce qu'Antonio lui avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il remarqua bientôt que ce dernier s'était endormi paisiblement, se permettant d'en faire de même.

Le chant agréable des oiseaux accompagné par les rayons d'un timide soleil firent se réveiller les deux hommes. Salieri se redressa avant de s'étirer, ayant apparemment bien dormi. Il savait pertinemment que la présence de son ami y était pour quelque chose mais préféra ne pas y penser. À ses côtés, Wolfgang remua un peu, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, peu désireux de se réveiller. Un rire léger échappa au latin qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'aider à accepter l'idée désagréable de se lever. Le plus jeune remua légèrement, frottant sa tête contre les doigts d'Antonio qui ne put s'empêcher de continuer ses grattements. Un bruit de contentement échappa au blond qui finit par ouvrir les yeux, se tournant vers son comparse avec un sourire à demi-réveillé, les cheveux en bataille, la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Le brun se pencha vers lui, embrassant son front en dégageant quelques mèches.

« 'Veux rester au lit...

-Wolfgang.. Ne fais pas l'enfant, allez.. Sors du lit..

-Mais je suis fatigué...Laisse moi dormir encore un tout petit peu.. ! Quémanda-t-il d'une voix enfantine

-Je vais prendre un bain pendant ce temps, alors.

-C'est bon, je viens ! »

L'Autrichien s'était levé avec tant l'enthousiasme que son aîné n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire non. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle d'eau avant de remplir la bassine de bois. Le plus âgé sentit quelque chose l'enlacer doucement puis des mains se balader un peu partout sur son corps avant de venir descendre lentement son sous-vêtement pendant que le souffle chaud du cadet s'échouait sur sa peau. Se retournant pour faire face à l'énergumène aux doigts agiles et baladeurs, le brun sourit doucement et lui fit subir exactement le même sort. Les deux hommes entrèrent ensuite dans la bassine en frissonnant légèrement, se collant l'un à l'autre comme pour se tenir chaud. Le prodige de la ville se tourna pour attraper le savon qu'il appliqua ensuite sur son corps et celui de son ami qui se laissa faire avec calme, fermant les yeux. Il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de genre de touchers. Les maestros restèrent un moment ainsi, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée. Mozart avait fini par poser sa tête sur son épaule et, à son tour, Salieri posa sa joue contre le crâne de son ami, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher. Hormis leur respiration et les battements de leurs cœurs, aucun bruit ne venait troubler la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Nannerl qui les pensait encore en train de dormir. Les deux amis sursautèrent avant de s'échanger des regards paniqués. En les voyant, la jeune femme se cacha les yeux avec sa main, laissant échapper un rire.

« La prochaine fois, verrouillez la porte ! Cela éviterait des situations comme celle-ci !

-Oui, Nannerl ! Pourrais-tu sortir maintenant ? Demanda Wolfgang, terriblement gêné.

-Il ne faudra pas me le dire deux fois ! »

L'aînée s'en alla donc, laissant les deux hommes tranquille. Ils soupirèrent puis se regardèrent, l'air mal à l'aise. Le plus vieux se massa la nuque, rouge de gêne avant de se rendre compte que ses bandages s'étaient enlevés avec l'eau. Sa peau meurtrie lui comprima de nouveau la poitrine alors qu'il passait doucement ses mains sur ses mollets, rencontrant quelques croutes et la peau à vif. Wolfgang lui releva doucement le visage, le forçant à le regarder.

« N'y pense pas, c'est derrière nous...

-Hm... Wolfgang ?

-Oui ?

-Merci de t'occuper autant de moi. C'est agréable.

-De rien. Je te l'ai dit, tant que tu ne seras pas heureux, je ne te lâcherai pas.

-Tu risques de rester un moment avec moi alors.

-C'est loin de me déranger !

-Je vois ça. »

Antonio finit par sortir du bain, entrainant le blond avec lui. Celui-ci, ne désirant pas le lâcher, s'accrocha à lui en arapède, ses bras autour de son cou, ses jambes enlaçant sa taille. Pour ne pas tomber, le plus âgé dû s'adosser à un mur, le soutenant en soupirant légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Son ami arborait un rictus farouche, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour l'Italien. Haussant un sourcil, ce dernier plissa ensuite les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

-Je ne sais pas.. Beaucoup de choses me tentent actuellement.. J'ai envie de te rendre..ce que tu m'as donné hier..

-C'est-à-dire ?

-La fille de joie t'a marqué autant que moi.. Il serait peut-être temps que je laisse mon empreinte aussi, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Comme il te plaira.. » Répondit évasivement le brun avec un sourire en coin

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'Autrichien pour qu'il se mette à remplacer les marques violacées par des baisers brûlants et plusieurs suçotements. Des soupirs de bien être échappèrent au Maître de Chapelle qui passa une main dans la crinière désordonnée du plus jeune qui continuait sa petite affaire. Celui-ci mit plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir marquer chaque parcelle violacée de peau puis, une fois sa tâche achevée, il releva la tête vers Antonio, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Je vois que tu apprécies. Fanfaronna-t-il

-Tu as les lèvres douces..Et tu sembles savoir faire de formidable choses avec..

-J'ai des talents que tu ne soupçonnes même pas !

-Ne me tente pas, Wolfy. » Lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte

Le concerné cligna des yeux en le dévisageant, se détachant de lui. L'Italien inclina la tête sur le côté en le voyant reculer, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Un rire s'échappa de la gorge du cadet.

« Tu viens de m'appeler 'Wolfy' ?

-Je..Non ? Enfin...Si ? Peut-être ?

-C'est le surnom que me donne ma sœur, ça fait bizarre quand c'est toi qui le dis. Je préfère que tu m'appelles Wolfgang, c'est peut-être moins intime mais ça reste moins étrange.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, ça m'a échappé. Je ne comptais pas t'appeler autrement que Wolfgang, je n'aime pas les surnoms.

-Vraiment ? Donc je ne peux pas t'appeler Anto ?

-Appelle-moi Antonio, je ne veux pas m'encombrer de surnoms.

-D'accord... Rabat-joie.. ! »

Antonio haussa les sourcils avant de prendre de l'eau dans la bassine et de la lui lancer dessus. Les deux amis commencèrent alors une bataille d'eau, finissant au sol, se roulant dessus avant que le brun ne se cogne à un meuble, lâchant un couinement de douleur. Entendant son comparse gémir, le petit génie se redressa brutalement, s'asseyant sur son torse avant de caresser sa joue, inquiet, lui demandant si ça allait. Le latin hocha la tête en se massant l'arrière du crâne. L'Autrichien se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa là où il avait mal, souriant doucement. Salieri rosit doucement puis se redressa, faisant glisser le blond de son torse.

« On ferait mieux de s'habiller.

-Je te trouve merveilleux en tenue d'Adam pourtant !

-Je préfère sortir avec mes vêtements, désolé de te décevoir. Au fait, tu comptes garder ma veste ?

-Tu veux que je te la rende ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je te l'offre.

-C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup !

-De rien, je vois bien qu'elle te plait et je la mets rarement.

-Au moins, j'aurai une veste noire maintenant ! » Pouffa-t-il en commençant à s'habiller

Le duo sortit peu après de la salle de bain pour se réinstaller dans la chambre. Le compositeur germanique semblait d'humeur câline aujourd'hui, passant son temps collé à son ami, à embrasser ses joues, son cou, caressant sa chevelure douce et ordonnée. Finissant par se lasser, le plus âgé se tourna vers lui, lui demandant ce qui lui prenait. Riant doucement, Wolfgang haussa simplement les épaules avec un air mystérieux, retournant à ses papouilles et caresses. En quelques semaines, Mozart avait réussi à rendre son ainé bien plus câlin, bien plus souriant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ce changement, ce vent d'air frais faisait beaucoup de bien à l'Italien qui ne manquait pas de se laisser aller à ces sensations nouvelles.


	13. Chapitre XIII

_Bonjour! Je passe juste un petit mot aux deux personnes qui m'ont posté des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que cette histoire vous plait autant qu'à moi, c'est assez motivant je dois l'avouer ! Merci infiniment à tous les lecteurs de Maestro, même si vous êtes muets, vous êtes au top ! Je ne vous embête pas plus et bonne lecture à vous ! _

Antonio finit néanmoins par se lever pour commencer à faire leurs valises, rangeant leurs vêtements et son porte-document. Son cadet se redressa, le regardant faire en soupirant doucement. Visiblement, il n'avait pas envie de retrouver Vienne et ses courtisans. Sentant venir la mauvaise humeur de son ami, le brun s'approcha et l'enlaça doucement, caressant son dos avec tendresse.

« Allez, ne boude pas... C'est notre travail, Wolfgang... Nous n'avons pas le choix...

-Mais je n'ai aucun opéra de prêt ! Je vais être moqué par ces maudits courtisans !

-Wolfgang... Je t'aiderai si tu veux mais nous devons rentrer à Vienne. Et puis, l'Empereur a dit que deux nouveaux compositeurs devraient arriver, les courtisans auront un autre bouc-émissaire.

-Hm... Tu me laisses pas seul là-bas, hein ?

-Hormis lors de mon jour de repos.

-Même lors de ton jour de repos ! S'il-te-plait, je n'ai aucune envie de subir leurs brimades !

-D'accord, d'accord. »

Un soupir échappa au latin qui poursuivit ses caresses avant de se lever et de porter les valises jusqu'à la calèche. Une fois les malles solidement attachées, il retourna dans la demeure. Nannerl et son père discutaient calmement d'un mariage arrangé pour la jeune femme qui semblait vouloir rester seule et rencontrer un homme et l'aimer avant de se marier. Lui n'aurait jamais ce problème, au moins. Il partit chercher son comparse qui ne voulait définitivement pas sortir du lit. Se plantant devant lui, le plus âgé croisa ses bras sur son torse, l'air agacé et mécontent. Il tira le blond à lui en grognant, le forçant ainsi à sortir du lit. Une protestation échappa à l'Autrichien qui se débattit vainement. Les nerfs et la patience du brun étaient mis à rude épreuve et il se retenait d'assommer son ami pour l'embarquer.

« Il suffit, Wolfgang !

-Encore juste une journée, je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi encore une toute petite journée !

-Non. J'ai besoin de retourner à Vienne. Je dois continuer l'apprentissage d'Alarich, il ne lui reste pas grand-chose avant de pouvoir prendre son envol.

-Alarich ! Alarich ! Il est toujours question de lui ! Et moi tu y penses ?

-Je le connais depuis huit ans !

-Mais tu es plus proche de moi que de lui ! Pourquoi tu te préoccupes aussi peu de moi ?

-Tu me fais une crise de jalousie, c'est ça ? Wolfgang, tu es un ami très proche, trop proche parfois, mais Alarich, c'est mon élève, comme un frère cadet. Il me donne envie de prendre soin de lui, de lui apprendre tout ce que je sais. Il est tellement discret, il me ressemble. Toi et moi sommes complètement opposés mais complémentaires. Je ne peux pas choisir entre toi et Alarich. J'ai réussi à choisir entre Alarich et mon deuxième élève, ne me demande pas de choisir entre Alarich et toi. J'en serai complètement incapable.

-Je veux pas être recalé au même rang que lui, je veux plus ! Antonio, je veux pas être un Alarich numéro deux !

-Tu as déjà plus... Wolfgang, tu n'as aucune raison d'être aussi jaloux. Tu es bien plus. Je te l'ai dit, il est comme un frère pour moi. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais pu être aussi familier avec lui ? Crois-tu vraiment que je lui ai fait des suçons dans le cou ? Ce que je t'ai fait en Prusse, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec lui ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Si cela ne te suffit pas comme preuve que je tiens à toi et que tu es quelqu'un de très cher et de spécial à mes yeux, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut. Maintenant dépêche-toi, nous avons une calèche qui nous attend.

-Antonio... »

Wolfgang baissa les yeux et décida de se lever, ne désirant pas le contrarier plus que nécessaire. Ils quittèrent la chambre, passèrent dire au revoir à la famille du plus jeune avant de prendre place dans la calèche. Le brun se laissa tomber sur la banquette, soupirant légèrement. Commençant à mettre de la distance, l'Autrichien s'assit en face de lui, croisant les jambes en regardant dehors. Le plus âgé sentit qu'il avait jeté un froid entre eux mais ne sut quoi faire pour réchauffer un peu cette atmosphère désagréablement tendue. N'ayant aucune idée, l'homme ne lui adressa pas la parole avant la nuit, disant simplement qu'il voulait dormir dans la calèche. Libre à Mozart d'aller dormir à l'auberge à laquelle ils s'étaient arrêté pour changer les chevaux, éreintés des précédents trajets. Le blond hocha simplement la tête mais resta dormir sur la banquette. Ainsi se déroula le trajet : Dans un silence de mort où aucun des deux hommes ne put parler, effrayés à l'idée d'aggraver la situation.

Antonio ne dormit pas très bien durant les deux nuits, ne se reposant réellement que deux heures chaque soir. Ses cernes se creusaient davantage et il semblait plus fatigué qu'à la normale. Des pensées sombres occupaient ses nuits, des pensées tournées vers son avenir proche et sa relation perturbée avec le prodige de Salzbourg. Celui-ci avait un sommeil de plomb : S'endormant tôt, se réveillant lorsque le soleil était à son zénith. L'Italien enviait cette insouciance mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait la lui retirer. Pour l'heure, il pensait simplement au devenir de leur relation.

Arrivés à Vienne, ils sortirent de la calèche et s'en allèrent sans s'échanger un regard ni une parole. Inutile de se dire au revoir, ils se reverraient dans quelques heures au palais pour rencontrer les deux nouveaux compositeurs que leur Empereur avait dégoté. Le latin rentra chez lui et eut un étrange sentiment de satisfaction en entrant. Dante manqua de lui sauter au cou, se retenant tout de même en voyant l'expression fatiguée de son Maître. Ce dernier partit défaire sa valise et demanda à ce qu'il lui prépare un bain. Le domestique obéit alors, partant préparer la bassine d'eau chaude pendant que le brun rangeait ses affaires et mettait dans une panière ses vêtements sales. Une fois sa valise vide, il prit un bain en soupirant d'aise, se réchauffant. Dante lui ramena ses vêtements puis le laissa tranquille. Le compositeur ne tarda pas à sortir de l'eau, se séchant avant de s'habiller. Une fois cela fait, il mit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure avant de se chausser et de partir en direction du palais. L'Italien constata avec étonnement que son ami l'avait attendu à la porte principale de l'édifice. Wolfgang lui adressa un sourire dépourvu du moindre éclat de joie, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter le plus âgé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas.. ? Demanda-t-il doucement

-J'ai peur..

-Peur de quoi ?

-D'être viré.. Imagine que ces compositeurs soient meilleurs que moi !

-Wolfgang, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu ne seras certainement pas renvoyé. Tu es bien trop talentueux pour ça.

-Hm...

-Allons-y, ne les faisons pas patienter plus longtemps. »

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans l'immense palais et se dirigèrent vers l'un des salons où se trouvaient justement l'Empereur et les deux nouveaux compositeurs. En voyant Salieri et Mozart, il se leva pour les saluer tandis que ceux-ci s'inclinaient.

« Messieurs, je vous présente vos deux nouveaux collègues, tâchez de bien vous entendre. Voici Joseph Haydn, sa musique est vraiment sublime, tout est parfaitement calculé et... »

Antonio ne l'écoutait déjà plus, figé. Serrant et desserrant les poings, son regard se fit extrêmement dur à l'encontre du deuxième compositeur qui le fixait avec un air méprisant. Le brun prit son air le plus hautain alors que Joseph II désignait l'autre musicien.

« Et voici, L...

-Ludwig Van Beethoven. Nous nous connaissons déjà. L'interrompit Salieri avec un air mauvais

-Vraiment ? Demanda le monarque, surpris

-Eh bien, maestro Salieri, vous semblez bien surpris de me voir. Le charia Beethoven avec un sourire en coin

-Je pensais que sans moi tu aurais arrêté la musique. Je me suis visiblement trompé.

-Quelle prétention. Comment se porte cet avorton ? Je veux dire.. Vous savez, votre cher élève, votre soi-disant prodige !

-Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter. Il ne t'a rien fait de mal, il a simplement été meilleur que toi lorsqu'il a fallu vous départager. Son apprentissage arrive à son terme et je lui promets un avenir brillant, contrairement au tien.

-C'est ce que nous verrons bien.

-Que la guerre commence. » Répondit simplement le plus vieux

Dans un geste magistral, il lui tourna le dos, faisant voler les pans de sa veste avant de s'en aller à son bureau pour composer. Inquiet, son ami le suivit et lui attrapa la main au détour d'un couloir, le faisant s'arrêter.

« Antonio, est-ce que...est-ce que ça va ?

-J'ai envie de disparaitre. Ou de le tuer. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux.

-Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais calme-toi, je t'en prie.

-...Je vais devoir demander de l'aide à ce traitre de Rosenberg, il m'en coute de le faire après le coup bas qu'il m'a fait mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais couler Beethoven, je vais faire en sorte de lui donner un peu d'espoir à chaque fois puis de le couler immédiatement par la suite. Son calvaire durera autant de temps que nécessaire.

-Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? C'est ta place que tu remets en cause, Antonio.. Laisse le faire ce qu'il veut, ça n'a pas d'importance...

-Je ne peux pas risquer que cette menace reste plus longtemps ici. Je le déteste, tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

-Je vois bien que tu le hais mais ne fais rien de trop dangereux, s'il-te-plait.

-D'accord, d'accord... » Soupira-t-il

Il ne put s'empêcher d'étreindre le blond, passant un bras autour de sa taille, montant une main à ses cheveux qu'il caressa, puis posa ses lèvres sur son front, dans le but de le rassurer. L'Autrichien se blottit contre lui, la tête dans son cou, frottant tout doucement son crâne contre les doigts de son ami. Entendant des pas, Salieri ne tarda pas à briser leur étreinte. Il prit son poignet et l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau, ne désirant pas réellement qu'on le voit en compagnie de son ancien rival dans un moment de proximité. Une fois seuls, il étreignit de nouveau le compositeur germanique, se laissant lourdement tomber sur son canapé. Wolfgang s'assit sur lui, relevant son visage pour regarder son ami droit dans les yeux. Le contact visuel dura un moment et Antonio sentit bientôt une main monter doucement à sa joue, le pouce décrivant de lents mouvements circulaires sur sa peau. Il se laissa aller à ce contact simple mais si plaisant, fermant doucement les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Le blond poursuivit ses caresses avant de venir poser son front contre le sien, souriant doucement. Leurs souffles se confondaient, se mêlaient l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches, la tentation croissait. Et puis...Le latin avait les yeux clos... Pourtant, le petit génie réfréna ses pulsions, se disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela à son ami, qu'il ne pouvait pas se jouer de lui et l'embrasser avec la même frivolité qu'il le faisait avec les femmes.

Le brun finit par rouvrir les yeux, posant son regard noisette sur le visage hésitant de son comparse. Mozart se recula doucement et fixa le canapé pour tourner son attention vers autre chose que les lèvres de son aîné. Ce dernier remarqua bien vite que quelque chose le tracassait et se redressa avant de prendre doucement son menton, le forçant à le regarder.

« Wolfgang... Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas ! Et si on travaillait, maintenant ? Nous sommes là pour ça après tout ! »

Le cadet était un excité mais cette agitation nerveuse ne lui ressemblait en rien. Fronçant les sourcils, l'Italien le retint de s'évader, le faisant retomber sur le canapé à la seconde où il s'en était levé. Il fit se rassoir son ami sur lui, faisant attention à chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses mimiques. Antonio avait bien remarqué que son ami était tendu, crispé voir mal à l'aise mais n'en comprenait pas la raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

-Je...C'est juste que...je..j'ai eu envie de... C'est tellement gênant, bon sang...

-Envie de quoi... ?

-Envie de t'embrasser ! J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser... Avoua-t-il, écarlate, le cœur battant la chamade

-Au point où on en est... »

Le latin posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui ne se priva pas pour lui rendre son baiser, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt collés l'un à l'autre. Les doigts du blond se perdaient dans la chevelure soyeuse du Maître de Chapelle qui avait posé ses mains sur les hanches du cadet. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient avec tendresse, sans chercher la domination, partageant simplement un doux et précieux moment. Les deux maestros ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à court d'air mais gardèrent un contact visuel. Le plus jeune se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, tout gêné. La main du brun vint doucement caresser sa joue alors qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres fines qui vinrent reprendre possession de celles de son vis-à-vis. L'échange fut bien plus fougueux que le précédent, leurs mains ne savaient plus aller, pressées de découvrir des parcelles de peau encore inexplorées. Antonio se retrouva bientôt avec la chemise à moitié ouverte alors que les lèvres de son cadet quittaient les siennes pour venir butiner sa peau avec douceur. L'Italien sentit plusieurs frissons le parcourir, fermant les yeux.

« Wolfgang...

-Antonio...

-On avait dit...qu'on ne devait pas... s'emporter..

-Je sais mais...j'en ai envie...

-On ne devrait pas..

-Tu réfléchis trop... Ce genre de choses ne se pensent pas, ça se fait, ou ça ne se fait pas..

-Et l'après.. ? Ça se réfléchit, Wolfgang... Si on s'engage là-dedans, que se passera-t-il dans quelques semaines, dans quelques mois.. ?

-Arrête de penser au futur, profite de l'instant présent... On y pensera après...

-Ne me fais pas regretter.»

Le blond sourit contre sa peau, poursuivant ses baisers. Antonio frissonnait doucement, lâchant quelques soupirs. Il passait un bras au creux des reins de son ami avant de se redresser légèrement, le fixant pendant qu'il sentait sa peau être aspirée, le haut de son torse couvert de suçons. Sa deuxième main vint caresser la chevelure ébouriffée de l'Autrichien qui reporta son attention sur le dominé de position. Ce dernier inversa la dominance, s'allongeant sur lui avant d'embrasser son front.

« Ne brusque pas tout, nous avons du temps devant nous...mais surtout du travail.

-Tu as le don de gâcher des moments romantiques, c'est incroyable !

-Je sais, on me le dit souvent.

-Sérieusement ?

-Absolument pas. »

Le brun se leva du canapé et retourna s'assoir à son bureau avant de chercher de l'inspiration pour composer. Rien ne venait, il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa plume et de ses partitions.

 _J'ai besoin de prendre l'air..._

Le latin sortit du bureau, bientôt suivi par son comparse qui fronça les sourcils en le voyant si contrarié. Il effleura son bras avec douceur mais Antonio lui fit savoir avec froideur qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Écarquillant les yeux, le cadet déglutit péniblement et partit à son propre bureau où il trouva plusieurs articles de presse qui parlaient de son opéra dont la première avait eu lieu juste avant son départ pour Postdam. Les critiques étaient mauvaises et son public avait complètement rejeté Don Juan. Lâchant un soupir, le jeune homme soupira et s'affala dans son siège, regardant le plafond.

Salieri s'était rendu aux jardins impériaux, déambulant dans les allées, cherchant des idées. Le soleil chaleureux du printemps rayonnait et sa lumière filtrait à travers les feuilles des arbres. L'homme s'adossa au tronc d'un arbre, croisant une jambe par-dessus l'autre. Il ne savait pas quoi composer, n'avait aucun livret à sa disposition, devait peaufiner sa symphonie mais l'inspiration ne venait pas. Le brun se laissa tomber sur l'herbe tendre en soufflant bruyamment, balançant la tête en arrière. Plusieurs courtisans passèrent devant lui et l'un d'eux vint le voir. L'Italien se releva donc pour saluer le noble, contenant un soupir.

« Maestro Salieri ! Cela faisait quelques semaines que nous ne vous avions vu ! Avez-vous un opéra de prêt ? Celui de Mozart était une vraie catastrophe !

-Je travaille sur une symphonie, pas d'opéra pour le moment. J'en suis désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de tant travailler que cela. Railla Beethoven en arrivant derrière les courtisans

-Je prends l'air, ça m'aide à me remettre les idées en place.

-Peut-être que c'est ce que vous auriez dû faire il y a quatre ans.

-Inutile de me cracher ton venin, tu ne me feras pas regretter mon choix.

-Je suis certain que vous regrettez déjà, Maestro.

-Au contraire. Je serai ravi de le voir connaître la gloire qu'il mérite pendant que tu couleras sous les mauvaises critiques.

-Vous ne ferez pas de moi un second Mozart.

-Non en effet. Mozart est un génie, pas toi. Il a su gagner mon admiration, tu ne l'auras jamais.

-Jamais l'Histoire ne retiendra votre nom, vous êtes le pire compositeur de la Cour, entouré de génies et de musiciens hors-pair, alors que vous, qu'avez-vous ? Que faites-vous ? Vos opéras traînent, on ne passe que Mozart, vous sortez un concerto tous les ans, un opéra tous les six mois, et vous êtes Maître de la Chapelle Impériale en plus d'être le compositeur officiel de la Cour ?!

-À défaut de sortir un minable opéra tous les deux mois, je sors des pièces de qualité avec, certes, moins de régularité que vous mais bien plus de qualité. Au moins, je soigne mon travail. »

Le regard noir de Ludwig lui fit étirer ses lèvres en un fin rictus moqueur. Il avait touché la corde sensible, et savait parfaitement se jouer des faiblesses des autres. Le brun tourna autour de son ancien élève comme un requin tournant autour de sa proie, son regard en disait long sur ses pensées.

« Tu le sais, tu sais que c'est grâce à moi que tu as découvert la composition mais au fond, tu m'envies. Tous les élèves envient leur maître. C'est normal.

-Que cherchez-vous en me disant cela ? Vous cherchez de la reconnaissance, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'ancien élève en reculant

-Nullement. Je te montre à quel point tu as été stupide à l'époque, que tu l'es encore d'ailleurs. Tu ne me surpasseras pas, ta médiocrité te perdra. Et si jamais, si par malheur, tu étais bon, crois-moi, j'ai des amis à la Cour qui te feront couler. Il est si facile de manipuler l'opinion lorsqu'on connait des gens haut placés.

-Vos méthodes me dégoutent.

-Ta trahison m'a dégouté. Nous aurions pu faire beaucoup de choses ensemble, mais tu as préféré te montrer jaloux et tu m'as contraint à choisir.

-Si vous vouliez tant que nous collaborions, vous m'auriez choisi moi, pas cet avorton.

-Alarich est un million de fois plus doué que toi. Ce qu'il fait, tu es incapable de le faire. Attends de le voir lors de ma prochaine symphonie, tu verras à quel point tu lui es inférieur.

-J'en doute fort. Vérifiez bien vos arrières, un malheur est si vite arrivé. »

Les yeux du plus âgé se firent plus sombres alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Antonio saisit violemment son ancien élève par le col de la chemise, les dents serrées.

« Si jamais tu oses lui faire le moindre mal, je te ferai subir mille et une tortures.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Tu devrais. »

Le Maître de Chapelle s'en alla, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire. Il finit par rejoindre Wolfgang à son bureau, frappant à la porte avant d'entrer. Le brun découvrit son comparse assis sur son siège, les yeux rivés au plafond, des larmes ravinant ses joues. Fronçant les sourcils, le plus vieux s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

« Wolfgang.. ? Quelque chose ne va pas.. ?

-Je...Don Juan a été un vrai échec... Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus... Deux opéras... Vienne a rejeté mes deux opéras... ça veut bien dire quelque chose, hein ? Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas ma place ici...

-Da Ponte m'a apporté un livret mais le sujet ne m'inspire pas, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas connu. Ça s'appelle La Flute Enchantée, c'est sur le bonheur. Tu veux que je te l'amène ?

-Hm...Je veux oublier mes échecs...Tu parlais des fumeries d'opium, non.. ? Tu veux pas m'y emmener ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu y deviennes accros, Wolfgang.

-Mais...S'il-te-plait, j'ai besoin de me détendre...

-Tu m'as fait la morale lorsque je t'ai dit que je fumais pour me détendre et qu'il valait mieux que je compose ou que je joue quelque chose que de me faire du mal là-bas.

-Antonio...

-Ne tombe pas là-dedans. Viens, on va chez moi, j'y ai laissé la plupart de mes partitions. Peut-être qu'aller dans un endroit où la musique est reine t'aidera à trouver de l'inspiration.

-D'accord... »

Le blond se leva péniblement de son siège et prit son matériel de composition avant de sortir avec Antonio. Le cadet ferma à clé son bureau et les deux maestros quittèrent le palais avec calme. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans les rues de Vienne avant de parvenir à la maison du plus âgé qui lui ouvrit la porte, le laissant entrer. Les domestiques les débarrassèrent de leurs vestes puis les laissèrent tranquille. Le brun l'emmena à sa chambre où se trouvait son piano avant de s'installer à son bureau juste à côté, reportant son regard sur sa symphonie. Il acheva le troisième mouvement avant de tout remettre en ordre, pendant que son ami se familiarisait avec son piano, un peu plus grand que la normale.

« Il va falloir que je les fasses copier... Soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux

-Combien d'instruments ?

-Trente. C'est une symphonie après tout.

-Il va falloir copier les partitions trente fois du coup...

-Exactement. Autant te dire que je n'ai pas du tout envie. Et puis, il va falloir que j'assure les répétitions et rien ne se passera comme je le désirerai.

-Pourquoi es-tu si pessimiste ?

-Parce que c'est ce qu'il se passe à chaque fois que je fais répéter mes morceaux. « Maestro, c'est bien trop rapide ! Nous n'y arriverons pas ! » « Maestro, il y a trop de notes à jouer en même temps ! » « Maestro, je ne peux pas chanter aussi haut ! ». Les répétitions m'agacent. Ils ne peuvent pas se contenter de jouer les partitions comme je leur demande ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué ! À croire que je suis le pire chef d'orchestre qui existe.

-C'est vraiment si terrible que cela de diriger un orchestre pour toi ?

-La pire des tortures que tu puisses m'infliger.

-Ah... »

Les deux hommes se turent, retournant chacun à leur activité. Wolfgang se mit à jouer un air totalement au hasard pendant que l'Italien rangeait ses partitions. Il ouvrit son armoire et commença à faire du tri dans ses nombreux. Certains vestons lui allaient trop petit, certaines chemises n'étaient plus à son goût, des bas s'étaient filés... Néanmoins, la virtuosité de son comparse le fit s'arrêter dans ses mouvements et il se contenta de s'assoir sur le lit pour l'écouter. Aucune partition sous les yeux, aucune indication et aucune preuve de l'existence du morceau : L'Autrichien jouait à l'instinct. Le Maître de Chapelle reconnaissait le talent de son ami depuis plusieurs semaines déjà mais ne cessait de s'étonner devant la dextérité du plus jeune et par conséquent de se remettre en question. Pendant dix longues minutes, le jeune homme fit danser ses doigts sur le clavier, captivant son aîné qui en oublia parfois de respirer.

Antonio attendit qu'il finisse son morceau pour s'approcher de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

«C'était magnifique.

-Merci...

-Pourquoi n'écris-tu pas les notes ?

-...Tu me crois si je te dis que je ne me souviens plus de ce que je viens de jouer ?

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui...

-Alors que tu as joué la sonate pour ta mère de tête ?

-Oui.. Antonio, j'ai une très mauvaise mémoire instantanée, les notes me reviendront plus tard et je les noterai à ce moment-là.

-Fais à ta guise.

-J'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi, je ne changerai pas maintenant. »

Le brun se contenta d'un hochement de tête, retournant à ses vêtements. Il se demandait quoi faire du tas de linge qu'il ne porterait plus, soupirant légèrement. Finalement, il se dit qu'il allait les vendre à une boutique qui saurait sûrement quoi en faire. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Plusieurs heures passèrent et Wolfgang finit par se lever pour partir. Il embrassa le front de son aîné, lui dit au revoir et s'en alla. Antonio le regarda partir avant de s'enfouir sous les draps, essayant de s'endormir, sans succès.


	14. Chapitre XIV

Sept mois passèrent durant lesquels Antonio avait fait copier ses partitions pour débuter les répétitions et les finaliser. Le compositeur ne dormait plus très bien depuis sa crise d'angoisse, ayant à présent peur de la solitude nocturne. Morphée ne restait à ses côtés qu'une heure ou deux avant de le laisser. Enchaînant terreurs nocturnes sur paralysies du sommeil, il avait fini par refuser de regagner sa chambre, restant la plupart du temps au rez-de-chaussée. Il occupait ses nuits comme il le pouvait, composant sans se poser de question, allant parfois aux fumeries d'opium pour se détendre sans se douter que cette drogue pouvait être la cause de ses troubles du sommeil. Le Maître de Chapelle ne se sentait plus en sécurité dans sa propre demeure, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour ôter ce sentiment d'inconfort. Il avait tenté de dormir avec Dante pour calmer sa nouvelle peur de la solitude mais cela n'avait strictement rien changé. Enfin si : Son état avait empiré, car son domestique était comme une figure fraternelle pour lui et chaque nuit, ses cauchemars concernaient la trahison familiale que son subconscient prenait un malin plaisir à déformer. Seule une personne pouvait calmer ses craintes, apaiser son esprit mais l'Italien n'osait pas le déranger, se contentant de subir les conséquences de ses troubles. Heureusement, aucune crise de terreur nocturne ne le faisait se mutiler et aucune hallucination due à ses paralysies du sommeil ne lui montrait son père essayant de le tuer, le gardant en bon état physique. Son moral en prenait un coup chaque nuit et ses domestiques se demandaient comment faisait-il pour rester debout après toutes ces difficultés.

L'automne s'était installé sur Vienne, un vent froid faisait danser les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient les pavés des rues pendant que le compositeur prenait la direction de la maison de Wolfgang, emmitouflé dans l'une de ses plus lourdes vestes. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que le blond vienne lui ouvrir. Celui-ci se fit désirer et tira la plaque de bois avant de l'attraper par le bras, le collant contre lui pour lui dérober un baiser. Levant les yeux au ciel, le brun referma la porte en s'adossant à un mur.

« Tu es retard. Commenta-t-il en lâchant un soupir

-Désolé, désolé ! Je terminais simplement d'écrire une lettre à mon père.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Il veut juste marier Nannerl contre son gré, j'essaye donc de défendre un minimum ma sœur.

-C'est bien quelque chose de bonne famille les mariages arrangés...

-Que veux-tu, on ne changera pas les traditions !

-Non, en effet. Hâtons-nous, nous allons finir en retard.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir aller travailler ? Tu ne veux pas rester ici avec moi ?

-Ce n'est pas ton jour de repos, que je sache. Le mien est demain, mais j'irai de toute façon au palais.

-Pourquoi tu ne restes pas chez toi ?

-Plus loin je suis de ma maison, mieux je me porte.

-Tu devrais demander des congés, tu as l'air extenué. Peut-être que passer du temps loin de Vienne t'aidera à te sentir mieux.

-Et où veux-tu que j'aille ? En Italie ? J'y ai déjà passé deux mois en début d'année, ça m'a largement suffi !

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu es plus à fleur de peau qu'à la normale, tu vas finir par m'inquiéter.

-Ce n'est rien. Ça passera.

-Antonio, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

-Je te dis que ce n'est rien ! Allons-y.

-Antonio... »

Le blond resta planté dans le salon comme un idiot, les bras ballant, fixant son amant sans comprendre. Celui-ci avait l'air fatigué et plus énervé que d'habitude. Wolfgang s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son bras, les sourcils tristement froncés.

« Parle-moi, je m'inquiète...

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas.

-J'ai des problèmes de sommeil, c'est tout. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Si tu dors mal, tu...tu ne passeras pas l'hiver ! Moins tu dors, plus tu t'affaibliras et c'est ta résistance aux maladies qui baissera !

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, j'ai déjà mes domestiques sur le dos. Ils ont tout essayé, rien ne fonctionne.

-Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la nuit pour t'occuper si tu ne dors pas ?

-Je compose, au rez-de-chaussée. Je fuis ma chambre le plus possible.

-Tu...Tu ne fais plus de crise comme chez mon père, hein.. ? Tu ne te mutiles pas.. ?

-Non, Wolfgang. Je ne me mutile pas, je ne me griffe pas mais je fais des crises durant lesquels je reste figé et j'ai des hallucinations visuelles et auditives et mes domestiques me disent que je me réveille souvent en pleine nuit, que je crie jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir avant de plus ou moins me rendormir. Je n'ai jamais souvenir de ces crises là en revanche.

-Tu as pensé à aller voir un médecin ?

-Donner mon argent à un escroc ? Non merci, je préfère encore que ça se règle tout seul.

-Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? Que je t'aide lors de ces crises, que je te rassure.. ?

-Tu as bien vu que c'était totalement inefficace la dernière fois. Et je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Tu ne me déranges pas. Ma promesse tient toujours, Antonio. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne connaitras pas le bonheur. Et ça passe aussi par te soigner de tes crises. Viens dormir à la maison, ce soir. Si je peux t'apaiser de quelconque manière que ce soit, je le ferai.

-Berce-toi d'illusions si ça te chante.

-Tes façons de dire « oui, merci » sont toutes plus poétiques les unes que les autres ! » Gloussa le plus jeune

Le brun roula des yeux et voulut sortir mais son cadet l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'embrasser avant de filer dans les rues avec lui, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Les deux maestros parvinrent rapidement au palais, vaquant à leurs habituelles occupations, le plus âgé filant au théâtre impérial pour la dernière répétition de la symphonie. La première se déroulait le soir même, toute la Cour avait été conviée au théâtre impérial et Rosenberg ne cessait de s'agiter pour promouvoir cette nouvelle œuvre. Malgré la trahison de l'intendant, Salieri avait encore besoin de lui pour diverses tâches et les deux hommes avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente. Apparemment, leur divertissement commun était de faire couler les concurrents du Maître de Chapelle et à la demande de ce dernier, le Comte avait finalement laissé Mozart en paix, s'en prenant plutôt à Beethoven qui, malgré tout, composait encore et trouvait un public, au grand dam de son ancien mentor.

L'Italien lâcha un soupir devant l'incompétence de certains musiciens qui se plaignaient. Son regard se fit dur et sévère, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Si ce travail ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours prendre la porte, ce n'est pas moi qui vous retiendrai. Remettez-vous au travail, la première est ce soir, je ne tolèrerai pas un seul échec.

-Mais..Maestro Salieri... Cela fait des mois que nous travaillons et ce mouvement nous pose toujours problème !

-Ce n'est pas vous qui avez la partie la plus compliquée de cette symphonie, que je sache. Cessez de vous plaindre, reprenons au deuxième thème. »

Il guida de nouveau l'orchestre, essayant d'oublier le peu d'efforts que certains fournissaient. À la fin du troisième mouvement, l'homme s'installa au piano pour jouer le final si compliqué, attendant patiemment qu'Alarich arrive. Il lui avait pourtant donné rendez-vous au théâtre impérial à quatorze heures et connaissait la ponctualité de son élève. Ses doigts dansèrent avec frustration sur les touches blanches tout en respectant à la perfection les notes dessinées sur ses partitions.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est toujours à l'heure d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il est à l'entrée et que les gardes lui refusent l'accès..._

A la fin du morceau, le maestro leur accorda quelques minutes de repos, sortant de la salle de spectacle, sa veste sur le dos. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas la chevelure blonde de son élève. Fronçant les sourcils, le brun se mit à le chercher partout aux alentours du théâtre avant de le voir s'agiter devant un garde. Antonio s'approcha à grands pas.

« Non, Monsieur, je vous ai déjà dit que le théâtre était fermé au public jusqu'à ce soir !

-Monsieur, ce jeune homme est mon élève.

-N'importe qui n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans le théâtre, maestro.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est mon élève et il jouera ce soir lors de la symphonie que je présenterai. Laissez le rentrer.

-Mais maestro...

-J'ai dit : Laissez le rentrer. »

Le garde finit par céder et Alarich se joignit à l'orchestre, juste à côté du piano. Le compositeur s'assit devant l'instrument, donnant le départ du final au blond. Ils jouèrent en parfaite harmonie l'un avec l'autre, suivant les partitions à la note près. Le dernier accord retentit, chacun gardant les mains sur son instrument avant de se regarder. Le plus vieux s'approcha de son élève, lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux.

« Je suis fier de toi, Alarich. Dès demain, les plus grands opéras voudront t'embaucher et te faire participer aux plus grandes pièces qui seront créées d'ici peu. »

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers l'orchestre, reprenant un visage sévère.

« Vous voyez, même mon élève est meilleur que vous et vous prétendez être le meilleur orchestre du pays ? Quelle arnaque ! J'espère que vous donnerez tout ce soir, la répétition est terminée. »

Plusieurs messes-basses lui parvinrent pendant que les musiciens rassemblaient leurs partitions et quittaient la salle. Antonio félicita à nouveau son élève avant de le laisser s'en aller. Cependant, le cadet lui attrapa le poignet et lui montra les instruments, réclamant ainsi une nouvelle et dernière répétition pour leur duo. Le Maître de Chapelle accepta et se réinstalla au piano, rejouant le morceau avec Alarich pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que le petit blond s'en aille. Le plus vieux sortit du théâtre peu après, se dirigeant vers le palais puis vers le bureau de Mozart. Frappant à la porte, le brun entra, découvrant un bureau plongé dans la pénombre avec son ami étendu sur le meuble en bois, jouant avec sa plume, le regard dans le vide. Lorsqu'il entendit son amant entrer, l'Autrichien releva immédiatement la tête et lui offrit un sourire incroyablement faux, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au latin.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, je réfléchissais juste.

-A quoi ?

-À ce que je pouvais faire pour toi, pour tes problèmes de sommeil.

-Ton opéra n'avance pas ?

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Je suis inquiet maintenant...

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, Wolfgang. Je vais bien.

-Ne me mens pas, tu as des cernes énormes, ça crève les yeux que ça va pas !

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on en revienne à la discussion de ce matin ? De toute façon, je dors chez toi ce soir donc tu vas pouvoir me surveiller et constater que tu ne peux strictement rien faire pour moi.

-Ne sois pas aussi négatif, Antonio... Je suis certain que ça passera.

-Même avec des somnifères, j'ai réussi à faire une paralysie du sommeil avant de m'endormir. Il n'y a rien à faire et je ne suis même pas certain que ça finisse par passer.

-Ce n'est pas en étant aussi peu convaincu que ça partira !

-Nous verrons bien ce soir si ta présence est bénéfique ou anodine.

-Hm ! »

Wolfgang se leva de son bureau pour enlacer le brun avec douceur, embrassant doucement son cou avant d'aller fermer la porte pour avoir plus d'intimité. Celle-ci acquise, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Salieri qui passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, profitant de l'échange. L'Italien se retrouva bientôt bloqué contre le bureau et dû faire voler les feuilles posées dessus pour s'assoir sur le bois, le blond contre lui. Leur baiser s'éternisa alors que chacun bataillait pour la dominance de l'échange, l'Autrichien finissant par l'obtenir après plusieurs secondes. Le Maître de Chapelle grogna légèrement et finit par se détacher de son amant, les joues légèrement rougies, le souffle court. Un rire léger échappa au compositeur germanique qui lui ouvrit doucement les premiers boutons de la chemise.

« Eh bien, tu as chaud ? Tu es tout rouge.

-Je vais très bien, mais toi, tu as envie de me déshabiller.

-Je me dis souvent que tu portes bien trop de vêtements et qu'ils sont trop lourds. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu auras l'occasion de me déshabiller, désolé de te l'apprendre.

-Je trouverai toujours un moyen de t'enlever tes vêtements, Antonio !

-Essaye, pour voir. »

Arquant un sourcil de manière suggestive, Mozart commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur le torse encore couvert de son amant, parvenant à son veston qu'il s'empressa de déboutonner. Hormis sa chemise, le plus vieux se retrouva débarrassé de tout ce qu'il avait sur le dos. Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme à la crinière dorée alors qu'il tentait de lui retirer son dernier haut. Le brun lui claqua doucement les mains, reprenant ses vêtements pour les remettre, riant légèrement devant la petite moue boudeuse du prodige de Salzbourg. Antonio l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui ébouriffer doucement les cheveux.

« J'ai du travail, on se revoit ce soir au théâtre impérial ?

-Je ne raterai ta première pour rien au monde ! A ce soir.

-A ce soir. »

Il quitta ensuite le bureau pour regagner le sien et composer un peu. Récemment, il avait commencé à écrire un trio pour piano, voix et violon. Bien évidemment, il comptait sur son amant et Alarich pour accompagner sa voix. Ses pensées restaient figées sur son travail en coopération avec Wolfgang, le duo qu'ils avaient créés ensemble et sa voix qui se mariait divinement bien avec la virtuosité du blond dès qu'il touchait au piano. Se mordillant la lèvre, l'homme continua de tracer ses notes, changeant régulièrement de feuille tant l'inspiration le faisait écrire. Après plusieurs heures passées à composer, l'Italien se leva en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule qui marquait tout juste dix-huit heures trente. Il réajusta le col de sa veste et partit chercher son amant, frappant à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de se placer dans l'encadrement de la porte. Entendant les grincements de la plaque de bois, Mozart releva la tête et sourit doucement en voyant le brun. Il quitta son siège pour venir déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici. L'aîné haussa les épaules.

« Par pur envie.

-Sérieusement, Antonio.. Tu n'avais pas du travail ?

-Si, mais j'ai suffisamment réfléchi pour la journée. Je voulais t'inviter à dîner avant le début de la représentation.

-Oh, volontiers ! Laisse-moi juste ranger mes affaires et j'arrive !

-Il nous reste deux heures, détends toi.

-C'est plutôt à toi de te détendre !

-Je ne suis pas anxieux à propos de ma symphonie si c'est ce que tu te demandes.

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?

-Je sais que les Viennois m'aiment et m'admirent, mon travail sera apprécié à sa juste valeur. Surtout que c'est ma plus grande œuvre, je travaille dessus depuis six ans. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est plutôt la réaction de Gassmann. Il faut d'ailleurs que je passe le voir, avant que l'on aille diner. Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Avec plaisir ! »

Wolfgang rangea ses affaires, enfila sa veste rouge pailletée et sortit du bureau, puis du palais, accompagné de son comparse. Les deux hommes mirent bien quarante minutes avant d'arriver chez Gassmann. Le plus vieux frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un domestique ayant l'air inquiet.

« Monsieur Salieri...

-Bonjour, je viens voir mon maître. Est-il là.. ?

-Oui, bien sûr, il est à sa chambre mais...

-Mais.. ?

-Le médecin ne veut pas qu'il reçoive de visites pour l'instant. Je crains que vous ne puissiez le voir...

-J'en ai seulement pour quelques minutes, laissez-moi le voir.

-...

-S'il-vous-plait. Je ne serai vraiment pas long !

-...préparez-vous à lui faire vos adieux dans ce cas... Monsieur Gassmann ne passera pas l'hiver...

-...Je m'en doute... »

Le domestique les laissa passer alors qu'un voile de tristesse prenait place sur les yeux de l'Italien qui monta rapidement à la chambre de son mentor. Celui-ci avait le teint grisâtre, les yeux vides, il tourna mollement la tête vers son élève à qui il offrit un bien maigre sourire. Le brun s'assit au coin du lit, saisissant fébrilement la main de son maître.

« Désolé..Antonio... Je ne pourrai pas...venir ce soir...

-Je sais, ce n'est pas grave... Reposez-vous, vous aurez d'autres occasions de l'entendre...

-Non, mon enfant... Je n'entendrai...jamais ta symphonie.. Pardonne moi..

-Ne parlez pas de malheurs enfin ! Vous avez encore plusieurs années devant vous, bien sûr que vous l'entendrez...

-Antonio...ne te voile pas la face...Tu sais..ce qu'il va se passer... Je suis désolé...

-Je ne veux pas...je ne suis pas prêt à ça... Geignit-il en serrant un peu plus sa main

-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi... Cela fait un moment...que tu voles de tes propres ailes...

-Vous êtes..ma seule famille...Je ne peux pas l'accepter... ! J'en suis incapable... »

Une larme coula le long des joues de l'Italien qui ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser s'échapper d'autres perles salées. Son mentor lui caressa doucement la joue pendant que Wolfgang lui pressait légèrement l'épaule en guise de soutient. Il reçut un baiser sur la tempe alors que son amant s'asseyait à ses côtés, le cœur serré de le voir aussi mal.

« Antonio... Il faut bien que ça arrive... Souffla Gassmann

-Mais pourquoi maintenant.. ?

-Je ne suis pas...encore mort, ne t'en fais pas.. Je te demande juste de te préparer...

-Hm... »

Le brun inspira longuement, tentant de se calmer en s'essuyant les joues, un poids lui comprimant le torse. Son mentor porta son regard terne sur Wolfgang, demandant à son élève de sortir quelques minutes. Surpris, ce dernier accepta, effleurant d'une main celle de son amant avant de quitter la pièce en fermant la porte, s'adossant à un mur en fermant les yeux.

Le jeune Autrichien regarda le vieil homme, sans comprendre pourquoi avait-il fait sortir son élève.

« Mozart, puis-je...vous demander un service.. ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais sérieuse

-Oui, bien sûr ! Je vous écoute.

-Prenez soin...d'Antonio.. Aidez-le à connaître le bonheur, avec tout ce qu'il a vécu...je ne veux pas qu'il soit encore malheureux. Si vous êtes son ami...alors soutenez-le, je vous en prie...

-Ne vous en faites pas, je me suis fait la promesse de le rendre heureux, je ne le lâcherai pas avant qu'il ne le soit. Et...nous sommes plus que des amis... Souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire, sur un ton de confidence

-C'est une bonne chose... Je vous le confie sans regrets, dans ce cas... Et pourvu que vous ayez tous deux une belle et longue vie...

-Merci..Dois-je en conclure que j'ai votre bénédiction pour pouvoir aimer Antonio ?

-Évidemment, vous avez mon entière confiance... Maintenant, partez, vous finirez en retard pour la première de sa symphonie...

-Bien, merci infiniment et...Merci d'avoir sauvé Antonio, il y a dix ans, ma vie serait bien molle sans lui. Au revoir..

-Au revoir.. »

Le blond quitta la pièce avec un sourire pour Gassmann avant de rejoindre son amant qui tourna la tête vers lui, demandant ce que son mentor lui voulait. Il haussa les épaules en gardant un air énigmatique avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Antonio roula des yeux et quitta la maison avec lui, prenant la direction du restaurant géré par la famille d'Alarich. Ils entrèrent et le père du blondinet les plaça directement à une table où ils ne seraient pas dérangés avant de leur donner les cartes. Wolfgang souriait doucement, sa main sur la table, comme s'il attendait que son comparse pose la sienne contre ses doigts mais rien ne vint. Autant le cadet se fichait pas mal des regards, autant le brun avait un peu plus de mal à ne pas prendre en compte ce que pensaient les autres. Le regard du Maître de Chapelle vagabondait tout autour d'eux, constatant que les clients commençaient à affluer.

« He, Antonio... Pourquoi tu regardes tout autour de toi comme si tu vérifiais tes arrières.. ?

-Parce que je vérifie mes arrières.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est tout à fait possible qu'un certain Beethoven vienne demander des comptes à Alarich et il doit certainement savoir qu'il travaille ici. C'est une enflure, il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à Alarich pour faire rater ma symphonie.

-Détends toi, il ne fera rien, il n'aura pas le courage de lui faire du mal...

-Tu n'en sais rien, je préfère rester sur mes gardes.

-D'accord... Mais... Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, essaye juste de te détendre... Si tu es aussi anxieux, tu n'arriveras pas à avaler grand-chose... Et c'est mauvais ne rien avoir dans le ventre pour une représentation aussi importante...

-Je saute déjà des repas de toutes façons, je ne suis plus à ça près.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu, Wolfgang. Le matin, je n'arrive pas à avaler quoi que ce soit.

-À cause de tes problèmes de sommeil ?

-Hm.

-Il va falloir que je t'aide plus que je ne le croyais... Soupira-t-il

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aide que je sache, c'est toi qui as tenu à m'aider.

-Ne te braque pas, ça n'a aucun intérêt ! Tu n'as plus besoin de tes barrières, elles sont inutiles avec moi et tu le sais. Pourquoi tu continues à, parfois, te montrer aussi froid ?

-Il y a des habitudes que l'on est incapable de perdre, celle-ci en fait partie. Et puis, quoiqu'il arrive, j'essaye toujours de me protéger un minimum.

-Te protéger de quoi ? Je suis certainement la personne la moins dangereuse qui soit ! Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Antonio.. Ce n'est pas mon but et ce n'est pas non plus dans ma nature...

-Je sais, je sais mais c'est un réflex.

-J'ai cru comprendre... »

Il y avait toujours un peu de tension entre eux, souvent en désaccord sur de multiples sujets, aucun des deux ne se montrait hypocrite, ils étaient francs l'un avec l'autre et se mettaient ainsi en confiance. Lorsque l'un avait des doutes, le second le rassurait ou lui disait honnêtement ce qu'il en pensait. C'était ainsi que leur couple fonctionnait. Quelques baisers volatiles, un suçon plus ou moins exposé et de la confiance mutuelle. Ils s'aimaient, certes mais surtout se respectaient. Ils respectaient l'intimité de l'autre, sa manière de penser, ses opinions, même si cela amenait parfois à un conflit qui s'apaisait de toute façon très rapidement, que ce soit parce qu'ils se présentaient des excuses ou parce qu'ils échangeaient un baiser qui les mettait directement d'accord.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande avant de leur apporter du vin qu'il versa dans leurs verres. Le blond leva le sien et le colla à celui de son amant.

« À ta symphonie, à ton futur triomphe !

-Je triomphe déjà. Répliqua le plus âgé avec amusement

-Pardonnez-moi, Maestro Salieri !

-Vous êtes pardonné, Maestro Mozart. »

Les deux hommes rirent doucement avant de commencer à boire, avec modération évidemment. Leurs plats arrivèrent rapidement et ils dinèrent avec calme, sans se presser. L'ambiance s'était bien détendue entre eux, mieux valait-il qu'ils n'abordent pas le sujet de la santé de Salieri s'ils ne voulaient pas créer de malaise inutile. N'ayant plus le temps pour un dessert, ils se levèrent et l'aîné partit payer, plus que nécessaire. Il ne laissa pas le temps au père d'Alarich de répliquer et s'en alla avec son amant, filant vers le théâtre impérial en rentrant par l'arrière et les coulisses. Alarich était là, dans son plus beau costume, loin des autres musiciens qui le fixaient avec mépris. Antonio lui sourit et vint l'enlacer brièvement avant de se tourner vers Wolfgang qui semblait mourir de jalousie. Le brun leva les yeux au plafond avant de se diriger vers sa propre petite loge qu'il ferma à clé pour embrasser son amant en toute intimité.

« Tu es un idiot... Souffla-t-il à la fin du baiser

-Hmph.

-Tu n'as aucune bonne raison d'être jaloux.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas à moi que tu fais des câlins en public ?

-Parce que je te connais et que je sais que ça va déraper si je te fais un câlin. J'ai encore ta morsure de l'autre jour...

-C'est vrai ?!

-Bien sûr.

-Désolé ?

-C'est cela, excuse toi.

-T'as pas fait un bruit quand je t'ai mordu, je me suis dit que ça ne t'avait pas fait mal.

-Mais je n'ai pas eu mal ! C'est juste que tu as mordu tellement fort que j'en ai encore la marque.

-Je peux voir ?

-Si ça te fait plaisir. »

L'Italien retira ses hauts, déboutonnant sa chemise avant de descendre la partie qui couvrait son épaule droite. Le blond découvrit les traces de sa morsure et la toucha doucement, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Au moins, personne ne toucherait à _son_ Antonio. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se rhabiller et fit disparaître le rictus du plus jeune en collant ses lèvres aux siennes, le plaquant au mur pour ne lui laisser aucune possibilité de fuite. Malheureusement, l'échange fut de courte durée, un musicien venant frapper à la porte alors que les deux maestros continuaient de s'embrasser.

« Maestro Salieri, le public vous attend. »

Le brun leva les yeux au plafond et rompit le baiser avec douceur. Il réorganisa sa chevelure que Wolfgang avait décidé de saccager avant de reboutonner le haut de sa chemise défaite par les mains baladeuses du cadet.

« Tu ne paies rien pour attendre... » Lui lança-t-il avant de sortir de la loge, inspirant longuement

L'homme retrouva son orchestre qu'il mena avec calme et précision. Juste avant que les premières notes retentissent, l'Autrichien s'était installé dans le public pour assister à ce spectacle auditif divin.

Pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, aucun bruit ne parcourut la salle hormis les accords des instruments et la mélodie qui s'en dégageait. Alors que tous pensaient la symphonie achevée, le Maître de Chapelle s'installa au piano, faisant signe à Alarich de le rejoindre, lui qui était resté derrière les rideaux pour ne pas être vu. Ils attaquèrent alors le dernier mouvement ensemble, chacun concentré sur ce qu'il devait jouer. La fin de leur duo arriva après cinq bonnes minutes et Antonio s'empressa de quitter cet endroit pour aller dans les loges, s'enfermant dans la sienne en se laissant tomber par terre. Il n'avait aucune envie de recevoir des éloges et des compliments de la part des courtisans et autres membres de la noblesse. Il entendit que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, se levant sans envie pour aller l'ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec son amant qui se dépêcha d'entrer, refermant directement la porte avant de se jeter au cou du latin, le serrant contre lui.

« C'était magnifique ! Vraiment ! C'est l'une des plus belles œuvres que j'ai entendu jusqu'ici, tu t'es réellement investi dedans, ça s'entend.

-Calme toi, respire, Wolfgang. Et merci, ça me fait plaisir d'entendre enfin quelque chose de sincère.

-Comment ça 'enfin' ? Tu penses que je ne suis jamais sincère ?

-Bien sûr que si, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Par rapport à tout ce que me disent les autres, c'est la première fois que je reçois un compliment sincère.

-Je vois... Sortons, je crois que le public attend pour te féliciter.

-Je n'ai pas envie de les voir.

-Ce ne serait pas très poli de t'enfuir comme un voleur. Et puis, Haydn et Beethoven étaient là, tu sais.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'étais assis à côté d'eux. Je crois qu'Haydn a beaucoup aimé ton travail.

-Si tu le dis.

-On dirait que tu n'en as rien à faire.

-C'est le cas.

-Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas d'au moins connaître Haydn ? C'est un homme très talentueux pourtant ! Et il ne veut de mal à personne.

-J'ai l'air de vouloir me faire des amis ?

-Moi j'en ai envie. Reste seul si ça te chante, moi je vais m'amuser un peu. »

Le blond déposa ses clés dans les mains de son amant avant de sortir de la loge en soupirant. Qu'Antonio soit méfiant vis-à-vis de Beethoven, il ne lui en voulait pas mais vis-à-vis d'Haydn... Il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier. Secouant la tête, le jeune homme partit à la rencontre des deux compositeurs, discutant avec le plus âgé.

Le Maître de Chapelle lâcha un long soupir et quitta le théâtre, prenant la direction de la demeure de Wolfgang, entrant à l'intérieur avant d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé, allumant un feu pour se réchauffer. Il n'avait aucunement envie de discuter avec le maître de son ancien élève et ne comprenait simplement pas l'intérêt de son amant pour leurs rivaux. L'homme à la sombre chevelure perdit son regard dans les flammes dansant dans la cheminée, attendant le maître des lieux.


	15. Chapitre XV

Wolfgang resta pendant une heure au théâtre, conversant joyeusement avec Haydn, découvrant plusieurs points communs avec ce dernier, bien plus qu'il n'en avait avec Salieri. Lorsque le théâtre ferma, les deux hommes se rendirent à une taverne pour boire et poursuivre leur discussion. Nul doute que Joseph voyait en ce petit blond un grand prodige et un allié de taille en ce monde hostile. Si personne n'avait rien contre lui, c'était pour son élève qu'il s'inquiétait.

« Dites moi, mon cher Mozart, pensez-vous pouvoir m'aider ?

-A quel sujet ?

-Eh bien, mon jeune élève est sujet à de nombreuses mauvaises critiques et fausses rumeurs répandues par l'intendant Rosenberg. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider à faire cesser cela. Je sais que l'Empereur vous écoutera et peut-être pourra-t-il...sanctionner Rosenberg ?

-Je préfère ne pas me mêler de ces affaires-ci et puis... J'ai vu qu'il y avait des tensions entre votre élève et mon ami Salieri, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre dans une situation aussi délicate.

-Que vient faire Salieri dans cette histoire ?

-Salieri est un très bon ami, je ne voudrai pas le perdre en vous aidant.

-Il n'est pas obligé d'être au courant.

-Je ne veux pas lui mentir ni lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Ce sera sans moi, j'en suis désolé. Pourvu que Rosenberg se lasse de divulguer de fausses rumeurs sur Beethoven...

-Je comprends, ce n'est pas votre faute. Mais parlez-moi un peu de Salieri, vous aviez l'air en admiration devant son travail tout à l'heure !

-Il est un peu rustre avec ceux qui l'entourent mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et sa musique...est sublime. Cela fait des années qu'il travaille sur cette symphonie et c'est un miracle qu'il ait réussi à l'achever. Mais les courtisans vous parleront bien mieux de lui que moi musicalement ! Je le connais de manière...disons un peu plus personnelle. La musique n'est pas forcément notre sujet de conversation principal, bien que ce soit grâce à elle que nous nous soyons rencontré !

-Vous êtes très attaché à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est un homme en or, évidemment que je l'apprécie énormément.

-Vous attire-t-il.. ? » Lui demanda Haydn à l'oreille

Les joues de Wolfgang devinrent écarlates alors qu'il secouait vivement la tête, reprenant une gorgée d'alcool pour essayer de faire croire qu'il rougissait à cause des boissons.

« Allons, Haydn, ce n'est pas décent de tenir de pareils propos. C'est un homme à près tout, les femmes sont mon seul terrain de chasse, les hommes n'ont aucun intérêt.

-C'est bien dommage que vous soyez si fermés à l'idée, je suis certain que vous découvririez des choses fantastiques... Ouvrez un peu les yeux sur ce qui vous entoure et apprenez, il n'y a qu'ainsi que vous saurez. Mais peut-être êtes-vous un peu jeune pour saisir la beauté de certaines choses.

-Pardonnez ma jeunesse et mon ignorance dans ce cas, je ne fête que mes vingt-et-un ans en janvier prochain. Répliqua-t-il sèchement, souhaitant couper court à cette discussion

-Ne vous braquez pas, mon ami ! Je ne fais que vous suggérer certaines choses qui pourraient, avec un peu de chance, vous intéresser.

-L'intention est louable mais je n'aime pas les relations stables, ça devient lassant à force.

-Vous préférez les coups d'un soir ?

-Hm. Pas d'attachement, pas de douleur inutiles.

-Vous avez connu une mauvaise relation, vous aussi ?

-Mon père m'a séparé de force de la femme que j'aimais. Lorsque je l'ai revue, elle était mariée.

-J'ai connu quelque chose d'assez similaire. J'aimais une jeune femme, une belle jeune femme, mais ses parents l'ont influencée et elle est partit au couvent. C'est avec sa sœur que je suis à présent marié, mais notre relation n'a pas de raison d'être. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à la musique et est insupportable. On se trompe mutuellement.

-Je vois...C'est triste comme relation..

-N'est-ce pas ? Je cherche désespérément quelqu'un pour palier à cette relation stupide.

-Pourquoi me parlez-vous de cela ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vous aiderai à avoir une vie sentimentale.

-J'ai simplement besoin d'en parler. N'avez-vous donc aucune préoccupation, aucun sujet malheureux à propos duquel vous voudriez parler ?

-Après tout, pourquoi pas... Un ami cher est sujet à des troubles du sommeil, je cherche encore à l'aider, il refuse d'aller voir un médecin.

-Vous avez tout essayé pour l'endormir ?

-Même avec des somnifères, cela ne fonctionne pas... Je m'inquiète pour sa santé, je n'aimerai pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

-Est-ce qu'il boit ?

-Rarement.

-Il consomme de l'opium ou toute autre drogue ?

-Il connait les meilleurs fumeries d'opium de la ville, donc je suppose qu'il en consomme régulièrement, peut-être plus en ce moment.

-Alors cela vient peut-être de la drogue. Il parait que certaines drogues provoquent des problèmes de sommeil.

-Mais l'opium est pourtant un somnifère... Merci pour ces informations, en tout cas. Il commence à être tard, je vais rentrer. Cette soirée a été bien agréable !

-Demain est le jour de repos du Maestro Salieri, peut-être pourrions-nous passer du temps ensemble au palais ?

-Il passera sa journée au palais de toutes façons mais ce sera avec plaisir ! Au revoir, Haydn.

-Au revoir, Mozart. »

Le plus jeune quitta la taverne, rentrant à la hâte chez lui, courant presque à cause du froid mordant et de la menace des nuages amoncelés dans le ciel. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte, enleva sa veste et ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers l'escalier, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Antonio étalé sur le canapé près de la cheminée, une bouteille de rhum à moitié vide dans une main. Il s'approcha doucement du brun, s'asseyant à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille. L'Italien tourna la tête vers lui, le regard à la fois triste et las.

« Tu empestes l'absinthe. Soupira-t-il

-Tu empestes le rhum, Antonio... Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi en termes de consommation d'alcool...

-Avec qui as-tu passé la soirée ? Il est presque minuit...

-Haydn, pourquoi ?

-Il est trop vieux pour toi, tu en as conscience ?

-Antonio ! À quoi penses-tu ?!

-A tout ce que tu pourrais faire dans mon dos, frivole que tu es.

-Tu me penses infidèle, c'est ça ? Moi qui croyais que tu me faisais confiance !

-C'est le cas, je me pose juste des questions. Pourquoi être parti avec lui au lieu de rester avec moi, hm ?

-Parce que je l'aime bien ? Que je peux aussi lui faire confiance et que je n'aime pas la solitude ?

-Oh donc ma présence représente tant à tes yeux que tu te crois seul quand je suis là ? Merci, ça fait plaisir.

-Ne le prends pas aussi mal ! J'avais envie de sortir ce soir, j'ai le droit non ? Et puis, si tu es aussi jaloux et si tu as aussi peu confiance en moi, tu pouvais toujours nous suivre ! J'ai appris des choses intéressantes en plus...

-Ah oui ? Quoi par exemple ?

-On dirait qu'il a un penchant pour les hommes, lui aussi. On ne sait jamais, ça peut servir comme information.

-Quoi ? Il t'intéresse ?

-Tu as envie de te débarrasser de moi ?

-Écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois : Je t'aime, Wolfgang. Mais je n'ai aucunement envie de souffrir à cause de cela. Est-ce que tu m'aimes assez pour rester avec moi ou préfères-tu partir et oublier que tu as aimé un homme ?

-Je n'ai pas honte, je n'ai pas envie d'oublier que je t'aime. Être avec toi me fait du bien, me rend heureux et m'aide à rester sur terre, là où mes rêves m'emportent un peu trop haut. Mais je ne veux pas non plus me priver, m'empêcher d'avoir des amis. Ne sois pas jaloux, Joseph n'est rien pour moi, c'est tout juste un ami. Il ne prendra pas ta place si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

-Hm... »

Le blond embrassa sa tempe et l'aida à se relever, pour le conduire à sa chambre. Antonio tanguait, peinant parfois à marcher droit, s'appuyant sur son amant en soupirant doucement. Les deux hommes parvinrent plus ou moins difficilement en haut des escaliers, le cadet ouvrant la porte avant de s'écrouler sur le lit après quelques pas, emportant le latin avec lui. L'Autrichien fit basculer son amant sur le dos, s'installant sur son torse avant de commencer à lui enlever sa chemise, lentement, doucement, l'aîné lui faisant subir le même sort. De doux baisers s'échouèrent sur le torse abîmé du brun qui frémit doucement alors que ses mains descendaient aux draps pour les agripper doucement. Il se retrouva avec quelques suçons sur le bas du ventre, alors qu'une légère bosse commençait à déformer ses bas. Les lèvres de Wolfgang vinrent capturer celles de son partenaire pendant que ses mains s'attelaient à retirer le moindre tissu pouvant les gêner. Les doigts fins et agiles de l'Italien se montrèrent néanmoins plus timides lorsqu'il s'agissait de retirer les vêtements du cadet, le faisant avec douceur, hésitant parfois à la manière de le faire. Les deux maestros furent bientôt en tenue d'Adam, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Antonio se posait mille et une questions mais c'était trop tard pour reculer, ils allaient le faire et personne ne pourrait les interrompre.

Les baisers étaient fougueux, passionnés, leurs mains se baladaient avec plus ou moins d'envie sur le corps de l'autre, l'explorant avec intérêt. Celles du cadet descendirent aux cuisses du brun qui cessa de bouger, se figeant lorsqu'il lui écarta doucement les cuisses. Aucun mot ne venait trahir ses pensées, son cœur battait la chamade et ses joues se teintaient du rouge le plus vif qui soit, apparemment mort de gêne. Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, le prodige de Salzbourg n'accorda pas à seul regard à son partenaire qui avait détourné le sien en déglutissant. Un coup de rein bien placé le fit légèrement sursauter alors qu'une douleur sans nom l'envahissait, lui faisant tendre le moindre de ses muscles, crispant ses doigts sur les draps. Des vas-et-viens plus douloureux les uns que les autres commencèrent, Salieri dû monter le dos d'une main à ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer le moindre bruit, fermant les yeux au coin desquels naissaient de petites larmes. Il avait mal, mais n'osait pas le dire, de peur de gâcher ce moment si intime. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son amant se montrait aussi violent avec lui, ne sachant même pas s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour subir pareille souffrance. Alors il se laissait faire, sans opposer la moindre résistance aux allers-retours de plus en plus brutaux de son amant. Ses chairs étaient terriblement serrées et Wolfgang peinait presque à se mouvoir en lui. Pour sûr que le plus jeune prenait du plaisir mais ce n'était nullement partagé. Quelques caresses sur les cuisses, les hanches, l'intimité de son amant ne suffisaient pas à le détendre, à lui faire éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de désir, de plaisir, d'envie. Il eut même droit à plusieurs baisers sur le haut de son corps mais rien n'y fit. Antonio n'avait pas le courage de lui demander d'arrêter son supplice, de peur de le frustrer. Pour une fois, il pensait aux autres avant lui-même. La réalité le heurta néanmoins de plein fouet après quelques minutes, comprimant sa poitrine : Son partenaire était exactement comme lui. Il lui faisait subir, sans le savoir, ce que le plus âgé avait fait à la fille de joie dans la maison close de Salzbourg. Le blond ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les hommes, tout comme son aîné avait fait beaucoup de mal à cette femme par absence d'expérience. L'Italien se figea et se mit à pleurer en silence, sans que son amant ne le remarque. Jamais il n'avait voulu cela mais en soi, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait : Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Une souffrance contre une autre.

L'Autrichien ne tarda pas à se délivrer et se retira en soupirant de bien-être. Il sentit bientôt un liquide inconnu couler jusqu'à ses genoux et baissa le regard sur les draps, écarquillant les yeux à la vue du sang s'écoulant de l'antre du brun. Il releva doucement son regard sur son amant et constata avec effroi qu'il pleurait. Ses joues étaient humides et les larmes affluaient à une vitesse folle. Son cœur se serra et il se pencha vers lui, effleurant doucement son visage. Le latin sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, voulant reculer sans le pouvoir à cause de sa douleur et de la tête de lit contre laquelle il était bloqué.

« Antonio...je...je suis désolé..je voulais pas...te faire mal... Balbutia le plus jeune

-Ne t'excuse pas...c'est...c'est ma faute...j'avais qu'à avoir plus d'expérience...

-Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute.. J'aurais dû être plus attentif... Pardonne-moi...

-Je ne t'en veux pas... »

Wolfgang l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son front pour tenter de le réconforter. Les deux hommes étaient perdus, ne sachant que faire ou que dire pour rassurer l'autre. Le Maître de Chapelle finit par s'endormir contre son amant, les yeux clos, légèrement recroquevillé et tremblant un peu. Le blond lui caressa doucement les cheveux, inquiet quant au devenir de leur relation. Nul doute qu'ils s'aimaient mais il avait peur qu'après la douleur que venait d'endurer son aimé leur couple n'en soit brisé. Sa prise autour du brun se raffermit, le blottissant un peu plus contre lui, entremêlant doucement leurs jambes. Sa peur le paralysait et l'empêcha de dormir pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, ne s'endormant que très tard alors que la lune déclinait lentement.

Le réveil fut extrêmement difficile pour les amants, Antonio ne pouvant esquisser le moindre sans geste sans être en proie à une affreuse douleur en bas du dos et Mozart ayant du mal à émerger de sa trop courte nuit. Il avait des obligations et promis à Haydn qu'il resterait avec lui. Soupirant longuement et mettant sa fatigue de côté, le virtuose se leva sans réveiller son Beau au Bois Dormant, partant se laver, l'esprit encore embrumé. Une fois sa toilette terminée, le jeune homme s'habilla et mangea un bout avant de retourner à la chambre, n'ayant pas non plus envie de laisser son amant seul. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa pour le réveiller en douceur. Le latin grommela doucement, grognant un peu avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux, découvrant le visage un peu inquiet de son comparse.

« Hm... ?

-Je pars au palais, j'ai du travail... Tu vas rester ici tout seul.. ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix...je ne peux pas bouger...

-Encore désolé pour hier...j'ai été pitoyable...

-Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas...Va, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard.

-Je t'aime, Antonio.. »

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit, le cadet déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres en guise d'au revoir avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la porte entrouverte pour faire circuler l'air. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, se chaussa, enfila sa veste et sortit, marchant en direction du palais, ses pensées uniquement tournée vers la veille.

 _J'ai été tellement...égoïste... Je n'ai même pas vu qu'il avait mal, je n'ai rien fait pour lui éviter de souffrir... Je ne mérite même pas qu'il me pardonne, je ne sais même pas si je le mérite... Il est tellement exceptionnel... Et je me suis permis de lui faire mal... Quel idiot !_

Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur à côté de lui, engagé dans une petite ruelle qui lui faisait prendre un raccourci. Enfin, en théorie. C'était sans compter sur son sens de l'orientation aussi bon que ses compétences au lit. Soupirant en se retrouvant devant une impasse, le jeune compositeur fit demi-tour et finit par demander son chemin à un passant qui lui indiqua de manière hautaine le trajet le plus court pour arriver au palais.

 _Parfois je me demande ce qui différencie Vienne de Paris. Où que j'aille, je suis méprisé. Mais peut-être l'ai-je mérité aujourd'hui..._

Le blond lâcha un long soupir et parvint au palais après trente minutes de marche supplémentaires. Il gagna son bureau et ouvrit le livret qu'Antonio lui avait donné quelques semaines auparavant, le livret de la Flûte Enchantée. Le sujet l'intéressait, il avait même de l'inspiration mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il resta un long moment devant ses partitions à moitié vide, le livret ouvert sur le côté, sans savoir quoi faire.

Des coups contre la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées et le firent se lever, ouvrant à la personne venant le déranger. Haydn, évidemment.

« Ecoutez, Haydn, je n'ai rien contre vous mais je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à discuter..

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Si vous voulez en parler, je suis là.

-Non, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.

-Comme vous voudrez... »

Le plus vieux était clairement déçu de la froideur avec laquelle Wolfgang l'avait accueilli, ce que ce dernier remarqua immédiatement. Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, le cadet regarda ailleurs et demanda du bout des lèvres à son nouvel ami de rester, retournant s'assoir à son bureau alors que sa seule envie était de partir et de rester avec Antonio, être aux petits soins avec lui. Le prodige de Salzbourg vit l'homme prendre place en face de lui, croisant les jambes en remettant correctement sa perruque blanche sur son crâne, attendant apparemment que son vis-à-vis engage la conversation. Ce dernier reporta simplement son attention sur ses feuilles vides de notes, soupirant longuement en cherchant désespérément de la motivation.

« Mon ami, je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse, ne gardez pas cela pour vous... Soupira Haydn

-J'ai juste...fait beaucoup de mal à quelqu'un...

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai eu...un amant, hier soir. Mais je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les hommes...alors je l'ai fait souffrir, sans m'en rendre compte... J'aimerai réparer mon erreur, mais je ne sais pas comment...

-Vous le connaissiez ? Je veux dire..Est-ce un ami à vous ?

-Hm... N'allez pas croire que c'était volontaire que nous en arrivions là, nous avions tous les deux beaucoup bu et...

-Pas de ça avec moi, Mozart. Cela ne sert à rien de me mentir, je ne connais que trop bien ce genre de comportement. Si vous l'avez fait, c'est que vous en aviez envie.

-Peu importe ! Le souci c'est que je lui ai fait mal, bien trop mal pour qu'il soit capable de se lever aujourd'hui... Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à nouveau, je ne veux pas faire souffrir quelqu'un de cette manière-là...

-Peut-être puis-je vous aider ?

-Pardon ?

-Je peux vous aider, vous...apprendre à bien faire.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Alors vous voulez continuer de faire souffrir vos futurs partenaires ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Est-ce que vous pensez que vous le referez avec cette personne ?

-Je ne pense pas... Si mon ami m'apprécie encore, ce sera un miracle. Mais peut-être aurai-je d'autres amants...

-Vous me disiez que vous n'aimiez pas les hommes, que seules les femmes avaient votre intérêt, mais voilà que vous me dites que vous avez partagé votre lit avec un homme. Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?

-Vous savez...Hier, je vous ai dit que je n'aimais pas les relations stables, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai actuellement quelqu'un dans ma vie, quelqu'un à qui je veux rester fidèle et que j'aime plus que tout.

-De ce que vous me dites, vous l'avez trompé hier.

-C'est justement à cette personne que j'ai fait du mal, j'aimerai me faire pardonner, voilà tout...

-Si je comprends bien, vous aimez un homme avec qui vous avez eu des rapports et que vous avez blessé, c'est cela ?

-Oui... Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, je vous le jure ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire souffrir les autres...

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, précisément ? »

Des rougeurs s'installèrent sur les joues du cadet qui se massa nerveusement la nuque avant de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait hier, comment il s'y était pris, sans préciser évidemment qu'il s'agissait d'Antonio. Wolfgang n'avait pas envie qu'un scandale éclate et qu'ils perdent tous les deux leur poste, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de cela.

Joseph expliqua alors à son comparse comment il devait faire pour éviter à son amant de pareilles souffrances, pour qu'ils soient deux à aimer s'offrir à l'autre. Le petit génie fut attentif à chaque parole, essayant de tout assimiler, de tout comprendre pour tout appliquer. Il avait voulu aller trop vite la veille, et cela n'avait rien apporté de bon.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant de longues minutes, dérivant sur des sujets plus légers qui firent retrouver son sourire au jeune prodige. Le blanc vint s'assoir sur l'accoudoir de l'Autrichien, proche de lui. Cette proximité était loin de déranger l'amant d'Antonio, lui qui ne cessait de toujours réclamer des câlins, de l'affection, il pouvait l'avoir avec Haydn. Wolfgang posa sa tête sur l'épaule du compositeur, soupirant doucement de bien-être alors que le maître de Beethoven passait doucement un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher un peu. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent totalement collés l'un à l'autre, parlant et riant comme deux vieux amis. Ce que Mozart pouvait être naïf parfois...


	16. Chapitre XVI

Ils restèrent des heures et des heures ensemble, à parler de musique, à s'échanger quelques tuyaux pour se concentrer ou se détendre. Le cadet aimait les opéras, son aîné se spécialisait dans les symphonies aux formes complexes. Ils se découvrirent et se racontèrent plusieurs choses touchant à leur vie privée et Joseph se confia à son ami sur plusieurs choses tout en le gardant contre lui. Finalement, lorsque sonna dix-sept heures, les deux hommes se séparèrent, le virtuose décidant de rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible. Il quitta le palais après avoir scellé son bureau, s'aventurant dans les rues encore agitées de la ville. Le jeune homme retrouva par miracle sa demeure et y entra calmement, montant directement à l'étage. Antonio était allongé sur le lit, les jambes pliées, une plume en main, des feuilles sur les genoux. Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et offrit un léger sourire à son amant en guise de bienvenue. Surpris, Wolfgang s'approcha timidement et s'assit à côté de lui, posant sa main sur la sienne en entremêlant leurs doigts. Le brun cessa donc s'écrire et embrassa doucement sa tempe.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée au palais ?

-Plutôt bien. Je n'ai pas été très productif mais je n'avais pas le cœur à composer..

-À cause de moi ?

-À cause de moi. Ce n'est aucunement de ta faute, Antonio. Mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus ! Je ne te referai plus jamais souffrir !

-Inutile de t'agiter ainsi, je ne t'en veux pas. Tant que tu as aimé, ça me va.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Je ne dois pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir, idiot. Ça se fait à deux, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Hm.

-Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ?

-À part dormir, pas grand-chose. Je me suis trainé comme j'ai pu jusqu'à ton bureau pour trouver une plume, de l'encre et des feuilles.

-Pour composer ?

-Non, pas cette fois-ci.

-Que fais-tu alors ?

-J'écris une lettre.

-Une lettre ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

-Tu verras bien. Si mon plan fonctionne, je ferai le bonheur de quelqu'un. Normalement.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec moi ?

-Directement ? Non.

-Tu n'essayes même pas de faire mon bonheur ?! S'exclama-t-il, faussement choqué

-N'es-tu pas déjà heureux ?

-Mais si, je plaisante.. Mais j'aimerai savoir à qui tu parles.

-A une connaissance qui m'est redevable et à qui je demande un simple service. Rappelle-moi en quel mois sommes-nous ?

-Mi-octobre.

-Hm...D'accord.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai juste eu besoin de faire un petit calcul.

-D'accord... Dis, Antonio, j'ai envie de voyager un peu... De partir à l'étranger, n'importe où ça m'ira !

-Tu as une destination en tête ?

-Ça ne va pas te plaire...

-Tu veux visiter l'Italie ?

-Hm.. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je...j'ai envie que tu...enfin comment dire..que tu te réconcilies avec ta famille. Je me suis dit que peut-être ça pourrait t'aider à aller mieux...

-...Je n'ai aucune envie de voir ces traitres. Si je les vois, je les tue.

-Arrête tes bêtises, tu n'en auras jamais le courage... Au lieu de leur en vouloir _ad vitam aeternam_ , pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de leur pardonner ?

-Wolfgang, ils m'ont abandonné et mis à la porte, comment veux-tu que je leur pardonne ?!

-Je ne sais pas mais...peut-être qu'ils regrettent. Tu es leur seul fils après tout...

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me blessent davantage. Je te rappelle que mon père a failli me tuer avec son fusil de chasse !

-Je t'en supplie, essayons au moins ! Si tu constates que rien ne change, que leur mentalité n'évolue pas, alors je te laisserai tranquille avec cette histoire.

-Ce sera parfaitement inutile en plus de nous faire perdre notre temps. Il n'y a rien à voir en Italie, choisis une autre destination.

-Mais quelle tête de mule... Ce n'est pas négociable, ce sera l'Italie ! Et je t'y traînerai de force s'il le faut. On m'a plusieurs fois rapporté que c'était magnifique, que le soleil y régnait en permanence, que les gens étaient tous chaleureux et accueillants !

-Il pleut tout le temps en hiver, les gens sont tous de vieux cons catholiques pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Pour les jeunes, ce sont soit des pourris-gâtés, soit des imbéciles qui passent leur temps à râler.

-Oh, ça se voit que tu es un Italien alors.

-...Pourquoi ?

-Tu passes ton temps à râler aussi ! Même si tu es terriblement attachant.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout m'exaspère, encore plus là-bas. Les Italiens sont tous très sanguins, ils s'énervent très vite, crient beaucoup aussi. Et je ne te parle même pas des calèches qui sillonnent les rues sans se préoccuper des passants, des cochers qui se crient dessus parce que l'un a dépassé l'autre ou que leurs chevaux se sont malencontreusement rentrés dedans. J'ai failli mourir renversé par une calèche lorsque j'y suis allé cette année.

-Tu étais où ?

-A Legnago pendant une journée mais cette ville m'a tellement donné la nausée que je suis rapidement parti pour Rome, à peu près cinq jours de calèche.

-C'est où, Legnago.. ?

-C'est dans le Nord, pas loin de Venise et de Milan. C'est la ville où je suis né, où j'ai passé mon enfance et où j'ai failli mourir.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça te donne la nausée.. Mais même ! L'Italie ne se résume pas à ce seul endroit ! Allons à Rome, ou à Venise.

-Je te laisse seul à Rome pendant une demi-journée. Nous verrons bien si tu y survies ou si tu meurs tristement écrasé par un cheval.

-Ils ne savent vraiment pas diriger leurs calèches ?

-Non, c'est insupportable. Crois-en mon expérience.

-Hm...C'est moi ou tu es à court d'arguments pour nous empêcher de partir en Italie ?

-...Soit. Mais ne partons pas plus d'un mois.

-Il y a combien de temps de trajet entre Vienne et Legnago ?

-Environ une semaine et demi si on ne tarde pas trop. Mais nous ne prendrons pas de calèche, nous irons à cheval.

-A cheval ?! Antonio, prenons une calèche, ce sera plus rapide ! J'ai un mauvais souvenir des rares fois où je suis monté à cheval.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment intenable ? Fais tes valises, nous partirons le plus tôt possible. Je vais écrire une demande de congés à l'Empereur, pour nous deux. Cela laissera à Haydn et Beethoven le loisir de se faire un peu connaître avant notre retour, avant qu'on ne les coule.

- _Tu_ vas les couler, moi je ne ferai rien !

-Comme d'habitude. Tu es beaucoup trop gentil, fais attention à ta place, elle n'est pas éternelle.

-Je sais mais je ne vois pas non plus l'intérêt de faire circuler de mauvaises critiques sur l'œuvre de quelqu'un alors que tu ne l'as même pas écouté.

-Ah mais ce n'est pas moi qui les véhicule ! C'est Rosenberg, nuance.

-Antonio, c'est toi qui lui as demandé de faire ça, tu y es aussi pour quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas faux, mais ai-je l'air de regretter ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Parfois, je me demande si tu as un cœur.

-J'en ai un, tu en es la preuve. »

Antonio attrapa son amant par le poignet, le faisant tomber contre lui pour lui dérober un baiser. L'Autrichien y participa activement, souriant contre ses lèvres, une main dans sa nuque. L'échange se brisa rapidement et le plus âgé put plier sa lettre avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe où il nota les principales informations afin qu'elle arrive à bon port. Le blond se leva et dit à son amant qu'il allait faire à manger avant de s'éclipser, le laissant seul. Le latin commença à écrire une très brève lettre à ses parents, les prévenant de son arrivée sans toutefois dévoiler son identité, laissant simplement entendre qu'il revenait. Une odeur de ragoût lui parvint, son amant aux fourneaux. Un très léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'idée de manger un Goulasch, aimant tout particulièrement ce repas qu'il dégustait lors des nuits glaciales d'hiver. À force, il avait fini par apprécier la gastronomie d'Europe de l'Est et Centrale, délaissant la plupart des plats méditerranéens auxquels il était habitué depuis l'enfance.

Wolfgang revint après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, s'asseyant aux côtés de son homme, posant sa tête sur son torse, écoutant simplement son cœur battre. Le brun lui caressa doucement les cheveux, fermant les yeux. Les deux amants restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que le prodige de Salzbourg ne se lève pour retourner en cuisine. Salieri le regarda partir, se rallongeant correctement en grimaçant à cause de la douleur du bas de son dos. Le compositeur germanique arriva avec un plateau dans les mains, deux assiettes creuses posées dessus ainsi que des couverts et des verres de vin. Il s'installa aux côtés de son aimé et posa le plateau sur leurs jambes. Ils commencèrent alors à manger dans le plus grand des calmes, se regardant à peine. Le repas ne dura qu'une quinzaine de minutes et le blond débarrassa rapidement le tout, avant de venir se blottir sous les draps. Antonio embrassa doucement son front et se tourna tant bien que mal sur un flanc pour lui faire face. L'une de ses mains vint caresser sa joue avec douceur, faisant sourire et rosir le jeune homme qui ferma les yeux en se rapprochant un peu plus de son comparse. Il passa doucement un bras autour de sa taille, se rapprochant un peu de lui. De douces frictions commencèrent dans le dos de l'Italien qui se laissa faire en frissonnant, venant se coller un peu plus à Mozart.

« Dis, Wolfgang...

-Quoi ?

-Si je fais quelque chose de bien pour ta famille...Tu crois que ton père me donnera sa bénédiction pour t'aimer ?

-Je ne sais pas, sûrement. Moi, j'ai eu la bénédiction de Gassmann. Et je prendrai soin de toi, je lui ai promis.

-Pourrai-je promettre à ton père que je m'occuperai de toi correctement ?

-Promets-le à ma sœur, ce sera amplement suffisant ! Mon père, ce n'est pas important.

-Tout de même... Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois renié.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien. Ce que pense mon père, je m'en fiche bien. Je n'en avais que faire que ma mère rapporte mon mauvais comportement à mon père, même si au final, j'ai beaucoup perdu.

-Tu regrettes d'avoir voyagé ?

-Non, pas du tout. Si j'étais resté à Salzbourg, je ne t'aurai pas rencontré et je serais sûrement promis à quelqu'un.

-Finalement, ça m'arrange bien que tu sois parti de chez toi.

-Tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Alors c'est parfait. Mais tu sais, j'angoisse un peu à l'idée de rencontrer tes parents.

-Ne t'en fais pas, l'entrevue sera brève. Soit ils accepteront de dialoguer un peu, soit ils me mettront directement à la porte.

-Tu es bien pessimiste.

-Juste réaliste. Quand je te parlais de vieux cons catholiques, ils illustrent parfaitement ce type de personnes.

-Je vois...

-Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste que je réfléchissais...

-A quoi ?

-A rien de bien important, ne t'en fais pas. Mais...avec ton état, comment tu vas faire pour préparer ta valise ?

-Je pensais que tu pourrais t'en charger.. Aller chez moi et faire mes bagages. Mes vêtements sont presque tous les mêmes, ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile de les sélectionner.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. J'irai les faire demain matin, c'est mon jour de repos.

-Ah non, demain matin tu restes au lit, avec moi. On a encore du temps devant nous... D'ailleurs, je dois écrire la demande de congés... »

Il saisit une dernière feuille, l'encre et la plume et se mit à écrire, de sa plus belle écriture, la demande de congés à leur Empereur, expliquant qu'ils avaient besoin de repos pour retrouver l'inspiration et lui ramener les plus belles pièces qui soient. Il l'informa également de leur destination avant de signer, de plier la feuille et de la glisser à son tour dans une enveloppe. Wolfgang se déshabilla avant d'enfiler une longue chemise qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, se couchant aux côtés de son amant qui était resté nu comme un ver toute la journée. Rabattant la couverture sur eux, le plus jeune sombra dans un profond sommeil et le brun le veilla comme un dragon gardant son précieux trésor. Morphée ne venait pas, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il n'avait nullement envie de dormir. La veille, aucun cauchemar n'était venu le déranger et il ne s'en plaignait pas. En revanche, au cours de ses différentes siestes de la journée, il avait reçu une ou deux visites d'Epialès. Il se retenait de mutiler à nouveau son corps, ne désirant pas se faire souffrir ni déranger son amant pour qu'il le soigne.

Les heures tournaient et la pendule marqua trois heures du matin lorsqu'Antonio parvint à s'endormir, ses bras autour du corps fin du plus jeune, collé à lui. Son sommeil fut plus ou moins tranquille, ses angoisses le laissant en paix. Qu'il profite de ce bref instant de tranquillité, son pays ne lui laisserait pas cette chance.

Le lendemain, aucun des deux hommes ne désiraient quitter le lit dans lequel ils étaient étendus, enfouis entre les couvertures. L'Autrichien ouvrit doucement les yeux, se redressant un peu en baillant, s'étirant longuement. Il posa un regard doux sur son amant encore endormi, lui caressant les cheveux avant de se lever pour aller se laver, râlant quelque peu. Une fois sa toilette achevée, il commença à faire sa valise, pliant plusieurs chemises, vestons et autres apparats. Il plia ses bas en soie et des culottes en velours ou coton qu'il rangea soigneusement avant de fermer la malle. Wolfgang s'occupa ensuite de rassembler les vêtements que le brun avait porté deux jours avant, défroissant sa chemise, enlevant le ruban blanc et la broche accrochée dessus. Le virtuose posa le tout sur une chaise avant d'aller préparer un petit déjeuner, sortant pour acheter de la brioche et de la confiture.

Après s'être perdu quatre ou cinq fois, le jeune homme parvint à retourner chez lui, ses achats en main. Prenant un plateau propre et un couteau, il remonta à la chambre où le plus vieux avait fini par se réveiller. Il sourit et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Pars pas sans prévenir, les draps sont froids après... Grogna Antonio, les joues gonflées, les cheveux devant les yeux et en bataille

-Désolé, j'étais parti acheter de quoi manger ! J'ai fait ma valise, il ne manque plus que la tienne, une calèche et nous pouvons partir !

-Et l'approbation de notre souverain pour quitter Vienne.

-Oui mais ça c'est une formalité de laquelle tu te charges !

-Hm..

-D'ailleurs, tu peux te lever ou tu as encore mal.. ?

-J'ai encore mal mais je pense que je peux un peu bouger.

-J'apporterai la lettre à l'Empereur alors. Ainsi que tes deux autres lettres à la poste.

-Hm, merci. Et tu iras faire ma valise ?

-Évidement !

-Au fait, Wolfgang. Reprit-il plus sérieusement

-Oui ?

-Durant notre voyage, je compte sur toi pour ne jamais me laisser seul. Mes démons sont toujours là, j'ai été tranquille durant les deux nuits que j'ai passé avec toi mais une fois là-bas, j'ai peur que même ta présence ne suffise pas à me calmer. Alors sois toujours là, je t'en prie.

-C'est promis, je ne te lâcherai pas. Pas question que je te laisse refaire une crise d'angoisse comme chez mon père, je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans un état pareil. Jamais. Jamais.

-Merci, Wolfgang..

-Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. Bien, j'ai du travail ! On se revoit dans une heure ?

-Hm, à plus tard.

-Fais pas cette tête, je reviendrais si vite que tu n'auras même pas remarqué que j'ai disparu !

-A condition que tu ne te perdes pas dans les rues, et ma valise avec.

-Mais non, mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Le blond déposa un baiser sur son front et saisit les trois lettres avant de s'en aller, laissant Antonio seul. Il passa d'abord au bureau de direction, donnant la lettre destinée à un mystérieux « Franz Kohl » puis celle destinée aux parents de l'Italien. Une fois cela fait, le compositeur fila au palais, sans se perdre cette fois, cherchant l'Empereur avant de croiser Haydn qui le bloqua au détour d'un couloir.

« Vous me semblez bien pressé, mon ami.

-J'ai une lettre à remettre à l'Empereur, une demande de congé d'un mois.

-Un mois ?! Mais enfin, qu'allez-vous faire pendant un mois en dehors de Vienne ? Je sais que vous connaissez un succès local flamboyant mais partir à la conquête de l'Europe entière ne se fera pas en un mois !

-Mais qui a parlé de conquête de l'Europe ? Je pars simplement pour me ressourcer et j'emmène, à son grand dam, le Maestro Salieri avec moi. »

Le visage du plus âgé se ferma presque immédiatement à la mention du brun, fronçant les sourcils en plissant les yeux. Wolfgang prit un peu peur en le voyant avec une telle expression, reculant vers le mur contre lequel il était déjà adossé et par conséquent bloqué.

« Vous partez avec le Maestro Salieri ? Demanda-t-il froidement

-En quoi cela vous pose-t-il problème ? Répliqua sèchement le cadet

-Vous êtes bien naïf, mon pauvre ami ! Qui vous dit que Salieri ne veut pas simplement vous envoyer à l'étranger pour que vous quittiez Vienne à tout jamais ? Il n'a plus le moindre succès, malgré les flatteries hypocrites des courtisans.

-Je vous interdis de porter un tel jugement sur lui ! Rugit-il, son regard se faisant bien plus dur

-Vous allez y laisser des plumes si vous partez avec lui. Renifla Haydn avec mépris, prenant un air hautain qui seyait si bien à Antonio mais terriblement mal au père de la symphonie

-C'est moi qui le force à venir, il a accepté. Et puis, ce sont mes affaires, pas les vôtres ! S'il m'arrive quelque chose, cela relèvera de mon entière responsabilité.

-Wolfgang, je vous le dis en toute amitié, je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose à cause de...de ce moins que rien, de ce faux compositeur qui joue de ses connaissances pour s'élever. Faites attention.

-Vous ne comprenez rien. La musique, c'est tout ce qu'il a, il y met toute son âme et vous, seulement parce qu'il fait de l'ombre à votre élève, vous refusez de reconnaître ses œuvres. J'appelle cela de la mauvaise foi, ou de la jalousie. Vous n'avez rien à lui envier, vous êtes un homme sage, ne vous comportez pas comme un enfant.

-Je vous tiens en haute estime, pas lui. Un jour, vous ouvrirez les yeux sur la dangerosité de cet homme. Prenez soin de vous, pas de lui. Il ne le mérite pas. Soupira-t-il en caressant la joue de son vis-à-vis

-Haydn, je vous dis que le Maestro Salieri ne me fera rien. Nous nous apprécions, il ne fera rien qui me nuira. Cessez votre paranoïa à présent, il est le seul qui pourra me guider là où je veux me rendre. Répondit-il en lui faisant doucement retirer sa main

-Il est comme le Diable, il faut le fuir comme la Peste ! Réfléchissez ! Que vous a-t-il apporté hormis de mauvaises critiques et la censure ?

-Il m'a apporté bien des choses. Il m'a inspiré, il m'a fait découvrir son univers, sa voix en or, il m'a ouvert son cœur lorsqu'il a vu qu'il pouvait se confier à moi et pleurer sur mon épaule lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Il m'a aidé à me débarrasser de Rosenberg. La liste est encore longue, voyez vous-même qu'il n'est pas le monstre que tout le monde décrit ! Pardonnez-moi mais on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture.

-Je comprends mieux. C'est votre amitié qui vous aveugle. Si ce n'est de l'amour que vous éprouvez. Et si c'est sur Salieri que vous avez jeté votre dévolu, alors vous êtes perdu.

-Qui êtes-vous pour juger mes choix ?

-Je suis votre ami et votre aîné, je me soucie de votre bien-être.

-J'ai déjà un père et une sœur pour s'occuper de moi, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'en fasse autant !

-Ce serait terrible de perdre un homme aussi talentueux, je préfère encore voir Salieri mourir que de vous savoir atteint d'un quelconque mal ! »

S'en fut bien trop pour que Wolfgang se contienne. Il donna une gifle à son comparse, très légèrement en colère contre lui. Il le saisit par le col de la chemise, le plaquant contre le mur en face, le dominant du regard.

« Si vous osez ne toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, vous pouvez dire adieux à cet endroit. Je ne supporterai pas que vous lui fassiez du mal.

-Vous vous perdrez vous-même, il vous trahira un jour. Et si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera quelqu'un de votre entourage. Sur ce, passez une agréable journée. »

Haydn repoussa violemment son cadet contre le mur et s'en alla en réajustant son col. Le blond grogna et partit vers le salon de l'Empereur, frappant à la porte. Un domestique lui ouvrit et lui demanda ce qu'il désirait. Le jeune compositeur demanda à voir l'Empereur qui était assis sur son canapé, un livre en main. Il fut autorisé à le voir et s'inclina devant le souverain, lui tendant l'enveloppe. Joseph II prit le papier, l'ouvrit avant d'en sortir la lettre qu'il lut rapidement.

« Votre congé est accordé, Maestro Mozart. En espérant que vous et le Maestro Salieri reviendrez ressourcés.

-Merci infiniment, Votre Majesté. Vous ne le regretterez pas. »

L'Autrichien se retira alors et quitta le palais en direction de la demeure de Salieri qu'il trouva assez difficilement. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée et un domestique lui ouvrit, cillant en voyant que ce n'était pas son maître qui rentrait.

« Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Je me nomme Wolfgang Mozart, je suis un ami d'Antonio et il m'a demandé de lui préparer une valise alors je suis là !

-Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Monsieur Salieri qui vient la préparer ?

-Il est chez moi et épuisé, je suis donc venu à sa place. Puis-je rentrer ?

-Hm. »

Le serviteur le laissa passer, le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme disparaisse dans la chambre du maître des lieux. Il trouva rapidement la valise et se mit à fouiner dans l'armoire de son aimé pour en sortir ses plus beaux vêtements. Il trouva avec étonnement une longue veste en épais velours blanc avec de fines arabesques en fil d'or ainsi qu'un veston assorti. Il les plia avec beaucoup de soin et les rangea, se demandant ce que son amant pouvait mettre avec. Il mit finalement la main sur une belle chemise blanche aux jabots dorés et aux manches évasées où les initiales d'Antonio étaient brodées sur la manche gauche.

 _On dirait qu'il ne les a jamais portés... Je me demande d'où ça vient..._

Wolfgang décida de la mettre dans la valise également. Finalement, il dénicha la suite de l'ensemble, un ensemble complètement blanc et doré, les collants en soie étaient étonnamment fins, tout comme la culotte qui allait avec. Les talonnettes portaient la même couleur dominante avec une semelle légèrement dorée, apparemment tout avait été fait sur mesure. Le blond rangea le tout dans la malle.

Après vingt minutes à tout fouiller, il parvint à trouver assez de vêtements à mettre dans la valise et la ferma avant de quitter la demeure et de retourner chez lui, faisant un nombre incalculable de détours involontaires. Lui qui avait dit qu'il mettrait une heure avant de revenir, c'était le double qui s'était écoulé.

Il pénétra dans sa maison, monta les escaliers et ouvrit d'un coup la porte de sa chambre, déposant la malle à l'entrée de celle-ci, souriant à Antonio qui s'était rendormi. Le prodige de Salzbourg s'assit près de lui et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Antonio, je suis de retour. Antonio... »

Il l'embrassa derrière l'oreille et dans le cou, ce qui eut pour effet de lui procurer des frissons et de le chatouiller, le réveillant. Le brun ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa en le fixant.

« Hm ?

-Je suis de retour, j'ai fini ta valise.

-Ah. Parfait.

-J'ai trouvé un ensemble...particulier, dans ton armoire.

-Comment ça ?

-Un bel ensemble blanc et doré. Je l'ai mis dans ta valise. Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ? On dirait qu'il n'a jamais servi.

-Ah, ce costume... C'est Gassmann qui me l'a offert, il y a quelques années. Il m'a dit que je le porterai pour une occasion spéciale à mes yeux, une occasion qui me rendrait particulièrement heureux, pour moi ou pour quelqu'un. J'aurai aimé le porter lors d'un mariage, de mon mariage mais comme je ne me marierai jamais, je ne le porterai pas lors de cette occasion-ci. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de le porter un jour, mieux vaut ne pas le prendre en Italie, je ne veux pas l'abîmer, il vaut une sacrée fortune.

-Combien ?

-C'est du sur mesure, je dirai...Huit cent florins ? Peut-être huit cent cinquante florins.

-Huit cent florins ?! C'est mon salaire annuel ! C'est énorme !

-Que veux-tu, Gassmann n'a pas la notion de l'argent. Il m'a offert beaucoup de choses de valeurs, principalement des vêtements. La veste que je t'ai donnée, c'est lui qui me l'a acheté, elle vaut au moins cent florins. La broche que je porte tout le temps est aussi un cadeau, moins couteux certes mais c'est vingt-cinq florins. Et pour finir, mon piano... Alors ça, lorsque j'ai su le prix, j'ai failli me mettre à pleurer.

-C'est plus cher que ton costume ?

-Le double.

-Le double ?! Il a dépensé mille six cent florins pour t'acheter un piano ?! Mais...Même moi je suis incapable de dépenser autant !

-Je sais, il est fou. Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur de lui refuser n'importe quel cadeau. Mais tu sais, je serai capable de la même chose pour Alarich et encore pire pour toi. J'ai donné mon violon à Alarich, il vaut un peu moins de deux cent florins.

-Tu mettrais combien pour moi, maximum ?

-Je ne sais pas, si je trouve quelque chose qui te convienne, je suis prêt à mettre le prix qu'il faudra pour te l'acheter. Mille, deux mille florins, toutes mes économies, pourvu que cela te plaise.

-Antonio... Tu n'es pas obligé, je ne veux pas non plus te ruiner..

-Je suis mieux payé que toi grâce à mes fonctions, je peux largement subvenir à nos besoins en me permettant de petites folies occasionnelles.

-Tu es payé combien par an ?

-Mille deux cent. C'est ça d'être Maître de Chapelle.

-Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir été élevé à ce rang.

-J'appelle ça du talent.

-Et la modestie alors ?!

-Je suis modeste mais je sais reconnaître mon talent et ce que je vaux.

-Je sais, je te taquine, c'est tout ! »

Le jeune prodige ouvrit la valise de son amant, sortit le costume blanc qu'il rangea dans un coin isolé de sa propre armoire avant de les refermer. Il sourit à Antonio avant de s'étirer longuement. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de prendre ses vêtements sur la chaise et partit se laver, laissant Wolfgang seul. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le lit, l'attendant patiemment. L'Italien passa seulement quelques minutes dans l'eau avant de s'habiller rapidement, de se coiffer et de sortir de la salle d'eau. Il annonça à son comparse qu'il partai tau palais récupérer quelque chose avant de disparaitre de la demeure, marchant rapidement vers le palais, aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient les douleurs dans le bas de son dos. L'homme pénétra au sein du palais, s'aventurant vers son bureau. Quelqu'un le tira d'un coup par le bras, l'attirant vers un étroit couloir avant de le plaquer violemment contre un mur, passant sa main autour de sa gorge sans serrer, simplement pour le maintenir.


	17. Chapitre XVII

Le regard sombre du compositeur latin rencontra le visage enragé de Joseph Haydn.

« Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda calmement le Maître de Chapelle

-Vous êtes un monstre. Cracha le plus vieux

-Qu'ai-je fait pour que vous m'insultiez ainsi ?

-Vous le manipulez, vous le détruirez, vous ne l'aimez pas, vous ne le méritez même pas.

-Pardon ?

-Wolfgang Mozart. Vous ne méritez pas de le fréquenter, ni de partager sa vie. Sa musique est divine, vous êtes le Diable.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Venez-en aux faits, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Si vous êtes jaloux de ma proximité avec lui, c'est votre problème, pas le mien.

-Qu'allez-vous lui faire pendant votre voyage ? Vous allez l'abandonner, c'est ça ? Le laisser seul ?

-Vous êtes complètement fou. Vous ne savez rien de moi et vous m'accusez de bassesses inutiles. Si c'est tout ce que vous désirez, je préfère que nous en restions là.

-Pas question. Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais l'approcher, vous disparaitrez et votre musique avec. Au fond, même s'il ne l'a pas voulu, il a eu raison de vous faire souffrir. J'ai vu clair dans son jeu, dans ses paroles. Il vous aime, et c'est réciproque. Mais lui...son amour est tellement pur alors que vous avez des arrières pensées malsaines, vous ne l'aimez pas sincèrement.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me juger ainsi. Vous ignorez totalement ce que je ressens pour lui et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Mon amour pour Wolfgang sera infiniment plus sincère et simple que les intentions perfides que vous lui portez. Nous faisons bien de partir temporairement, finalement. Vous allez nous nuire, plus que je ne nuirai jamais à Ludwig. Profitez bien de la paix que vous nous laissons. Vous gagnez cette bataille mais je remporterai la guerre, en plus de garder le cœur de Wolfgang. »

L'Autrichien n'apprécia vraiment pas la pique et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, la tête du brun claqua contre le mur, le sonnant légèrement. Antonio ferma les yeux et se prépara à recevoir un autre coup qui heurta sa joue, lui fendant la lèvre. Inspirant longuement, le latin saisit brutalement le poignet de Joseph, le serrant aussi fort que possible. Un gémissement échappa au plus âgé alors que la poigne de Salieri se faisait encore plus puissante. Un craquement retentit et il le lâcha enfin, le repoussant. Malheureusement, le blanc tenait encore sa gorge et resserra sa prise d'un coup, manquant t'étouffer son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier grogna et lui jeta un regard noir, lui donnant un coup de pied là où il ne fallait pas pour qu'il le lâche, ce qui eut bien évidemment l'effet escompté. Soufflant bruyamment, il se massa la gorge et quitta rapidement le couloir, furieux, rentrant rapidement dans son bureau. Il regarda les nombreux tiroirs du meuble avant d'en ouvrir un, habituellement scellé. Dedans se trouvait un pistolet à la crosse soignée, de nombreuses roses encerclées de ronces gravées sur celle-ci. Il l'avait acheté à ses vingt-et-un ans en guise d'apparat mais l'arme était fonctionnelle. Il savait très bien qu'il en aurait bien besoin en Italie, ne serait-ce qu'au cas où son père ne tente à nouveau de le tuer. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement la crosse avant de chercher des balles qu'il inséra dans le pistolet puis le cacha entre sa veste et son veston. L'Italien prit ensuite son porte-document le plus fin, sa plume et un encrier fermé, quittant ensuite l'enceinte du palais. Il regagna la demeure de son amant, faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne puisse voir son arme. Il entra dans la chambre avec calme et sourit doucement à Wolfgang avant de tout ranger dans la valise, se montrant incroyablement discret lorsqu'il cacha le pistolet sous les vêtements, posant le porte-document, la plume et l'encrier sur le dessus.

« Pourvu que mon encrier ne s'ouvre pas et ne se vide pas sur mes vêtements.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, tes vêtements sont noirs alors ça ne se verra pas !

-J'ai des chemises blanches que j'aimerai conserver dans un état à peu près convenable.

-Hm. Tu m'as semblé bien long au palais.

-Je suis tombé sur ton cher ami Haydn.

-Ah.. Et alors ?

-On s'est battu.

-Quoi ?!

-Il a tenté de m'étrangler, m'a donné un coup dans la mâchoire et j'ai la lèvre fendue à cause de cet imbécile.

-Et toi.. ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait.. ?

-Je lui ai possiblement fêlé le poignet et je lui ai donné un coup entre les jambes.

-Tu vas me dire œil pour œil, dent pour dent, je parie.

-Tu connais ma devise.

-J'ai bien compris que tu ne jurais que par la loi du talion, oui.

-Pour une fois que le christianisme a inventé quelque chose de bien, d'utile et d'intelligent, il faut bien que je m'en serve.

-Tu vois que ton éducation catholique t'a servi à quelque chose !

-La vie m'a bien plus appris que mes imbéciles de parents. Je n'ai eu vent de la loi du talion que très tard, tu sais. Et depuis, je sais m'en servir.

-À quelle occasion ?

-Une escarmouche avec un adolescent, lorsque je vivais avec Gassmann, j'avais seize ans. Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'avais été frappé, il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas rendu le coup. Je lui ai répondu que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, que cela ne servait à rien. Il m'a alors dit « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent », m'expliquant ainsi la loi du talion. Depuis, je ne rate pas une occasion pour m'en servir.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Et ta méchanceté gratuite alors, tu l'illustres par quoi ?

-Je ne suis méchant que lorsque j'estime que la personne en face de moi mérite mon intérêt. Si elle est insignifiante, je passe mon chemin. Qui aime bien châtie bien et qui ignore méprise. Je ne te méprisais pas, Wolfgang.

-Tu m'aimais bien ?

-Aimer est un bien grand mot. Disons juste que tu avais réussi à capter mon attention.

-Donc...Si je suis ta logique, Beethoven a ton intérêt.

-Non, ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi relève juste de la loi du talion. Et je suis gentil de ne pas le faire souffrir au même degré que ce qu'il m'a fait !

-Tu appelles ça être gentil ?

-Je suis un ange dans ce que je fais. Si j'étais réellement horrible, je tuerai ou éliminerai ceux à qui il tient. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne veux pas que ça retombe sur toi. Car si quiconque ose te faire du mal, compte sur moi pour faire bien pire qu'un simple échange de coups.

-Alors je prie pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Je n'ai nullement envie que tu te transformes en un monstre sanguinaire qui tue par amour.

-Je suis capable de tuer par vengeance, je l'ai dit à Gassmann : Lorsque j'ai croisé brièvement mes parents, lorsque je les ai vu de loin, j'avais envie de les tuer. Simplement par désir de vengeance. Pourvu que je contrôle mes pulsions lorsque nous les verrons.

-Je serai là pour t'arrêter si besoin.

-Merci.. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son aimé après s'être assis à ses côtés, déposant sa tête sur son épaule pendant que la main du cadet montait à ses cheveux pour débuter de douces caresses. Le plus âgé se laissa faire un petit moment avant de poser un regard sur Wolfgang, lui demandant s'il avait trouvé une calèche. Le blondinet fit une petite moue boudeuse et sortit du lit pour aller en trouver une, demandant à un cocher s'il pouvait les conduire jusqu'à Venise. L'homme refusa de pénétrer en territoire italien, ne pouvant les accompagner légalement que jusqu'à la frontière sans avoir de problèmes. Soupirant légèrement, le compositeur lui demanda dans combien de temps sa calèche serait prête à partir et combien lui faudrait-il payer. Réfléchissant longuement, le cocher finit par annoncer quelques heures et trente florins, soit la moitié du salaire mensuel de l'Autrichien. Grommelant un peu, il tenta de négocier un peu pour baisser le prix mais rien n'y fit, recevant un simple « Si vous n'êtes pas content, allez voir ailleurs mais personne ne voudra vous amener là-bas à moins de quarante florins ! ». Il fallait dire que des bandits attaquaient souvent les convois pour dépouiller de leurs richesses les passagers et éventuellement voler un ou deux chevaux. Après leur passage, peu de calèches pouvaient encore rouler, les roues souvent cassées, les portières brisées, un ou deux chevaux en moins et les passagers traumatisés demandaient à être déposés à l'auberge la plus proche.

Mozart souffla bruyamment et hocha la tête, lui donnant rendez-vous sur la **Stephansplatz** dans deux heures, après quoi il retourna chez lui en râlant, venant s'écrouler sur le lit une fois sa chambre atteinte. Antonio le regarda avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Le virtuose lui expliqua alors que les voyages en calèche étaient hors de prix, simplement parce que les cochers avaient pris la grosse tête et avaient peur d'être attaqué. Roulant des yeux, l'aîné lui demanda simplement le prix et accepta de le payer.

« Je peux payer tu sais, je trouve juste ça excessivement cher pour nous amener à la frontière. Il pourrait réduire son prix de moitié tout de même.

-C'est bon, Wolfgang, je le paye. Je n'ai pas envie que tu jettes par la fenêtre la moitié de ton salaire dans une escapade inutile. Je peux me le permettre, pas toi.

-Excuse-moi d'être moins bien payé que toi ! S'offusqua-t-il

-Arrête de te vexer pour rien ou tu pars sans moi. Je te dis simplement que ça ne me gêne pas d'utiliser trente florins pour ça. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est pour la frontière. Où est-ce qu'on va trouver un cocher pour nous amener à Legnago ?

-Je l'ignore... Mais sur le trajet retour, on pourra faire un détour par Venise ? J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter cette ville ! Il parait que c'est très...romantique.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en la réputation de certaines villes dites romantiques. Regarde Paris, ça n'a rien de romantique.

-Tu y es déjà allé ?!

-Oui, pour un de mes opéras qui a connu un grand succès à travers une grande partie de l'Europe, sans vouloir me vanter. En revanche, je dois bien admettre que Paris est à la mode ce qu'à la musique est Vienne.

-La mode parisienne est la plus noble qui soit mais les gens sont si hautains, si méprisants... ça m'a complètement dégoûté. Après mon échec à Paris, je suis devenu un domestique !

-C'est pour ça que tu sais faire à manger alors... Réfléchit-il à voix haute

-Hmhm. Vu que je vis seul, il aurait bien fallu que j'apprenne à faire à manger de toutes façons.

-D'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas venir habiter chez moi ? Vendre cette maison et venir t'installer à la maison. Mon lit est trop grand pour moi, je serai ravi de le partager avec toi.

-Ton lit, on va le partager pour autre chose que dormir mon grand ! Répliqua Wolfgang avec un sourire en coin, venant s'installer sur son aîné

-Oh tais-toi idiot ! »

Pour le faire taire, le brun l'embrassa doucement, ses mains sur ses joues et dans son cou. Celles de Wolfgang vinrent se perdre entre ses mèches fines alors que la deuxième descendait lentement dans sa nuque, suivant ensuite la courbe de son corps pour venir se poser sur sa hanche, laquelle subit de légères caresses. Aucun des deux n'échauffait l'autre, ne désirant nullement réitérer le fiasco de la dernière fois, surtout que le Maître de Chapelle avait encore un peu mal.

Leurs lèvres se confondaient, se mêlaient avec tendresse, bataillant pour avoir la dominance qui revint finalement au plus jeune tandis que le latin tentait désespérément de retrouver un peu de souffle entre deux fougueux échanges. Ils finirent par se séparer, gardant leurs fronts en contact ainsi que leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. L'Italien caressa doucement sa main, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience, tu embrasses bien,. Souffla le dominant de position

-Tu as le don pour dire des choses terriblement embarrassantes, Wolfgang...

-C'est un compliment !

-C'est un compliment gênant...

-Détends-toi.

-Je suis on ne peut plus détendu. Je vais retourner voir les personnes qui ont voulu ma mort, qui m'ont poussé au suicide et qui m'ont renié, pourquoi donc serais-je tendu ? Pesta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel

-Arrête de râler ! Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certain.

-J'ai des doutes, étrangement. Ils vont nous chasser ou pire encore...

-Ce n'est pas en étant aussi pessimiste que ça va s'arranger.

-Je me demande ce qu'en pensera Gassmann, allons le voir pour savoir. »

Antonio se leva et tira son amant du lit, sortant de la maison pour prendre la direction de celle de son mentor. Ils traversèrent un grand nombre de rues avant d'y parvenir, montant à l'étage sans l'accord des domestiques qui pestaient après le Maître de Chapelle. Les deux maestros entrèrent dans la chambre après avoir frappé. Gassmann n'avait pas bougé, son teint était toujours aussi gris, il avait mauvaise mine et enchainait les quintes de toux. Fronçant les sourcils, l'ancien élève s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant la main de son maître qui le regarda.

« Que viens-tu...m'annoncer...aujourd'hui... ?

-Maître... Wolfgang et moi partons pour Legnago aujourd'hui... Il veut me réconcilier avec mes parents...

-...pourvu que...cela fonctionne... Même si...ils ne...méritent pas...ton pardon... Soupira faiblement le vieil homme

-Reposez-vous bien, pendant ce temps...Nous partons un mois...mais j'espère que ce sera moins...

-Prenez...votre temps... Passez...un bon séjour...

-Merci... Même si tout ne sera pas facile... »

Gassmann hocha simplement la tête et s'endormit paisiblement, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce sans un bruit. Le plus âgé des deux tremblait un peu, anxieux à l'idée que son mentor meurt pendant qu'ils étaient en Italie. Il inspira longuement pour se calmer et prit la direction de la Stephansplatz où se dressait la magnifique Cathédrale Saint-Etienne. Le brun détestait cet édifice autant que n'importe quel bâtiment religieux, n'éprouvant que du mépris et du dégoût en voyant les fidèles y entrer pour prier leur Dieu pitoyable qui n'existait probablement pas. Il porta son regard sur autre chose, repérant quelques boutiques qui l'intéressaient. L'homme demanda à son comparse de l'attendre ici et fila dans l'une des rues adjacentes, entrant dans une immense pièce où étaient exposées différentes œuvres extravagantes et tape à l'œil. Il s'approcha d'un présentoir, fronçant les sourcils devant les grossières lignes grises, jaunes ou satinées s'offrant à lui, plusieurs cercles sur le côté dans les mêmes tons ornés de bleu, de rouge, parfois de violet ou d'un transparent pur.

 _Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche... C'est tellement faux ce qui est vendu ici, il va falloir que je fasse appelle à un véritable artisan._

Un soupir lui échappa et il quitta la boutique pour paysans désireux d'imiter la bourgeoisie et ses extravagances, entrant dans celle d'en face, découvrant des pièces à peine travaillées, incroyablement fausses. Il était dégouté de trouver tant d'imitations, se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour que tous décident d'arnaquer les honnêtes acheteurs en leur revendant de la camelote.

Après avoir arpenté toutes les boutiques inintéressantes de la rue, il retourna sur la place, dépité. La calèche devait arriver sous peu et Wolfgang avait hâte de quitter cette ville pour voyager à nouveau, comme en début d'année. De son côté, le latin semblait extrêmement contrarié, faisant les cent pas en envoyant voir ailleurs les rares personnes qui le reconnaissaient et tentaient de l'approcher. Remarquant l'attitude froide de son aîné, le blond s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule pour le détendre.

Le cocher ne tarda pas à arriver et les deux hommes le guidèrent jusqu'à la demeure du cadet. Celui-ci ramena les valises que le cocher chargea à l'arrière, les attachant solidement avant de se tourner vers ses clients, leur annonçant qu'il les arrêterait au village de Sillian, à une lieue de la frontière austro-italienne, et que la commune italienne la plus proche après la frontière était San Candido, à un peu plus de trois lieues de Sillian. Les maestros hochèrent la tête et montèrent dans la calèche. Salieri posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Autrichien qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Je sens que ça va être long comme trajet... Nous devrons passer la frontière à pied et rejoindre San Candido, en espérant y trouver un cocher qui acceptera les florins.

-J'ai une question, Antonio.

-Je t'écoute.

-Comment je vais faire pour comprendre tes parents et avancer des arguments allant dans ton sens ? Je ne parle pas un mot d'Italien...

-Et eux ne comprennent pas l'Allemand. Je te ferai la traduction et inversement.

-Cela ne va pas te gêner ?

-Non, ce sera supportable. Encore faut-il qu'ils acceptent le dialogue !

-Ils l'accepteront, détends-toi et dors. »

Grommelant un peu, le plus vieux finit par s'endormir calmement, appuyé sur Wolfgang qui ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Le trajet dura un peu plus de trois jours et ils arrivèrent à Sillian un jour de grisaille, vers le début de l'après-midi. Il faisait frais, le vent soufflait sans trop de violence, soulevant quelques feuilles mortes et de la poussière. Les deux hommes sortirent de la calèche, Antonio paya le cocher et se mit en route, tenant les valises. Ils étaient à trois lieus de San Candido, ralliant le village en un peu plus de trois heures. Là-bas, les deux maestros cherchèrent un cocher mais ne trouvèrent qu'un pauvre homme avec sa charrette et ses vieux ânes usés. Le compositeur italien négocia longuement pour obtenir la charrette et les braves bêtes, offrant la généreuse somme de cent florins mais ne reçut que des insultes et manqua de se prendre un coup de bâton. Il recula et abandonna, allant s'assoir contre un arbre, à la sortie du village. Wolfgang prit place à ses côtés en soupirant légèrement, posant une main sur la sienne.

« On ne va pas faire le trajet à pieds quand même.. ?

-Non, on doit absolument trouver une calèche ou des chevaux.

-Comment veux-tu qu'ils transportent les valises.. ?

-Je l'ignore... Si on a assez d'argent, on pourra peut-être louer une mule pour porter nos valises... Sinon, il faudra les attacher aux chevaux qui seront un peu plus lents.

-J'espère qu'on trouvera une calèche..

-Moi aussi... »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, cherchant une solution, désespérés. Le Maître de Chapelle finit par se lever et partit à l'auberge pour savoir où pouvait-il trouver une calèche ou des chevaux. La bonne femme le toisa avec indifférence et mépris, demandant sa destination. Il répondit qu'il devait se rendre à Legnago.

« Legnago ? C'trou perdu ?! Une diligence passe quotidiennement dans la ville voisine pour faire un trajet en direction de Milan mais personne voudra vous emmener à Legnago !

-Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre votre diligence. J'ai besoin d'une calèche ou de deux chevaux dans les heures qui suivent !

-Soyez pas si pressé, monsieur l'bourgeois. C'est la campagne ici, fallait rester dans vot'grosse ville si vous vouliez tout à votre disposition !

-Notre cocher nous a lâchés à la frontière, nous n'avons pas eu le choix, mon ami et moi ! Alors par pitié, répondez simplement à ma question.

-La frontière ? Vous v'nez d'où ?

-Nous venons de Vienne et les calèches n'ont pas le droit de traverser la frontière apparemment.

-J'vois, vous êtes Autrichien.

-Moi non, mon ami oui.

-Sachez qu'on aime pas les étrangers ici. Encore moins les Autrichiens. Ils ont mis la région en vrac avec toutes leurs guerres, ça sert à rien d'négocier, personne voudra d'vous.

-Alors les Italiens n'ont pas changé en dix ans. Vous êtes toujours aussi bêtes, aussi fermés.

-Soyez maudit pour vos paroles ! Que l'diable vous trouve et vous emporte !

-C'est déjà fait, ne vous inquiétez de rien. » Répliqua Salieri d'une voix froide, un rictus mauvais, exprimant son dégout aux lèvres

Et il quitta l'auberge, retournant voir son aimé qui était resté sagement contre l'arbre. Ils discutèrent longuement et quittèrent le bourg après quelques débats, se dirigeant vers le patelin voisin qu'ils atteignirent au crépuscule, vers dix-sept heures trente. Regardant autour d'eux, ils virent une calèche avec deux hommes qui se criaient dessus. Le cocher et un client apparemment. Ils s'approchèrent discrètement et le brun s'immisça dans la discussion, remportant l'enchère pour le trajet. Le trajet jusqu'à Legnago durait un peu plus de trois jours et le cocher gagnait plus à prendre Antonio et Wolfgang que le vieillard qui désirait rejoindre la grande ville la plus proche, dont le trajet ne durait qu'une petite demi-journée.

Les deux maestros montèrent et gardèrent les valises avec eux. Le latin ouvrit la sienne, sortant son matériel de composition pour écrire un peu, l'inspiration commençant à doucement venir. L'Autrichien dormait encore, pour changer, ronflant doucement, bercé par le rythme régulier et rapide du transport.


	18. Chapitre XVIII

Ils s'arrêtaient régulièrement pour que les chevaux se reposent, boivent et mangent. Le cocher prenait soin de ses braves bêtes et proposait souvent de l'eau à ses passagers qui acceptaient volontiers.

Ainsi se déroula le trajet : Antonio composait, sans s'endormir ou très rarement alors que l'angoisse montait doucement, terrifié à l'idée que ses cauchemars ne deviennent réalité. Wolfgang dormait souvent, la tête sur l'épaule de son amant ou il fredonnait un air totalement au hasard. Aucun ne s'ennuyait, ils n'en avaient pas réellement le temps.

Une pluie battante tombait sur le toit du transport et le vent soufflait en grands hurlements alors qu'ils arrivaient à Legnago, le cocher s'arrêtant à l'entrée de la ville. Les deux maestros sortirent sans envie, le plus vieux rangeant ses partitions dans son porte-document qu'il coinça dans son veston. L'Italien paya cinq florins le cocher avant de courir vers le bâtiment le plus proche pour s'y réfugier avec le blond, déjà trempés. Ils étaient dans un café où discutaient la bourgeoisie et la basse noblesse de Legnago et des alentours. L'Autrichien jeta un œil à son amant qui lâcha un soupir et s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour espérer les sécher alors qu'il retirait sa veste dans le même but. Le virtuose resta le plus proche de lui possible, se cachant un peu des habitants. Le Maître de Chapelle embrassa discrètement sa tempe et s'approcha du comptoir pour demander deux cafés. Le gérant du café le regarda de travers, n'aimant pas voir de nouvelles têtes. Le commerce n'accueillait que les habitués et voir une personne étrangère était complètement inhabituel et peu désiré avant de dire au brun d'aller s'assoir à une table à l'écart pour attendre d'être servi. Hochant la tête, le natif de la ville s'installa le plus loin possible avec son comparse, lui tirant la chaise avant de prendre place à son tour, posant sa veste sur le dossier.

« Ce n'est pas très accueillant.. Soupira Wolfgang

-Je t'avais prévenu pourtant...

-Pourquoi il t'a regardé de travers ?

-Il n'aime pas les nouveaux, il doit penser que je suis un étranger.

-Tu parles parfaitement Italien pourtant.

-Oui, j'ai même l'accent de la Vénétie mais que veux-tu ? Ils ne me connaissent pas et même mes parents ne me reconnaîtront pas.

-Je me demande à quoi tu ressemblais quand tu étais petit.

-J'étais tout frêle et assez petit, je n'avais pas de barbe, le visage plus fin, une voix plus aigüe et je m'habillais de manière très colorée. Enfin, ils m'habillaient de manière très colorée.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu es bien mieux comme ça ! »

Un rire franc mais discret échappa au plus âgé qui remit sa mèche en place avant de s'étirer. Un serveur leur apporta les tasses avant de leur demander directement de payer. Antonio roula des yeux et lui donna deux florins avant de passer ses mains autour de la faïence, regardant dehors. Le temps avait empiré, des grêlons tombaient sur le sol ou s'écrasaient contre les vitres, le vent battait les rues à tel point que les clients du café jureraient assister à une tempête. Les musiciens se regardèrent avant que l'aîné n'aille voir un groupe de jeunes bourgeois et bourgeoises qui discutaient.

« Excusez-moi. Sauriez-vous par où puis-je passer pour rejoindre rapidement la maison de la famille Salieri ?

-Que voulez-vous aux Salieri ? Ils ne sortent plus beaucoup depuis qu'ils ont perdu leur enfant, ça fait bien dix ans qu'on ne les voit plus aux fêtes mais on les voit à la messe tous les dimanches matins et il parait que la bonne femme va régulièrement voir le curé pour se confesser. Pourquoi ? On ne le sait pas.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'ils font, ce qui m'intéresse c'est rejoindre rapidement leur maison. Il pleut à en causer des inondations, je ne veux pas passer la nuit dehors à chercher.

-Mais pourquoi voulez-vous les voir ?

-Simple visite de courtoisie.

-Sortez du café, continuez de descendre la rue jusqu'au deuxième croisement que vous verrez, prenez à droite puis à gauche au troisième croisement. Vous arriverez au quartier où logent les Salieri. Je ne peux pas vous donner plus d'indications.

-Merci, ce sera suffisant.

-Monsieur ! Évitez juste de leur parler de leur fils, ils risqueraient de vous mettre à la porte.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi, si le départ de leur fils les a tant affecté alors croyez-moi que me ferait un plaisir d'oublier de mentionner ce funeste évènement.

-Ils se sont plaint que l'enfant soit parti dès l'adolescence et n'ont aucune idée du devenir de celui-ci, ni même s'il est encore en vie.

-Leur fils n'est pas parti de son plein gré, il a été chassé, nuance. Maintenant, permettez-moi de me retirer. »

Les bourgeois échangèrent des regards surpris. Ils s'étaient bien sûr tous demandés ce qu'était devenu le petit Salieri, l'enfant prodige comme les parents le nommaient, celui qui deviendrait un grand musicien, mais ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que la disparition du fils unique de la riche famille soit la conséquence du fait qu'il ait été chassé.

Le brun retourna à sa table et but son café en caressant très discrètement la main de son aimé, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

 _Alors comme ça, ils ont souffert après m'avoir chassé ? Tant mieux alors, ce n'est que justice. Et en plus ma mère se confesse ! Elle doit demander à leur Dieu chimérique pourquoi son enfant, son cher petit enfant s'est tourné vers les hommes. Pff, je n'ai pas choisi de me tourner vers les hommes, je suis naturellement attiré. Mais ces idiots ne veulent pas le comprendre. Ils préfèrent penser à une punition divine ou à une malédiction démoniaque ! Quels imbéciles._

Secouant la tête, l'homme tira sa valise sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit, cherchant son pistolet, par simple précaution. Il le vit et en caressa doucement la crosse, ses doigts suivant le contour d'une des roses. Voyant que l'ouverture de la valise cachait la visibilité à Wolfgang, il sortit l'arme et la rangea dans son veston duquel il sortit sa plume, l'encrier et son porte-document pour les remettre dans sa valise qu'il referma après.

« Nous pouvons partir, je sais comment me rendre chez mes parents.

-Il est tard tu sais... Peut-être devrions-nous aller les voir demain matin..

-Tu préfères ? Soit. Mais nous devons trouver une auberge où passer la nuit.

-Je sais, je sais. Je crois en avoir vu une pas très loin d'ici. Au coin d'une autre rue un peu plus bas.

-D'accord. Allons-y. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent le café, descendant la rue jusqu'au premier croisement. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une rue avant qu'Antonio ne voie une ruelle sombre après plusieurs pas sur les pavés gris. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'y avança lentement, prudemment, avec une sensation de déjà-vu.

 _Était-ce un jour de pluie comme celui-ci.. ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir...alors que je connais cette journée comme mes partitions.. ? Mais c'était ici... C'était dans cette ruelle... La maison de mes parents est à trente minutes d'ici... Vers l'Est du quartier indiqué par le jeune homme de tout à l'heure... Non..vers le Nord-Est.. Oui, c'est ça.. Vers le Nord-Est.. Et c'est là...c'est là que j'ai failli mourir..._

Des maux de tête suivis de nausées le prirent alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur en face de lui, le front et la main posés contre, réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Une main se posa sur son épaule avec tendresse alors qu'il recevait un baiser dans le cou. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la personne dont venaient toutes ces attentions.

« Quelque chose ne va pas.. ? Tu es glacé.. Allons à l'auberge, tu me raconteras là-bas. »

Un vague hochement de tête lui répondit, l'Italien sortit de la ruelle pour suivre son amant jusqu'à l'auberge où il demanda une chambre pour deux pour la nuit. La femme lui donna les clés et les laissa monter à la chambre qui leur était attribuée par le numéro sur la clé. Les maestros ne mirent que quelques minutes avant de la trouver, passant la clé dans la serrure. Le natif de la ville ouvrit la porte et laissa le blond entrer avant de le suivre. Il scella ensuite la chambre, posant la clé sur la table de nuit. Un chandelier était allumé avant leur arrivé, les bougies à moitié consumées. Wolfgang se laissa mollement choir sur le lit, s'enfouissant sous les draps. Roulant des yeux, le Maître de Chapelle s'approcha et le poussa du matelas.

« Déshabille-toi.

-Hein ?!

-Déshabille toi, j'ai pas envie que tu mouilles les draps.

-Ils vont être mouillé par autre chose, tu vas voir !

-Pas ici, quand on sera de retour à Vienne, je te livrerai mon corps sur un plateau d'argent mais certainement pas ici. C'est mal insonorisé.

-Tu ne faisais pas de bruit la dernière fois.

-Ne m'en parle pas, j'avais mal la dernière fois.

-Je sais...Désolé...

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

L'Autrichien retira alors ses vêtements, restant avec seulement son sous-vêtement et attendit que son aimé vienne prendre place à ses côtés. Celui-ci rouvrit sa valise pour ranger son arme discrètement et se mit dans la même tenue vestimentaire que son cadet avant de le rejoindre sous les draps. Wolfgang l'enlaça doucement, posant son menton sur son crâne, fermant les yeux. Le brun était parcouru de tremblements alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir. Il revoyait la ruelle, lui plus jeune, avec son corps frêle et ses bras fins, le sang coulant sur ses vêtements, les pavés, le bout de verre dans sa main, ses forces l'abandonnant. Le virtuose caressa doucement son dos pour l'aider à se calmer avant de se reculer légèrement pour pouvoir prendre son visage entre ses mains.

« Antonio, regarde-moi...je suis là...tu n'as aucune raison de trembler... Antonio... »

Le plus âgé rouvrit doucement les yeux pour les plonger dans les prunelles inquiètes de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit des caresses sur ses joues devenues pâles, venant se blottir un peu plus contre le blond. Ce dernier continua de frictionner son dos pour le calmer et chasser ses démons, entremêlant leurs jambes, se faisant bien plus protecteur, le protégeant avec son corps contre une menace intérieure, espérant que sa présence le calmerait. Les tremblements de l'Italien cessèrent bientôt et son souffle devint plus régulier, preuve qu'il s'était finalement endormi. Le compositeur germanique trouva bientôt le sommeil, ronflant légèrement, son visage contre celui de son amant.

Ce fut à l'aurore qu'Antonio se réveilla d'un cauchemar qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler, de la sueur coulait le long de son dos alors que son regard dérivait lentement vers le blond étendu à ses côtés, ses légers ronflements et leurs battements de cœur constituaient les seuls bruits de la pièce avec le souffle rauque et étranglé du Maître de Chapelle. Il déglutit péniblement et inspira longuement pour se calmer, passant nerveusement une main dans la crinière blonde à côté de lui, fébrile. Sentant sa main, Wolfgang ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en baillant, regardant son aîné. Ce dernier cherchait encore sa respiration et crispait ses doigts sur les draps, sa main retombant sur le matelas après le réveil du virtuose, qui se planta devant lui, inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il.. ?

-Je...j'ai fait un cauchemar...où...où mon père.. te tuait..devant moi...

-Antonio...ça n'arrivera pas...rassure-toi...

-J'espère... je vais me laver..tu y vas après moi.. ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Le latin se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle d'eau où se trouvait un seau d'eau froide et un gant ainsi qu'un savon pour se laver. Une fois sa toilette achevée, il s'habilla et rangea à nouveau son arme dans son veston, sortant de la pièce. Le plus jeune prit sa place dans la salle d'eau et en sortit quelques minutes après. Les deux hommes descendirent avec leurs valises et le brun paya la gérante de l'auberge après lui avoir rendu la clé. Ils sortirent et retournèrent dans la rue de la veille, commençant à suivre le chemin indiqué par le bourgeois. Les pensées de l'Italien restaient figées sur ses songes, marchant aux côtés de son amant qui le guidait à travers les différents croisements jusqu'à parvenir au grand quartier en une quinzaine de minutes. Soupirant légèrement devant tant de bâtiments, l'étranger regarda tout autour d'eux pour se repérer et trouver la demeure des Salieri, sans succès.

« Inutile de t'agiter comme ça, Wolfgang. La maison est plus loin, au Nord-Est si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?

-Désolé mais c'était divertissant de te regarder essayer de lire les adresses.

-Sale bête. »

Antonio pouffa et ferma les yeux pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs avant de les rouvrir et de se diriger vers une petite avenue qui menait à une autre partie du grand quartier. Les maestros marchèrent dans les rues pendant encore une dizaine de minutes avant que l'aîné ne s'arrête devant une maison sobre, un peu délabrée sur la façade et aux volets fermés. Wolfgang s'approcha de lui, posant discrètement ses lèvres dans son cou.

« C'est ici.. ?

-Oui. Malheureusement.

-Je suis certain que ça va bien se passer ! »

Le Maître de Chapelle inspira longuement et frappa trois coups à la porte avant de se reculer légèrement. Il entendit les verrous se tourner et la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement strident sur le père de Salieri qui dégaina, sûrement par réflex, son vieux fusil de chasse sur les deux intrus. Plissant les yeux, l'homme sortit de son veston son pistolet, posant le canon contre celui de l'autre arme.

« Baisse ton arme ! Je suis venu ici pour parler, pas pour me battre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Grogna le paternel en le toisant, abaissant à peine son fusil

-Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne me reconnaisses pas. J'avais prévenu pourtant que je reviendrai, n'as-tu pas reçu ma lettre ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- **Aussi rustre que toi, le vieux**. Souffla Wolfgang, même s'il ne comprenait rien à l'échange des deux Italiens

- **Je suppose que c'est de lui que je tiens ça**. »

Le compositeur s'avança d'un pas, faisant reculer son père. Son regard ne trahissait que haine, dégout et mépris vis-à-vis de ce traitre alors qu'il prenait son air le plus hautain pour s'adresser à lui.

« Je suis Antonio Salieri. Peut-être que ce nom vous dit vaguement quelque chose. Clama-t-il avec un sourire narquois sur le visage

-Que viens-tu faire là ? Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici ! Dégage ou...

-Sinon quoi ? Je te déconseille de me menacer, je suis devenu un homme puissant, plus influant que tu ne le seras jamais. La Cour de Vienne me baise les pieds et les meilleurs orchestres jouent avec moi tandis que les hommes et femmes les plus intelligents rêvent de me côtoyer. Et toi, qu'es-tu ? Peux-tu te vanter d'un tel succès ? Bien sûr que non. Ta fortune n'est plus, sinon tu aurais quitté cette ville miteuse pour Rome, Venise ou Milan. J'aurai volontiers partagé ma gloire, si seulement vous n'aviez pas été aussi stupides, ta femme galeuse et toi ! D'ailleurs, comment va la vieille bique ? Elle ne t'a pas fait un autre enfant, en espérant que le « Seigneur » ne le fasse pas pencher vers les hommes lui aussi ? Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que parler sexualité était tabou ici.

-Tu n'es même pas reconnaissant de ce que nous t'avons offert ?! Nous t'avons donné la vie tout de même ! Tu devrais te montrer plus respectueux et...

-Moi ? Respectueux avec vous deux ? Plutôt crever, oui ! Vous avez fait de mon adolescence un enfer. Je n'ai cessé de me remettre en question pendant un long moment, de me demander pourquoi vous m'aviez chassé avant d'avoir ma réponse. Puis, je me suis demandé pourquoi est-ce que c'était mal d'aimer un homme. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, je suis naturellement attiré par les hommes. Vous ne pouvez rien y faire, vous devez l'accepter. Le monde évolue, si vous ne le suivez pas, alors c'est votre problème.

-Cet homme a abusé de toi ! Tu ne les aimes pas vraiment, Antonio et tu le sais ! Ce serait contre nature ! »

Roulant des yeux, le latin fourra le canon de son arme dans la bouche de son père pour qu'il se taise et arrête de raconter de pareilles bêtises. Son regard se fit meurtrier alors qu'il se retenait de presser son doigt contre la gâchette. Les désirs de vengeance coulaient en lui comme l'eau des rapides et ils ne se calmeraient que s'il tirait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas devant Wolfgang. Le natif de la ville avait encore une once d'humanité et ne désirait pas la gâcher pour si peu. Non, ce vieillard ne méritait pas qu'il se pourrisse la vie d'une telle façon, en l'éliminant et en perdant celui qu'il aimait. L'Autrichien prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts pour le calmer. Inspirant doucement, Antonio décrispa lentement sa main, le doigt moins appuyé contre la gâchette.


	19. Chapitre XIX

« Contre nature ? Vous savez ce qui est contre nature ? C'est d'avoir rejeté son fils, la chair de sa chair. C'est l'une des pires choses que l'on puisse faire. Vous devriez avoir honte, honte de m'avoir chassé comme vous l'avez fait ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est devenu mon premier amour, et j'espère que vous n'avez pas porté plainte contre lui ! De toute façon, votre plainte n'aurait pas abouti. Il n'y avait pas d'attouchements ou que sais-je. J'étais parfaitement consentant, et ça vous a horrifié. J'avais honte, au début. Maintenant, je l'assume parfaitement. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime pour qui je suis et pour ce que je fais. Alors soit vous l'acceptez et vous revenez sur votre décision, vous admettez qu'il est concevable que votre fils aime un homme, soit vous restez buttés et stupides, fervents croyants aveugles que vous êtes, la vieille et toi. »

Il retira son arme de la bouche de son père, l'essuyant grâce au tissu des vêtements de celui-ci, un air de mépris imprimé sur son visage. Le vieil homme s'essuya les lèvres en fixant son enfant, partagé entre haine et dégoût. Il posa le canon de son fusil sur le torse du musicien, reniflant.

« Tu mériterais que je te tue ! Tu ne dois pas vivre, tu...tu es un monstre, un envoyé de Satan ! Comment as-tu pu entrer dans cette maison alors qu'il y a des crucifix à chaque mur et même un au-dessus de la porte ?!

-Tout simplement parce que vos crucifix et autres marques chrétiennes n'ont jamais eu aucun effet. Que ce soit sur moi ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Cessez vos stupides croyances, elles sont parfaitement inutiles.

-Blasphème ! Hérésie ! J'espère que tu seras rapidement puni pour tes crimes et que quelqu'un te tuera ! »

Même s'il ne comprenait rien, le cadet sentait que la situation s'envenimait et que les deux hommes n'arriveraient pas à régler leurs différends. Il serra un peu plus la main de son amant qu'il fit reculer légèrement. Ce dernier avait réellement envie de tirer mais se retenait, se raccrochant comme il le pouvait à l'idée que Wolfgang ne le supporterait pas. Serrant les dents et inspirant profondément, le natif de la ville tira simplement dans la jambe de son père avant de claquer la porte, encore plus furieux. Le blond se mordit la lèvre, les yeux baissés. Il avait le sentiment que c'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute si le brun était en colère. Celui-ci s'empressa de quitter les lieux, tirant le compositeur germanique avec lui. Ils regagnèrent l'autre bout du quartier et s'adossèrent à un mur, le cœur battant la chamade à cause de la course qu'ils venaient de faire. L'Autrichien passa doucement une main dans le dos de l'Italien, tentant de le calmer à nouveau.

« C'était une mauvaise idée...je suis désolé... Je voulais pas que tu t'embrouilles avec lui.. Je pensais que ça se passerait mieux..

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je m'y attendais de toute façon. On ne change pas le passé et les mentalités aussi facilement. Leur fermeture d'esprit me désespère mais en soi, ça me convient. Même si l'on s'était réconcilié, j'aurai gardé cette haine et cette amertume.

-Tu lui as quand même tiré une balle dans la jambe !

-Il l'a cherché.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Il m'a dit que je devais payer pour mes crimes, qu'il espérait que quelqu'un me tue. S'il veut tant me voir disparaitre, qu'il me tue lui-même ! Cela règlerait le problème.

-Je préfèrerai qu'il te laisse en vie, je tiens à toi, moi.

-Je sais, de toute façon je l'aurai tué avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. »

Antonio posa doucement sa main sur la joue du cadet, collant leurs fronts, se fichant bien que les passants les regardent de travers, encore fallait-il leur accorder un peu d'attention. Le prodige de Salzbourg le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse à ce comportement.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas tiré...lorsque tu as pu l'éliminer ?

-Je ne voulais pas. Pas devant toi. Si j'étais venu seul ici, nul doute que j'aurais deux morts sur la conscience. Mais tu étais là, et je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. Alors je ne l'ai pas tué, même si la tentation était immense, même si mon instinct et mes envies me hurlaient de presser la gâchette, je ne l'ai pas fait. Pendant tout le long de la discussion, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, je me suis retenu de craquer, j'étais au bord du gouffre, la tentation allait me pousser mais tu me retenais. Et je pense que je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

-Antonio... Je ne pensais pas que tu...que tu penserais à cela.. Je veux dire.. Je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que tu ferais attention à ce que je ressentais...vis-à-vis de cela, du fait que tu pourrais hypothétiquement commettre un meurtre... Je pensais que tu te montrerais plus...égoïste, que ta haine prendrait le pas sur ta raison mais tu as su te contrôler. Pas un seul instant..je n'aurai imaginé que ce soit grâce à moi...

-Tu m'as changé, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Enfin..changer est un bien grand mot. Tu m'as rendu peut-être un peu plus humain, même si je regarde infâme sur certains points.

-Tu es abjecte avec beaucoup de personnes ! Rosenberg, tu l'utilises, tu pourris la vie de Beethoven et d'Haydn et... »

Il fut coupé par un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, suivi un clin d'œil.

« Chut, eux ne s'appellent pas Wolfgang Mozart. C'est normal que je sois un monstre avec eux.

-Parfois, tu mériterais que je te frappe.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

-Ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si beau visage. Rit le blond

-Ah parce qu'en plus tu te moques de moi ? Je vais te remettre à ta place, tu vas voir.

-Il me tarde de te voir à l'œuvre. Le charia-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Souviens toi de la Prusse, Wolfgang.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Bien sûr que si. Tu ne me connais pas encore ?

-Non seulement j'ai envie de te frapper mais en plus, je commence à te maudire.

-Je crois que ça aussi on me le dit souvent. »

Le cadet roula des yeux en gonflant les joues, croisant ses bras sur son torse avant de lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient. Le brun haussa les épaules, lui rappelant qu'ils avaient pris congé d'un mois. L'Autrichien quémanda à son amant de lui faire visiter Venise, qui n'était qu'à vingt-cinq lieues de Legnago, il ne leur faudrait qu'une journée pour atteindre la capitale de la Vénétie. Lâchant un soupir, l'homme finit par accepter, lassé des suppliques du virtuose. Ils trouvèrent bientôt une calèche qui devait justement retourner à Venise, ils se mirent d'accord sur un prix peu élevé pour la course avant que les deux amants ne montent à l'intérieur, gardant leurs valises avec eux. Le natif de la ville sortit son arme, caressant doucement la crosse comme il l'avait fait la veille. Le blond le regarda faire, intrigué par cette arme d'une beauté sans pareille, raffinée et pourtant mortelle à l'usage. Sentant le regard de son aimé sur lui, Antonio releva la tête et lui expliqua d'où provenait-elle et sa fonction première. Le compositeur germanique hocha simplement la tête et ne posa pas plus de question, ses yeux vagabondant sur le paysage s'offrant à eux.

Des champs de raddichios et des vignobles s'étendaient à perte de vues. Parfois, il apercevait des fermes et des agriculteurs semer leurs graines de lin pour les productrices de tissus ou de blé pour cuisiner leur propre pain. Certains vignerons faisaient la vendange assez tardivement, récoltant des raisins tout juste mûrs. L'année dernière et celle d'avant encore, un grand froid avait étreint toute l'Europe, principalement la France, l'Italie et les pays du Centre et de l'Est. La vague glaciale s'était étendue de Bordeaux à Budapest en passant par Vienne, Milan et Berlin, ravageant les cultures. Le peuple français s'était révolté peu après l'hiver rude et les idées révolutionnaires s'étaient répandues partout en Europe grâce aux Lumières, même si la plupart des petites révoltes avaient été réprimées.

Certains souverains, comme Joseph II, s'intéressaient à ces idées et s'en inspiraient pour de nouvelles lois que la noblesse et le clergé n'appréciaient souvent pas. D'ailleurs, l'Empereur avait quelques problèmes avec l'Église mais personne ne se doutait qu'au sein du palais impérial se trouvaient deux personnes pratiquant l'un des péchés les plus graves, que même l'un des piliers de Lumières considérait comme un fléau, comme une « abomination dégoutante » selon ses dires. Évidemment, cela n'étonnait personne et tous considéraient l'homosexualité comme anormale et la majeure partie de la population ne réclamait que le bucher pour ces personnes dissidentes.

Wolfgang et Antonio n'avaient que faire des regards, des pensées des autres. Ils vivaient au jour le jour, s'aimaient jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, s'échangeaient baisers et paroles enflammées, mais toujours dans la plus grande intimité qui soit. Même s'ils vivaient en marge de la société concernant l'amour et les passions, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de l'exposer au grand jour et seules deux personnes savaient pour leur couple, dont une qui se ferait sûrement un plaisir de le briser.

La calèche arriva à Venise dans la soirée et les deux amants sortirent rapidement du transport, après avoir payé le cocher. Les maestros de Vienne commencèrent à marcher dans les rues de la capitale de la Vénétie, faiblement éclairées par les lanternes à huile. Ils longèrent un canal et arrivèrent dans un parc immense, un jardin à la française où tout était minutieusement taillé, le contraire d'un beau jardin à l'anglaise comme les aimait l'Italien. Voyant plusieurs statues dans le parc, il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de lâcher un petit soupir. Il reconnaissait bien cet endroit, étant déjà venu pour la représentation d'un opéra, quelques années auparavant. Il savait d'ailleurs que le plus grand théâtre de la ville avait été ravagé par un incendie et que la noblesse râlait parce qu'elle devait fréquenter d'autres théâtres plus populaires, moins grandioses. Wolfgang regardait tout avec admiration, jamais il n'avait vu pareil endroit.

« Tu sais où on est.. ?

-Hm. Sestiere Cannaregio, nella contrada San Geremia, Giardini Savorgnan, vicino al Palazzo Savorgnan.

-A tes souhaits, Antonio. Je n'ai rien compris.

-J'ai dit : Sestiere Cannaregio, dans la contrada San Geremia, Jardins Savorgnan, à côté du Palais Savorgnan.

-Il y a un palais pas loin ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait...

-Même pas en rêve. Le palais appartient à une famille noble et je te rappelle que les Italiens n'aiment pas les étrangers.

-Mais tu es un natif de la région !

-Pas toi. S'ils me laissent entrer, ce n'est pas certain que tu puisses me suivre. Autant dormir dehors, non ?

-Ça ne semble pas très attrayant dit ainsi... »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Antonio qui posa son front contre celui de son amant, une main dans sa nuque, ses doigts serrant tout doucement les mèches qui chutaient dans son cou. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre à cet instant et l'Italien donnait une impression de dominance parfaite sur son comparse, de par la différence de taille mais aussi par la position. Son autre main se plaça au creux des reins de l'Autrichien, les rapprochant un peu plus. L'amusement dansait dans son regard noisette alors qu'il lâchait du bout des lèvres, d'une voix étonnamment chaude et mielleuse :

« _Dormiamo sotto le stelle_. »

Même s'il ne comprenait pas, le plus jeune trouvait cela bien plus beau qu'un simple « Allons dormir dehors !». Voyant son incompréhension, l'homme lui fit la traduction avant d'aller s'assoir contre un gros hêtre, fermant les yeux, le petit blond venant immédiatement se coucher à ses côtés, les valises posées contre eux.

Salieri fut réveillé par des gardes du Palais Savorgnan qui patrouillaient dans les jardins. Le natif de la région cligna des yeux en entendant autant de bruit et posa un regard impassible sur les gardes. Il se releva avec calme, passant brièvement une main dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes dans les Jardins de l'illustre famille Savorgnan !

-Nous sommes juste de passage, mon ami et moi. Nous comptions quitter ces jardins, ne vous en faites pas.

-Et qui êtes vous ? Votre ami a l'air d'un étranger.

-Je me nomme Antonio Salieri, je suis l'un des compositeurs de l'Empereur Joseph II. Mon ami est Autrichien, il s'agit de Wolfgang Mozart. Il est compositeur également.

-Deux compositeurs de Vienne ? Mais enfin, que faites-vous à Venise ?

-Nous sommes venus en voyage. Que nous voulez-vous ?

-Hé bien... D'ordinaire, les Savorgnan n'apprécient guère les inconnus mais je pense que vous pourrez peut-être les divertir un peu..

-Nous sommes ici pour visiter... Qu'y gagnons nous ?

-Je ne sais pas, vous verrez bien avec le marquis. Acceptez-vous ? »

Ne sachant que répondre, le brun secoua doucement son comparse qui grogna doucement, marmonnant quelque chose. Il leva les yeux au ciel et vint murmurer au creux de son oreille qu'il aurait autant de baisers qu'il voudrait s'il se réveillait. Le virtuose ouvrit presque immédiatement les yeux et se redressa en fixant les gardes comme s'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici. Il voulut sauter au cou de son aimé mais s'abstint pour éviter d'être envoyé au bucher par les nombreux catholiques présents dans la ville. Le Maître de Chapelle expliqua la situation au prodige de Salzbourg qui ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'accepter la proposition. Il hocha la tête et rapporta la discussion aux gardes qui l'amenèrent devant le marquis Savorgnan qui prenait le thé dans son salon avec sa femme et leurs deux enfants. Ils étaient tous bien habillés, de manière très colorée. La marquise portait une longue robe bleue en cloche ainsi qu'une perruque immaculée aux grosses boucles qui retombaient sur sa nuque et encadraient son visage poudré de blanc et de rose pour faire ressortir ses traits et ses pommettes. Son mari optait lui pour un costume courant : Une chemise en soie blanche, un veston jaune pastel et une veste longue de la même couleur. Ses bas blancs s'accompagnaient d'une culotte courte en velours, dans les mêmes teintes que ses hauts. Les enfants, deux petites filles, portaient des bas, des petites chaussures plates ainsi qu'une courte robe rouge pour l'une et verte claire pour l'autre. Les deux amants s'avancèrent vers eux et s'inclinèrent, le plus jeune ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire un baisemain à la marquise. L'Italien réprima un grognement alors que le regard du Vénitien se faisait plus sombre à l'encontre du blondinet.

« Monsieur, voici deux compositeurs de Vienne. Nous les avons trouvés dans les Jardins, ce matin. Déclara le garde avec qui Antonio avait discuté

-Des Viennois ? Eh bien, voilà qui est bien rare dans nos contrées !

-Parlez-vous italien, messieurs ? Demanda la femme du maître des lieux

-Seulement moi, Madame. Répondit calmement le brun

-Vous avez l'accent de Vérone, me trompe-je ?

-Oui, en effet. Je viens de Legnago, à vingt-cinq lieues d'ici. Mais là n'est pas le propos. Mon ami et moi sommes venus à Venise pour visiter mais nous n'avons nulle part où loger. Alors.. Je vous propose mes services en tant que musicien pour vous divertir, en échange d'un toit. Nous ne resterons qu'une semaine.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous refuserions, qu'en penses-tu ? Fit-elle en regardant son mari

-Mais comment comptez-vous visiter la ville si vous jouez ici ?

-Je pensais jouer pendant quelques heures ici et visiter la ville avec Wolfgang après. Nous ne vous dérangerons pas, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.

-C'est entendu dans ce cas. Mon majordome vous montrera le chemin pour vos chambres respectives.

-Mon ami ne supporte pas la solitude, peut-être est-ce préférable de nous laisser dormir ensemble. Et puis, cela vous fera une chambre en moins à utiliser. »

Les deux époux se regardèrent, surpris. Jamais ils n'avaient rencontré des amis aussi proches, aussi fusionnels, à tel point qu'ils dorment ensemble. Mais après tout, ils n'avaient aucune raison de leur refuser cette demande. C'est ainsi que partirent les deux maestros, suivant le majordome jusqu'à une grande chambre d'invités. C'était étonnamment luxueux, digne d'une chambre nuptiale. Un grand lit à baldaquins, aux draps blancs d'une pureté sans pareille trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le bois d'ébène du lit était verni et possédait de fins liserés faits avec des feuilles d'or. Les murs arboraient des couleurs dans les tons rose d'or, un meuble à rangement surplombé d'un miroir bordé d'or se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce, en diagonale du grand lit. À gauche du miroir, face à la fenêtre et collé au mur se dressait fièrement une somptueuse armoire, en bois d'ébène également, aux décorations dorées fines et nobles. Tout, absolument tout respirait le luxe, la noblesse et pourtant...une étrange sensation de pureté flottait dans l'air. Sauf que l'esprit trop imaginatif de Wolfgang le poussait à imaginer plusieurs scènes dans cette pièce et ce lit qui s'offrait à eux pendant une semaine.

Le majordome les laissa s'installer tranquillement, fermant la porte. L'Autrichien tourna la tête vers son comparse, lentement, posant sa valise au sol. Son regard s'embrumait de désir alors qu'il venait plaquer son amant contre un mur, lui volant un baiser passionné. Antonio mit du temps avant de réagir, posant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant. Celui-ci passa ses mains sous le veston et la chemise du brun, caressant son ventre avec douceur, lui arrachant plusieurs frissons alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur baiser avec plus de douceur. Le natif de la région finit par rompre l'échange, continuant de frémir sous les caresses. Il porta un regard plein d'incompréhension sur son comparse, haussant les sourcils. Le compositeur germanique se pressa contre lui, posant sa tête contre le cou de l'Italien.

« J'ai envie de toi, Antonio...là, maintenant..dans cette chambre... Souffla-t-il

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.. Non pas que je n'ai pas envie mais...

-Je serai doux cette fois, c'est promis ! Je ne te ferai plus mal, jamais plus, je te le jure !

-Moins fort, idiot ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... un domestique peut entrer, voir même les marquis et...

-N'y pense pas, Antonio... S'il-te-plait.. Laisse-moi te faire mien maintenant.. J'en ai envie.. Minauda-t-il

-Non, Wolfgang...plus tard..quand on partira et qu'on rentrera à la maison.. pas ici, s'il te plait... Comprends-moi...

-Hmph...d'accord... »

Le cadet était un peu frustré de ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait et reprit sa valise qu'il posa dans un coin, bientôt imité par le latin qui s'étira longuement. Quelqu'un vint brusquement frapper à la porte.


	20. Chapitre XX

Fronçant les sourcils, les maestros se regardèrent et le plus âgé alla tirer la lourde plaque de bois, découvrant l'une des deux filles du marquis qui se triturait nerveusement les doigts.

« Père a dit...que vous étiez des musiciens... vous voulez bien nous jouer quelque chose.. ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

-Oui, avez plaisir. Vous avez un piano ?

-Hm ! Il est en bas...

-D'accord. **Wolfgang, je vais jouer du piano en bas. Tu restes ici ou tu viens ?**

- **Je viens, quelle question !**

- **Eh bien dépêche-toi !**

- **Oh ça va, j'arrive !** » Grogna Wolfgang

Antonio attendit son comparse à la sortie de la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière eux, une fois le plus jeune dehors. Ils descendirent au rez de chaussée et la petite fille les emmena au fameux piano, qui était en réalité un clavecin, mais la petite ne pouvait pas le savoir, auquel s'assit le brun, commençant à laisser danser ses doigts sur les touches. Il déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte après deux notes que l'instrument était complètement désaccordé. L'Autrichien grimaça aux sons, au même titre que son amant qui s'en alla voir les deux époux pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Le mari lui répondit qu'il le savait mais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour. Le musicien lui demanda alors la permission de raccorder lui-même l'instrument, un simple hochement de tête lui donnant son accord. Il retourna alors vers le clavecin qu'il étudia pendant trente bonnes minutes avant de faire le nécessaire pour le raccorder.

Une fois l'instrument fonctionnel, l'homme commença à jouer, son amant s'asseyant à côté de lui, jouant alors à quatre mains sur l'étroit clavier.

« Ton piano était plus agréable... Lui chuchota le virtuose

-Je sais..tu le retrouveras bien assez tôt, ne t'en fais pas.. »

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils jouaient, laissant leur fibre artistique et leur instinct musical les guider. Ils repassèrent plusieurs fois sur les mêmes accords alors que parfois leurs mains se croisaient et s'effleuraient. À un moment, les deux hommes voulurent jouer le même accord et se retrouvèrent dans une position plutôt improbable : Antonio avait ses doigts sur les touches blanches et entre ceux-ci se trouvaient ceux de son aimé qui tentaient de grappiller de la place sur les notes désirées. Le plus vieux entremêla doucement leurs doigts et déposa un discret baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de déplacer ses mains vers une autre partie du clavecin, poursuivant leur morceau à quatre mains. Une telle alchimie était présente entre eux et, même si le clavecin produisait un son moins élégant que l'immense piano du Maître de Chapelle, leurs musiques se confondaient terriblement bien, formant une harmonie parfaite. Ils s'aimaient, se complétaient, autant humainement que musicalement.

Une heure passa durant laquelle les deux hommes jouèrent au clavecin, s'emmêlant plusieurs fois les mains, se taquinant sur leurs maladresses et échangeant parfois quelques pichenettes sur le front, l'arrière du crâne ou les côtes. Ils finirent par quitter l'instrument et demandèrent aux époux s'ils pouvaient partir. Ceux-ci les autorisèrent à s'en aller et les deux maestros ne se firent pas prier, partant visiter le Sestiere Cannaregio. Les rues étaient animées, et plusieurs femmes les regardèrent avec intérêt. Enfin, leurs regards se portaient plus sur le jeune homme à la crinière dorée plutôt que sur son comparse qui avait l'air d'un Italien banal à leurs yeux. L'une d'entre elles tenta de les aborder mains le cadet ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait et le brun ne lui fit pas la traduction, non seulement parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais en plus parce qu'il n'appréciait nullement ce qu'elle lui disait, se contentant de serrer et desserrer discrètement les poings.

Le compositeur attitré de la Cour lâcha un grognement en voyant qu'elle les suivait et se dépêcha de quitter le boulevard pour une sombre ruelle un peu miteuse. Hélas, la Vénitienne semblait tenace et désirait parler à Wolfgang encore et encore, ce que son amant n'apprécia pas du tout. Il regarda la jeune femme d'un air mauvais, visiblement d'humeur massacrante.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

-C'est votre ami...il est plutôt joli garçon et je... Commença-t-elle en fixant le prodige de Salzbourg

-Pardonnez-moi mais mon ami est déjà pris par une belle jeune femme qui nous attend à Vienne. Maintenant, laissez-nous tranquille je vous prie. Demanda-t-il froidement, malgré sa tentative de se montrer aimable

-Il n'a aucune alliance pourtant... Et puis, sa promise n'est pas obligée d'être au courant.. Laissez-moi apprendre à le connaître, au moins. Souffla la femme avec un petit sourire

-Il ne parle pas Italien, il ne vous comprendra pas. Et mon ami est quelqu'un de très fidèle, il ne trompera jamais celle qu'il aime.

- **Antonio... J'ai envie de visiter...pas de rester bloqué dans une ruelle avec toi... Elle veut quoi ? Je veux partir moi...**

- **Je sais, mon ange, je sais. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour m'en débarrasser rapidement et qu'on soit tranquille.**

- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut.. ?**

- **Elle veut te mettre dans son lit. Sauf qu'il se pourrait que je ne sois absolument pas d'accord. Et ne me réponds pas que ça ne te dérangerait pas, il n'y a pas moyen de négocier, Wolfgang. Tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre.**

- **Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me branchait, idiot. En plus, elle n'est pas du tout mon genre. Je préfère les beaux bruns ténébreux...** Souffla le jeune compositeur en venant doucement et discrètement caresser le derrière de son amant qui se raidit presque immédiatement

- **Encore une seule caresse comme ça, et tu dors pas de la nuit, Wolfgang.** Grogna-t-il avant de se tourner vers leur interlocutrice. Écoutez mademoiselle, mon ami ne désire nullement tromper sa femme et nous avons à faire alors s'il vous plait, laissez-nous tranquille.

-Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas simplement discuter avec moi ? Enfin, surtout lui.. Vous, vous ne m'intéressez pas. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'avez pas un visage très exotique. Alors que votre ami... » Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de Wolfgang pour essayer de lui caresser le visage

Voyant rouge, Antonio lui attrapa le poignet sans douceur. Femme ou pas, jeune ou pas, personne n'avait le droit de toucher _son_ Wolfgang. Il le serra un peu trop en faisant reculer son amant, son regard se faisant plus sombre. La femme se débattit un peu en se mettant à crier pour recevoir de l'aide.

« Taisez-vous, bon sang ! Nous n'avons rien fait pour que vous criiez comme ça, alors par pitié laissez-nous tranquille ! S'énerva-t-il

-Personne ne me résiste bien longtemps ! Je vous retrouverai et il sera à moi, votre ami ! »

Roulant des yeux, le natif de la région la laissa s'en aller, restant encore un petit moment dans la ruelle. Il se tourna vers son comparse pour lui voler un très bref baiser avant de retourner dans la contrada San Geremia avec son amant, regardant les nombreuses boutiques de vêtements, les bijouteries, les étalages des marchés ainsi que quelques bibliothèques et autres salons philosophiques. Le brun s'arrêta devant l'un des bâtiments et demanda au virtuose de l'attendre devant avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il regarda les étalages et eut du mal à trouver son bonheur avant de s'arrêter devant un présentoir, découvrant un beau collier à la chaine en argent. Le pendentif était une magnifique pierre d'ambre jaune, de force ovale, un fin contour argenté l'enveloppant. Il resta un moment devant et appela le vendeur pour en demander le prix qui restait malheureusement fixé à cent dix florins. Antonio n'avait pas pareille fortune sur lui et promit qu'il lui ferait parvenir l'argent en deux fois. Peu confiant, le commerçant fronça les sourcils, réticent à cette idée. Ils durent débattre un long moment pour que le bijoutier accepte sa proposition, lui faisant payer trente florins pour l'instant, l'argent restant serait envoyé dans les deux mois suivants, quarante florins par mois. L'Italien ressortit de la boutique avec une bourse allégée et un écrin noir dans la poche. Il retourna près de Mozart qui lui offrit un sourire avant de lui demander s'il avait acheté quelque chose. Le concerné haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin, lui répondant qu'il verrait bien plus tard.

Les deux maestros continuèrent de marcher et se retrouvèrent bientôt en face de la belle église de San Geremia qui donnait son nom à la contrada, comme une bonne partie des subdivisions de ce Sestiere. Wolfgang jeta un regard un peu inquiet à son amant, tentant de le convaincre d'entrer dans le lieu de culte.

« Antonio, s'il te plait ! Ça ne va pas te tuer !

-Je n'aime pas ces endroits, passons notre chemin, il y a tellement d'autres endroits à voir...

-Mais elle a l'air magnifique ! S'il-te-plait, Antonio.. Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais d'aller à la messe non plus...

-Je ne supporte pas les regarder prier un Dieu inexistant. Ou s'il existe, il se contente d'observer sans rien faire, sans rien dire les nombreux malheurs dont sont victimes les Hommes.

-Je ne te demande pas de croire en l'existence d'un Dieu quelconque, seulement de m'accompagner visiter un bâtiment qui fait partie du patrimoine de la ville ! Je t'en prie ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à lui faire des yeux de chien battu, serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Le plus vieux pinça les lèvres et lâcha un long soupir avant de vaguement hocher la tête, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'église, une expression de dégout au visage, tandis que le blond sautait littéralement de joie autour de lui. Le Maître de Chapelle dut le calmer lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment, et l'Autrichien se tut presque immédiatement, commençant à admirer tout ce qu'il voyait. Sculpture, peinture, musique, littérature, architecture, théâtre... Wolfgang était sensible à toutes les formes d'art, tordant son cou dans tous les sens pour ne rien rater de ce spectacle. À ses côtés marchait le brun qui arborait un air indifférent, ne faisant même pas attention à la beauté du lieu. Ils marchèrent avec calme dans la nef avant d'aller au niveau de la croisée des transepts, le chœur et son orgue se dressant fièrement devant eux. L'instrument paraissait vieux et poussiéreux, comme s'il n'avait pas servi depuis des lustres. Cet abandon laissait le latin de marbre qui ne conservait qu'un regard froid et impassible tandis que son cadet paraissait attristé par l'état de l'orgue. En face de ce dernier et de la croix du Christ se trouvaient plusieurs croyants qui priaient, mains jointes, yeux fermés et dos courbé. Leur adressant un regard empreint de dégoût, le natif de la région préféra quitter le lieu de culte, prenant le bras de son amant qui paraissait occupé à regarder les différents tableaux. Celui-ci geignit mais ne tenta pas de se débattre, préférant lui obéir plutôt que de le mettre en colère.

Les deux maestros sortirent de l'église San Geremia et regardèrent autour d'eux avant que le plus âgé ne voit un gondolier essayant d'attirer de la clientèle. Il s'avança vers lui et commença à négocier pour seulement avoir l'embarcation, prétextant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un gondolier pour rejoindre la Mer Adriatique. L'homme parut surpris et secoua vivement la tête, disant que c'était impossible, que seuls les fils de gondoliers pouvaient conduire ces petits bateaux typiques de Venise. Antonio leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un long soupir avant de lui dire que, de toutes façons, il valait mieux leur confier la gondole que de rester ici à ne rien faire, à attendre désespérément que la clientèle ne vienne.

« Combien vous me payez pour avoir le bateau jusqu'à ce soir ?

- **Wolfgang ? Tu es prêt à mettre combien pour un tour en gondole jusqu'à la nuit ?**

- **Je ne sais pas... Dix, vingt florins ?**

-Dix florins, cela vous convient-il ?

-Oh diable ! Dix florins ?! C'est une affaire en or, monsieur ! Pour sûr que j'accepte ! »

Le brun fouilla dans la bourse de son amant et en sortit dix florins qu'il donna ensuite au gondolier. Celui-ci leur laissa l'embarcation, apparemment aux anges. Les deux hommes montèrent à l'intérieur et le brun commença à ramer, laissant le blond profiter du paysage. Ils passèrent devant bon nombre d'habitations et de palais vénitiens avant de parvenir jusqu'à la Mer Adriatique. Le Maître de Chapelle évita volontairement toutes les îles et s'éloigna le plus possibles des autres gondoles pour être seul avec Wolfgang. Les flots étaient calmes, une brise fraiche mais agréable volait au-dessus de l'eau et leur apportait une douce odeur iodée. L'Italien vint s'assoir en face de son amant, faisant bien attention à ne pas retourner le transport. Le plus jeune lui offrit un petit sourire et vint doucement l'embrasser, caressant sa joue avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de le briser ou de lui faire mal. Les deux maestros restèrent ainsi un long moment avant de mettre fin à leur échange. Aucun mot ne passa leurs lèvres jusqu'à ce que l'aîné ne décide de rompre le silence, demandant à Mozart de se tourner dos à lui et de fermer les yeux.

L'Autrichien parut surpris mais accepta, s'asseyant en travers du siège, les yeux clos. Son amant sourit légèrement et sortit de sa poche l'écrin noir, l'ouvrant sans un bruit pour en sortit le bijou. Il défit l'attache et passa doucement la chaine autour du cou du virtuose, faisant en sorte que le pendentif retombe pile en dessous de la base de son cou. Il passa le fermoir dans une des boucles avant de lâcher la chaine. L'homme posa sa tête sur l'épaule du prodige de Salzbourg avant de susurrer à son oreille qu'il pouvait rouvrir les yeux. Le jeune homme obéit alors et sentit quelque chose de nouveau contre sa peau. Il prit doucement la chaine entre ses doigts puis posa ceux-ci contre le pendentif qu'il releva un peu pour le regarder. La pureté de l'ambre jaune lui fit écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il tournait lentement la tête vers le brun.

« Il est...magnifique...

-Il te plait ?

-Oui ! Combien...

-Chut, c'est un cadeau, et on ne donne jamais le prix d'un cadeau.

-Il a dû te couter une fortune.. Antonio.. Merci infiniment pour tout ce que tu fais, c'est...c'est vraiment adorable..

-Ne me remercie pas pour ça, c'est vraiment rien du tout. Tant que tu es heureux et que ça te plait, moi ça me va.

-Tu es un amour... »

Le cadet lui offrit un baiser tendre alors que le Vénète souriait doucement contre ses lèvres, venant poser une main dans sa nuque pour approfondir l'échange. Ce dernier s'éternisa sur plusieurs longues secondes avant que les deux amants ne décident de le rompre. Des étincelles de bonheur pur brillaient dans les yeux de Wolfgang tandis que le regard de son aimé restait assez inexpressif, malgré la faible et fébrile douceur dansant dans celui-ci. Même s'il ne se sentait pas chez lui dans cette ville, dans ce pays, le compositeur germanique parvenait à le faire se sentir bien et Salieri ne le remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Il était heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et plus qu'il ne le serait jamais. Malgré ses douleurs, malgré son passé, il avait réussi à trouver le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un dont il avait d'abord essayé de s'éloigner. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et une avalanche de mauvaises nouvelles ne tarderaient pas à s'abattre sur l'homme à la sombre chevelure.

Les maestros restèrent un long moment sur la Mer Adriatique, suffisamment loin des côtes de Venise et de ses îles pour conserver une faible bulle d'intimité. Ils ne faisaient rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, se contentant de discuter un peu, de rire ensemble, se racontant quelques anecdotes concernant leurs différents voyages, échangeant quelques baisers presque timides lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Lorsqu'il remarqua que le soleil commençait à décliner, Antonio se remit à l'avant de la gondole et reprit la direction des côtes avant de rentrer dans le Grand Canal, retournant du côté de la contrada San Geremia, retrouvant facilement le propriétaire de l'embarcation. Il le remercia avant de retourner dans les rues, reprenant le chemin du Palais Savorgnan. Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot durant le trajet, ayant suffisamment parlé pendant leur escapade sur la Mer Adriatique. Ils regagnèrent très rapidement le Palais Savorgnan, malgré un petit détour pour éviter l'église San Geremia et par conséquent un arrêt cardiaque de la part du brun. Celui-ci frappa doucement à la porte du palais et un domestique lui ouvrit, le saluant. L'épouse du marquis courut vers lui, apparemment en catastrophe, complètement affolée.

« Monsieur, je pense que vous allez pouvoir nous tirer d'un mauvais pas ! Oh je vous en prie, Monsieur, acceptez !

-Que...se passe-t-il, Madame... ?

-Mon mari organise une réception demain soir mais nous n'avons plus personne pour animer la soirée et je pensais que vous pourriez...jouer un morceau pendant notre réception. Si nous n'avons pas de musicien, nous serons la risée de tout Venise !

-C'est avec plaisir que j'accepterai. C'est la moindre des choses et cela ne me fera pas de mal non plus !

-Et votre ami.. ? Voudra-t-il jouer aussi ?

-Il ne dit jamais non à un piano. Ou plutôt à un clavecin dans votre cas.

-Merci infiniment, Messieurs ! Vous me sauvez d'un mauvais pas, vraiment ! Mangeriez-vous avec nous ou désirez-vous aller au restaurant ce soir ? Je comprendrai que vous préfériez rester seuls.

- **Wolfgang ? Tu veux qu'on mange ici ou dans un restaurant ?**

- **Je suis fatigué et nous n'avons plus d'argent, je pense que c'est mieux si on mange ici, non ?**

- **Je pense aussi...** Madame, si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous préférons rester ici, pour les soirs à venir également. Je pensais avoir pris suffisamment d'argent pour le voyage mais il semblerait la vie soit plus coûteuse que ce que j'imaginais.

-Vous avez des soucis financiers ? Nous pourrions peut-être vous payer pour votre prestation de demain ?

-Non, ne vous en faites pas pour nous. Vous nous donnez déjà un toit et des repas, c'est amplement suffisant vous savez.

-Comme il vous plaira. Sur ce, je me retire. Un domestique vous avertira lorsque le dîner sera servi.

-Très bien, à plus tard, Madame. »

La marquise s'en alla et les deux amants regagnèrent bientôt la chambre. Wolfgang posa leurs valises contre la porte pour la bloquer en cas d'ouverture avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit dans lequel son comparse le rejoignit bientôt, posant sa tête sur le torse du plus jeune, fermant les yeux. Celui-ci monta une main à la chevelure soyeuse de l'Italien, débutant de douces caresses, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'Antonio se redresse et décide de retirer veste et veston, ouvrant légèrement sa chemise. Apparemment, il avait chaud. Le blond profita de la vue autant qu'il put avant que le brun ne vienne s'avachir lourdement sur lui, collant son corps au sien,son menton posé contre son torse, plongeant son regard noisette dans l'océan infini devant lui. La main du cadet replongea entre ses mèches fines alors que l'homme semblait perdu dans la contemplation des différentes nuances de bleu dans les prunelles de son aimé, comme si l'azur tout entier y était concentré, sous sa forme la plus brute et la plus pure, dévoilant une infinité de variantes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Cette fixation intense finit par mettre l'Autrichien un peu mal à l'aise qui se contenta de faire se redresser son amant pour lui dérober un baiser, posant une main sur sa joue. Sorti de sa rêverie, le natif de la région sursauta légèrement mais choisit d'y répondre malgré tout, se penchant vers le blond pour que celui-ci ne se fasse pas mal au dos. Le baiser s'éternisa durant de longues secondes jusqu'à être brisé, les deux maestros gardèrent les yeux fermés, leurs visages presque collés. Leurs souffles se confondaient, la respiration quelque peu raccourcie et saccadée alors que leurs cœurs, disposés en quinconce l'un sur le torse de l'autre, battaient à un rythme irrégulier.


	21. Chapitre XXI

Enfin, ils décidèrent de se regarder un court instant avant que l'Italien ne pose sa tête dans le cou de Mozart, fermant les yeux en soufflant doucement sur sa peau. Le compositeur germanique reprit alors ses caresses dans ses cheveux avant de les dériver un peu plus bas, sur son dos, puis sur le bas de son dos, glissant sa main sous son vêtement. Plusieurs frissons traversèrent le corps de l'homme qui se raidit un peu à l'idée que les caresses dégénèrent en quelque chose de plus osé. Le sentant quelque peu réticent, le cadet vint mordiller son oreille, lui murmurant de se laisser aller. Le plus vieux secoua légèrement la tête, refusant de céder à la tentation, anxieux quant à l'idée d'être surpris en train de faire l'amour avec un homme.

« Antonio...laisse-toi faire..c'est promis, je ne te ferai pas de mal...

-La question n'est pas là, Wolfgang... J'ai juste peur..qu'on nous voie...et qui sait ce qui peut nous arriver après...Je te promets que dès qu'on sera à Vienne, je me laisserai faire mais pas maintenant... Excuse-moi si je te frustre...

-Non, je comprends... C'est juste qu'avant..j'étais habitué à faire ça presque quotidiennement alors...je...ça me manque un peu tu vois...

-Hmhm... Désolé de te contraindre alors.. » Souffla-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume

Le brun se laissa choir sur le côté, s'allongeant un peu plus loin, dos à son indécent compagnon. Ce dernier se redressa et le fixa tristement mais n'osa pas parler davantage, se contentant de lui tourner le dos à son tour, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre alors que ses doigts dessinaient des cercles sur les draps. Aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de leurs lèvres, alors qu'un certain malaise s'installait entre eux. Antonio avait conscience qu'il frustrait son amant mais la peur lui nouait l'estomac et l'empêchait de se laisser aller aux différents plaisirs que pouvait lui offrir Wolfgang, si toutefois ce dernier ne le faisait pas souffrir davantage.

Une heure s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux maestros n'ait daigné parler. Les ronflements légers de l'Autrichien avait fini par retentir dans la pièce, signe de la somnolence du jeune homme. Un domestique le tira bientôt de son début de sommeil, frappant à la porte. Le Vénète se leva et partit lui ouvrir, conversant rapidement avec lui avant d'hocher la tête et d'aller réveiller Wolfgang, lui annonçant que le repas était prêt. Les amants sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent les marquis et leurs filles qui étaient déjà installés à la table dressée par les serviteurs. Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart, s'éloignant volontairement l'un de l'autre pour ne pas engendrer de conflit. Le diner se déroula dans un silence pesant, seuls les bruits de l'argenterie contre les assiettes venant apporter un peu de vie au triste tableau. Les amants ne se regardaient même pas, tous deux gênés par leur discussion précédente. Les marquis, quant à eux, n'avaient rien à dire et les deux petites filles semblaient fatiguées. Ce fut dans un silence de mort que chacun quitta la table pour regagner sa chambre. Le brun se glissa presque immédiatement sous les draps, fermant les yeux pour s'endormir.

Antonio dormit très mal cette nuit-là, rongé par la culpabilité et un sentiment d'insécurité permanent. L'Italie ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi fourbe, aussi inhospitalière alors que la majeure partie des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées l'avaient correctement accueilli. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il ne devait pas être ici, à Venise. Cette impression était complètement infondée, puisqu'il passait du bon temps dans cette ville, que tout allait bien. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait et l'Italien n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il sortit du lit en soupirant et partit dans la salle d'eau adjacente pour se laver, et accessoirement se rafraichir, ne revenant dans la chambre qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Comme il le faisait de nombreuses fois, il ouvrit doucement les rideaux et les fenêtres avant de s'assoir sur le rebord de celles-ci, perdant son regard dans les étoiles. Au loin, il aperçut plusieurs nuages d'orage, le tonnerre grondant doucement au loin. Nul doute que la journée serait aussi tumultueuse que l'eau des canaux après le passage de la pluie. Un vent frais entra dans la chambre et fit frémir le blondinet endormi qui s'enfouit un peu plus sous les couvertures en grommelant. Son amant ne lui jeta pas un regard, ses yeux restant fixés sur l'amas de nuages surplombant une partie de la capitale de la Vénétie. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il retournait dans la chambre, fermant ce qu'il avait ouvert au préalable avant de retourner s'installer dans le lit, sans pour autant trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait comme perdu et en proie à plusieurs troubles, plusieurs questions trottaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui manque tant que ça.. ? Je me demande s'il a vraiment besoin de sexe pour vivre... Et si c'est le cas...qu'est-ce qu'il va faire lorsqu'il sera vraiment en manque... ? Il n'oserait tout de même pas aller voir ailleurs alors qu'il m'a promis qu'il ne me trahirait pas.. ? Et bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce sentiment d'insécurité et d'angoisse ? Il ne m'arrivera rien ici, je le sais... Non, ce n'est pas de l'insécurité physique.. mais plutôt..une insécurité sentimentale...

L'homme pinça les lèvres, perdu dans les méandres de ses réflexions, ne voyant pas le temps passer tant ses peurs maintenaient son esprit en éveil. Lorsque la lumière extérieure fut suffisamment forte pour filtrer à travers les rideaux, il se décida à doucement secouer Wolfgang pour le réveiller, ce qui fonctionna moins bien que prévu. N'ayant nullement envie de lui faire ouvrir les yeux à grands coups de baisers bien placés, Salieri tira la couverture et lui mit une pichenette au milieu du front, agacé qu'il soit toujours aussi long à sortir de sa léthargie.

« Allez debout. Si tu veux encore visiter aujourd'hui, il va falloir que tu te lèves.

-Hmph...laisse moi... Je veux dormir...

-Si gentiment demandé. »

Suivant à la lettre la demande de son amant, le latin quitta la pièce après lui avoir jeté les couvertures dessus. Il salua les marquis une fois au rez-de-chaussée, joua du clavecin une trentaine de minutes avant de sortir du palais, commençant à se balader en ville. Il sortit de la contrada pour s'aventurer dans d'autres quartiers, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur le paysage. Tout semblait morne, sûrement à cause du ciel grisâtre et de la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant. Les rues étaient bien moins bondées que la veille et les quelques rares passants que le brun croisait couraient pour rentrer rapidement chez eux ou dans des boutiques. Il inspira longuement, laissant l'air frais venir lui brûler la gorge et les poumons, tout en continuant de marcher. Il se retrouva devant un théâtre et regarda les différentes affiches collées aux murs, découvrant plusieurs opéras de compositeurs inconnus de sa personne. Il n'avait aucunement envie de retourner voir Wolfgang, aussi se décida-t-il à rentrer dans le théâtre, demandant dans combien de temps était le prochain opéra. L'homme qui gérait l'établissement le détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de lui dire que la pièce allait bientôt commencer. Antonio paya alors l'entrée puis partit s'installer sur un des sièges rouges de la salle, pleine de bourgeois impatients et de nobles qui râlaient encore à cause du fait qu'ils soient obligés de fréquenter des théâtres populaires depuis l'incendie ayant ravagé le célèbre théâtre San Benedetto. Roulant des yeux, le natif de la région resta seul dans son coin avant de finalement poser son regard sur la scène dont le rideau se leva bien rapidement, annonçant le début de l'opéra.

La musique était excellente, le compositeur avait fait un très bon travail et donnait une place très importante aux instruments à cordes. Les violons et altos s'harmonisaient parfaitement, tout comme les différents airs de flûte, souvent accompagnés par un violoncelle ou la voix d'une soprano, et les rares fois où le pianiste jouait étaient un vrai plaisir pour les oreilles du Maître de Chapelle. Pourtant, cette façon de jouer, calme et posée, et en même temps empreinte d'une certaine technique acquise ainsi que tout un panel d'émotions soigneusement choisies, ne lui semblait pas inconnue. Au contraire, il avait même l'impression de très bien connaître ce doigté particulier accompagné par la puissance des sentiments évoqués par le piano mais ne parvenait pourtant pas à le reconnaître.

Ce fut avec ce sentiment d'incertitude et cette impression de déjà-vu que le Vénète quitta le théâtre à la fin de la représentation. Lorsqu'il sortit, les cloches des églises aux alentours sonnaient les douze coups du zénith et la pluie battait les pavés de la ville. Lâchant un long soupir, l'homme se résigna et décida de courir le plus rapidement possible vers le Palais Savorgnan, y entrant après avoir frappé. Il était complètement essoufflé et trempé, enlevant sa veste pour aller la faire sécher dans la chambre, la pendant à un cintre dans l'armoire. Wolfgang était assis sur le lit, lisant les partitions que son comparse avait emmené. Celui-ci lui accorda à peine un coup d'œil avant de souffler bruyamment et de lui arracher ses feuilles, les rangeant dans son porte-document. Le blond le fixa sans comprendre avant de se lever, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as.. ? Tu pars sans prévenir, tu ne me parles pas et tu m'arraches tes partitions sans me donner de justification...

-Je fais encore ce que je veux de mes partitions. Tu ne voulais pas te lever, alors je suis parti seul, me balader en ville. Un bon opéra se jouait et je suis allé le voir.

-Je vois... Il a fait froid cette nuit, tu as ouvert les fenêtres.. ?

-Hm, j'avais besoin d'air frais.

-Tu t'es réveillé à quelle heure... ?

-Très tôt, ou très tard, dépendant de ton point de vue.

-J'attends une heure exacte, idiot.. Soupira Wolfgang en secouant la tête, faussement exaspéré

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé l'heure. Mais vu la position de la lune, je dirai peut-être trois ou quatre heures du matin.

-Et tu n'es pas fatigué ?

-Je suis habitué à dormir peu tu sais. Depuis que j'ai des problèmes de sommeil, ce n'est plus ma priorité de bien dormir.

-J'avais oublié... Un jour, je t'assommerai et veillerai à ce que tu dormes pendant douze heures, tu verras ! Et ça te fera du bien !

-Nous verrons bien... Pour l'heure, je me sens bien, c'est tout ce qui importe.

-Ta santé m'importe aussi, tu sais.

-Oh je t'en prie, ne remets pas le sujet sur le tapis. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Ne t'énerve pas !

-Je suis parfaitement calme. »

Roulant des yeux, le prodige de Salzbourg décida de ne pas répondre, venant simplement enlacer son amant, posant sa tête au creux de son épaule, ses lèvres contre son cou. Un domestique vint bientôt les chercher pour leur annoncer que le repas était prêt.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et les deux maestros restèrent au Palais Savorgnan à cause du temps capricieux, composant dans le salon la plupart du temps. N'ayant aucun instrument sous la main hormis le clavecin, les deux hommes créèrent une œuvre à quatre mains pour clavecin, la jouant une ou deux fois avant d'en parfaire les notes, chacun modifiant un peu les accords de l'autre pour plus d'harmonie. Ils adoraient travailler ensemble et cela faisait passer le temps.

La pendule du salon sonna dix-neuf heures et les invités ne tardèrent pas à débarquer dans le palais, les marquis les accueillant à bras ouverts pendant que les deux maestros restaient à l'écart, rangeant leurs partitions. Des dizaines de discussion fusaient dans tous les sens, même Antonio avait du mal à les comprendre tant il y avait de bruits. Il prit le poignet de son amant, son porte-document et fila à l'étage, remettant ses partitions dans sa valise. L'Autrichien s'assit sur le lit et remit correctement sa veste pendant que son aimé en prenait une autre pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Ils redescendirent peu après et quelqu'un vint immédiatement coller le virtuose. Voyant cette personne s'approcher un peu trop de son comparse, le brun cilla en reconnaissant celle qui les avait suivis dans la rue. Il inspira longuement pour se détendre mais ne put rien faire pour les séparer, se contentant de s'installer au clavecin et de jouer, modérant comme il le pouvait le volume pour que la musique ne couvre pas les voix. Il joua plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un invité vienne lui tapoter doucement l'épaule.

« Excusez-moi, puis-je ? » Demanda l'homme

Le Vénète se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, il écarquilla les yeux avant de ciller. L'Italien face à lui était un bel homme, d'environ trente-cinq ans, aux courts cheveux châtains et aux yeux entre le doré foncé et le marron clair. Son visage avait des traits fins et n'était nullement couvert d'une quelconque barbe. Il connaissait cet homme. Oh que oui, Salieri le connaissait même très bien.

« N...Nereo... ? Bégaya-t-il, encore sous le choc

-Oui, c'est bien moi, qui...qui êtes-vous ? Je n'ai pas souvenirs de vous avoir déjà rencontré.

-...Antonio.. Antonio Salieri.. Cela fait dix ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus et je comprendrai que tu m'aies oublié.. »

Ce fut au tour du châtain d'être choqué. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé revoir son premier élève de qui il avait été malencontreusement séparé. Le Maître de Chapelle se leva du petit banc devant le clavecin pour faire face à son premier amour, les yeux brillants de nostalgie. Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas avant de doucement prendre le brun dans ses bras, les passant autour de sa taille. Le natif de la région se laissa faire, répondant simplement mais brièvement à l'étreinte, tout de même un peu gêné.

« C'est fou comme tu as changé, Tonio..

-Tu es toujours le même que dans mes souvenirs, en revanche.. Répondit simplement le musicien, les joues rougies par le surnom

-Ravi de savoir que je n'ai pas vieilli dans ce cas ! Tu travailles comme musicien pour la famille Savorgnan ?

-Non, je suis de passage dans la région, avec un ami à moi qui... Où est passé cet imbécile ? Souffla-t-il en cherchant la crinière blonde de son amant qui avait apparemment disparu du salon

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

-Oui, un blond aux yeux bleus, de taille moyenne, habillé de manière extravagante et qui ne parle pas un mot d'Italien. Le connaissant, il serait bien capable de se perdre dans le Palais.

-Tu le retrouveras, ne t'en fais pas. Continue ce que tu me disais. Tu es de passage ici, et.. ?

-Oui, mon ami voulait visiter l'Italie et m'y a traîné de force. On est allé à Legnago, j'ai...revu mon père..

-Que s'est-il passé après..enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ils m'ont chassé de la maison, purement et simplement. C'est un homme qui m'a retrouvé après, alors que je me vidais de mon sang dans une ruelle. Il s'appelle Florian Gassmann, il m'a enseigné la composition et m'a aidé à parfaire ma technique de piano en plus de m'initier à d'autres instruments. Nous sommes ensuite partis à Vienne et de fil en aiguille j'ai réussi à me trouver une place. Je suis Maître de la Chapelle Impériale et compositeur officiel de la Cour.

-C'est...surprenant.. Je veux dire.. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisses atteindre une place aussi élevée, même si je n'avais aucun doute sur ton talent. Mes félicitations, Tonio.

-Merci, Nereo.. Tu veux bien que l'on aille dans les jardins.. ? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise au milieu de tout ce monde et si tu as des choses à me dire, je préfère que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse les entendre.

-Oui, bien sûr ! »

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'enceinte du Palais Savorgnan pour pénétrer dans les jardins, s'installant sous un porche construit contre l'un des murets séparant les deux parties des jardins. Ils avaient froid et la pluie battante n'arrangeait rien. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix s'ils désiraient un peu d'intimité. Nereo caressa doucement la joue de son ancien élève, sa mélancolie dansant dans son regard brun-doré. Le plus jeune sentit son cœur s'emballer et eu l'impression de redevenir un adolescent, l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Tu t'es embelli avec l'âge, Tonio.. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, après toutes ces années..

-Quelle était la probabilité pour que l'on se revoit à nouveau.. ? Demanda le latin, les yeux brillants

-Très faible.. Mais le destin ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, du moins c'est ce que beaucoup pensent..

-Je parierai plutôt sur de la chance.. Mais dis-moi, que deviens-tu.. ?

-Je suis pianiste dans les théâtres de la ville, j'ai joué plusieurs opéras aujourd'hui et je devais jouer un concerto ce soir mais les Savorgnan m'avaient invité depuis longtemps déjà et je ne pouvais pas décliner l'invitation au dernier moment.

-C'est pour ça que j'avais cette impression de connaître cette façon de jouer, ce matin ! Parce que c'était toi au piano...

-Tu es allé voir un opéra ?

-Hm, ce matin, vers dix heures.

-Je vois.. Est-ce qu'on pourra jouer ensemble, tout à l'heure ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir, Nereo. Comme au bon vieux temps...

-Oui, comme avant. Dis-moi, Tonio, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un ou tu restes solitaire.. ?

-En témoignent les morsures de mon épaule, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.. Et toi.. ?

-Non, malheureusement. Pourras-tu me présenter cette charmante personne ? A moins qu'elle ne soit restée à Vienne ? »

Le brun pinça les lèvres puis regarda très sérieusement Nereo, posant une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir correctement, tiraillé entre envie et raison, entre désir de mensonges et fidélité frustrante. Et puis tant pis... Wolfgang n'était pas obligé de savoir ce qu'il faisait non plus.

« Et si...et si on oubliait l'espace d'un instant que je sois pris.. ? Souffla le compositeur en venant poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien professeur de piano

-Tonio... » Murmura-t-il juste avant de ne plus pouvoir parler

Le baiser fut doux et langoureux, le Vénète passant ses bras autour de son cou, perdant ses doigts entre les mèches claires du pianiste. Celui-ci ne se priva pas pour répondre à l'échange, le menant avec tendresse, collant doucement son cadet contre le muret sous le porche pour asseoir sa domination. Ses mains migrèrent vers les hanches de l'amant de Wolfgang, les caressant doucement, très légèrement, voir même timidement. Salieri brisa le baiser sans brusquerie, rouvrant les yeux en écartant un peu son visage. La réalité le frappa bientôt et il se retrouva dans un état de culpabilité affreux. Le jeune homme baissa le regard, ses cheveux tombant devant ce dernier alors qu'il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre.

« Tonio.. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, il n'y aucune raison pour que celui que tu aimes sache... Surtout s'il n'est pas là.. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.. Regarde-moi, Tonio...

-Je...oui, tu as raison.. Murmura-t-il, peu convaincu

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ou qu'on reste ici ?

-Tu voulais que l'on joue ensemble..non.. ? Je crois que j'ai des partitions pour des morceaux à quatre mains et..

-On peut toujours improviser, tu sais.. Je te sens nerveux, que se passe-t-il.. ?

-Rien, ce n'est rien. Rentrons.. »

Les deux Italiens retournèrent dans le Palais, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au clavecin, commençant à jouer ensemble. Ce n'était certainement pas aussi beau, aussi lisse qu'avec Wolfgang, leurs musiques étaient beaucoup trop différentes pour s'harmoniser. Celle du plus jeune était emprunte d'une douce violence, où graves et aiguës s'entremêlaient alors que la façon de jouer de Nereo paraissait plus vide de vécu, simplement belle et joyeuse, sans pour autant développer ce sentiment, là où Antonio n'hésitait nullement à étaler sa violence, sa frustration et son angoisse, tout en gardant un peu de réserve, une fragile et douce timidité. Leurs musiques ne pouvaient plus se mélanger et se jouer en même temps, autrefois oui mais plus maintenant. Malheureusement, le natif de la région le nia, se contentant de laisser courir ses doigts d'un bout à l'autre du clavecin. Au bout de quinze minutes, ils arrêtèrent de jouer et se regardèrent un très court instant. Un domestique vint leur proposer des petits amuse-bouche, chacun se servant pour éviter de devoir parler pour combler le vide.

 _Finalement, on aurait mieux fait de rester dehors..._

Le Maître de Chapelle se leva et commença à chercher du regard sa petite tête blonde préférée mais ne la trouva pas. Fronçant les sourcils et commençant réellement à s'inquiéter, il s'excusa auprès de son ancien professeur avant de filer à la recherche de son amant, traversant les nombreux couloirs avant d'entendre quelques bruits non loin de lui. Il commença à avancer doucement vers la provenance de ce bruit avant de découvrir le blondinet en train d'embrasser la femme qui les avait suivis la veille, celle-ci étant plaquée contre le mur. Il sentit la colère et un arrière-goût amer monter en lui mais fit son possible pour se calmer, son regard devenant beaucoup plus sombre.  
Étrangement, il ne fit rien pour les arrêter, désirant découvrir jusqu'où Wolfgang était prêt à aller avec sa compagne du soir, dans le dos de son amant. Lorsque l'Autrichien se décolla de la jeune femme, il caressa sa joue avec un léger sourire avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, la tirant hors du couloir. Le Vénète se dépêcha de quitter l'endroit avant qu'ils ne sortent, sachant très bien où tout cela se finirait. Contenant sa rage, l'homme redescendit au salon et se rassit aux côtés de Nereo, passant doucement un bras autour de sa taille, sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je veux prendre l'air..tu viens avec moi.. ? Demanda-t-il, l'air las

-Avec plaisir.. Je crois qu'il ne pleut plus.

-Tant mieux alors, on ne serra pas obligé de rester coincés sous un porche, au moins. »

Les deux amis sortirent de nouveau du palais, une très fine pluie tombant encore. Ils se baladèrent dans les jardins sans échanger un mot, une atmosphère légèrement tendue régnant entre eux, à cause de la mauvaise humeur du compositeur. Le pianiste n'osait pas poser de question, ayant peur que son ancien élève se braque et refuse de dialoguer. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un bassin circulaire, ressemblant à une fontaine mais seulement avec le bas de celle-ci, l'eau arrivant pratiquement au rebord. La lune, qui n'était à présent plus cachée par les nuages, se reflétait dans l'eau claire dans laquelle ne flottait pas une seule feuille morte. Les deux musiciens s'installèrent sur le rebord en pierre du bassin, l'un à côté de l'autre. La nostalgie faisant encore bien effet, le plus jeune ne put se contenir et embrassa à nouveau son premier amour, posant sa main sur la sienne en entremêlant leurs doigts.

Évidemment, ce n'était que passager, dès demain son amour ne serait plus qu'à Wolfgang, puisqu'ils étaient quittes, chacun ayant trompé l'autre.

Salieri ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment, appréciant simplement l'instant, revenant dix ans en arrière, à l'époque où son beau professeur de piano occupait ses pensées des nuits et des journées entières, parvenant à arracher un sourire de joie pure à ce visage si fermé et pourtant d'une délicatesse juvénile. Autrefois, aucun des deux n'avait d'arrière-pensées mais ce soir..tout était différent. Ils avaient grandi, mûri, connu des joies ou des déceptions dans plusieurs domaines, notamment en amour. Ce soir, Antonio était déçu et se sentait trahi. Au lieu de l'exprimer clairement, il préférait reproduire ce que faisait son aimé afin de ne pas avoir de regrets et de ne pas être le seul à ne pas pouvoir prendre de plaisir dans leur relation.

Surmontant ses peurs et sa seule mauvaise expérience, le brun fit cesser leur échange et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant du soir.

« Nereo...Si...si cela ne te gêne pas...fais-moi tiens.. S'il-te-plait...

-J'imagine..que ce sera ma seule et unique occasion... »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et partirent à la recherche d'un coin calme et à l'abri des regards, trouvant leur bonheur dans une petite clairière reconstituée, bordée d'arbres et de buissons. Ils s'y assirent et presque immédiatement recollèrent leurs lèvres, leurs mains caressant le corps de l'autre pour en retirer doucement les vêtements, leurs vestes leur servant de couverture de fortune pour que leurs corps ne soient pas en contact avec l'herbe humide et le sol détrempé et gorgé d'eau.

Le plus vieux fit s'allonger son cadet, caressant sa joue avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur de briser cet homme déjà meurtri et fragile. Ses lèvres s'échouèrent sur son cou alors que ses mains ouvraient doucement sa chemise pour la retirer, la laissant choir au sol. Elle fut bientôt suivie par une flopée de vêtements, comme leurs bas en soie, leurs chaussures, les vestons, les culottes en velours, et ce jusqu'à ce que les musiciens se retrouvent dans leur plus simple apparat. Débutèrent ensuite une série d'attentions d'une délicatesse sans égale, dans le seul but que le dominé de position soit un peu échauffé et commence à prendre du plaisir sans douleur. Les doigts et les lèvres de Nereo se concentraient sur les zones les plus érogènes de son amant, en découvrant quelques-unes comme ses hanches, la base de son cou ou encore certaines parties de son ventre particulièrement sensibles. Une agréable chaleur commença à naître dans le bas-ventre d'Antonio qui frissonna à chaque caresse, se laissant aller à ces sensations délicieuses. Plusieurs soupirs échappaient au plus jeune, lui faisant légèrement arquer son dos. L'une des mains du châtain descendit jusqu'à l'antre de son partenaire, entrant tout doucement un doigt à l'intérieur. Cette intrusion fit se tendre le compositeur, serrant les dents, le visage crispé. Ce n'était pas par douleur, du moins pas complètement, mais plus à cause des mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient. Son amant vint l'embrasser doucement, ne bougeant pas son doigt, attendant qu'il se détende. Il déposa ensuite plusieurs baisers dans son cou, contre son oreille et sur le haut de son torse.

« ça va aller.. Tonio..ça va aller..détends-toi... Tout va bien se passer... »

Le moins expérimenté des deux rougit à ses paroles et tourna la tête sur le côté pour tenter de se cacher, ce qui fit rire le dominant de position. Ce dernier continua de le préparer avec beaucoup de douceur, ne désirant ni le brusquer ni lui faire mal, étirant ses chairs pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop par la suite.  
Jugeant après plusieurs minutes qu'il en avait assez fait, le plus vieux lui écarta tout doucement les cuisses avant d'entrer lentement en lui, guettant la moindre de ses réactions pour savoir s'il lui faisait mal. Le Maître de Chapelle était bien moins tendu que la première fois, malgré une douleur inévitable. Inspirant longuement pour se décrisper, il donna finalement son accord à son partenaire pour que celui-ci commence à bouger. L'embrassant doucement, le pianiste débuta alors de doux et lents vas-et-viens, les accélérant dès qu'il remarquait que son amant pouvait le supporter et prenait du plaisir.

Le plaisir montait en crescendo, en même temps que la température de leurs corps alors que le cadet se sentait proche de la délivrance. Ce fut lorsque le châtain frappa son point sensible qu'il ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir, ne pouvant se retenir de venir sur le torse de son partenaire. Le sentant se resserrer d'un coup, le dominant finit par se libérer aussi, haletant légèrement, les joues rougies par l'effort, le corps tremblant.

Antonio, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés tout le long, les rouvrit lentement pour fixer le visage de son premier amour, venant timidement lui caresser la joue avec un sourire. Seules leurs respirations hachées venaient troubler le silence avant de cesser, ne redevenant que des souffles et des soupirs imperceptibles. Le brun déglutit doucement et se redressa lentement, redonnant un baiser à Nereo, juste avant que ce dernier se retire.

« Alors... ? Demanda ce dernier lorsque l'échange s'arrêta

-Tu m'as montré que faire l'amour pouvait ne pas être douloureux..Et je t'en remercierai pour toujours, je pense...

-Tu as vécu une expérience douloureuse.. ?

-Disons simplement que ma première fois avec mon amant actuel a été un vrai désastre... Il est rentré d'un coup, sans rien faire avant, sans faire attention à moi. Soupira-t-il

-Tu lui as demandé d'arrêter au moins.. ?

-Non, je n'ai pas osé..j'avais peur de le frustrer...

-Tu aurais dû lui dire..

-C'est trop tard pour regretter de toutes façons. Je n'aime pas me plaindre et on fait tous des erreurs. C'était sa première fois avec un homme, il manquait d'expérience, c'est tout.

-C'est le même processus qu'avec une femme, il n'y a presque aucune différence. Il a connu des plaisirs charnels avec des femmes.. ?

-Il n'allait voir que des filles de joie.

-Ah... Je vois alors... Je comprends mieux certaines de tes réactions, par conséquent, pourquoi tu paraissais si anxieux et si tendu..

-Mais ça a été finalement, non.. ? A moins que tu n'aies pris aucun plaisir.. ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Tonio.. Tant que tu te sentais bien, que tu prenais du plaisir, ça m'allait..

-Hm..mais maintenant je m'en veux.. Parce qu'il va falloir que je sois honnête avec lui, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se cache des choses...

-A ton conjoint.. ?

-Oui.. Tu sais, le blond que je cherchais tout à l'heure.. ? C'est avec lui que j'ai une relation, mais je sais qu'il est actuellement en train de me tromper.. C'est pour ça que je me suis permis de te demander ça..

-Il...mais comment le sais-tu.. ?

-Je l'ai vu en train d'embrasser une femme tout à l'heure..

-Et ça ne te blesse pas ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais lui et moi sommes quittes maintenant. Il faut juste que j'aille lui dire.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne.. ?

-Volontiers... »

Les amants d'un soir se rhabillèrent et retournèrent à l'intérieur du Palais, montant directement à l'étage, le plus jeune retrouvant sans difficultés la chambre qu'il partageait avec Wolfgang. Inspirant longuement, il entrebâilla la porte qui, à son plus grand bonheur, ne grinça pas, lui permettant de jeter un œil dans la pièce sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Ce qu'il vit le sidéra au plus haut point. Le blond et sa compagne s'abandonnaient certes à la luxure mais le jeune homme se montrait étonnamment doux avec sa partenaire, ses vas-et-viens étant lents et tendres, ses lèvres s'échouaient presque timidement sur sa poitrine alors que ses mains caressaient ses hanches ou son visage selon les moments. Plusieurs baisers furent échangés, énervant davantage le brun qui referma tout doucement la porte, se tournant vers Nereo à qui il offrit un baiser avant de lui demander de partir. Celui-ci hocha la tête et quitta rapidement le couloir, laissant son ancien élève seul face à la porte qu'il ouvrit lentement avant d'entrer dans la pièce.  
Les deux partenaires n'avaient rien remarqué de l'intrusion du natif de la région qui croisa les bras sur son torse avant de se racler la gorge.

« Wolfgang. »


	22. Chapitre XXII

Wolfgang sursauta légèrement et tourna lentement la tête vers l'intrus, déglutissant péniblement. Il pinça les lèvres et se retira avant de se rhabiller, s'avançant vers son amant.

« Ce n'est pas...ce que tu crois, Antonio.. Je te promets.. ! Je...

-N'essaye pas de me mentir, je ne suis pas stupide. Moi qui croyais que tu serais au moins honnête avec moi.

-Mais..Ce n'est pas ça, Antonio.. C'est juste que..

-Non, laisse-moi parler. J'ai au moins le courage de te dire que nous sommes quittes.

-C...Comment ça.. ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été infidèle ce soir.

-Q...Quoi.. ? Mais pourquoi.. ? Tu..Tu n'aimes pas les femmes.. Comment tu as pu..

-Je suis tombé sur mon ancien professeur de piano, est-ce que j'ai besoin de te faire un tableau ?

-Mais...Mais Antonio... Pourquoi tu... Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.. Minauda Wolfgang d'une petite voix, complètement perdu

-Pardon ? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit alors que tu te permets de non seulement me tromper et d'en plus me mentir ?!

-Parce que tu m'aimes et que..que c'est différent.. Moi je..si je fais ça c'est par besoin...toi c'est juste par amour et c'est..c'est blessant... »

Ne se retenant pas, Antonio décolla une gifle au blond, partagé entre colère et déception. Non seulement Wolfgang le trahissait, essayait de le faire culpabiliser mais en plus il se permettait de tenter de lui faire croire qu'il avait de meilleurs raisons pour le tromper que celles de l'Italien.

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Tes raisons sont moins légitimes que les miennes. Et puis, je t'ai vu l'embrasser dans le couloir. Je savais très bien qu'elle allait finir sous les draps avec toi, c'est pour ça que je me suis laissé aller. Si je n'avais pas une bonne raison, jamais je ne t'aurais trompé. Mais note au moins que j'ai l'honnêteté de te le dire en face. Déclara-t-il

-Tu m'as vu...l'embrasser.. ? Antonio, je te jure que je ne voulais pas en arriver là.. Mais comment tu peux me tromper.. ?

-Je te retourne la question. Ne me dis pas que c'était uniquement pour satisfaire tes besoins. Mais tu sais ce qui me tue avec ça ? C'est l'attention que tu lui as porté. Est-ce que tu as fait la même chose avec moi ? Est-ce que tu as fait attention à ce que j'ai ressenti ? Tu n'as même pas été doux avec moi. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle y a le droit ? Vous ne vous connaissez même pas, tu ne l'as vu que deux fois et vous ne parlez même pas la même langue ! J'ai fait des efforts pour apprendre à te connaître, je t'ai fait confiance et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est aller voir ailleurs ?

-Ne le prends pas comme ça... Je t'aime, Antonio, crois-moi ! J'avais juste envie de...de le faire, mais c'est toi que j'aime et tu es le seul ! Crois-moi, je t'en prie..

-Comment puis-je te faire confiance, Wolfgang ? Qui me dit que c'est la première fois que tu fais cela dans mon dos ? Tu ne comptais même pas m'en parler.

-Tu..tu n'as pas tort.. Mais c'est uniquement pour ne pas te blesser ! Tu n'as pas besoin de souffrir davantage et ça me permet de ne pas te faire mal physiquement.. Tu vois, tout le monde y trouve son compte !

-C'est ton seul argument ? Satisfaire tes besoins dans mon dos pour ne pas me refaire mal ? C'est vrai que c'est bien plus agréable quand ton partenaire n'a pas mal et que tu peux prendre du plaisir plus librement ! Répliqua-t-il amèrement

-C'est toi qui ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble ici ! Je l'aurais fait si tu avais bien voulu de moi ! Tu aurais vu que je me suis renseigné et que j'aurais été doux avec toi.. Mais tu ne veux rien entendre ! Et pourquoi tu t'es laissé aller avec ton ancien professeur de piano et pas avec moi ?!

-Parce que ce sera ma seule occasion et que tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir te faire plaisir ! J'avais confiance en Nereo et je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal parce qu'il a de l'expérience !

-Alors reste avec lui si tu l'aimes tant !

-Il appartient à mon passé ! Tu es mon présent, et j'aimerai que tu sois mon futur. Mais si tu continues à courir derrière les jupons comme tu le fais, je te balaierai assez vite de ma vie.

-Je... La nuit porte conseil, Antonio. Je te dirai cela demain.

-Si tu hésites encore, permets-moi d'avoir des doutes quant à ton amour pour moi. Et par pitié, vire-la de ce lit avant que je m'en charge. Et tu sais que je ne fais pas dans la dentelle. Oh, encore une chose : Ne termine pas ton affaire avec elle, je ne sais pas si c'est sur toi ou sur elle que je tirerai. »

L'homme quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, à peine plus serein que lorsqu'il y était rentré. Il retourna jouer du clavecin pendant que les convives dinaient, personne ne remarquant la disparition d'une des invités. Celle-ci redescendit d'ailleurs sans tarder, s'asseyant à côté d'un homme d'un âge avancé, son père certainement. Lorsque le repas s'acheva, le brun cessa de jouer et s'en alla dans les jardins, s'asseyant sur un banc à l'écart où il s'endormit, l'esprit encore embrumé par la colère.

 **C** e fut une violente pluie accompagnée d'éclairs qui réveillèrent le maestro endormit, le faisant sursauter et grelotter. Il se dépêcha de rentrer au Palais, tremblant de froid, appréciant peu le réveil. Il se sentait davantage énervé que lorsqu'il était parti se coucher, certainement à cause de l'eau ruisselant sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Antonio regagna la chambre en grognant un peu, cherchant des vêtements dans sa valise avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain, sous le regard triste et fatigué de Wolfgang. Un silence pesant régnait dans toute l'habitation, animée par le seul bruit de la pluie battant les fenêtres.

Le latin passa un long moment dans l'eau chaude, soupirant doucement d'aise, se réchauffant. Le blond vint doucement frapper à la porte avant d'entrer, tête basse. Il resta à l'entrée de la pièce, fixant son comparse en déglutissant péniblement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le plus âgé, d'une voix un peu brutale

-Je...j'ai réfléchi..par rapport à hier...

-Et alors ? Quelle est ta réponse ?

-Je ne veux pas te quitter, Antonio... Je t'aime..et je m'excuse pour hier soir... Je ne recommencerai pas, c'est promis.. ! J'en avais simplement envie..et je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler... Pardonne-moi... »

Le Maître de Chapelle n'aimait pas lorsque son amant prenait cette voix-là avec cet air de chien battu, d'enfant qui se faisait gronder, tout simplement parce que c'était ainsi que Mozart était le plus irrésistible. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir très longtemps quand il était réellement désolé, lui et sa petite bouille d'ange. Lâchant un soupir, l'Italien décida de lui laisser une seconde chance. Les yeux brillants, le virtuose s'approcha et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son aimé, caressant doucement sa joue.

« Merci, Antonio... Merci..

-Ne t'avise pas de recommencer, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Je te le promets ! »

Le cadet quitta ensuite la salle de bain, laissant son amant tranquille. Celui-ci resta encore un moment à barboter avant de sortir de la bassine, se séchant, s'habillant et se peignant. Sa toilette achevée, il rejoignit l'Autrichien qui était installé dans le lit, dont les draps avaient été changés car salis, une main sur le ventre. Il s'assit à ses côtés et passa une main dans la crinière dorée du prodige de Salzbourg, sans un mot. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que leurs ventres commencent à crier famine. Ils se regardèrent avant de rire doucement et de descendre à la cuisine, cherchant de quoi se nourrir. Ils croisèrent les domestiques qui acceptèrent de leur faire de quoi manger, leur demandant de patienter dans le salon. Les maestros s'assirent sur le canapé, commençant à discuter un peu de tout et de rien. Un coup de tonnerre retentit brusquement et Wolfgang sursauta, se réfugiant sur les genoux du natif de la région, tout tremblant de peur. L'aîné soupira doucement et lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer, embrassant son front. Les tremblements cessèrent après plusieurs longues minutes mais le jeune homme refusa de quitter ses genoux, apparemment confortablement installé.

Les marquis descendirent de leur chambre, ou plutôt suite vu la taille de la pièce, et parurent surpris de la position de leurs deux invités. Sentant des regards sur eux, l'Italien tourna la tête avant de leur expliquer que son comparse avait peur de l'orage, preuve en était que lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel, le plus jeune sursauta et se blottit un peu plus contre son aimé. Les aristocrates ne firent donc aucun autre commentaire et s'installèrent sur les sièges à côté du canapé. Les domestiques apportèrent donc un petit déjeuner incroyablement sucré, composés de petits gâteaux chargés de confiture, des tasses de thé sentant les fruits rouges, deux chocolats chauds pour les petites filles qui débarquèrent peu après, ainsi que d'autres sucreries. Bien évidemment, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il y avait une boite de chocolats. Le blond voulut se jeter dessus mais Antonio lui frappa les mains avant de murmurer à son oreille que s'il voulait du chocolat, il fallait d'abord qu'il descende de ses genoux. Le compositeur germanique lui fit une adorable moue boudeuse et le latin prit sur lui pour ne pas céder, saisissant une tasse de thé, soufflant doucement sur le liquide fumant. Grommelant un peu, le virtuose se décala, s'asseyant juste à côté de son amant, collé contre lui par peur de l'orage. Il pleuvait à torrent, aucune sortie n'était possible pour l'instant, les deux amants restèrent donc au Palais Savorgnan toute la journée.

Le reste de leur séjour fut un peu plus ensoleillé, permettant aux maestros de visiter un peu plus la ville, allant de nombreuses fois au théâtre, passant par tous les quartiers de Venise, se promenant dans les parcs et ce fut un jeudi matin qu'ils quittèrent la ville, ayant tout juste assez d'argent pour retourner à Vienne. Ils trouvèrent même un cocher qui accepta de passer la frontière et de les emmener à la capitale autrichienne pour un supplément d'un florin. Durant le trajet, Antonio passa son temps à composer calmement, apparemment inspiré. C'était un morceau pour violon qui demandait d'enchainer plusieurs façons de jouer, tel que le classique legato ou le plus particulier pizzicato. De son côté, Wolfgang restait penché sur le livret de Da Ponte, La Flûte Enchantée. L'inspiration venait d'elle-même et les notes semblaient se tracer toutes seules sans avoir besoin de l'intervention du cerveau du plus jeune, sa main faisant le travail.

Le cinquième jour, l'Autrichien rangea ses affaires dans son porte document et s'affala sur son amant, sa tête sur ses genoux, lui retirant sa plume des mains. Le brun couina et lâcha un long soupir avant de retirer ses partitions en construction pour les remettre dans sa pochette en cuir, passant ensuite une main dans les cheveux du cadet.

« Tu es en manque d'affection, Wolfgang ?

-Oui... Fais-moi des câlins, s'il-te-plait..

-Demandé avec tant de gentillesse.. »

L'Italien le fit se redresser et l'enlaça doucement, lui faisant poser sa tête contre son torse. Ses caresses dans la crinière du blond se firent plus douces mais plus concentrées à certains endroits, au sommet du crâne par exemple, le grattant derrière les oreilles.

Ce fut ainsi que se déroula la fin du trajet, les maestros passants leur temps à s'embrasser, se câliner, échangeant quelques caresses. L'érotisme s'invita parfois, passant quelques moments intimes qui n'allaient jamais plus loin qu'une fellation ou une simple masturbation.

Ils arrivèrent à Vienne un jour de grand froid, du verglas s'était formé sur le sol, les chevaux avançaient lentement pour ne pas déraper et se blesser. Les rues étaient vides et un air sinistre flottait sur la capitale du Saint-Empire pendant que quelques feuilles mortes dansaient au sol, que quelques maigres chats de gouttière se baladaient sur les toits ou dans de sombres ruelles. Arrivée dans le centre-ville, la calèche s'arrêta et les passagers descendirent, prenant leurs valises avant de payer le cocher et de partir. Antonio prit la direction de sa demeure, désirant vérifier s'il avait du courrier. N'ayant rien à faire, son amant décida de le suivre, tout de même bien content de retrouver sa ville d'adoption. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le silence macabre de la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'un croassement les fasse sursauter. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond, cela en devenait effrayant. Inconsciemment, les deux compositeurs accélérèrent la marche jusqu'à arriver devant la demeure de l'Italien qui frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Les domestiques faisaient le ménage, certains jouaient aux cartes, s'ennuyant visiblement. Dante s'approcha de leur maître, l'accueillant chaleureusement avant de demander à deux de ses collègues d'aller allumer un feu.

Après avoir enlevé chaussures et vestes, ils s'installèrent dans le salon autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. Ils commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite, jusqu'à ce que Dante apporte deux lettres au maître des lieux qui les prit, laissant celle scellée par les marques de Vienne de côté. Il déplia donc la première et eut un petit sourire en la lisant.

« _19 octobre 1790,_

 _À Antonio Salieri._

 _Mon cher, tu seras sûrement ravi d'apprendre que tout se passe à merveille de mon côté. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps et ton amie sera débarrassée de ce petit moucheron qui lui tourne autour. Avant que tu ne me pose la question, je ne compte pas la charmer, ne t'en fais donc pas, bien que ce soit une damoiselle tout à fait charmante et très intelligente._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Franz. »_

L'homme rit doucement avant de replier la lettre pour saisir la deuxième, brisant le sceau noir en cire de Vienne qui fermait l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de soin, en sortant la feuille qu'elle contenait, défaisant doucement chaque pli pour lire la lettre dans son intégralité, fronçant les sourcils.

« _5 novembre 1790,_

 _Monsieur Salieri,_

 _Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre ami Florian Gassmann est décédé ce matin._

 _Le Seigneur lui fera sans aucun doute une place au paradis pour cette âme partie, selon ses dires, sans regrets ni tristesse, vous ayant légué tout ce qu'il savait._

 _Votre ami rejoindra les cieux ce dimanche 7 novembre lors d'une cérémonie digne de l'homme qu'il était._

 _Puisse son âme veiller sur vous. »_

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Antonio se mit à pleurer, froissant le papier en le serrant dans sa main, les larmes ravinant ses joues devenues pâles. Inquiet, l'Autrichien cilla et le prit dans ses bras avant de doucement lui prendre la lettre, la lisant brièvement. Il sentit son cœur se comprimer, autant par la perte de Gassmann qu'à cause des répercussions que cela engendrait sur son aimé. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, posant son menton sur son crâne, lui permettant de cacher son visage contre son cou. Le plus vieux sanglotait, son corps tout entier tremblait alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'un poids pesait sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer, inspirant et expirant par à-coups douloureux. Une partie de lui s'en allait avec Gassmann, un morceau de son monde fragile s'écroulait alors que sa difficulté à respirer se faisait inquiétante. Le plus jeune le fit s'allonger, lui faisant poser sa tête sur ses jambes avant de lui masser tout doucement le haut du torse pour l'aider à retrouver un souffle plus calme, malgré les perles salées qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Antonio...s'il te plait, calme-toi...respire...Antonio... »

Le Maître de Chapelle ne retrouva son calme qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard, séchant les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, se redressant péniblement, la gorge nouée. Il tourna la tête vers son amant, son regard en disant long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Le latin monta à sa chambre et chercha une chemise noire d'une grande simplicité, sans jabots, aux manches droites et serrées, à la coupe presque scolaire et stricte. Il enleva ses hauts pour l'enfiler, les yeux perdus dans le vide alors que ses mains boutonnaient machinalement le vêtement. Le brun prit ensuite un veston noir, sobre et remit sa veste en velours avant de retourner au rez-de-chaussée, son amant n'ayant pas bougé d'un iota. Il lui demanda d'une voix enrouée d'aller se changer et de le retrouver devant la Chapelle Impériale, là où se déroulait sûrement la cérémonie, Gassmann s'étant attiré par le passé les faveurs de l'Empereur.

L'Autrichien hocha simplement la tête et quitta la maison pour rejoindre sa propre demeure, trouvant sans trop de soucis des vêtements noirs et sobres. Antonio avait rapidement rallié la Chapelle presque pleine, la cérémonie n'ayant pas encore commencé malgré la présence du cercueil devant l'autel. Son cadet le rejoignit peu de temps après et ils entrèrent dans le lieu de culte, le plus âgé prenant sur lui. Tout le monde les regarda passer, l'Italien s'étant vu attribué une place d'honneur, non loin de Joseph II qui, comme tous les autres, portait un ensemble noir. Tout Vienne semblait en deuil mais le compositeur attitré de la Cour ne reconnaissait personne en ces lieux, tous lui semblaient inconnus, vêtus d'un deuil hypocrite, n'étant là que pour la forme et partant le soir même, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dégoûté, il ne leur prêta même plus attention, son regard se portant sur le cercueil en bois fermé par des clous soigneusement enfoncés. Les portes furent fermées, le prêtre commença à parler de Gassmann, débutant un discours qui fit naître des larmes de crocodiles aux yeux des plus malhonnêtes alors que l'élève du défunt restait de marbre, perdu dans ses pensées, songes éphémères mais souvenirs éternels.

Âgé de seulement quatorze ans lorsque Gassmann l'avait trouvé, ce fut à dix-huit ans qu'il quitta la demeure de l'Autrichien pour se payer la sienne. Mais avant d'avoir une relation père-fils aussi développé, les deux hommes avaient dû s'apprivoiser et se connaître.

Le brun se souvenait encore du lendemain de sa tentative de suicide. Il s'était réveillé dans une chambre inconnue ne comportant qu'un lit et un meuble à rangements. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, mais était certain de ne pas être au purgatoire. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme ayant dépassé la trentaine, ses cheveux grisonnants très légèrement. Le garçon recula le plus possible dans le lit, se tassant sous la couverture, effrayé par l'inconnu. Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de connaissance, ses parents l'ayant toujours gardé en captivité dans la maison pour qu'il se concentre sur l'enseignement catholique que lui offrait sa mère. Ses parents pensaient ainsi : L'ignorance n'apportait aucun péché. Hélas, à priver le futur compositeur de quelconques connaissances du monde extérieur, ils en avaient fait un être craintif, méfiant et difficile à approcher. À l'époque, seul Nereo avait pu être proche de lui et s'attirer son amitié, puis son amour.

Ainsi, sa seule réaction en voyant son sauveur, fut de se cacher et de trembler comme une feuille, apeuré. Peu étonné, l'homme s'assit à côté de lui, sur le bord du lit, lui caressant doucement le dos sur la couverture pour le détendre.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur.. ? C'est moi qui t'effraie ? Tu préfères que je te laisse seul.. ? »

L'Autrichien avait pris sa voix la plus douce pour parler au jeune garçon effrayé qu'il avait recueilli et sauvé. Celui-ci, peu rassuré, sortit tout doucement sa tête de sous la couverture pour regarder celui qui l'avait sauvé. Un sourire bienveillant l'accueillit, essayant de le mettre en confiance.

« ...pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi je suis ici... ? Demanda-t-il

-Je t'ai retrouvé dans la rue, tu étais blessé, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir.

-...vous auriez dû... Qui veut d'un enfant du Diable sous son toit.. ? Personne, je crois... Murmura le petit en se recachant, les larmes aux bords des yeux

-De quoi parles-tu, enfin.. ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'un enfant du Diable, qui t'as dit cela ?

-..mes parents...mes parents ne veulent plus de moi.. Ils disent que je suis un enfant démoniaque, que c'est le Diable mon père..tout ça parce que je suis amoureux d'un autre homme... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à cela.. ? C'est de l'amour.. Le Christ n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il fallait aimer son prochain.. ?

-Je suppose que certaines personnes n'arrivent à le comprendre, à le concevoir... Mais si ta crainte est que je te livre à l'Eglise parce que tu aimes un homme, je...

-Je n'ai pas peur de cela..je peux bien mourir maintenant ou demain, ça m'est égal... Je n'ai plus rien, plus personne, vivre est inutile à présent..

-N'y a-t-il pas un rêve que tu voudrais réaliser ? N'as-tu pas une passion ?

-Non...

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Ce serait mieux de commencer par là.

-Antonio.. Antonio Salieri...

-Enchanté, Antonio. Je m'appelle Florian Gassmann.

-Hm... »

Peu bavard, le jeune homme s'enfouit à nouveau sous la couverture, désirant simplement disparaître. Son hôte lâcha un petit soupir et s'en alla, le laissant tranquille.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le jeune Salieri quitta timidement la chambre, s'aventurant au rez-de-chaussée où il découvrit un piano. Vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, il se glissa jusqu'à l'instrument et commença à jouer timidement, malgré quelques fausses notes qui se glissaient dans le morceau qu'il jouait, ses yeux suivant scrupuleusement les indications de la partition, ses doigts jouant les notes avec un peu de raideur et de maladresse.

Gassmann arriva peu de temps après et l'écouta jouer avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Le brun termina le morceau puis se leva pour retourner à la chambre avant d'être interrompu par son aîné.

« Tu vois que tu as une passion, Antonio. Tu es encore faible dans cette discipline, je peux peut-être t'apprendre deux trois choses pour progresser, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Les yeux noisette du futur compositeur se mirent à pétiller alors qu'il hochait timidement la tête, visiblement gêné par la proposition, restant malgré tout silencieux. Il se rassit devant l'instrument et l'Autrichien s'approcha de lui, lui faisant rejouer le morceau, lui indiquant ses erreurs et comment les éviter.

Et ainsi débuta la grande aventure que partagèrent Gassmann et Salieri, les guidant plusieurs fois aux quatre coins de l'Europe pour présenter les opéras du compositeur très prometteur. Madrid, Rome, Paris, Berlin et bien évidemment Vienne, toutes ces villes connurent les opéras d'Antonio Salieri qui passa de parfait inconnu à compositeur adulé et célébré.


	23. Chapitre XXIII

Wolfgang posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son amant pour le ramener à lui, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Aucun des deux ne parla et lorsque la cérémonie se termina, ils sortirent les derniers, avec le cortège portant le cercueil jusqu'au cimetière de Vienne. Le trajet fut long et pénible pour le plus âgé qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol, ne parvenant toujours pas à y croire, encore à moitié plongé dans ses souvenirs. Tout lui revenait par bribes, lui arrachant quelques soupirs nostalgiques mêlés à de petites perles salées coulant sur ses joues déjà humides.

Le convoi arriva au cimetière après une bonne vingtaine de minutes alors que le ciel se dégageait doucement, laissant apparaître un soleil froid dont les pâles rayons se réfléchissaient faiblement dans les flaques d'eau et les perles translucides déposées sur l'herbe tendre du cimetière. Des dizaines de tombes étaient fleuries mais rien n'enlevait à cet instant sa morbidité. Le cortège s'arrêta devant un trou prévu pour le cercueil de Gassmann qui fut déposé à l'intérieur, devant le regard embrumé de son élève qui, ne pouvant se retenir davantage, pleura sur l'épaule de Wolfgang pendant que des hommes recouvraient de terre le corps du défunt et son armure de chêne. Antonio se remit à sangloter, complètement dévasté, alors qu'il ne restait plus que lui et le blond lorsque le trou fut entièrement bouché. Une éternité passa pour que l'homme se calme, son aimé se contentant de lui caresser le dos. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, le plus âgé crut voir deux silhouettes familières un peu plus loin, devant une minuscule pierre tombale, l'enterrement ayant été fait de manière négligée, le cercueil mal enterré, la terre irrégulière par-dessus. Fronçant les sourcils, le latin s'avança vers les deux personnes, un homme et une femme. Lorsqu'il les reconnut, son cerveau s'arrêta et refusa la première hypothèse qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. ça ne pouvait pas être ça, c'était impossible. Le couple se tourna en entendant des pas et l'homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant le brun.

« M...Maestro Salieri.. !

-B..Bonjour, Monsieur...

-Maestro...Nous voudrions..vous annoncer quelque chose...

-Pardonnez moi mais je..je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment..je...je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à cela et...

-Comment pouvez-vous nous refuser cela alors que nous avons besoin de vous parler ?!! S'offusqua la femme en toisant le musicien avec une haine et un mépris palpable

-Madame..ne vous offusquez pas..je...mon maître est mort et je...

-Votre maître est mort ?! Vous m'en direz tant ! Moi, c'est mon fils qui est mort ! La chair de ma chair !! J'ai perdu mon seul enfant, le seul qui ait survécu !! Et par votre faute !!! » Cria-t-elle,

Le cœur d'Antonio cessa de battre pendant un instant alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui, le faisant tomber à genoux. Le père du défunt tenta de calmer sa femme en la raisonnant lui demandant de ne pas en vouloir au compositeur. Ce dernier sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau mais il refusa de les laisser couler.

« Alarich...est mort... Non..je..je ne peux pas y croire...pas lui...non... » Murmura-t-il en serrant l'herbe entre ses doigts

C'était une déchirure pour lui, un véritable supplice que d'apprendre la mort de son protégé alors qu'il ressortait tout juste de l'enterrement de celui qui lui avait permis d'acquérir sa place, n'ayant même pas encore fait son deuil. Tout lui tombait dessus et son cerveau n'arrivait même pas à suivre, préférant déconnecter la raison au profit des saignements du cœur, il fallait combattre les sentiments par les sentiments, non par la raison. Il se releva et s'inclina devant la famille dévastée de feu son élève.

« Je...je suis désolé... Toutes mes condoléances... À présent, permettez-moi de me retirer... »

Le brun quitta le cimetière à la hâte, retrouvant sans mal sa demeure malgré sa vue brouillée par les larmes et son esprit embrumé de tristesse. Wolfgang le suivit et décida de rester avec lui pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve difficile, jusqu'à ce que son amant lui demande de le laisser seul. L'Italien s'était assis sur le tapis devant sa cheminée allumée, le regard vide réfléchissant le feu qui n'arrivait pas à apaiser le froid jeté sur son cœur brisé. Fronçant tristement les sourcils, le cadet embrassa doucement sa tempe et le laissa tranquille, se disant qu'il ne valait mieux pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté.

Le Maître de Chapelle resta un long moment devant le feu, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse, l'esprit ailleurs, essayant de tout oublier, de panser seul ses blessures. Il se leva finalement et jugea que la meilleure façon d'oublier était de se confier à ses plus fidèles alliés. L'homme saisit donc une bouteille de rhum et la but lentement, le liquide lui brûlant la gorge. Une fois la bouteille à moitié vidée, l'homme sortit de chez lui en titubant, se dirigeant vers la fumerie d'opium la plus proche. Il y entra calmement et s'installa sur un des coussins avant de prendre l'une des longues pipes mises à la disposition des clients, tira une longue bouffée avant de soupirer, sentant déjà la drogue faire effet, un sourire béat se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Adossé à un mur, le latin se laissa aller à la drogue, l'esprit totalement vide, le regard dénué de toute émotion. Il se faisait tard et les clients commencèrent à se faire plus nombreux, au point que le compositeur se retrouve coincé entre un vieux bourgeois à la santé déclinante et un jeune Don Juan empestant l'absinthe, entouré de femmes euphoriques qui avaient plus fumé que l'endeuillé. Celui-ci ne put se décaler, se contentant de simplement ruiner sa santé, toussant quelques fois à cause de la fumée. L'homme resta encore un moment avant de quitter l'endroit, dégouté par l'odeur de transpiration et des différents alcools ingérés par les clients, tanguant encore un peu à cause des divers effets des multiples substances ingérées. Sa vision était complètement brouillée, le monde tournait autour de lui et il avait la sensation de marcher sur des matelas, titubant. Il mit une bonne heure avant d'arriver chez lui, entrant dans la demeure avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise et de s'y endormir.

De son côté, Wolfgang avait pris la direction du palais, cherchant Haydn dans les couloirs et dans son bureau, sans le trouver. Il alla demander l'adresse du compositeur à un garde qui fut néanmoins incapable de la lui donner. Arpentant tout le palais, il tomba nez à nez avec un courtisan avec qui il discuta brièvement, parvenant à obtenir l'adresse du père de la symphonie. Le jeune homme sortit ensuite du palais, tentant de trouver la maison de l'Autrichien, tournant trois ou quatre fois en rond dans le même quartier avant de trouver un moyen d'en sortir pour prendre la bonne la direction. Il parvint devant chez Joseph au bout de quarante longues minutes, frappant à la porte. Le blond entendit des pas se rapprocher et la plaque de bois fut tirée, dévoilant le visage du compositeur, d'abord méfiant puis souriant en constatant que son ami était revenu. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et s'inclina légèrement.

« Bonsoir, Haydn..

-Bonsoir Wolfgang, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Je suis venu vous demander une faveur, non pas pour moi mais pour Antonio.

-Que puis-je faire pour lui ? Renifla le plus vieux avec une pointe de mépris

-Inutile de faire cette tête-là.. Je viens vous demander de le laisser tranquille, pour le moment. Vous vous tirez mutuellement dans les pattes mais Antonio vient de perdre son maître et son élève, vous vous doutez bien que mentalement...ça ne va pas..

-Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?! Aimeriez-vous perdre Beethoven ?

-Il n'est plus rien pour moi, il dit que je ne fais pas assez correctement mon travail de professeur. Il m'a demandé de me consacrer totalement à son enseignement ou de le laisser tranquille. J'ai préféré la deuxième option.

-Je vois, mais tout de même ! Vous ne pouvez pas souhaiter le malheur de quelqu'un.

-Soit. Vous désirez rentrer et rester un peu ?

-Hm, avec plaisir. »

Le plus âgé se décala, le laissant entrer et s'installer dans le salon pendant qu'il partait préparer du thé. L'amant d'Antonio se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé en soupirant légèrement, son regard vagabondant sur la pièce qui ne comportait que le strict minimum. Une table basse accompagnait le canapé en velours se situant non loin de la cheminée dans laquelle se consumaient plusieurs bûches. Au sol avait été négligemment jeté un tapi marron, un peu effiloché. Dans un coin plus reculé de la pièce se trouvait un buffet simple rempli de partitions diverses et variées, tandis qu'un violon trônait sur le dessus du meuble, exposé comme une pièce de collection, son archet contre le mur, presque collé à son fidèle compagnon à cordes.

Le virtuose devait bien admettre que la demeure de son ami était charmante et chaleureuse, un calme apaisant y régnait. L'odeur d'un thé sucré vint chatouiller ses narines, lui faisant tourner la tête vers le maître des lieux qui posa tout sur la table basse. Il versa le liquide brûlant dans deux tasses, tendant la première à son cadet qui la saisit, soufflant doucement sur la boisson. Le perruqué passa doucement un bras autour de la taille du jeune compositeur, le ramenant contre lui. Malgré sa surprise, le blond se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné en souriant doucement. L'une des mains de Joseph vint caresser la crinière emmêlée de Wolfgang, lui faisant légèrement remuer la tête pour en avoir un peu plus. Riant doucement, le blanc lui enleva sa tasse des mains pour qu'il ne la renverse pas, poursuivant ses caresses, arrachant plusieurs frissons de bien être au plus jeune. Celui-ci finit par se blottir un peu plus contre lui, cherchant attention et affection alors que son amant se ruinait la santé pour oublier. Haydn embrassa le front du prodige, la main toujours dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, Mozart ayant fini par récupérer sa tasse.

Lorsque la pendule sonna minuit, l'amant d'Antonio voulut se lever et retourner chez lui mais le plus âgé l'en empêcha, le gardant dans ses bras.

« Non, mon ami, ne partez pas... Je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser seul..

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, je vous le promets, Haydn. Nous nous reverrons demain, au palais. Antonio et moi avons encore une semaine de congés mais je vais reprendre du service dès demain. Je dois encore voir certaines choses avec Da Ponte.

-D'accord, d'accord... » Soupira-t-il, légèrement déçu que son ami décide de s'en aller

Remarquant la mine attristée de son aîné, le cadet se sentit coupable, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. Il le serra doucement dans ses bras, sa tête dans son cou. Le père de la symphonie lui flatta doucement le dos avant de le libérer, laissant son ami retourner chez lui.

Le jeune compositeur retrouva difficilement son chemin, rejoignant la Stephenplatz avant de repérer une rue qu'il connaissait bien, y pénétrant en étant sûr de son chemin. Pour une fois, son sens de l'orientation ne lui avait pas fait défaut et il parvint bien assez tôt devant sa demeure dans laquelle il entra calmement. Après s'être déchaussé et débarrassé de sa veste, l'Autrichien alla se laver rapidement, enfilant une longue chemise de nuit avant de se glisser sous les draps.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme quitta sa maison vers huit heures et demie pour rejoindre son aimé qui devait sûrement décuver difficilement. Dante lui ouvrit lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, lui indiquant que le maître des lieux était déjà réveillé et travaillait à son bureau. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau de son amant, ouvrant tout doucement la porte, pénétrant dans la pièce. Antonio était assis dos à la porte, le dos courbé, une plume dans une main, la pointe glissant sur le papier avec aisance, ne laissant qu'un faible bruit. Le blond s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça timidement par derrière, comme s'il avait peur de faire quelque chose de mal. L'Italien lâcha un long soupir et se redressa, lâchant sa plume en se retournant.

« Bonjour, Antonio...

-Hm..

-Je...je sais que ça ne va pas fort mais je...

-J'ai mal à la tête, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler, laisse-moi composer mon Requiem tranquille, s'il-te-plait. Et pour la semaine qui suit..je veux être seul, j'ai besoin de temps pour faire mon deuil. »

Déglutissant péniblement, le cadet le lâcha donc et se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'une brève excuse avant de s'en aller. Il gagna rapidement le palais et s'enferma dans son bureau avec Da Ponte pour parler de La Flûte Enchantée, peaufinant quelques détails, se penchant sur la mise en scène et mettant leurs idées en commun pour parvenir à quelque chose s'approchant de la perfection. Wolfgang retravailla certains passages avant d'annoncer à son acolyte que la pièce, d'un point de vue musical, était achevée, le laissant partir avec les partitions, laissant le jeune homme seul. Le virtuose lâcha un long soupir, sortant d'autres feuilles pour composer autre chose, laissant ses pensées divaguer, songeant à l'état lamentable dans lequel son amant était et serait encore durant longtemps.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient à être seul.. Ce n'est pas en étant seul qu'il parviendra à surmonter tout ça.. Il ne peut pas tout faire tout seul, il va falloir qu'il accepte mon aide un jour ou l'autre... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait mal pour toujours.. Je ne suis pas Gassmann, je ne sais pas le rassurer comme il savait sûrement le faire mais je...je veux l'aider à aller mieux.. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il refuse mon aide.. Je l'aime, et il m'aime aussi mais il me repousse alors que je veux simplement être là pour lui.. C'est même lui qui m'a demandé d'être là pour lui à cause de ses démons ! Pourquoi reste-t-il un grand mystère pour moi.. ? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, parfois.. Qu'est-ce que je suis, dans ce cas ? Et où est ma place dans sa vie ? Est-ce qu'un jour..j'arriverai enfin à comprendre sa façon d'être, de penser.. ?

Le jeune prodige fut tiré de sa réflexion par les grincements de sa porte qui s'ouvrit sur Haydn. Celui-ci arborait un air plutôt sombre et froid qui se décrispa à peine en croisant le regard triste de son cadet. Le blond se leva et s'approcha du plus vieux, légèrement inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas.. ?

-Beethoven a énormément chuté dans mon estime, je ne pensais pas que c'était encore possible. C'est un homme à problèmes, mieux vaut ne pas l'approcher.

-Que..que s'est-il passé ?

-Je viens d'apprendre qu'il a commis l'une des pires bassesses qui soient. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin mais je l'ai sous-estimé visiblement. Je ne lui souhaite rien de bon.

-Racontez-moi.. ?

-Je ne peux pas, et puis cela ne vous regarde pas, Wolfgang. »

Mozart baissa le regard et retourna s'assoir, vidé de toute bonne humeur, son inspiration s'en allant le plus loin possible pour ne pas revenir.

Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour qu'ils me traitent ainsi.. ? Suis-je..tant que ça un enfant pour que l'on m'éloigne lorsque les choses s'aggravent ? Est-ce qu'ils me mettent volontairement à l'écart de certaines choses ? Je n'arrive pas à les suivre... Je ne suis pas un enfant, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Mais ils ne le comprennent pas... Alors je reste à l'écart ? Mais je n'en ai pas envie... Je ne veux pas être éloigné d'eux alors qu'il se passe des choses graves dans leurs vies.. Antonio a perdu deux personnes qui lui étaient chères, je devrais être près de lui mais il me rejette... Haydn a perdu son élève qui a fait quelque chose de mal.. J'aimerai le réconforter mais il me repousse également... Je ne comprends pas.. Est-ce que j'existe pour eux au moins ? Lorsque je vais mal, ils sont là pour moi.. Alors pourquoi ne me laissent-ils pas prendre soin d'eux ?!

En colère, le plus jeune prit les partitions trainant dans son bureau et les déchira avant de les jeter dans la corbeille, sous le regard étonné mais néanmoins sombre de Joseph qui le fixa sans comprendre. La tension était palpable, la colère de l'un entrait en conflit avec la déception de l'autre. Il y avait à présent un rejet mutuel et Mozart demanda avec un calme effrayant à son ami de partir. Surpris, l'aîné accepta néanmoins, lui disant qu'ils se reverraient au déjeuner avant de sortir du bureau, laissant son comparse seul. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur son siège, affalé contre son bureau. Une pluie diluvienne tomba de son regard azur alors que d'autres perles d'eau battaient la vitre de la pièce.


End file.
